Falling for you
by Carnivel101
Summary: The story of Jacob and Renesmee finally finding there love for one another, but of course it doesn't come easy.
1. Perfect day

Authors notes: I really wanted to do a story about Jacob and Renesmee and how they fall in love. I will update regularly because I've already got the whole story wrote it just needs posted. I hope you enjoy please review let me know what you think. Thanks and enjoy.

* * *

Renesmee POV;

I turned 7 nearly three months ago which of course means I've stopped ageing. I look around 17/18years old, and my family had finally let me start high school! I was in the 11th grade, we spoke about because I looked older I should just go in the 12th grade but I really wanted a chance to experience high school and so far I was loving it. I had made several friends, two of my friends were Courtney and David, they were in most of my classes and kind of took me under there wing at school, helped me out and showed me around. I really felt bad after starting school as it meant I got to spend a lot less time with best friend jake, I mean of course I still got to see him everyday, he picked me up majority of the time but It was still harder balancing the time out with my family and jake, going to school and of course doing my homework I kind of longed for the weekends and school holidays which of course because it was almost Christmas was coming up. It was Sunday which of course meant nana Esme would cook me and jake a roast, then we could either watch a movie or head down to la push depends on the weather, and today it looked like it was a day of la push. I pulled on a long baseball shirt that almost came to my knees and some dark blue jeans and some white old converse, I pulled my hair into a bun and headed out of the cottage of course my parents weren't here, probably out hunting or at the big house. I walked out the front door and closed the door behind me and of course jake was standing at the clearing of the forest waiting for me.

"Jake" I yelled I ran up to him and he picked me up swinging me around.

"Mm you smell nice, the perfume I brought you for your birthday?" Jake asked as he set me back down on the floor.

"Of course" I told him with a grin which he returned.

"I'm so hungry" jake whined and a let out a laugh.

"Aren't you always?" I joked and Jacob playfully pushed my arm

"Well you haven't been on patrols all night" I nodded

"That is very true, come on dinner will be almost ready" we raced up to the big house and inside, everyone was coupled up in the lounge.

"Morning momma, morning daddy, morning everyone" I said with a smile and mom crossed the room and wrapped me up in a stone cold hug, going from the warmth of Jacobs skin to my moms was a shock to the system to say the least.

"Morning sweetie, did you sleep well" she asked and I nodded into her chest and pulled away.

"Of course I did" and then daddy kissed my head

"Morning honey" and I smiled up at him, jake could obviously smell the food cooking in the other room because he grabbed my hand and was tugging me along, I followed and nana was serving the food onto two plates

"Ah just in time you two" nana said as we sat down at the table

"Thanks Esme I need this" jake said and nana grinned

"Yeah thanks nana" and then she left for me and jake to eat out food. Jacob ate so fast sometimes I wondered he was going to chock but he never did of course, I finished soon after and took our plates and put them in the sink.

"So what now?" I asked leaning over the kitchen units looking at jake

"Mm well the weather seems to he holding up so la push?" I grinned at him

"La push" I repeated nodding and we walked back into the lounge

"We're just going to la push, I won't be home late" mom turned and smiled and me and dad nodded

"Have fun and remember Renesmee you have school tomorrow, be home before 8" I sighed

"Of course daddy" and then me and jake left, we climbed into his rabbit and drove for around 15minutes till we reached the beach at la push, we strolled down the beach chatting.

"Urgh the thought of school tomorrow depresses me" I whined and jake laughed.

"Yes but I'll be picking you up" he said grinning at me which made me laugh.

"Okay so that means the day will be depressing till you pick me up" and we laughed together, soon enough though we heard the calls of jakes brothers, quil and embry.

"Oh no vamp alert, vamp alert" quil called and I laughed

"Technically half vamp if you think about it" and I was wrapped up in a hug from embry swinging me around all I could do was laugh.

"Oh put me down embry I'll be sick" and he set me down on the sand, I placed my hands on his arms to steady myself.

"You okay ness?" He asked and I looked up at him and nodded.

"Yeah" and then we laughed together.

"So what's on the agenda today guys" quil asked looking at Jacob.

"Nothing much, we've had lunch now were just taking a stroll" quil and embry both nodded.

"How's Claire? Last time I saw you she had fell off that wall" quil instantly looked sad and nodded.

"Fractured wrist, should be okay in a couple weeks" I nodded sympathetically.

"Aww poor Claire, send her my love" he smiled at me.

"Will do thanks ness"

"Hey aren't you two meant do be doing patrols?" Jacob asked in his alpha voice.

"Urm that's exactly where we were going" embry said and quil nodded.

"Yeah sure" jake said and then they both said goodbye and ran off into the forest, Jacob smiled I guessed they'd phased, he told me once they could feel it when each other phased. We walked around la push a little longer called in to see billy, and then Rachel who was almost 8months pregnant. It was around 7.30 when jake spoke up.

"Better get you home ness, I don't wana become vampire food" I chuckled.

"I don't think they like the taste of werewolves anyway" and jake nodded.

"Anyhows let's get you home" I took his hand and he drove me back home, before I went inside I gave him and hug and kissed his cheek.

"Thanks for a good day jake, I'll see you tomorrow after school" and he grinned and nodded.

"See you then Nessie" and I left him and headed inside.


	2. A little hurt

Mom woke me up at 6.30am this morning, one thing I resented about wanting to go to school was the early mornings, but I dragged my ass out of bed and went for a shower, I

Probably spent a little too long in there because mom started banging on the door, I dressed myself in a skin tone baggy sweeter and a lightly blue denim skater skirt, on my feet I wore baby pink wedges and for my accessories I wore a gold chain around my neck and my orange shoulder bag, my hair hung loose it was quiet long now just it hung just under my breasts with loose curls. I headed out into the lounge and mom was waiting for me.

"Am I too late for breakfast" I joked but she didn't look happy at all.

"Yes Renesmee you are too late, again" I just smiled and followed her out of the house, we took the Aston Martin 310, i hated driving to school In the flashy cars, it just drove to much attention to myself and if I'm honest I'd just rather keep myself to myself. When we pulled into the school parking lot I gave my mom a quick kiss on the cheek and went to get out of the car.

"Is Jacob picking you up this afternoon?" She asked and I turned to face her.

"Yeah he said he is why?" She shrugged.

"Just wondering, I'll see you tonight, love you" I smiled at her

"Love you too mom" and I got out of the car, I tried to walk fast but obviously it's hard not to notice a car like that, I walked straight up to David and Courtney who where waiting for me by the steps leading up to school.

"I don't see how you can be embarrassed having a car like that" David joked but I shook my head and we walked inside.

"Did you have a nice weekend Renesmee?" Courtney asked and I nodded.

"Yeah it was so nice and relaxing" and David turned to me.

"I actually think I might of saw you" and Courtney laughed.

"You seen Renesmee out of school what? How could it be?" She joked I knew she was being sarcastic because I never went out with them outside of school.

"Where?" I asked ignoring Courtney's comment.

"In la push" I nodded.

"Oh yeah yesterday? I was with my Urm" I had to think what so I call jake to people, I mean what is he?

"Jacob" and Courtney laughed

"You were with your Jacob?" And I blushed which she'd noticed.

"Oh my gosh who is he" she said pushing my shoulder.

"He's just a friend, nothing more nothing less" and Courtney nodded

"Sure" she said rolling her eyes.

"So" David said folding his arms "how old is this Jacob"

"24" I told him and Courtney's mouth dropped open

"What?" I asked and she just giggled and then the bell rang.

"Come on" I said dragging them towards our lesson. I was right about what I said to Jacob yesterday today would drag in, throughout lunch Courtney wouldn't stop asking questions about Jacob which seemed to be annoying David but I don't blame him she was annoying me too, when the final bell rang for the day I jumped out of my seat and headed down the corridor towards my locker to put my books in.

"Hey Renesmee wait up" I turned around to see David hurrying down the corridor after me.

"Oh sorry, I guess I'm just kind of in a rush to get home" and he laughed.

"So what's up?" I asked closing my locker and leaning against it.

"Oh yeah, well um I mean you don't have to but I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go out sometime" I was a little taken back, I mean did he mean as friends or as more.

"Go out?" I repeated

"Yeah I mean like on a date or something?" I gulped but smiled a little.

"Urm I guess sure" and he grinned.

"I'll text you later and we'll sort something out" and I nodded.

"Bye David" I said before he caught my hand and pulled me back to him and kissed my cheek.

"Bye Renesmee" I was blushing so much, but I hurried out of the door and towards the car where Jacob was waiting for me.

"How was school kiddo" he asked as I hopped in the car.

"Firstly boring, and secondly I'm not a kid" and he chuckled.

"You are 7" and I hit his arm.

"Do I look 7 Jacob?" And he looked a little awkward looking up and down my body.

"Not really" he replied

"Exactly, now drive doggy" and he chuckled and started driving.

"Jacob?" I asked once we had been in the car for a while.

"Yeah ness?" He replied.

"Have you ever been out on a date?" I seen him gulp and shift in his seat a little.

"Sure sure ness, um why you asking?" I shrugged and turned to face the front again.

"Someone asked me out today" I squeaked hoping he maybe didn't hear.

"Oh... Well okay then" I replied I couldn't notice how sad he looked.

"You okay jake?" I asked and he nodded.

"I can't stay when I drop you off ness" now I probably looked sad.

"Why?" I asked it probably sounded like a whine.

"Wolf stuff" I nodded.

"Oh okay" and we pulled into the huge driveway and turned down towards the cottage.

"Well bye then" I said and he smiled a little.

"See you soon Nessie" I hoped out the car and Jacob was driving away before I even got In The house.

"Hello" I yelled and mom came from the kitchen with snacks for me.

"Oh your a star" I said sitting on the couch and eating the crackers on the plate.

"Where's Jacob" she asked.

"Oh he said he had wolf stuff" I replied taking another bite.

"Oh" she looked confused.

"Why mom?" And she shrugged.

"He said he was coming back that's all, and that was only like 30minutes ago" I nodded I didn't want to think much Into it but jake was acting wired in the car.

"So how was your day sweetie" and I started grinning like an idiot.

"Mom someone asked me out" and she smiled.

"Who? Who?" She said.

"Remember that guy who was really sweet when I started? David? Yeah him" mom grinned at me, but then the grin faded and she looked thoughtful.

"Did.. Did you tell Jacob?" I looked at her and nodded.

"Yeah why?"

"And how did he react?" I thought about it for a minute.

"He didn't really say much, I mean he looked a little I don't know, sad but I don't know" mom nodded

"Why?" I said again.

"Honey did you ever think that maybe Jacob was jealous?" I was a little startled by this Jacob jealous? Why on earth would he be jealous I mean sure if things went good with me and David i would obviously be spending time with him, but I'd still make time for Jacob of course I would Jacob is my bestfriend, but for some reason I don't think that's what my mom was getting at.

"I.. I'm just going to go and do my homework" I said standing up and mom nodded and I headed off to my room. Once I was in my room I sat down on my bed, my eyes drifted up to my wall where there was a photograph of me and Jacob on my birthday, we both looked so happy I was on his back as he was giving me a piggy back, both of us grinning like idiots, back then me and Jacob were inseparable but I hadn't started school then. I dumped my books out on the bed and started doing my homework, it was math and I was far more advanced than this so I had it done in no time, I was just about to go to sleep when my phone vibrated.

-_hey, so how's tomorrow night? I'll take you to the movies in town?~David_

_-sounds, great, see you soon~Renesmee_

I wanted to be happy, of course I did but something was still playing in the back of my mind and that thing was Jacob. Maybe I would need to talk to him about this but I'd wait till after my date I still really wanted to go of course.


	3. Rejection

School the next day was kind of strange, David told me what movie we were going to see, some comedy horror, I had told Courtney about us going out she was happy but kind of jealous I knew she had a thing for David, I felt kind of bad but it was only a first date I wasn't exactly expecting him to propose afterwards, when we were stood in the hallway at lunch I was leaning against the lockers and David was lightly stroking the small of my back with him finger tips, I tired to keep a straight face but I'm so ticklish. After school David said we'd meet outside the movies at 6pm, when I walked outside I expected to see Jacob waiting for me in his car like normal but he wasn't my aunts where here though.

"Hey" I said climbing into the car. "Where's jake?" Aunt rose rolled her eyes she'd never been Jacobs biggest fan.

"We told him we were going to pick you up to get you ready for your date" aunt Alice said almost squealing.

"Oh and what did he say?" I asked

"Not much" aunt Alice said and I nodded and sat back in my seat and we drove back to the big house, everyone was in the lounge when we walked in but I bearly had chance to say hello as I was dragged upstairs.

I sat down on the bed as my aunts prepared me for my date, firstly they painted my nails and did my makeup, then they did my hair and finally we chose my outfit, I wore a skin coloured long sleeved tight top, and blue acid wash jeans with black high heals, my aunts went downstairs and I looked at myself in the mirror, I smiled a little but there was something missing, I reached over to my bag and pulled out the wolf bracelet Jacob made me a few years ago and put it on.

"Now I'm ready" I whispered to myself before walking downstairs.

"Oh Nessie you look stunning" mom said hugging me.

"You have to say that mom I'm your daughter" I joked.

"Well I agree with her ness, you do look stunning and I'm not your mother so I don't have to say that" Alice piped up and I grinned. Daddy drove me to the movies and said he would pick me up at 9 unless I called him and told him I was getting home another way but if I was it was no later than 9pm which I thought was fair.

"Hey" I said tapping David on the shoulder once I was inside.

"Hey- wow" I blushed.

"You look geougous Renesmee" I grinned.

"Thank you David" he held my hand and we walked into the the movie, there wasn't many people in, I let go of Davids hand once we were sitting down and he wrapped his hand around my shoulder, the movie wasn't scary at all, a little funny maybe but it wasn't as good as half the films me and jake had watched. After the movie we stood in the lobby outside movie theatre.

"So Renesmee, you had fun tonight" I nodded.

"Sure I guess thanks for taking me out" he grinned.

"My pleasure" he linked out fingers together and came a little closer to me, we were almost touching noses when we pressed his lips to mine, I was a little taken back, but I remember watching movies where your first kiss was suppose to be magical and this for me was not magical it was kind of bad, I moved my hands to his chest and pushed him back and shook my head.

"Look David, your sweet and everything but I don't think we're going to work out" I felt so bad the look on David's face, he looked so sad.

"I understand Renesmee" I nodded and then I looked outside to see my dad pulling up, I gave David a small hug and then left, I got in the car and dad was growling lightly towards David.

"Just drive daddy, please" he nodded and we drove away.

"What was he thinking?" I asked quietly

"Rejection, lust, anger" I stopped him.

"Okay I get it" I said and he nodded.

"So you said no?" And I nodded.

"He's not the one dad" I couldn't help but notice the slight smile on my dads face, we pulled back In at the cottage and I went straight to my room, I didn't want to talk about it not tonight, I put my pyjamas on and sat down on my bed I felt so bad for David I was really dreading seeing him tomorrow at school, at least I only had to wait till Friday and we were officially on Christmas break! My phone buzzed and I hesitated before grabbing it.

_-there's a party at Emily and Sam's tomorrow, you in?~Jacob_

_-sure, you going to pick me up?~Nessie_

_-yeah, after school, I'll be waiting~Jacob_

_-good I missed you today~Nessie_

_-missed you too ness~Jacob_

_-love you jake, night~Nessie_

_-love you to ness, sweet dreams~Jacob_


	4. Imprinting

When I arrived at school the next day Courtney was waiting for me by herself.

"Where's David?" I asked and she shrugged

"So, how was the date?" She asked and I looked at her blankly.

"That bad?" She asked and I chuckled.

"It wasn't it was bad, it's just I don't like him like that" and she nodded.

"So he's all yours" I giggled and Courtney blushed.

"I don't know what your talking about" she insisted.

"Sure Courtney" and we laughed together. The rest of the day was slow, I didn't see David at all, but Courtney text him and said something had came up and he'd try and get in before the holidays started. After school I skipped over to Jacobs car and jumped in, and hugged Jacob.

"Missed you yesterday" I said once I'd settled back in my seat.

"Aw missed you too Nessie" we drove to Sam and Emily's talking about my day at school, how everyone was at home, about billy and how they thought Rachel had gone into labour yesterday, obviously avoiding the subject of my date, when we pulled up everyone was already there.

"Oh no a vampire" quil yelled, he seemed to like doing that at the minute.

"Once again quil, I am half human remember" and he nodded

"Oh yeah, forgot about that" and I chuckled, Leah shot me a look as usual, and Seth hugged me.

"Aw it's been ages ness" he said and I nodded

"Too long" and then embry picked me up and swung me around like he normally does.

"Embry, one of these days you'll regret that when I throw up all over you" I yelled and he set me down on the floor and we laughed, Jacob was instantly at my side and we sat down on the couch, everyone else sat down too, Rachel and Paul didn't come though they decided it was best seen as though Rachel was so big now and the near miss they had last night.

"Everyone we have some news" Emily said holding sam's hand.

"I'm pregnant" she yelled and everyone wrapped her up in hugs, whilst all the guys shook sam's hand. I was secretly jealous, Rachel having a baby, Emily having a baby and I didn't even know if I could have a baby, I had to push the thought out of my head, the first reason being if jake or someone held my head and heard my thoughts they'd think I was nuts because of my second reason being I don't even have a boyfriend or a husband, good one Nessie. The rest of the night was spent with having food and celebrating the news of the new wolf baby. Emily was doing the washing up and I decided I would give her a hand.

"So you excited?" I asked and she grinned.

"Yeah, we've been trying for so long, I thought it wasn't going to happen" I was so happy for Emily she'd gotten what she wanted finally.

"I'm really happy for you Emily both of you" she hugged me covering my back in bubbles from the water.

"I'll be expecting you on baby sitting duty" I laughed

"Oh of course" and then we went back to washing up, I was quiet content laughing with Emily and Kim, playing with Claire and talking to jakes brothers.

"You ready to go ness?" Jake called from the door and I nodded, giving everyone hugs before we left.

"So good news about the baby huh" I said once we had stared driving and Jacob nodded.

"Um yeah sure" I stared out the window, we needed to break this tension.

"You didn't really have wolf things to do the other day did you?" I said and Jacob glanced at me.

"Mom told me, you said you were coming back with me then I told you about my date and you left" he sighed and nodded.

"Why jake" he shrugged.

"It wasn't very good anyway" I said sitting back in my chair and jake snorted a laugh.

"That's one down then" he mumbled and I sat right back up and looked at him.

"I'm sorry what did you say?" I asked yelling a little.

"Oh come on ness don't kid me" I was so confused.

"What are you talking about jake" and he laughed

"You I'm talking about you, liking all these boys" I shook my head in confusment.

"I don't like David, I just want to be his friend" and jake looked at me.

"Oh yeah and what about embry?" Well that was a shocker.

"Embry?" I repeated

"Oh come on ness, I can see the way you look at him, giggle when he hugs you, it's so obvious" now I laughed.

"Oh please, you've got to be kidding me right?"

"Wrong" he snapped back.

"Jake I don't like David, or embry" and he stared at me blankly

"Anyone else your going to accuse me of liking?" And he shook his head sheepishly.

"Good" I snapped we drove in silence for a while but I need to ask.

"Why did you even care Jacob? Where you jealous" jake looked at me and then back to the road but didn't answer.

"Oh my gosh you were" I said and Jacob gulped

"Aw jake" i said I couldn't help but my heart melted a little.

"Yeah so what" he said but I couldn't help but grin.

"Pull over jake, we need to talk about this" of course he obeyed and pulled over.

"Why where you jealous?" And Jacob turned to face me.

"Nessie" he said quietly "haven't you ever wondered why we were best friends, why we were inseparable?" I nodded

"I use too, but then after I started school I seen a little less of you so" and he nodded looking sad again.

"Nessie I've wanted to tell you this for so long, but I'm scared, you'll freak out and I can't loose you ness, you here me I just can't" he was freaking out a big but I ran my hand over his and soothed him.

"I'm not going anywhere jake, just tell me" and he nodded.

"Nessie, you know about Emily and Sam, jared and Kim, Rachel and Paul and quil and Claire right?" I nodded

"Sure there imprints" and he nodded

"Well Nessie your my imprint" my mouth dropped open, I was Jacobs imprint I mean sure I'd thought about it once but no I thought it couldn't be possible.

"So you imprinted on me like quil imprinted on Claire?" And he nodded.

"Yeah when you where a baby" and I nodded.

"I love you Nessie so much it hurts me to even think about you with someone else, hell it hurts me to even think about you being away from me" I was kind of touched by Jacob telling me all of this it was so brave of him.

"So you love me like... Quil and Claire love?" And he shook his head.

"I use to, but I guess it's turning into more Emily and sam love but Nessie I'd never rush you or force you into anything If you don't then I totally understand" a small smile curled on the edges of my lips, and I scooted closer to him and cupped his face with my hand and showed him how much I loved him.

"I do love you Jacob, so much and you are hot, so fucking hot" he laughed

"It comes with being a wolf" and I laughed.

"So I want to you know give this a go, see where it goes" now he was grinning so much, I don't think is seen him smile like this in years, I brought our faces closer and lightly pecked his lips.

"Love you jake" I whispered still being so close to him I could feel his breath on mine.

"I love you too Nessie" he replied and he kissed me again for a little longer but I didn't mind this was a proper first kiss, this was what I had wanted magical. When we pulled away we just grinned at each other and I slid back over to my seat and we drove back to the cottage.

"Thanks jake" I said before getting out.

"Thanks for what?"I shrugged

"I don't know, but just thanks" and he grinned and held my hand and kissed it.

"I'll pick you up tomorrow, love you ness"

"Love you jakey" and I hoped out of the car and went inside.

"So how was the party?" Mom asked switching off the TV as she cuddled into dads arms

"Emily's pregnant" I told them and mom smiled.

"That's fantastic, tell her I said congratulations" I nodded

"I will, and guys I need to tell you something" I sat down on the coffee table In front of them.

"So I talked to jake about the whole date thing" mom sat forward more.

"Is your shield up?" I asked and she nodded

"It's always up honey your good" and I nodded

"Well and Jacob told me about the whole imprinting thing" and then dad sat forward.

"He what?" Dad said abruptly

"Yeah and then I kissed him" dad was standing up now pacing around.

"Daddy, it's fine, I've told him were just going to see how things go" mom held my hand and smiled.

"Edward we raised he right she's a smart girl" he nodded

"I don't worry about her it's him" I stood up and walked over to him.

"Daddy, Jacob loves me he would never do anything to hurt me trust me" and he nodded and sighed and hugged me.

"Go on sweetie, go to bed I'll see you in the morning" I nodded and kissed moms cheek and left to go to bed.


	5. The date

Finally it was Friday and I was on official count down on Christmas vacation! Since dad found out about the kiss between me and jake he'd been dropping me off at school, I think he was just worried about loosing me but I reassured him id always be his daughter and I'd always need my daddy, which seemed to keep him happy. Jacob picked me up everyday, we would always spend time together before we went back, we went to la push, and just drove around, we kissed obviously but I was a little awkward trying to kiss in a small car, but tonight after school Jacob wasn't picking me up, my aunts were and I was going to go home and get ready for my first date with Jacob, he promised me something amazing and that I'd never forget. When the last bell rang I said goodbye to Courtney, it was sad saying goodbye I wouldn't see her again in so long, and David still wasn't back at school but we'd found out what was wrong, a death In the family, poor David.

"Hey" I said happily as I hoped in the back seat of my aunts car.

"Ready to go get ready, you serial dater?" Aunt rose joked

"Sure but FYI I've only been on one date, today will be my second" and they both laughed. When we arrived home, mom had made me a snack and I sat with the family as I ate it.

"So nessies get down with the dog" emmett joked and I blushed.

"Aw emmett leave her alone, I think it's sweet" nana said, I mentally thanked her In my head.

"Yes emmett leave her alone" daddy said through gritted teeth, poor daddy this really was hard for him, but I knew he just wanted me to be happy.

"Come on Nessie, we don't have all night" aunt Alice whined and I stood up.

"Okay I'm done let's go" we headed upstairs and pretty much done the same ritual as last time.

"I want to wear a dress" I told them and they both shook there heads.

"Why?" I said a little abruptly.

"Jacob told us to dress you responsibly, which means no dresses, you need something suitable for what he's got planned" I was so confused but nodded.

"So I'm guessing we aren't going to a fancy reseraunt then?" Both of my aunts smirked at me then aunt Alice tapped the side of her nose, god dammit I thought to myself. I was dressed in a grey baggy sweater, light blue jeans and skin tone ugg boots. My hair was pulled to the side in a low bun and I had a small amount of makeup on I really didn't need a lot. I walked downstairs and everyone was there waiting, even Jacob.

"Ready to go lovely?" He asked and I grinned and took his hand.

"Of course I am" I took his hand and we strolled out of the house.

"So where are we going?" I asked as we walked right past Jacobs car and towards the forest.

"Oh it's a surprise" I grinned and held his hand tighter, we walked for a while and then came into a small clearing, there was a picnic blanket on the floor, with a basket on the blanket and fairy lighters surrounding the blanket in the trees.

"Oh my gosh, this is... Amazing" Jacob wrapped his arm around my waist and we walked closer to the blanket.

"I'm glad, you think so... I did this all for you" I grinned at him.

"You are so amazing" and he nodded with a smug look on his face.

"I've been told" he said and we laughed together. Jacob opened the basket and pulled out a bottle of sparkling water which he knows I love, and poured us a glass each, he then went on to get out a box of chicken salad.

"Oh jake! This is so nice, did you make this?" He shook his head.

"Kind of, I has a little help from Esme" I grinned.

"Well it's lovely" and then he pulled out two chocolate Sundays.

"Wow we've really pushed the boat out haven't we" I joked and jake nodded.

"Well your worth it Nessie" I blushed I couldn't help it, he was just so sweet, I really was so lucky. After we finished eating we laid down on the blanket and stared up at the stars.

"Don't you think the stars are so pretty" I asked looking at jake, he looked down at me and smiled.

"Yeah sure, but there not as pretty as you" I smiled at him.

"Your pretty too jake" and he laughed.

"Thanks ness" we cuddled together more, and sat in comfortable silence.

"ness" jake said suddenly.

"Mmm" I replied.

"How do you think this is going? I mean I know you said we'd give this a go and I personally think this is amazing but I just want to know what you think" I turned my head to look up at him and cupped his cheek with my hand.

"Jake this is exactly what I think of this" and I kissed him, this kiss was so intense. Much more passion than anytime we'd kissed before, I lightly parted my lips and Jacobs tongue trailed over mine, it made my stomach do summersaults. When we parted we were both slightly breathless.

"So good huh?" Jake asked fluttering his eyes open.

"Better than good jake, perfect" and then we were kissing again, as we were kissing I was showing him images with my gift of how much I loved this, how much I loved him and us and how perfect he was to me.

"Your perfect to me too ness, so perfect" Jacob said between kisses. I pulled Jacobs arm up from my waist and looked at his watch.

"I know I don't have school but if I'm not back soon there going to send a search party out for me" Jacob laughed

"Yeah and we defonatily don't need them walking in on this" and I nodded.

"Especially my dad" and we both laughed together, and he stood up and held his hand out for mine.

"Come on let's get my princess home" I smiled and took his hand, but he swung me on his back and started walking.

"I just like to carry you" he said as he was walking.

"Hey I'm not complaining, I like it when you carry me" and he laughed.

"Note to self carry Nessie more" he said and I chuckled. When we got back he swung me back around and I settled on the floor.

"Tonight's been amazing jake, I love you so much" he grinned and grabbed my waist and pulled my flush against him.

"I love you too Nessie" I grinned and we kissed again, not as intermerlty than we had in the forest seen as thought my dad could come out at any time but still it was magical.

"I'll be here when you wake up" he told me and we loosed his grip.

"Now that is going to make me fall asleep with a smile on my face" I told him.

"Sweet dreams baby" he said and kissed my nose.

"Good night jake" and I headed inside, mom and dad weren't here they were probably out hunting or something, so I hopped into my pyjamas and settled down in bed, and dreamt of my amazing Jacob.


	6. New addition

I woke up the next morning so happy, I couldn't wait to see Jacob today. I hoped out of bed and went straight for a shower, when I got out I could smell Jacob in the house.

"Jake I'm just getting dressed you can come up in 10" I yelled.

"Sure thing Hun" he called back, I quickly ran back Into my room and dried off, and pulled on a t-shirt and jeans, and started combing through my hair when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in jake" he walked in and sat down on my bed leaning against the wall. I skipped over to him and and kissed him lightly.

"Good morning sweetie" but he grabbed my waist and pulled me back to him kissing me more passionately, he trailed my bottom lip with his tongue and I parted my lips for him, when I pulled away I grinned at him.

"Morning ness" he whispered and I walked back over to the mirror and carried on doing my hair.

"So what's the plans for today?" I asked and he shrugged.

"I don't mind as long as I'm with you" I caught his eye in the mirror and smirked at him. I pulled my hair up in a pony tail and sat down next to him.

"Well I really could do with a hunt, I'm starting to get that pain again in my throat" jake nodded.

"Let's take my vampire hunting then" I laughed.

"Half vampire jake" and he nodded.

"Sure sure" we headed out of the cottage and jake ran around the side of the house, I knew the drill where to stay while he phased. It was seconds later jake trotted back around and laid down in front of me, I climbed on his back and we took off towards the forest, I could run myself but like jake said he liked to carry me plus this way we were even closer together, I smelled up in the air and could smell deers, I showed jake with my gift and he came to a stop, I hoped off his back and sniffed up then took off in the direction it was coming from, jake kept up with me but a little further behind where I was graceful and could sneak up on my prey, they usually heard jake and ran off before I got my dinner. I stopped in the trees and seen a deer drinking from a small puddle and then I jumped I broke it's neck and drank from it, once I was finished I always felt a little bad for the deer but that's life. I walked back to jake who was sitting on the ground when we seen me coming he flopped on his back and his tongue fell out of his mouth.

"Aw that's my good wolf" I said stroking his stomach.

"Come on jakey, let's go" he stood up and I hoped back on his back and we took off back to the house, when we got back I sat down on the porch and waited for jake.

"Hey I've got like 3 missed calls for my dad" jake said looking at his phone as he came over, he put the phone to his ear to call him back.

_'Hey dad'_

_'Wow wow calm down I was phased sorry'_

_'Yes I'm with her now'_

_'She is? Oh god okay were coming now'_

_'Yeah bye' _

"What's up?" I asked and jake grabbed my hand and dragged me over to his car.

"Rachel's in labour we need to go to the hospital" we got in the car and jake started driving up the driveway.

"Are you sure you want me to come?" And jake looked at me shocked.

"Of course I want you to come, your part of this family ness" I nodded and smiled to myself as jake drove very very fast, when we got the hospital we ran inside and towards the maternity suite, everyone was sat around waiting.

"Anything?" Jake asked and billy shook his head.

"Not yet, midwife has just been around shouldn't be long now apparently" jake nodded and sat down, I went to sit down next to him but he pulled me onto his lap, I blushed a little, this was the first time seeing everyone since me and jake got together it was a little embarrassing. After about another hour and 45minutes the Paul came thought with a huge smile on his face.

"Well she's here" everyone stood up.

"She?" Billy asked and Paul nodded.

"Annabelle Sarah Louise Lahote, weighing in at 8lb 3oz" there was a lot of aww's from the room and Paul looked so proud.

"Billy, mom, dad do you guys want to come first?" They all nodded, mimicking Paul's smile and followed him thought.

"I'm an uncle ness" jake whispered to me and I turned to see him smiling.

"I know uncle jake" I said grinning, he pulled me Into a hug.

"Need... To... Breathe... Jake..." I said as jake cuddled me tight.

"Oh sorry ness, I'm just so excited" I grinned and kissed his cheek.

"You don't say" I joked and we sat there and then the parents came back.

"Nessie, jake you guys can go now" billy told us and we went the same way they had gone, inside the room Rachel was in the bed and Paul was holding a small baby in his arms, he placed the baby in jakes arms and jake cooed over her.

"Hello sweetie, yes I'm your uncle jake" he said to her. I could help but smile, maybe one day me and jake could do this and have kids, maybe... I trailed off in my thoughts before I got myself upset over the fact I may not be able to even give jake that.

"How you feeling rach?" I asked and Rachel gave me a tired smile.

"Not too bad! just so tired" I nodded.

"Well she's absolutely perfect" I told them and Rachel and Paul gave identical smiles, jake placed the baby back in Paul's arms and he gave Rachel a kiss on the cheek.

"See you soon sis, well done and congratulations" she smiled and we said goodbye and left.

"She's so cute" jake said randomly in the car on the way back, and I laughed.

"Yeah she looks like Rachel doesn't she" and jake nodded smiling proudly.

"I'm going to spoil her rotten" jake said grinning.

"Oh yeah" and he nodded

"Yep" and I laughed.

"Ness, so we Christmas shopping soon?" And I looked at him

"Together?" And he nodded

"Yeah I mean, we are together now, might as well by them together off both of us" I smiled at him.

"I'd love to jake" and he smiled back at me.

"Well we better do it soon, because it's going to snow I can feel it" I laughed

"Oh you can feel it can you?" And he nodded.

"Sure my super senses and all" and I nodded.

"Oh yeah, well we can go tomorrow if you want" and he smiled and nodded.

"Yep sounds great" he said and we went back to the big house where everyone was and told them the great news of Jacobs new niece.


	7. Shopping trip

I skipped down the front steps of my porch to be greeted by Jacob wrapping me up in a huge hug, and kissing me gently.

"Morning jake, ready to go?" He nodded.

"Yep, let's go" we got in his car and drove into town to start Christmas shopping.

"So when's this snow coming?" I asked as we walked over to the first store.

"Not sure, soon though, maybe a week" I smiled.

"Ness, why are you happy it's going to snow?" I shrugged.

"I don't know, it's just nice" and he laughed at me. We walked into the first store, it was a designer store so we bought aunt Alice a designer hand bag.

"The little pixie doesn't half have expensive taste" jake said and I chuckled.

"Oh yes, we know" I said rolling my eyes as we went inside the next store, it was book store. We bought daddy piano books, Carlisle Medicine practicing books, Esme interior design books, jasper history books and Bella, Emily and Kim cook books.

"Well that's most of the presents bought, thank god for books" jake joked and I chuckled.

"Yeah having a family that loves books is handy" he smiled and we carried on walking hand in hand.

"So where next?" I asked and jake pointed at the experience store, where you get to experience amazing things.

"Are you serious?" I asked and he nodded grinning.

"Think of emmett" I nodded.

"Very good point, come on then" I said tugging him over. We ended up buying emmett a fast car driving experience, which we knew he would love. Whilst we were there we also bought Charlie and billy a fishing experience trip whilst we were there, which they can take together and they go Boxing Day, and Rachel a spa weekend. We bought Rosalie a full makeup and nail kit which she would have hours of fun with, and all of Jacobs brothers sweats, we figured they'd come in handy seen as though they rip so many of them up. We got sue a pair of earrings, we were kind of unsure about what she would like so we figured earrings would be best, and as Jacob said he spoiled Annabelle rotten, buying her clothes, teddies and toys.

"So are we going to part and meet up in maybe half an hour?" Jake asked and I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Um why?" And he chuckled.

"I need to get you something baby" I chuckled and kissed him lightly.

"I know that but jake, I'm buying yours off the internet so I'll be alone for half an hour" he smiled and kissed me again.

"Well you can come as long as you don't look" I drew a cross across my heart.

"I promise I won't" and he grinned and told me to close my eyes before he took me into a store, I wasn't sure where we were, but I could hear jake taking to the shop person in hush tones and he kept checking to make sure I wasn't looking and sneaking in kisses which took me by surprise but made me smile obviously. Soon enough though I felt the cold air and Jacob said I could open my eyes, I was looking in his hands for a new bag but he just kept laughing at me. We piled all the bags into the back of Jacobs car and drove back to the cottage, when we got back nobody was in, and Jacob laid down on the couch.

"Oh make yourself at home why don't you" I said smirking at him but he opened his arms for me.

"Cuddles baby?" I nodded and dived onto him he wrapped his arms around my waist and I laid my head on his chest.

"Mm this is nice" I said and he kissed my hair.

"It is huh, you tired?"

"A little" I confessed and I cuddled Into him more and fell asleep. The next thing I heard was my mom and Alice chatting, Jacob was asleep because I could feel the way he was breathing, but it pretended I was asleep still so I could hear what they were saying.

"Aren't they so cute" Alice said squealing a little.

"Yeah, they are huh, you should of seen Edwards face" mom said laughing.

"Why?" Alice asked

"Well we came back from hunting and the two of them were asleep on the couch like that, I thought it was so cute but Edward just got himself in a little muddle and took off to the big house bless him" now I laughed silently which woke jake up but I put my finger to his lips and told him to listen.

"Well Edwards just going to have to come to terms with the fact that Nessie and jake are destined to be together, plus how could you deny them they are literately so cute" I smiled at jake now and he smiled back and I kissed him which must of got the attention of my mom and Alice because they called me over.

"Renesmee, jake come here for a minute" we stood up and walked over jake had his arm wrapped around to shoulders, turns out she was writing out Christmas cards and just wanted to give jake the cards for everyone in la push. That night me and jake spent time wrapping everyone's presents up in my bedroom, I did notice he hid one and took off back to his car but then came back a few minutes later, I took a wild guess that was my present. Mom made me and jake burgers and fries for dinner which was great, and we spent some time watching old Christmas films that were on TV whilst mom and dad decorated the Christmas tree in the lounge.


	8. Christmas gift

It was Christmas Eve, and we always stay at the big house, but this year was different Jacob was staying with me all night, usually when I woke up he would just come around then but not this year Jacob was staying with me all night in my room at the big house, it's fair to say I was more than excited. We were planning on spending the morning with my family, opening presents but since they didn't eat me and Jacob were going to Billy's to spend The rest of the day with billy, Rachel, Paul and Annabelle, whilst mom and dad were going to Charlie's but claiming they'd had lunch with the cullens. As I was in the bathroom doing my night routine I could see jacob through the crook in the door getting into bed, my bed. I exited the bathroom and smiled at Jacob and switched the light off, I crawled into bed next to him and rested my head on his shoulder, he wrapped his arms around my waist and I threw one of my legs over his.

"I would love to spend every night for the rest of my life like this ness, here in a warm bed cuddling with you" I smiled even thought he couldn't see it I did.

"Me too jake and one day when we have our own place we will cuddle like this every night that I promise"

"Oh I'm counting down the days baby" he replied and kissed my head, I turned my head up and kissed him, he returned the kiss and I moved further up his body and wrapped my arms around his neck, the kissing increased and his tongue was gliding along mine, he pulled away and kissed down my neck it felt magical, his hands rubbing circles on my lower back, I had to stop this. not here especially with a house full of super hearing vampires downstairs.

"Mm jake" I said.

"Mmmm" he replied as he kisses my neck and trailed his tongue up and down.

"We need to stop. vampires downstairs. Super hearing. Not a good idea" he pulled away from my neck and gave me one last kiss on my lips before we settled back down in bed.

"That was a good idea ness, you know stopping. I really want to see the new year in with you and at that rate Edward would of cooked me into dog meat" and at that we heard a chuckle come from downstairs it was my dad.

"Oh he'd never do that, not to my little doggy" we snuggled down more and fell asleep.

The next morning I woke up the exact same way I'd feel asleep in Jacobs arms, he was still asleep, I looked up and he looked just perfect but unfortunately for Jacob it was Christmas morning and it was time to get up I threw myself up onto his stomach and leaned down and whispered in his ear.

"Jakey wake up, it's Christmas and I'm straddling you waist" his eyes were still closed but he smiled.

"Best Christmas morning ever" he mumbled and I kissed from his ear to his lips and by the time I reached his lips he was fully awake and kissing me back.

"Okay enough of that, present time" I said jumping off Jacob and out of the bed, he chuckled and followed me downstairs. When we got downstairs everyone was in the lounge waiting for us.

"Merry Christmas everyone" I said sitting down by the Christmas tree.

"Yeah what she said" jake said following me and sitting down in the arm chair behind me.

"Merry Christmas you too" everyone replied, giving me hugs and kisses they missed jake out though but I don't think he minded.

"Can we open the presents now?' I asked and everyone grinned, me and jake handed our presents out for everyone in the room and they all opened them.

"Oh Nessie jake, this is exactly what I need" Bella said looking at her cook book.

"Thank you sweetie" Edward said smiling.

"Eeeeikkkk Nessie jake you are the best" Alice squealed hugging her bag.

"No frigging way, are you serious!" Emmett said looking shocked and jake laughed.

"It was his idea" I said pointing and jake and emmett crossed the room and actually hugged jake.

"Best dog ever" he said and sat back down leaving everyone shocked but laughing.

"Oh thank you, I needed new ones too" Esme said and Carlisle chuckled at her.

"Not more interior design magazines" and Esme looked at what Carlisle had gotten.

"Oh no not more medical books" and everyone laughed.

"Thank you" Carlisle said to us.

"Oh I love it, thank you" Rosalie said opening her present and seeing the nail and hair kit things.

"Oh thank you very much" jasper said looking through his book. Off everyone else I got clothes from Alice and jasper. Books from Esme and Carlisle. A flat screen TV from Rosalie and emmett, and a new sports car from mom and dad, even though I couldn't drive but Jacob promised to teach me. For jake though everyone mainly got him t-shirts and sweats which were handy and off aunt rose she gave him flee repellant which he actually appreciated so that wasn't as funny as she thought. I turned around and grinned and Jacob.

"What?" He asked and I slapped his leg.

"Where is my present?" And he smirked.

"Don't be greedy Nessie" and I pouted at him.

"If you give me mine, I'll give you yours" and finally he smiled and reached around the back of the tree and handed me a small box, I opened it and it was a diamond neckless, with R&J engraved on the back.

"Oh my god" I said running my finger tips over it.

"Do you like it?" I nodded at jake wiping the tears out of my eyes and I leaped up and kissed him.

"Will you put it on?" I asked once I'd pulled away and he put it on and it looked perfect, the room was filled with 'aww's' and the girls all thought the neckless was beautiful. I stood up and took Jacobs hand and took him to the door outside, I opened it and there was Jacobs brand new Lamborghini hurcán lp 610-4 in lime green.

"No you fucking didn't" he said turning from the car to me, all I could do was grin and he picked me up kissing me.

"Best girlfriend in the whole world" he said In between kisses, we walked outside and too the car and I tossed him the keys.

"Ness this is... Oh god this is just amazing" I nodded.

"Yep I know, so you gona take me for a spin?" And he grinned and we jumped in the car, everyone was watching from the window upstairs and Jacob sped up the driveway, we were doing easily 150mph coming up the folks back roads, it's a good job it was Christmas and the roads where quiet, when we got back Jacob hugged me so tight.

"You so amazing ness" he kissed my cheek and then down my neck.

"Mmm so I've been told" I replied and he chuckled before we went back inside, and got ready to go to Billy's, mom and dad came and said goodbye before they left and promised to give our gifts to Charlie, sue, Seth and Leah when they got there and we said we'd get billy to call once he had our gift. We got dressed and then took Jacobs new car to Billy's. When we pulled up Rachel, Paul and Annabelle were already there.

"Merry Christmas" me and jake both said as we walked in, Jacob went over and hugged his dad where I kissed Rachel's cheek and kissed Annabelle's head.

"Wow who's wheels" Paul said looking out the window and Jacob turned around grinning.

"Yours truly" Jacob said bowing

"Did you get him that ness?" Paul asked and I nodded, and his mouth dropped open.

"Rachel got my socks! And you get a friggen sports car! You lucky bastard" Paul said and Jacob chuckled, we all went outside to have a look at Jacobs new car, Jacob was showing Paul all it's fancy gadgets while the rest of us came inside.

"What did Jacob get you Nessie?" Billy asked and I showed him my neckless.

"Oh and it's engraved"

"Aww" said Rachel "you've turned my brother soft" and I blushed. Billy went back to the kitchen and carried on cooking dinner, then Jacob and Paul came back inside.

"Coming for cuddles cutie" he said and scooped Annabelle up in his arms, she was sound asleep in Jacobs arms.

"Hey ness you wana give them the presents?" I nodded.

"yeah sure" I picked up a bag and handed Rachel hers, Paul his and billy rolled through and I gave him his, the only presents left in the bag where Annabelle's who I just gave to Rachel.

"Oh thanks guys, hey ness you want to do this with me?" Rachel asked and I nodded.

"Aw I'd love too"

"Sweats, dude how did you know" Paul asked smirking and Jacob chuckled.

"Oh wow! thank you Jacob and Nessie. This is amazing" billy said smiling.

"Yeah and you get to go with grampa Charlie too" I told him and his grin just got wider.

"You leave tomorrow morning" Jacob announced.

"We do?" Billy asked and we both nodded in sync.

"This is great, thank you so much" he rolled off and the next thing we heard was him on the phone to Charlie, we didn't even have to tell him.

"Good call" I said to jake and he winked at me. Soon enough Christmas dinner was ready and we all tucked in, it was made beautifully, billy told us it was an old family recipe, but Rachel and Jacob laughed. Once Annabelle was awake and fed Rachel and Paul opened her presents In front of her, she was only about a month old but she knew what was going on and seemed interested in the things being thrust in her face by Rachel and Paul. When it got around 8pm Jacob helped billy pack a bag for his trip, and when Rachel, paul and Annabelle left they gave him a lift to Charlie's so they could leave in the early hours of the morning, once everyone was gone Jacob sat down on the couch with me and wrapped an arm around my shoulder.

"so do you wana stay here tonight? I don't think anyone would break in with a werewolf and a half vampire about" I laughed

"Yeah sure... Wait I don't have any pyjamas" Jacob smirked a little and I hit I'm in the ribs, being the kind boyfriend he was pretended like I hurt him.

"You can just wear one of my old shirts ness" I nodded and blushed and followed Jacob into his room, he pulled a black shirt out of the draw and handed it too me.

"Um I'll be right back" I said and hurried off down the corridor towards the bathroom. I changed into the shirt making sure I left my underwear on and glanced at myself in the mirror.

"Come on Renesmee get a grip! You've slept in the same bed as Jacob before come on" I said trying to convince myself and then I remembered Jacobs very good hearing and shut up, I instantly flushed red at the thought of him hearing me. It was the fact me and Jacob had never been alone like this, was I ready to go further with him, I mean I warned to of course I did, I want to spend the rest of my life with him I've just got to stop being a baby and get it over with, I walked out of the bathroom and back into the lounge, Jacob was standing up about to walk Into his room when he saw me, I leaned against the wall and tried to pose.

"Suit it don't i" I joked and Jacob smirked and came over to me, he wrapped his arms around my waist and I wrapped my legs around his body and he pinned me to the wall kissing me and running his hands over my thighs and down to my bum. When we pulled away we were both breathless and staring at each other.

"Bedroom?" I whispered and jake repeated my word nodding, before I knew it Jacob was laying me down on his bed and leaning over me kissing me, I ran my hands down his chest till I reached the bottom of his shirt and tugged on it, Jacob got the hint and pulled away and pulled it over his head and we resumed kissing, Jacob had one hand on my stomach but it was slowly creeping up till he was cupping my breast with his hand.

"Is this okay?" He asked and I nodded pulling him back to my lips, Jacob leaned down into me more and I could feel him against my leg, how much he wanted me I gasped into his mouth and he pulled away.

"Nessie we don't have to do this" I smiled and smoothed the back of my hand over his cheek.

"Jacob I want to do this now give me my Christmas gift" I said smirking and he came back to my lips, I unbuckled his jeans and pushed them down with my feet as far as I could get them and jake kicked them off the rest of the way, he sat me up partly and pulled his over sized shirt off me so I was left in my underwear, and before I laid back down like a master he unhooked my bra and it fell off me. I suddenly felt very exposed and hid myself partly.

"Nessie please don't hide yourself from me, you are perfect in every single way" Jacob whispered in my ear and I removed my hands and wrapped them around Jacob again, suddenly his boxers were off and so were my panties.

"No going back now" I whispered to myself, Jacob never responded he was so busy kissing down my body to care, the next hour I felt like I was in heaven, my whole body trembled with pleasure. I lay under the sheet on Jacobs bed, curled up around him both of us naked content and happy, Jacob was asleep but I was just too happy to sleep yet, me and Jacob had finally gone the whole way and if I do say so myself it was pretty amazing! I glanced at Jacobs bed side clock and it red 23.55 I laid back down on Jacobs chest and kissed his torso one more time before whispering to him.

"Merry Christmas Jacob" and then we both fell asleep, so happy.


	9. A very happy new year

Between the days of Boxing Day and New Year's Eve, myself and Jacob were running off like a pair of teenagers every chance we got! My parents didn't even find it strange when all of a sudden I was 'hunting' a lot more, which I was very glad I didn't really want to explain the real reason. Being with Jacob was amazing we couldn't keep out hands of each other, he was so gentle like he was scared of breaking me but at the same time so passionate it was truly amazing. I was so excited for tonight too, seeing the new year in with my Jacob, there was a party at Sam and Emily's house which everyone was going too. I was sat in the big house with Rosalie and emmett watching TV when my mom skipped down the stairs.

"Nessie, jake will be here soon and I know he loves you unconditionally but going to a party in sweats and over sized t-shirt is proberaly a little informal don't you think?" I glanced down at the clothes I was wearing and laughed.

"Sure, I'll be right back" I said and got up and started running to the cottage to get changed, once I was there I changed into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, my hair hung in loose curls. I sprayed some of the perfume Jacob got me on myself and took off running back to the big house, as I was running I suddenly started to become very dizzy, and seeing black spots in front of my eyes. I came to a stop and leaned against a tree, I was breathless and I slid down to the floor. _What the hell was that?_ I thought to myself. I gave myself another few minutes till I felt sure I was okay and started walking back to the big house slowly, I couldn't tell anyone what happened or they would all freak out and I wouldn't be aloud to go tonight, it was proberly nothing anyways I thought, I just needed some blood proberly I could go tomorrow I thought as I walked up the porch steps and into the lounge where everyone was waiting for me.

"Hey" I mumbled as I was wrapped up in a hug by Jacob, I clenched my fists tight together and I hugged him, I couldn't let him see that. I noticed my father starring at me, looking concerned.

"Nessie can I have a word?" He asked and I nodded and followed him outside.

"Want to tell me what just happened?" He asked and I looked up at shocked.

"What are you talking about?"I asked and he smirked at me.

"Your mothers shield isn't up 24/7 Nessie, I know you almost passed out coming up here" I shook my head.

"I didn't, just a little lightheaded, just need to hunt I'll go tomorrow" he raised an eyebrow.

"Nessie you hunt all the time now" he said and I looked way and blushed.

"Oh!" He said suddenly realising.

"I'm sorry daddy" I said and he chuckled.

"Don't apologise Nessie, you and Jacob are both grown ups I understand" i felt my skin boiling as my father said that, and I smiled a little and headed back inside and state over to Jacob.

"Everything ok?" He asked and I nodded.

"Let's go" I said and he chuckled. Mom and dad and the rest of the family were coming too. We got in the cars and drove to Sam and Emily's house. When we got there I went inside with Emily, Rachel and Kim to help them out in the kitchen whilst everyone else was outside, chatting and the guys where setting up the BBQ, yes a BBQ nobody got cold in this huge family apart from Emily, Rachel, Kim and Claire and they all had there imprints to keep them warm. I sat down at the kitchen table with Rachel who was feeding Annabelle.

"Hey" I said and she grinned at me.

"Hey cutie" I said soothing a hand over Annabelle's head.

"Paul's parents are coming to pick her up soon so I can get drunk" Rachel said and I chuckled. Once Annabelle had been picked up and Rachel and Paul said there very sad goodbyes we returned to the kitchen preparing food.

"Here take these outside won't you ness" Kim said handing me a tray full of uncooked chicken breasts and I nodded taking it, I caught the sent of the uncooked meat and my stomach turned, I trust the tray back into her hands and ran for the nearest bathroom and threw up, I felt two hands on my neck and then pulling my hair back. It was Rachel I could tell my her sent.

"Don't tell jake" I said leaning my back against the wall and she nodded and flushed the toilet, she handed me a towel.

"Nessie, are you okay?" I was about to tell her I was just fine but I knew I wasn't this wasn't normal for me, I glanced up at her and burst into tears.

"Rachel I don't know what's happening to me" I blubbed and she pulled me tight into a hug.

"Tell me sweetie" she whispered in my ear.

"I was running today and I almost passed out, that would never happen to me, and today I've been throwing up I didn't even know I could throw up! I've never been sick" I said and Rachel looked confused.

"Ness you need to tell jake, what if something is wrong with you" and I shook my head.

"No!" I said almost shouting "he'll freak out we can't" she nodded and helped me stand up, and suddenly something flashed over her face I stared at her and she smiled a little.

"Nessie, do you think that you could maybe be... Pregnant?" I looked at her blankly.

"I.. I don't know, I don't even know if I can have kids" she smiled.

"Well throwing up at the smell of food, almost fainting, your ticking the boxes for me ness" my heart rate increased and my palms suddenly got very hot and clammy.

"Take a test" Rachel said grinning.

"Fresh out sorry" I said sarcastically

"Emily has some, she bought loads before she got pregnant, use one of hers I don't think she'll mind" my eyes followed her around the room as she pulled open a drawer and trust a pregnancy test in my face.

"I'll give you some privacy" she said about to leave and I grabbed her arm.

"Don't go please, I'm scared" she nodded and I took the test, I sat it down on the counter and Rachel wrapped her arms around my shoulders.

"What am I going to do Rachel? I mean if that test says I am" she smiled at me,

"Well ness, your going to a mommy" I snorted a laugh.

"I know that but I mean, what about jake does he even want kids, what if this baby does to me what it did to my mom" she kissed my cheek

"Jake wants kids I can tell by the way he acts around Annabelle, and your a lot stronger than your mom ness you'll be okay" I nodded and she checked her watch.

"It's time ness" I nodded and peered over at the test and instantly burst into tears, Rachel hugged me so tightly.

"Oh Ness come on shhh, it's alright, everything's going to be okay... You just need to tell Jacob" I nodded and pulled away and wiped my eyes.

"He's going to freak out" I asked looking at Rachel's reflection in the mirror, she was grinning but nodded.

"Proberaly but he'll be happy trust me" I nodded and we left the bathroom, all the other girls where watching us as we left.

"Hey Nessie I'm sorry are you okay?" Kim asked and I nodded.

"Don't apologise it was me and I'm fine" she nodded and I walked outside on the decking to see Jacob playing with emmett, jasper and his brothers. I caught his eye and he stood up and smiled at me, I managed to smile back weakly at him and whispered.

"I need to talk to you" I knew he'd hear me and suddenly he was at my side.

"Ness?" He said looking concerned.

"Come on" I told him dragging him over to the woods, after we'd been walking for a few minutes we were far enough in so nobody would hear us, I started pacing up and down.

"Nessie your scaring me, what is it?" He asked and I turned to him I stopped passing, I tried to get the words to leave my throat but I could I just kept choking on them and tears pouring down my cheeks.

"Show me, if it's easier" jake said and I nodded I placed a hand on his cheek and showed him, me almost fainting and then me throwing up a flash of worry crossed his face and I turned away when I showed him the last seen, me and Rachel looking at the positive pregnancy test. I pulled my hand away and glanced back at Jacob he looked shocked to say the least, just staring at me.

"Is that... Test yours?" I nodded and I pulled me into a tight hug.

"Jake I'm so scared" I whispered and he stroked my hair.

"Shhh, ness it's okay we can do this right, me and you we'll be great but this does kind of ruin my plans for tonight" he said and I pulled away I wiped the tears out of my eyes and looked at him.

"Plans?" I asked and he nodded.

"Suddenly I feel like I should do this now, instead of waiting" he said and I raised an eyebrow at him and he got down on one knee.

"Jacob what are you doing?" I asked and he grinned and pulled a small box out of his pocket.

"Renesmee carlie Cullen you are the love of my life, I love you unconditionally and I was kind of planning to do this at midnight but now you've told me we've created this" he placed one hand over my flat stomach and I grinned at him crying once again. "It just felt right to do this now, Nessie so Renesmee will you marry me?" He opened the small box and there was stunning diamond ring inside.

"Of course I will jake" I said and he slid the ring onto my finger and he stood up and pulled me tight against him and I kissed him, when we both pulled away breathless he used his thumb and wiped away the tears on my cheeks.

"Come on mommy, let's go back" he said and I smiled at him and we walked back hand in hand, Rachel was on the decking watching as we approached, she must of guessed my the smile on Jacobs face I'd told him because she ran across the grass and crushed us both into a hug, if either of us where human it would of hurt Proberaly. Everyone was outside so Jacob wrapped an arm around my waist and got everyone's attention.

"Everyone me and Nessie are engaged" he said and everyone was clapping and cheering, before everyone came up to hug us I stopped them.

"Wait" I said "that's not all" and suddenly aunt Alice squealed she'd obviously seen what I was about to say and I smiled at her and then to turned to everyone else.

"Well I'm pregnant" I announced and suddenly was bombarded by everyone.

"Oh my baby's having a baby" mom said sobbing, if she could cry she would of been.

"I'm so excited" aunt Alice said squeezing me and swinging me side to side.

"Alice she's delicate now" aunt rose said and she dropped her death grip on me and aunt rose kissed me cheek.

"As long as it doesn't come out with four legs and fluffy, I don't mind" she said smirking and Jacob chuckled.

"Well that would be a story to tell" he said and aunt rose glared at him but I just laughed. I took Jacobs hand and walked over to daddy.

"Edward I-" Jacob started but daddy cut him off.

"Jacob I trust you, every instinct in body tells me not too, but I do and I trust you to look after my daughter and grandbaby" Jacob nodded

"With my life" Jacob said and I leaned further into his arms. As the night went on more everyone was celebrating mine and Jacobs news and of course the new year fast approaching. When it was 10seconds to the new year, Jacob pulled me so I was tight against him, everyone else was coupled up and I grinned him.

"This is going to be the best year ever" Jacob whispered and I nodded.

"I love you Jacob black" he smiled.

"I love you too Renesmee Cullen" he replied and then the clock struck midnight and he pulled me into a passionate kiss, my arms linked around his neck and his around around my waist, the moment was filled with magic, at first I thought the fireworks where going off in my head but they weren't, some of the wolves without Imprints had set them off, I pulled away from Jacob and leaned my head against his and we turned to watch the fireworks.

"Happy new year baby" he whispered to me.

"It is huh" I replied and he chuckled and kissed my temple and went back to watching the fireworks.


	10. New things

**_Hi, well I will be continuing this story thought the pregnancy and there wedding, and afterwards:) enjoy reading._**

It had been two days since me and Jacob got engaged and found out we were having a baby, things were perfect. Today grandpa was doing an ultra sound for us, we weren't sure if it was going to work or not, it didn't work for my mother so fingers crossed. My dad still wasn't allowing Jacob to stay in my room but he was aloud to stay over in the spare room. When I got dressed Jacob was sat in the kitchen eating a bacon sandwich, I walked behind him and placed my two hands over his eyes.

"Guess who" I said

"Umm Edward" I chuckled and moved to the side and kissed his cheek.

"Good morning beautiful" he said to me kissing my lips softly, then kissing my ring and then kissing my stomach, it was kind of becoming a morning and night ritual for us now but I didn't mind I thought it was so sweet. I smelled up in the air and the most sweetest taste filled my nose.

"Oh my god what is that" I said pulling open all the in the cupboards in the kitchen looking for the source of the smell.

"I smell nothing" Jacob said but I ignored him when I opened the last cupboard and the smell hit me, I pulled out a tub of BBQ sauce and opened the lid and sniffed up

"Oh my god" I said leaning back against the kitchen units.

"BBQ sauce ness seriously?" I opened my eyes and looked at Jacob who was smirking at me.

"Hey the baby wants what the baby wants" I said and sat the BBQ sauce down and went hunting through the kitchen again for something to go with it, when I opened the cupboard I seen the bread and thought to myself 'mmm I could experiment with this' I pulled out a slide and put it in the toaster, I turned around to see Jacob now looking very confused but I just grinned when the toast was done I pulled it out and covered it with BBQ sauce and took a bite.

"Mmmmhh" I said to myself.

"Oh my god Nessie, I can't believe you just done that, that is disgusting" Jacob said cringing as I took another bite.

"So this is disgusting but me draining an elk is... As you say 'cute'?" I asked with a mouth full and Jacob laughed.

"Totally different" he said defending his choice of words on my eating habits. Once we'd finished eating Jacob and I headed up to the big house.

"Good morning" I sang as I walked over to my parents and aunts and uncles sat around in the lounge.

"Did you sleep well Renesmee?" My mom asked and I nodded.

"And did you have breakfast" my dad asked.

"Yep oh daddy it was amazing" I said and he eyed up Jacob, then suddenly laughed, momma must have her shield down.

"Nessie, I haven't eaten human food in over 100years and even I think that is disgusting" I frowned at my dad and sat back in my seat folding my arms.

"Well if my baby wants BBQ sauce on toast, that's what she gets" I said and everyone laughed.

"Ew ness" Rosalie said

"Oh shut up" I said rolling my eyes.

"Um ness, speaking of the baby" mom said and I turned to look at her she looked kind of worried.

"Yes..." I said raising an eyebrow

"Well obviously billy knows" she said and I nodded, we told billy the day after we'd found out, he was thrilled he was going to be a grandfather again "we think you need to tell your grandpa Charlie" I never even thought about my grandpa Charlie, I mean we'd only just broken the news to him before Christmas that me and Jacob were dating which had took him by surprise as in my grandpas eyes I was officially 7years old but looked 18 and was dating a 24year old who stopped ageing when he turned 16 and he turned into a werewolf, my grandpa knew about Jacob but not about us and now I was about to confess to him that I was In fact engaged to Jacob and pregnant with his baby... Poor grandpa I thought and daddy chuckled.

"Mom what's with the whole shield down thing?" I said rolling my eyes.

"Just taking a break honey" mom reassured me and I nodded.

"So when's my scan?" I asked and dad smiled.

"Once carlisle is back from the hospital" he told me and I nodded.

"Oh Nessie" aunt Alice piped up and I turned to look at her.

"I've been doing some work you know on the whole wedding planning" I nodded and she pulled out a huge folder from behind the chair she was sat in.

"Some work?" Jake said smirking at me and I laughed.

"Yes, now I've picked out venues, flowers, bridesmaids, groomsmen, food, dresses, suites ect I just need you too to choose from what I've finalised" me and Jacob nodded and Alice thrust the folder into Jacobs lap.

"Oh one more thing" she said and I pealed my eyes from the folder to look at her.

"Are you wanting the wedding before or after the baby?" She asked I looked at Jacob but he shrugged.

"Before I guess" and she nodded.

"When exactly are you planning on having this baby ness? I mean I can tell now that this pregnancy is going to be longer than your mothers but do we know how much longer? I just wish I could see you properly and not just some things so I could find out myself" Alice said tapping the side of her face with her finger.

"No not exactly Alice, I don't have a timer on her she will come out when she's good and ready" I said and Jacob laughed.

"Her?" He said and I nodded.

"Could he a boy you know" I shook my head.

"I have a feeling" I told him rubbing my flat stomach. Later on that day after spending some time with my family, grandpa Carlisle came home and me and Jacob went up to his study which he had changed around back into a hospital room for us.

"Renesmee I really don't want you getting your hopes up for this, your mother did and unfortunately we couldn't see you" I nodded.

"I know, and I haven't been but things are different already" I told him and he seemed intrigued.

"How so?" He asked.

"Well I've been craving food, where as my mother was only craving blood, anything else she was being sick right?" He nodded.

"Yes that's correct resnesmee"

"Also I'm guessing I'm Proberaly like 2weeks, and by now my mother was starting to show, and she was only pregnant with me for a month and look, I'm flat as a pancake still" he smiled and nodded.

"Thank you for that Renesmee, now shall we begin?" I nodded and gripped Jacobs hand.

"This may be a little cold" he told me as he placed the machine on my stomach, the screen was turned away from us so me and jake couldn't see, but I could see grandpa smiling, he pressed a button on the machine and a loud heart best was played into the room and he turned the screen around and you could see a faint out line of a baby.

"You were right Renesmee, I highly doubt this will be anything like your mothers pregnancy" grandpa said and I grinned and small tears trickled down my face.

"Jake this is-" I never finished my sentence because Jacob finished it for me.

"Amazing, it's amazing ness" he said and he kissed my forehead, cheeks and finally my lips.

"How long?" I asked, Jacob looked confused but I knew grandpa understood me.

"Not sure ness, a normal human pregnancy you would never be able to see anything this soon so less than 9months but longer than your mother so I'm going to take a good guess now and say maybe around 4 or 5 months it could be less or more only time will tell but that's what I'm estimating" I nodded and smiled at Jacob. grandpa printed a picture out for us and we went downstairs everyone was sat nervously, even daddy, I took a wild guess momma had her shield back up whilst we went for the scan just incase.

"Say hello to the new member of the family" I said turning the photo around. Momma instantly pulled me and Jacob into a hug and dad kissed my head and patted Jacobs shoulder.

"Oh Nessie, I'm so happy for you" aunt Rosalie sobbed kissing my cheek, I knew she always wanted a baby and treat me like her own as I grew up.

"Good going kid" emmett said rubbing my hair, I smiled up at him.

"Fantastic news Renesmee" jasper said as he as Alice kissed a cheek each, nana Esme came in and pulled me into her stone cold embrace.

"Come with me you two I have a surprise" she said to me and Jacob we followed her into the dinning room, papers and magazines spread out everywhere.

"I heard your grandfather say he's giving you around 4 to 5months" we nodded.

"That means you will be married in that time correct" we nodded again, wow married and children in less than 5months I sure know how to move fast I thought.

"Well for a wedding present, I'm going to build with help obviously and design a house for you both to live in" I squealed and hugged her tightly.

"You don't have to do that Esme, that is so kind of you" jake said and she smiled at him.

"I want too" and we nodded, I spent some time choosing things out of the magazines with nana for our new house, Jacob was in and out all day spending time playing video games with emmett and checking on me, when momma came in.

"Ness I think it's about time you go and see Charlie before he gets the shock of his life" I sighed and nodded.

"Jake" I said at normal volume but he heard me and was in the room in a second.

"What's up?" He asked looking from me to my mom.

"Time to break the news to Charlie" mom said and Jacob groaned.

"Can't you do it? He kinda scares me bells, he has a gun you know" Jacob said and me and mom exchanged looks and laughed.

"Oh come on stop being such a baby" I said and took his hand and we left the house, we took Jacobs car to grandpas, we decided now I was pregnant maybe leaving the driving lessons till after the baby was born was better we didn't want to harm the baby in anyway if I crashed or something even though this baby was proberly going to be a lot tougher than normal baby's, when we arrived at grandpa Charlie's we parked up and walked over to the door, I knocked on it and grandpa answered a few minutes later.

"Renesmee" he said pulling me into a hug.

"Hey grandpa" I said as he released me and then he spied Jacob.

"Jacob" grandpa said without any emotion in his voice.

"Hi Charlie" jake replied trying to be kind, we headed inside and sue was making them dinner, I walked in the kitchen to greet her but she was cooking raw meat my stomach turned and I had to leave, I Clung to Jacobs shirt taking in his sent trying to make my nausea pass.

"Ness?" He whispered so quiet I knew only I would be able to hear it, or Leah or Seth if they where here but Jacob said they wouldn't be.

"Raw meat" I said still clinging to him.

"Ah" he said and turned me back towards the lounge, where grandpa sat watching the fishing channel. I took one last breath of Jacobs sent before heading towards the couch and sitting down.

"Did you enjoy your Christmas and new year grandpa?" I asked and he smiled.

"I did thanks so much for the fishing trip, I had a great time with billy" he said and me and Jacob nodded.

"He told us you enjoyed yourself, I'm glad" I said.

"Look grandpa, I did come here to kind of tell you something" he turned off the TV and sat forward.

"What's up kid?" He asked and then looked at Jacob and then back to me.

"Grandpa me and Jacob well were getting married"

**_"Married!"_** He repeated almost yelling.

"Yes and I'm pregnant" I told him, he looked so confused.

"Nessie your 7" he said and I shook my head.

"Ness I don't understand, you can't he's so old your suppose to be so young, still a child" I sighed and took his hand in mine.

"Grandpa please, you know you can't ask don't make me lie to you" I think he sensed the pain in my voice and he nodded reluctantly.

"Does this have anything to do with him becoming a big dog?" Grandpa asked sounding very bitter over the word him, god he's worse than daddy at times I thought. Jacob snorted a laugh obviously about the big dog part.

"Um sort of" I said and grandpa shook his head in confusion.

"Okay Renesmee, thank you for informing me on this" he said and we stood up and I hugged him.

"We better get going but I'll tell momma to call you yeah?" I said and he nodded and sat back down me and Jacob left the lounge when we hit the hallway again I got the whiff of the raw meat, and held my hands over my mouth and nose.

"Bye sue" I called out from behind them, she replied goodbye and me and Jacob made a swift exit, as soon as we left the house I was gasping for clean air free from any raw meat.

"I can not explain to you how much this kid hates raw meat" I told him and he laughed. We got back in the car and drove back to the cottage, me and Jacob sat and looked through the wedding folder Alice had made up for us, we had chosen a couple of things but still needed to have a better look, mom made us some dinner and after we ate we were lying on my bed and Jacob had his head on my stomach and his arms wrapped around my thighs.

"Hi baby" he whispered and I chuckled.

"Jake I don't think she can hear you" I told him

"Shh" he told me and pressed his ear against the stomach more, he smiled at me and sat up a little.

"What is it?" I asked.

"The baby, I... I think I can here her heartbeat" my eyes widened.

"You can?" I asked and nodded.

"It's faint, because I could hear yours two, and yours is louder but my hearings strong remember, it's there I can hear her" I pulled him up the bed to my face and kissed him.

"Love you Jacob" I said In between kissed and when he pulled away he grinned

"Mm love you too ness, and I love you too" he said whispering to my stomach again, that night me and Jacob both fell asleep in my bed, I was aware at one point of my mom and dad standing in my doorway mom muttering something about us looking 'cute' and dad said something like 'yeah well not under my roof' but mom obviously won that debate because when I woke the next morning, I still had Jacobs arms wrapped around me tightly, I made a mental note to thank her.


	11. Growing up

Around a week later, I stripped off and was about to get in the shower, I glanced in the mirror and noticed a bump forming In between my hips, I grinned and ran my hand over the bump.

"Hi my precious baby" I whispered. I got in the shower and washed my hair, when I got out I pulled on a pair of sweats and a tank top. Schools were returning next week nobody had mentioned it but I really wanted to go back at least until it was clear I was pregnant! I could just wear baggy clothes until you could tell through them. I knew nobody would let me though especially Jacob he had become even more protective than before now. Jacob was sat on the couch waiting for me as I entered the lounge.

"Wana see something good?" I asked and his eyes locked on mine and he grinned, he came up to me and wrapped his arms around my waist and kiss my neck.

"Mmm as much as I think this is good, I was going to show you something else" I said as I turned around in his arms, he pouted but I just lightly pecked his lips and stepped away, I lifted my top up and lowered my sweats slightly and turned to the side.

"See, look a bump" Jacob grinned and pulled me to him and kissed my whilst one hand rested over my stomach.

"Such a cute bump" he whispered as we rested our heads together.

"Come on I have to get that to Alice before she freaks out" I said pointing to the wedding file on the table.

"Oh so you've finally chosen _everything_" he replied emphasising on the word everything.

"Mmhh" I nodded and He let go of my waist and reached for the file, but I slapped his hand.

"Ah ah ah, mr black you'll see everything soon enough" he smiled and kissed my cheek.

"I can't wait"

"You and me both" I stepped out of his hands and grabbed the file and headed for the door. When we arrived my mom and Esme where in the kitchen.

"Where is everyone?" I asked sitting down on the stools in the kitchen and Jacob instantly went over to try and take a cookie off the plate my mom was carrying but his hand got slapped away.

" geez what is it with the Cullen women and there slapping this morning" Jacob said pouting and me and mom laughed.

"Your dad and emmett have gone into Seattle, Carlisle is in his study, and Alice and jasper have gone out hunting" ew I mentally cringed whenever the couples in my family went out hunting, because we all knew what that meant.

"Why are you baking so much?" Jacob asked eyeing up the chocolate cake Esme was icing.

"Charlie" my mom answered simply.

"Oh so Charlie can have this but I can't" he said protesting and mom laughed.

"No you can't, Nessie I think you need to train your doggie better" I chuckled.

"Yeah maybe you should get one of those little squirt bottles, so when he's bad you spray him" jasper said walking into the kitchen with his arm around Alice.

"Alice, here it's done" I said pushing the file along the kitchen unit, towards her. A smile instantly grew across her face.

"Oh Nessie it's about time" she squealed picking up the file and skipping out the room.

"So your making all this for Charlie?" I asked turning my attention back to my mom and Esme, Jacob came behind me and rested his head on my shoulder.

"Yeah, there's a fundraiser event going on down at the police station, sue asked us to help out, she claims she can't bake to save her life only meals to please your grandfather" I nodded knowingly, I remember being young and baking with sue it went terrible but when we were at my grandfathers the other day, use was making something that would of Proberaly been delicious when it was cooked, but my baby was not liking the uncooked food.

"So when's this fundraiser and more importantly am I invited?" Jacob asked grinning, I turned my head to look at him and smiled are noses brushing.

"Aw does my poor little wolf just want some cake" I said and he nodded pouting but I kissed him.

"Nessie please not on the kitchen dear" Esme said and I pulled away from Jacob laughing.

"Yes were all Invited, Charlie is she chief he wants his family there" mom said

"Great" me and Jacob both said at the same time.

"Ness, if anyone asks" mom began

"I know I know, I'm your cousin from moms Side who came to stay for a few weeks, but fell for Jacob and now were having a baby so I'm staying for good" mom grinned.

"Good glad we have your cover story"

"I mean, I could say I'm a hybrid vampire human child, who's only 7years old, madly in love with a 24year old werewolf who hasn't aged since he was 16 and I'm pregnant with his puppies" mom and Esme both laughed at my sarcasm, the knew I'd never say anything like that but Jacob just looked terrified.

"Jake?" I said stepped off the stool and walking over to him, I ran my hand across his face but he didn't move an inch.

"Jacob" I said again a little louder, I turned to my mom and Esme who both just looked confused as me, at that moment dad and emmett came in.

"Ness what did you do to the dog?" Emmett asked seeing Jacobs shocked face and dad laughed.

"He's freaking out ness because you said puppies not pup" I sighed and ran the back of my hand over his face.

"Just one jake, not puppies just pup I promise"

"Just one?" He said sounding like a question of reassurance.

"Just one" I confirmed and he let out a sigh of breath I'm not sure he knew he'd been holding. When the time came everyone scattered around to get ready for fundraiser. It went surprisingly well, I had to remember not to call mom, mom and to call her Bella and dad Edward and my grandparents by there real names but apart from that I couldn't complain, everyone was congratulating me and Jacob on my pregnancy, I was getting a little annoyed though when the older women kept rubbing my stomach then looking up at Jacob and saying 'I didn't even know you had a girlfriend, or was this an accident' and I think my dad sensed it because he gripped my hand and pulled me outside for some "fresh air"

"How you doing kid?" He asked as we leaned against the cold wall outside.

"Good, and I'm not a kid" I replied and he sorted a laugh and lifted up my left hand in his.

"Yeah I can see that" I chuckled and let my hand drop to my side again.

"How are you doing daddy, I know this isn't easy for you" I looked at him and for the first time I seen sadness in his face.

"I'm ok Renesmee, I'm happy for you and I'm happy for Jacob I'm glad I'm going to be a grandfather, I just can't help think sometimes I wish you really were 7years old... Things just went by too fast" I nodded and rested my head on his shoulder.

"I know daddy, but you'll have this little baby to help with and if she or he is human their going to be a child a lot longer than I was" he kissed my hair.

"I'm glad your with Jacob though, I know him and I didn't always see eye to eye but he loves you, and he will always protect you I can see that now, I'm glad you've found your Bella ness" I smiled at him, when I was little I use to always ask my daddy if I was going to be happy like him and mom some day, obviously I didn't know about the imprint then otherwise I wouldn't of asked but he use to say 'someday sweetie, you'll find your Bella' I always thought that was super sweet, because dad was so happy with mom, they were mates and now me and Jacob were together everything was perfect.

"Mm taking about me?" A husky voice came from the doorway, it was Jacob, my Jacob.

"Yes we're taking about you, not too you" my father said sarcastically and I lightly hit his arm.

"Hey jake" he came over to me and hugged me tightly.

"I'll leave you too, to it" my dad said and in a second he was gone, I snuggled into Jacob some more, he was so warm and it was a fairly cold night.

"Are you doing anything on the 12th of February" I asked into his chest.

"Mm not that I know of why?" He replied.

"That's the day I become mrs black, only if you still want me of course" he pulled away and looked at me smiling.

"The 12th of February, that's like a month away"

"Yep, a month"

"How do you know this?" He asked and I smiled

"Alice asked me before, I said sure so she's planning it all for then" he didn't reply he just kissed me with so much passion, my knees felt weak as he held me close.

"And to answer your earlier question, of course I still want you as my wife, I will never want anyone but you" I smiled as my eyelids fluttered open.

"Good to know" I replied and we headed back inside hand in hand. A few weeks had past and my bump was growing more and more everyday, it was still fairly small but you could see it. After much arguing with my dad, mom, Rosalie and Jacob we decided I wasn't going back to school, the only person defending me really was Esme and I think that was just because I was fighting a losing battle alone, after that argument I didn't stay mad at anyone for long, it was around 2days later we all apologise, apart from Jacob, he won me around after about half an hour.

_~flashback~_

_"I don't see what the problem is" I yelled _

_"The problem is Renesmee, your pregnant, you haven't had blood in weeks going back to school and being around humans with non of us there to help you will end in disaster trust me" Rosalie said before walking over to emmett._

_"No it won't, I have control unlike you, I am nothing like you are" I spat out as I watched my family stare at me in shock._

_"Renesmee your not going and that's final" my mom said gripping my dads hand._

_"You can't stop me" I bit back._

_"Oh yes we can Renesmee" my dad yelled._

_"What you going to do, restraint a pregnant women" I said laughing slightly._

_"No" my mom replied instantly "think about what you will put Jacob threw, him knowing his fiancé and baby are away from him for 6hours a day, the pain you will put him threw if something would happen" I stared at my mom, the tears threatening to fall, my eyes crossed the room to Jacob standing there just looking at me with no expression on his face._

_"Bella" Esme said coming up to me and pulling me into a hug._

_"It's the truth she needs to hear it" my dad said defending my moms words. I pulled out of my grandmothers death hold and looked at my parents._

_"That's just low, using Jacob against me to stop me going, well congratulations you've got your wish, I won't go" I said with venom in my words, I crossed the room and left, I ran and ran through the woods I needed time away from everyone and everything. I sat down by a tree and rested my head back on it my legs pulled up to my chest, well as far as they would go up without squashing my bump. It wasn't long though till I smelled a familiar sent coming towards me._

_"Ness" it was Jacob, he was speaking so quietly, he crouched down in front of me and wiped a small tear away from my cheek._

_"Please look at me" he said again but I shook my head keeping my eyes to the floor._

_"Why?" He asked._

_"Because if I look at you, the damn imprint will take over and I'll forgive you and I don't want to forgive you yet Jacob, you didn't even defend me back there, you just stood there and let me take it" I said my eyes still on the floor._

_"Nessie, i would support you in whatever you wanted to do, whether that go back to school, or not" he said and I lifted my eyes to look at him, and instantly I forgave him stupid imprint._

_"But I'm not going to lie, what Bella said was true, it would be so hard for me to let you go there alone everyday" I nodded and he sat down on the floor and crossed his legs, he opened his arms to invite me in and I crawled into his lap and clung onto him letting my tears fall, I suddenly didn't feel like an almost married women and mother, I felt like a child when I was told off by my parents or I was hurt and I'd seek love and help from Jacob._

_"Wana go back?" He whispered into my hair after we'd sat in silence for a while and I shook my head._

_"Wana come back to my dads?" I nodded and he lifted me off his lap and stood up and pulled me onto his back._

_"I can walk jake" I whispered to him and he laughed a little._

_"I know, but I like to carry you" I never spoke after that I just rested my head on Jacobs shoulder, it wasn't long until I was in his car and we were at his dads house, I stayed there for two nights before Jacob took me home, billy didn't mind obviously he said he already thought of me as a daughter before me and Jacob were even married, when I got home everyone was glad to see me and everything was forgiven, I knew my parents felt terrible after what happened too._

_~flashback over~_

I was dozing in and out of sleep, curled up next to Jacob in my bed at the cottage when I was woke up by my aunt Alice banging on my bedroom door.

"Renesmee carlie Cullen, if you do not tell me you are awake in the next 10seconds I'm coming in there weather you like it or not" she said and I opened my eyes, my eyes traveling down Jacobs naked torso, the blankets covered the rest, last night my mom and dad were out hunting so me and Jacob took full advantage of being home alone before I got too big and now my aunt was about to burst in on the aftermath of our love filled night.

"I'm awake" i yelled, trying to release myself from Jacobs hold around my body, I got out of bed and pulled on my robe and covered the rest of Jacobs body before opening the door.

"Alice do you realise what time it is?" I asked I wasn't even aware of the time but I knew it was early.

"Yes, I wanted to come earlier but your mother persuaded me that was a bad idea" she said her eyes drifting over to Jacob sleeping in the bed.

"What did you want?" I asked getting her attention again.

"Oh yes, well your wedding dress has arrived so we need to do fittings, also Esme has informed me your house is ready, no furniture yet but she wants yours and Jacobs seal of approval, so get him up and come up to the house" I smiled and nodded and closed the door, I crawled back into bed and laid down next to jake, my body pinned against his.

"baby" I whispered to him and he stirred slightly. I kissed up his jaw to his ear and he rolled over so he was hovering over me, using his hands to keep him up right, I couldn't help but laugh.

"Nessie I'm pretty sure your parents are home, and after last night with you freaky pregnancy hormones kicking in and we found out you just can't keep quiet anymore I don't think this is a very good idea" I blushed and he smirked.

"You can't talk, ooo Nessie you feel so good" I said I was about to continue but he crushed his lips to mine and then pulled away.

"So why have you got me up this early?" He asked and I sighed.

"Alice, apparently my wedding dress is hear so I have to go for a fitting, oh and Esme said we can see the house today though it has no furniture in yet" he nodded.

"Okay, I'm gona take a shower" he said hopping out of bed and walking into my bathroom. I quickly got dressed and Jacob came out of the bathroom in only a towel hanging low on his hips.

"I suggest you get dressed quickly" I said flushing red as he caught my gaze in the mirror.

"Oh yes, and whys that" he replied knowing fine well what he was doing to me.

"Otherwise, we won't make it up to the big house, trust me" he smirked and got dressed, we headed up to the big house, mom and dad came with us too when we arrived Alice dragged me upstairs along with Rosalie, mom and Esme, I stripped off and they all cooed over my bump as Alice got my dress ready, once it was on she did up the back and it fit around my bump perfectly.

"Oh ness, it's beautiful" my mom said.

"Yes and it looks perfect with the bump" Esme said

"Your going to look stunning Nessie" Rosalie said kissing my cheek, all the girls hugged.

"Okay enough, we don't need mascara Staines on this dress now" Alice said and everyone released me, once the dress was off and hung back up I headed downstairs and Esme had made me and Jacob some pancakes, after we ate we took a small walk to our new house.

"Oh my god" I said walking into the house.

"Yeah what she said" Jacob said looking around we were both in totally shock about how beautiful this house was.

"I'm so glad you like it" Esme said grinning.

"Like it? Try love it" I pulled Esme into a hug and we looked around the house. When you walked in the front door into a large open planned kitchen with a huge cooker built in, and a kitchen island which I had specifically asked for, running through the middle of the house was a set of stairs, and through the opposite side was the large living room, with huge doors leaded out onto decking and our large backyard and the forest at the end of them, there was a glass window inside of a wall in the living room and me and Jacob looked down there was an indoor swimming pool which you took steps down too, upstairs the first room was mine and Jacobs it was huge with a walk in wardrobe and bathroom, the next door was another bathroom and then a closet and finally were the other bedroom, it was a 5bedroomed house! I think that was Esme's way of telling us to have more kids but we didn't mind the house was stunning.

"The furniture you picked will be arriving between now and the end of this month so it will be perfect for when you move in" Esme told us and both Jacob and I hugged her.

"Your so amazing nana" I told her and if she could cry I know she would of.

"thank you Renesmee, I'm glad you like the house" me and Jacob were so happy for the rest of that day, and we both couldn't wait to move into our new family home.


	12. bachelor and bachelorette

_I decided to start writing from others point of views now rather than just Renesmee's._

Alice POV

I was so excited it was the night before the wedding, and everything was going so well, Jacob and the men were off to la push for a party and all the girls were coming to the cottage for nessies party. I breezed through the forest and arrived at the cottage, and let myself in. It was quiet but I knew they were all here.

"Edward Cullen and Jacob black, get out here right now" I stood at the end of the corridor leading up to the bedrooms when two heads poped out of either bedroom.

"I suggest you get ready and leave" they both exchanged looks and headed back into the two bedrooms, I entered the living room and started putting things away, clearing up the place a little for when everyone was going to arrive, putting up decorations. People were arriving at 3pm and it was now 10am so we had time, soon enough through Rosalie and Esme arrived to help me.

"Where do you want me dear?" Esme asked

"Kitchen, there humans here today not just vampires we need food" Esme grinned from ear to ear.

"And me?" Rosalie asked.

"You can get Bella and Renesmee ready. **who still haven't left there bedrooms**" I yelled the last part knowing they would all hear and possibly hurry up.

"Damn it Alice I'm here" Bella announced coming out of her bedroom hand in hand with Edward.

"Yes I wish I could say the same for your daughter" Bella smirked at me.

"She's pregnant Alice, you can't help but go a little slower than normal" Edward said.

"So what's Jacobs excuse?" I asked raising my eyebrows and as on Que he entered the room pulling a shirt over his head.

"Chill out little pixie" he said sitting down on the couch.

"Oh no no no! You are leaving, go on go" I pulled him off the couch and ushered him and Edward out of the house, I turned back to see Bella and Rosalie standing there.

"I'll get Renesmee" Rosalie said before hurrying down the corridor towards her room.

Renesmee POV

Me and Jacob were curled up in bed together, my bump was really growing now I looked around 6months pregnant. I loved spending mornings like this, Jacobs arms around my waist and my head on his chest. I pulled myself across more so I could see the tattoo on the top of his arm, I traced my finger around the patterns and I felt him shiver.

"Did that hurt?" I asked as I kissed a long his torso. He cleared his throat and shifted slightly.

"Um not really" he replied as I reached his neck.

"Nessie are you teasing me?" I stopped on his neck and kissed over his pulse point and them pulled away and made eye contact with him.

"What would you say if I was?" He smirked and twisted us over so he was hovering over me leaving kisses along my jaw and down my neck. I let out an involuntary moan as he reached my collarbone.

"Edward Cullen and Jacob black, get out here right now" Alice's little voice chimed through the house, he groaned and jumped out of bed, coming back a few seconds later, he walked over to the closet but I pulled the covers back and pouted.

"Don't go" I whined and he chuckled leaning against the door to the closet.

"If I don't go, Alice is going to drag me out of here by my hair" I got out of bed and walked over to him pinning myself as best as I could against him.

"I'd like to see her try" I whispered before pulling him back down to my lips, our kiss moved on fairly quickly, I don't think he wanted to leave either, I had my legs wrapped around his waist and I was pinned against the wall as we made out.

"who still haven't left there bedrooms" I heard Alice shout, Jacob pulled away from me and set me down on the floor.

"You have to really go now don't you" I pouted and he nodded.

"Okay" I sighed and he walked into the closet to get ready, I sat down at my dresser and started brushing my hair.

"Okay I'm going now" Jacob said as he left the closet.

"Oka- wow!" I said grabbing my stomach.

"Ness?" Jacob rushed to my side but I smiled.

"Give me your hand" he passed me his hand and I placed it on my stomach.

"Is the the first time the baby's moved?" I nodded and he kissed me.

"I don't think he wants me to leave either" Jacob joked.

"_She_ doesn't" I said emphasising on the word she, he kissed me one more time and stood up and started walking towards the door.

"Jacob" I called and he turned around and I tossed him a shirt.

"You might need that" I smirked and he smiled.

"I'll see you tomorrow" he blew me a kiss

"Yes I'll be the one in white" he chuckled before leaving and closing the door behind him, I sighed and picked up my brush again before aunt Rosalie burst into the room.

"Good morning Renesmee"

"Morning aunt rose" I replied, she quickly got me ready and dragged me out into the living room, the room looked great set up with banners and balloons, food was starting to be set out on the kitchen work units.

"Wow, good job Alice" I said walking in.

"Why thank you Nessie" Alice said grinning.

"Oh we need food" I said rubbing my rumbling stomach, I headed into the kitchen just as Esme was setting out a plate full of pancakes.

"Oh I love you nana" I said eating my food.

"Everyone will be arriving soon Nessie, everyone who isn't a female however will be going to stay up at the big house, Carlisle isn't going with the men so he will be there for them" momma told me as I ate.

"Mm sure" I said as I finished my pancakes.

"Thank you" I said placing the plate in the sink and kissing nanas cheek. Soon enough there was a knock on the door, it was our cousins for Alaska Tanya, Kate, eleazar, carmen and garrett.

"Oh Renesmee, you are glowing" Tanya said kissing my cheek.

"Thank you" I replied rubbing my stomach.

"Oh congratulations Renesmee, are you looking forward till tomorrow?" Kate asked.

"Oh I'm so excited" I said almost squealing.

"Men, if you will please make your way up to the other house, ladies you will be staying here" Alice announced.

"Sure thing" garrett said before kissing Tanya's cheek, and then both garrett and eleazar left. I spent some time catching up with the girls before there was another knock on the door.

"Oh hello Renesmee, haven't you grown into a beautiful young women" it was nahuel and his aunt huilen, I blushed.

"Thank you"

"Oh we didn't know you were expecting" huilen said touching my stomach.

"Oh yeah" I laughed a little before Alice appeared behind me informing nahuel where to go and inviting huilen in. Next to arrive was the Irish coven Liam, maggie and siobhan.

"Thank you for coming" I said pulling both maggie and siobhan into a hug, when they came to be witnesses for me I was fairly close to them both and we stayed in contact.

"It's our pleasure Renesmee, were happy you wanted us here" maggie said kissing my cheek, I invited the girls in and told Liam where to go. Next was the Egyptian coven Amun, Benjamin, kebi and Tina.

"Congratulations" they all said in sync as I opened the door.

"Thank you" I replied, Alice informed the men where to go and I invited kebi and Tina in. Soon enough the amazon coven arrived senna and Safrina, and then peter and his mate Charlotte arrived, once all the vampires were here the imprints arrived Emily, Kim and Rachel, the party was soon on, I spent most of the time on the couch and everyone was coming to me, my feet were fairly swollen from being up and down all day and I needed to save my energy for tomorrow.

"So" Rachel began sitting down next to me "your about to become my sister"

"That I am" I said grinning.

"Rach" I asked she looked at me slightly drunk.

"Mmm" she replied

"What's Rebecca like?" She looked in deep thought before she replied.

"Well she's like me, obviously being my twin. She's distant after she moved away she's only been back once or twice and I've only been to see her once, jake went to visit her once before he phased, tomorrow will be the first time in years she's coming back" I nodded.

"Do you think she'll come?" I asked and she nodded.

"It's her little brother, if she doesn't come then Jacob will never forgive her trust me" I nodded and hugged her.

"Love you rach"

"Aww I love you too ness" she replied. The night went on and everyone was enjoying themselves so I snook off to ring Jacob.

_"Hey baby" I whispered down the phone, someone from my vampire family would of heard me otherwise._

_"Hey my beautiful bride" I laughed._

_"Jacob are you drunk?" I teased._

_"Mmm noooo" I laughed._

_"Are you?" He asked._

_"Obviously not jake" _

_"Okay just checking" he said and I laughed._

_"I miss you" I told him._

_"Aw Nessie I miss you too, but I'll see you tomorrow"_

_"That you will, okay I better go. Sweet dreams" _

_"Good night my sweet Renesmee" _

_"I love you"_

_"And I love you too so much"_ and then I hung up I held the phone to my chest and thought about all the years I've known Jacob, I grew up with him always being there and tomorrow I was about to become his wife.


	13. I do

Jacob POV

I woke up to someone banging on my bedroom door, I rolled out of bed and opened the door to see embry and quil standing there with smug looks on there faces.

"What do you want?" I snapped at them leaning against the frame, my head was thumping, damn I wish I hadn't drank last night.

"Dude, your getting married in like 2hours you need to get ready" embry said slapping my shoulder.

"Shit 2hours are you serious? Why didn't you wake me?" I asked hurrying out of my room and into the bathroom.

"We tried jake" quil called as I jumped into the shower. Geez man I should of been up ages ago, it's more traditional for the bride to be late not the groom, Edwards going to go spare! Once I was out the shower, I hurried back to towards my bedroom to notice all my groomsmen Sam, embry and jared in there suites, I wanted quil as a groomsmen too but Claire was too young to be a bridesmaid, so she's a flower girl and quil is kind of my bestman, he's going to hold the rings and stand next to me.

"Wow you guys scrub up well" I complemented the guys standing in the lounge.

"Yeah I know, I'm looking hot huh" embry said pretending the wipe dirt off his shoulder.

"Go and get ready Jacob" my dad said rolling Into the room

"Sure thing, and you look smart dad"

"Thanks son" he smiled and I headed Into my room and got Into my suite, when I came out, we all attached our flowers too our suites, we were just about to leave when there was a knock at the door.

"Oh my god, your here" I yelled pulling my sister into a hug.

"Like I would of missed my little brothers wedding"

"Rebecca?!" My dad called from behind me.

"Hey daddy" Rebecca pulled our father into a hug, it was quiet heart warming to watch.

"Okay, I don't mean to break this up but Rachel's going to have my ass if were late" Paul said breaking there moment up.

"Rachel?" Rebecca asked through tear filled eyes.

"Yeah she's one of nessies bridesmaids" I told her and she smiled.

"Okay let's go"Paul said ushering towards the door, we all piled into the cars and took off driving to towards the big Cullen house, were me and Nessie were having a forest wedding kind of like her parents.

Renesmee POV

Oh my god please baby not today, I prayed in my head as I haled ass out of bed and into my bathroom before throwing up.

"Aw baby why today" I sobbed leaning back against the bathroom wall.

"Nessie" a small voice came from outside the door, it was my mom.

"Come in" I told her, she walked in the door and gave me a small sympathetic smile.

"How are you feeling sweetheart"

"Like crap, but nothing's going to stop me enjoying today" she smiled and held her hand out for me, I took it and walked over to the mirror.

"I'll leave you to get ready" she was about to leave but I turned around and caught her wrist.

"Mom, can you help me get ready today? Just you" I saw pools of venom fill her eyes and she nodded, we washed my face, and I got a shower. After my shower I sat In front of my mirror in my bedroom and momma stood behind me.

"So makeup?" She asked and I nodded.

"Not much, jake likes me o'naturel" mom chuckled.

"You dont need much anyways, you skin is flawless sweetie" I smiled and we applied a small amount of eyeshadow, and mascara and a little bit of lip gloss.

"How do you want your hair?" I twirled a loose curls in my fingers.

"Mmh, simple" mom grinned and kissed my cheek

"Your more like me than you know sweetie" I smiled and she pulled the top section of my hair into a boof, and let my hair hang loose in curls, she slid a small sliver headband in the top of my hair.

"Oh momma it's beautiful" I stood up from the chair and rubbed my hand across my stomach.

"Time for the dress?" She grinned and I nodded, I put on a white strapless bra and matching underwear, momma slipped my dress over my head, it hung straight down my body, it had one strap which was more like thin netting over my left shoulder, it was plain white with hardly any fancy diamonds of patterns on, it was simple yet beautiful. Finally I slipped on my silver diamond high heals.

"Oh Renesmee, you look so beautiful and grown up" momma said before hugging me.

"I love you" I said with my head buried in her neck.

"Oh I love you too baby girl" and then there was a knock on the door, and daddy appeared.

"Oh my.. Renesmee you look... Well you look amazing" I smiled and hugged him.

"Oh I have something for you" daddy said pulling a box out of his pocket. I opened it to see a neckless, with a glass heart on.

"Oh it's like mommas bracelet" daddy nodded, and took it out the box and put it on my neck for me.

"You may be marrying a wolf sweetie, but you'll always be one of us" I smiled and turned around, I put my hand on his cheek and told him I loved him.

"I love you too" and then momma stepped in.

"Do you want this too ness?" It was the wolf bracelet Jacob had made for me years ago, I nodded and she attached it onto my wrist.

"It's time ness" Alice said sticking her head around my bedroom door, I nodded and we all headed up towards the big house, when I got there my bridesmaids were already there wearing there light blue, strapless knee length dresses, Alice was pairing them up with there groomsmen.

"Oh ness, you look so amazing" Rachel said putting her hands over her heart.

"Yep, jake is one lucky guy" jared said and Kim slapped his arm.

"You look lovely ness" Emily told me and I smiled.

"Okay let's get this show on the road" Alice chimed coming through the house. First down the isle was little Claire throwing flower petals everywhere. Next was Emily and Sam, then Rachel and Paul, then jared and Kim. Once they were all down my heart started beating rapidly, and i think daddy heart it because he kissed my cheek and whispered 'your fine ness, everything's fine' I nodded and the music changed and daddy led me towards the isle, when we got to the top everyone was standing up with there eyes on me, I didn't look at any of them through, I was looking at Jacob, he watched me with a smile on his face as I walked towards him, when we reached him he was standing with quil, with grandpa Carlisle at the alter he was marrying us.

"Edward, do you give this women to this man?" Carlisle asked daddy.

"I do" daddy said before kissing my hand and placing it in Jacobs.

"you look amazing" Jacob whispered to me, I smiled and grandpa started speaking.

"Jacob black, do you take Renesmee carlie Cullen to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer and for pourer, for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do" he gripped my hand a little tighter and took a ring off embry and slid it onto my finger.

"And Renesmee carlie Cullen, do you take Jacob black to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, I'm sickness and in health, for richer and for pourer, for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do" tears falling down my face, I also slid a ring onto Jacobs finger.

"Well by the power vested in me, I know pronounce you man and wife" grandpa didn't even have to say kiss the bride, because Jacob had mine and his lips locked together in seconds, when we pulled away everyone cheered and clapped, as we made our way back down the isle followed by the bridesmaids and groomsmen. Soon enough, everyone was enjoying the party and celebrating mine and Jacobs wedding.

"Nessie" jacob came behind me as I was talking to peter and Charlotte.

"Mm" I said as I turned around and then I seen a compete replica of Rachel although it wasn't Rachel.

"This is my sister"

"Rebecca" I said smiling and she nodded and pulled me into a hug.

"It's so good to meet you" she said as she pulled away.

"You too, I've heard a lot" I hadn't actually, Jacob never spoke about her but I had to be polite, I seen him smirking a little.

"Nessie, I think your wanted for your first dance" jasper told us strolling past with Alice, I smiled at Jacob and he led me over to our dance floor, we were dancing to 'the forgotten' by green day.

"Why don't you talk about her?" I asked as we danced

"Mm, we were never close... Then she moved away" I watched him as he spoke.

"And Rachel?" I said

"She got imprinted on she couldn't leave, me and Rachel were defonatily closer than me and Rebecca though" he spun me around and pulled me back close.

"Are you having fun?" I nodded and smiled.

"Best day ever" he chuckled

"You do look amazing ness"

"Well you don't look too bad yourself mr black" I grinned and then he picked me up and spun me.

"Why thank you mrs black" he said as he sat me back down on the floor.

"Next step, being mommy and daddy"

"Sure is, and I can't wait" he kissed me lightly and people clapped as we stopped dancing.

As the night went on we socialised more with people who we hadn't seen in years, and everyone danced, it wasn't till later on when Carlisle, Esme, mom and dad approached us.

"Nessie jake" Esme said, we turned to see them all smiling.

"What's up?" I asked her

"Well we know you can't go on a honeymoon, as Carlisle doesn't recommend you going to far away" me and Jacob both nodded, we were both upset about not being able to go away for our honeymoon but we'd get over it.

"Well I have some news" I smiled and she continued.

"Your house is ready, everything is furnished and you will be spending your first night there tonight"

"Really" I replied shouting a little and Jacob laughed.

"Yep, here" he placed the keys in Jacobs hand and he smiled slipping them into his pocket.

"I love you nana" I hugged her tightly and pulled away whipping the tears from my eyes.

"You guys too" I told Carlisle, mom and dad.

"Yeah thanks for this, it's amazing" Jacob told her, and Esme smiled so widely she loved helping family, they all walked away leaving me and Jacob alone.

"Sooooo" I said taking his hand in mine.

"Wana go home?" I asked smirking.

"Thought you'd never ask" he said we both laughed and after saying our goodbyes we took off to our new home.


	14. Finding the name

"What about nina?" I asked as I cuddled into Jacobs chest.

"Mm that's nice, I like jett too" Jacob suggested.

"Oh that's nice too" I agreed. It had been 3days since mine and Jacobs wedding, and we'd barely left our bedroom since, Jacob had gone downstairs every so often to make us food and we'd showered although they were together.

"We need to decide soon" I sighed running my hand over my bump.

"It would help if we knew what it was" Jacob said kissing my bump.

"It's a girl" Jacob laughed.

"What makes you so sure?" He joked.

"Mothers instinct" I said and we both laughed together.

"Shall we go to the big house today? I'm sure nana would cook us up something real nice! Plus I kinda miss everyone" Jacob kissed my forehead.

"Sure baby, need help getting up?" I pouted and nodded. Jacob walked around my side of the bed and heaved me up. I waddled over to the dresser and pulled of Jacobs sweats and a loose shirt, well it was loose now it's extra tight.

"Let's go" I said after pulling my hair into a messy bun. We made our way slowly to the big house, usually we would run but that wasn't happening for me anytime soon, when we got closer I could smell everyone, my whole family were there.

"Welcome back to the land of the living" uncle emmett boomed from the porch.

"I may not have left my house in the last few days, but last time I checked, you were dead" I said sarcastically and everyone laughed as they greeted us.

"I'd ask if you had a nice time but I won't" daddy said as he kissed my head and helped me up the steps in the house.

"Thanks" I mumbled.

"Oh Nessie, you've grew" mom said placing her cold hands on my bump.

"Yeah don't I know it" I groaned as I sat down.

"How you doing ness" grandpa Carlisle asked.

"Mm not too bad, she's grew so much though, it kinda hurts to walk for a while and I think the space in there's becoming a little cramped because when she moves-" and just like on que, the baby tired to move inside of me and I groaned in pain clutching my stomach.

"Nessie" mom almost yelled I think she was having flashbacks from when she was pregnant with me, I didn't answer her straight away I was trying to catch my breath.

"Jacob help her" mom yelled as jake sat down on the chair opposite us.

"Bella, she's fine... Trust me" Jacob said he was right I was fine.

"Mom I'm ok really" I said resting my head back.

"Yeah, first time that happened I was like you freaking out and panicking but it happens all the time now, yeah I wish I could help her, take the pain away but I can't I guess he's just gona be a big boy" Jacob said and I laughed slightly.

"Girl" I said and he smiled to himself and shook his head.

"I think we should still check you over though Nessie" grandpa said and I nodded, mom and rose helped me up of the couch and me, Jacob and grandpa headed into his office, whilst nana made us some food. I rolled my shirt up under my breasts for grandpa. He felt around my stomach.

"Everything seems ok ness, your right she is turning, I'd say she was fully around now so she's ready to come out" he told me and I nodded, I kinda figured that's what it was after me and Jacob spent half of the night searching it on the internet.

"Thanks granpa" Jacob helped me up and I pulled my shirt down over my bump and we walked, well I say 'we' more like Jacob walked and I waddled into the kitchen where nana was finishing making me and Jacob some sandwiches.

"You are a life saver Esme" Jacob said pulling a plate over to himself.

"I live to feed my family" I started eating my sandwiches, when Rosalie and Alice came into the kitchen.

"Oh Nessie your glowing" Alice chimed.

"I think that's just the swear from throwing up so much, but thanks" I said with a mouth full of food, Jacob laughed and Rosalie just looked horrified.

"I tell you Nessie, your spending to much time with him" she said motioning over to Jacob.

"She is my wife blondie! And that is my kid" Jacob said defending himself, I just smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Put the claws away rose" Alice told her and Rosalie huffed before sitting down with us.

"So do we have any names yet?" Alice asked and is shrugged.

"mm a few, I like nina Olivia and Samantha Isabella" I told her.

"And I like jett damon and Abel William" Jacob said.

"Oh I love them" Alice squealed.

"It's nice adding the Isabella and William in there" Rosalie said and I smiled.

"Yeah I know"

"But you know, it's only going to be a girl or a boy, so you need To finalise one boy and one girl name" Alice said

"I know that Alice" I said rolling my eyes, my temper was shorter than It use to at the moment as well, another fantastic pregnancy symptom.

"Well what will it be?" Rose asked and I shrugged.

"I think if it a girl Nina Olivia" I said and turned to Jacob.

"Mm jett damon I suppose" I smiled and nodded.

"See simple" I told my aunts and walked over to put my dishes in the sink.


	15. Welcome to the family

_Ive fast forwarded time now till around the start of May, I figured Nessie had been pregnant long enough._

Jacob pov

"It hurts so much" Nessie cried as she lay in bed. Carlisle declared last night that Nessie was in fact in labour, however she was only 2cms dilated, last night was awful.. I think we had around 4hours sleep between us, majority of the time Nessie thought I was asleep but I couldn't sleep while she was crying in pain. Carlisle came around this morning too, Nessie was now 5cms dilated it was official this was going to be one long labour! I had to look out for any signs of her waters breaking but Carlisle didn't think it would happen till later on tonight if not the early hours of the morning.

"Hey baby, your baths ready" I said coming out of the bathroom and crouching next to her.

"Okay" she said quietly, she attempted to get up but winced in pain, so I scooped her up in my arms and carried her into the bathroom, she couldn't stand up for very long so it was kind of awkward trying to get her out of her shirt but we did it eventually and I Carefully lowered her into the bathtub, I sat down next to her and ran my hand softly over her bump.

"Hey baby, time to come out" I cooed and Nessie half smiled, the first time since 8pm last night when she doubled over in pain standing in the kitchen, it was now 10am, and I was exhausted so god knows how ness feels.

"14hours of labour jake, I don't know how much more I can take" Nessie cried like she just read my mind.

"I know baby, I wish I could take the pain away it's killing me to see you like this" I was on the verge of tears with her.

"This is helping though" she told me "subsiding the pain slightly" I smiled I was glad I could help in someways.

"Tell me what your looking forward to once she's here" I said and Nessie looked down at her bump then up at me kind of shocked.

"You called her a she" she said grinning.

"I didn't think it was time for a debate" I joked and Nessie nodded.

"You got that right" she said I was enjoying this, the most normal convosation me and ness had, had in hours.

"Well I'm looking forward so seeing her, nursing her, just being able to hold her.. You?" I nodded.

"Pretty much the same, expect not the nursing"

"Obviously" Nessie scoffed and I laughed.

"God I'm looking forward to blood again" she wined, once Nessie found out she was pregnant she totally went of uncooked meat and blood the sight, smell or thought usually made her sick we figured it was because this baby was more human than vampire.

"I'll have a cup of blood waiting for you my princess" I said kissing her hand.

"See that's why I married you" she joked and I smirked.

"I thought I was because of my revising good looks" Nessie snorted a laugh.

"Nah, it was because you fetch me things and you got me knocked up" I laughed and smiled.

"Usually you'd pay for that but I'll let you off" Nessie began to laugh and then winced in pain again and clutched her stomach.

"oh my god jake, it hurts so bad... I just want to push" she said through grinned teeth.

"Come on maybe we should get you out" I said, I lifted her out of the bathtub and wrapped her robe around her, as we walked into the bedroom, Nessie suddenly gasped in pain and her waters broke.

"Shit" she breathed and I thought the exact same thing, I helped her over to the bed and laid her down.

"Oh god" I said frantically I ran over to the phone and rang Carlisle.

'_Hello Carlisle, yeah her waters have broke'_

'_Okay Jacob well I'm at the hospital now.. I'll leave straight away but you need to help her until I can get there ok'_

_'Sure sure what do I do?'_

'_Go and see if she's crowning' _I walked over to Nessie.

"Lift your legs up please babe, just rest them on my legs it's ok" she did and I looked and pulled a face.

'_Looks kinda of disgusting if I'm honest Carlisle I ain't gona lie' _

"Jacob" Nessie yelled if she could of hit me then she Proberaly would have.

"Sorry sweetie" I said quickly before turning my attention back to my child being born and my grandfather in law down the phone.

'_Jacob I need you to keep Nessie as calm as possible, call Edward he will have to help until I get there I'm on my way'_ I was nodding even though he couldn't see me.

'_Sure sure ok bye'_ I hung up and quickly diled Edwards number.

'_Jacob?' _Edward seemed surprised I never ever called him.

'_Its time get here bring Bella now_' I said before hanging up the phone.

"Jacob" Nessie cried.

"Yeah sweetie" I was rubbing her legs but I don't think i was helping.

"I'm scared" my heart melted for her all I wanted to do was hug her and promise everything was okay.

"Me too baby, but everything's going to be fine trust me" she nodded and gripped my hand and let out a scream, which was obviously a contraction just as I thought It was beginning to pass Edward and Bella burst through the door.

"Stay by my head" Nessie screamed as Edward walked over to me.

"I'm sorry ness, I really really want to stay by your head too but I'm the only one who knows what's happening ok?" Edward said in a calm tone.

"Ok" Nessie squeaked and Bella rushed to her side.

"Oh baby" Bella cooed brushing the sweaty hair out of nessies face.

"Momma it hurts" Nessie said as tears fell down her face, I wanted to cry with her but I had to remain strong for now.

"I know baby girl, not long now right Edward" Bella said

"Actually, no ness on your next contraction I need you to push ok" Nessie nodded and looked at me who was practically jumping on the spot next to Edward.

"Jacob" she said so quietly but I knew what she needed, I rushed around the bed and sat down behind her, I propped her up slightly and she leaned against my chest, both of her hands in mine.

"Thanks" she said and I smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Hey it's the least I could do, this is kind of my fault" I said and Edward shot me a look but I could only laugh.

"It takes two" Nessie said and I just laughed more as Edward looked very uncomfortable.

"Very true ness" I laughed and just then another contraction hit, I thought she'd broken my fingers when she gripped my hands and screamed.

"Push ness" Edward said and Nessie put her chin to her chest and pushed down.

"Keep going" Edward encouraged.

"Okay breath for a minute" he said and Nessie was panting.

"Next one the head will be out" we were Informed.

"I need to push" Nessie said and Edward nodded.

"Go with what is natural ness" Edward said and Nessie once again but her chin to her chest and pushed down, screaming as she did so I was whispering to her, telling her she was amazing, and that I was so proud of her and she was the best mom and wife in the whole world.

"That's the worst part ness, shoulders are out go on" Edward said and Nessie let out a high pitched scream as she pushed the rest of our new baby out. The room went dead quiet and a loud cry filled the room.

"Nessie, Jacob meet your son jett damon black" Edward said placing the new born in nessies arms.

"Oh my god" Nessie cried cuddling jett close to her.

"He's perfect Nessie" I said and she nodded sniffling.

"And I hate to say I told you so" I said smiling at her, Nessie looked at me grinning with tears in her eyes.

"But you told me so" she agreed and kissed jetts head softly.

"He's not called jett damon black" Nessie said suddenly and we all looked at her.

"He's called jett damon Jacob black" I smiled proudly and kissed jetts head.

"Hey looks like I missed all the fun" Carlisle said coming in the room.

"Yep, proud grandpa got to deliver his grandson" Edward said grinning from ear to ear.

"Well how about we check this little guy over huh, I have the stuff with me I can set it up in the other room while we clean this up" Carlisle said and Nessie nodded.

"Here go to your daddy" Nessie cooed and she passed jett to me, he squirmed slightly but soon settled in my warm skin, me and Nessie were both warm, I was warmer but she was a hell of a lot warmer than her family.

"Help me out won't you" Nessie said to her mom and Bella helped Nessie get up off the bed and stand up.

"Oh my gosh that hurts" Nessie said as she braced herself using her mother.

"I'm not surprised Nessie you just pushed a person out of you" Bella said and Nessie laughed slightly.

"Yeah I guess I did huh" Nessie looked kinda of out of it and so tired so the sooner we got our baby boy sorted out she could nap and we would have some daddy son bonding time.

"Let's go then" Carlisle said, Bella walked slowly with Nessie out of the room and over into the spare bedroom, Bella helped Nessie sit down on the bed and Nessie winced as she settled herself down, I handed jett to Carlisle who instantly looked shocked by the temperature change and went to stand with Nessie.

"Oh I know, I'm cold compared to your mom and dad huh, not long I promise" Carlisle said to jett as he set him down on what I could only assume was a weighing scale, jetts eyes were wide open now and fixed on me and Nessie.

"Does he know who we are?" Nessie asked looking away from jett and over to Edward.

"I don't know.. Bella" Edward said sarcastically and Bella sighed and dropped her shield.

"Gee thanks" Edward said and focused on jett.

"He isn't sure what you are to him, he knows your both important to him and he knows you would never hurt him and would always keep him safe, he remembers your voices from when he was inside you ness, he likes Jacobs voice for some strange reason" Edward said and I grinned.

"Thanks son" I said and Nessie laughed lightly.

"He isn't sure who we are thought, he recognises mine and Bellas voice a little but isn't sure who we are, and he doesn't like how cold we are, he much prefers when you or Jacob hold him" Edward said and Nessie smiled.

"I was the same, Your daddy was so much warmer it was great" Nessie said to him, as carlisle brought him back over to us.

"He's great, perfectly healthy and weights a very good 8lbs 6oz"

"Takes after his dad then" Bella said and Nessie smiled and ran her hand over his face.

"He's so perfect" she said and I looked around and everyone was gone, it was just me, Nessie and jett.

"He looks so much like you Jacob, it's freaky" ness said studying jetts face. He had thick black hair, his skin wasn't as russet as mine, a few shades lighter but that was down to nessies skin, his eyes were a geougous dark brown but he had Nessies cute little nose and mouth.

"Mmm I'll have to dig out my dads old albums of me when I was a kid but your right he does" I said smugly.

"Now I have two handsome boys in my life" Nessie said looking up and me and I grinned and kissed her lips softly.

"this is so amazing ness, your amazing you know that right" I said and she nodded and smiled.

"Yeah I know that" she said and we sat together for the first time as a family, my beautiful perfect family.

"Everything's sorted, you need help getting back through" Bella said softly from the doorway.

"Yeah I think" Nessie said as she handed me jett, once again Bella helped Nessie and I followed behind. Our bedding was changed and jetts Moses basket had been moved from his nursery to our room.

"Thanks momma" Nessie said as she settled down, she still looked uncomfortable but less than before, I suppose being half vampire helps you to heal faster.

"I'll leave you too it, call me if you need anything" Bella said and then we were alone again.

"I think I should feed him" Nessie said and I nodded.

"Give me a hand won't you" I helped Nessie bring down her top and she brought jett up to her breast and soon enough he was enjoying his first meal.

"I'll get him some clothes and a dipper" I said and I hurried into the nursery for him some things.

"I figured a cute little onesie would do today huh" I said holding up the blue onesie with a duck on the front.

"Sure" Nessie said.

"oh you finished my precious okay then" Nessie brought jett back down and handed him to me and she helped herself back Into her top, I laid jett out In front of me and put on his first dipper and then onesie, I was pretty clued up on this stuff from taking care of Nessie.

"Does momma wana nap?" I asked Nessie as her eyes were dropping.

"That would be nice but I could do we a fresh change of clothes" she said looking slightly disgusted at herself.

"Be right back" I said I placed jett down in his Moses basket and grabbed Nessie some sweats and a tshirt.

"Give me a hand?" She asked as I approached her.

"Anything for you" I said as I helped her out of her other clothes and slowly into her new clothes.

"oh god that feels better" she said as she lowered herself back down onto the bed, I retrieved jett and laid down next to ness.

"Sleep pretty momma, we'll be right here the whole time won't we baby boy" Nessie smiled and cuddled into my side slightly and soon enough she was fast asleep and jett wasn't far behind her, he slept on my chest and I kept a protective arm around both of my baby's.


	16. Mommy mode

Jett was now a week old and everyone was coming round to meet him today, Alice wanted to throw him a party but I think it would of been a little overwhelming for him, he was once again growing fast like me but slower than I did, he still looked so small when Jacob held him, I loved watching them together. Jacob really was a brilliant daddy. He looked around 3months old and grandpa thought he would be fully grown around 10years old. I was fully healed now, me and Jacob still hadn't gone back to our usual bedroom moods yet, but I don't think it will be long I have noticed the longer showers he's been taking, I may not be as clued in as some people but I ain't stupid. I walked out of my bedroom and could hear Jacob talking to jett getting him ready, I walked over to the open door and leaned against the frame watching them.

"I know your there ness, I can smell you" Jacob said with his back to me, I laughed and walked over to them. Jett was down on his changing table with Jacob dressing him I wrapped one arm around Jacobs back and leaned my head on his arm.

"My two boys" I smiled and Jacob laughed.

"I'm a man ness" he corrected and I laughed.

"Sure sure" I said quoting Jacob, I turned to walk out of the room but Jacob squatted me on the butt and I gasped.

"That's mine" he said and I smiled and shook my head before heading out of the room. Soon enough Jacob came down with jett, he was dressed in cute little brown chinos with the bottoms cuffed at his tiny little feet, he had a white shirt on with a dinosaur on and he had cute little with socks on.

"Oh very cute" I said and opened my arms for jett. Jacob set jett down in my arms and he took off back upstairs to get ready.

"Shall we feed you before everyone comes? Mm I think so too" I said looking at jett he just looked blank at me, he'd only smiled and laughed a couple of times before, the first one was when he seen Jacob phase.

_Flashback._

_"Hey baby wana see a doggy" I asked taking jett outside, where Jacob was strutting up and down the lawn in his wolf form. Jett looked at me and then Jacob I think he was scared at first because he had a death grip on my neck._

_"Shh it's okay, look it's just daddy" I took his closer and Jacob stood deadly still, I crouched down in front of Jacob and looked at jett who hadn't took his head off my chest._

_"Baby boy" I cooed and he pulled his head away._

_"See look it's daddy, just smell" Jacob brought his face a little closer and jett studied him, I could see his little nose working overtime, instatly he looked shocked and started laughing and smiling, that was the first every time so me and Jacob were instantly shocked._

_"Yeah buddy see it's just daddy" I said with a huge smile on my face and Jacob phased back and was so happy with our little guy._

_Flashback._

"You still feeding him?" Jacob asked when he bounced off the bottom step pulling a shirt over his head.

"yep" I motioned down to jett "he eats like his dad that's for sure" I said and Jacob laughed.

"Defonatily if he's chowing down on those" Jacob winked before heading into the kitchen and I blushed, as you could tell myself and Jacob both had some tension we needed to release. Once jett had finished I fixed my top and smiled at him.

"Come on let's to see your silly daddy" I said to jett, I hooked him on my hip and walked into the kitchen.

"Bacon before people start coming?" Jacob said smiling at me.

"Oh you know me so well" I grinned and he put some bacon in the frying pan. I sat down with jett and studied his face.

"You know jake, I don't think he's very vampire at all" Jacob turned to me.

"Why?"

"Well you were there, by this age I'd drained my own heard of elks and he hasn't made a fuss at all even when I've been there with a glass of blood" Jacob nodded.

"Maybe you should just offer it to him, see what he thinks?" Jacob suggested.

"Okay fill a bottle up with a blood bag from the fridge" Jacob done as I had instructed and fetched it over.

"I'll show him me doing it first" I said before taking a sip of the blood and jett watched me.

"See baby nice" I encouraged.

"Or if your daddy, not so nice" Jacob said from the other side of the kitchen.

"Oh hush" I brought the bottle to jetts lips and he began sucking on it, he pulled away a few minutes later and pulled a very odd expression.

"Okay like daddy blood is not his thing" jett began crying and when I tried to sooth him he just wouldn't.

"Ness maybe he liked it" Jacob said I looked at the bottle and picked it back up again and brought it back to jett who started sucking again.

"You obviously triggered something there ness" Jacob said as he finished cooking our food.

"Mmm I think your right" once jett had finished his blood he drifted off to sleep and I went into the living room and set him down in his Moses basket.

"I have a theory" Jacob set when I sat down at the table for my bacon.

"And that is" I took a bite waiting for him to reply.

"Jett doesn't have as much vampire in him as you obviously, but when he's offered blood he takes it" I nodded.

"Yeah I agree, so we'll just keep blood as a treat unless it turns out he really needs it before he kills someone" I joked and Jacob smirked.

"Agreed" he said when we finished I washed the dishes just In time for our first guests. Rachel Paul and Annabelle who was sleeping in her car seat so didn't get chance to meet her new cousin, she was 6months old now and was the spitting image of Rachel.

"He's so perfect Nessie" Rachel said as she held jett close to her.

"And it looks like the quileute Genes get tops again" Paul joked and I nodded.

"He's jakes double it's kind of freaky" I said and Jacob laughed walking into the living room with drinks.

"He looks like you ness" he said and I nodded.

"Sure but he's you" I said and Jacob just smiled I think he was kind of happy how much his genes had took over there. Next around was billy, Charlie and sue.

"Oh Jacob, ness he's so lovely" billy said as Jacob handed jett to him.

"Kind of big for a week old ness" Charlie said and billy lifted his eyes from jett and caught mine but I shook my head.

"What do you expect grandpa Jacobs his dad, and you've seen how big he is" I motioned to Jacob.

"Yeah ok" billy sighed I felt awful lying to him but it was in his best intentions.

"Well he is just beautiful Nessie and Jacob, your very lucky and you look so good ness" I smiled.

"Yeah it wasn't as bad as I Thought" and Jacob scoffed a laugh.

"What?" I asked and he smirked.

"Ness you almost broke my hands" he said and I blushed.

"Well I didn't that's the most important thing there" and everyone laughed, she knew what I was along with billy so they both knew fine well I could broke Jacobs hands.

Next around was embry, quil and Claire.

"Aww he's so cute" Claire said as she peered over embrys shoulder at jett.

"He is isn't he" quil said to her and she nodded and came to sit next to me.

"how did you get him?" She asked and Jacob laughed.

"Yeah ness how did you get him?" Jacob said both quil and embry where smirking.

"Jacob gave him to me because he loves me very much" I told her and he nodded I could see the little cogs Working in her head, she wasn't much older than 7 so she didn't know how any of that stuff worked yet, she turned to quil and sighed.

"Quil, you love me right why can't you give me one of those" Claire said and the room erupted in laughed and quil looked mortified.

"You have to be an adult first Claire" quil said and I thought wow nice save, and she nodded, the poor thing looked kind of sad.

"You can come and take care of jett anytime you want with me if you want?" I offered and she smiled.

"Thanks Nessie" I smiled at her. Next around was Sam, Emily, Kim and jared. Emily was about 7months pregnant now, I kinda wondered if she was jealous that I had gotten pregnant after her and had my baby before her but I don't think she was.

"Oh Nessie" Emily cried as she held jett, he was sound asleep, she had tears in her eyes and she passed jett over to Kim and wiped her tears.

"Damn pregnancy hormones" she muttered to herself and I laughed slightly, I knew how she was feeling there was many of times I bit Jacobs head off and then crying the next.

_Flashback_

_Me and Jacob were having a quiet eating pizza and watching TV, we decided just to share a pizza that's what we usually did, now I was pregnant I could of easily ate one to myself and it was showing. There was one slice left and me and Jacob both stared at it._

_"Please ness" Jacob said smirking._

_"Please jake" I said back and he laughed._

_"You've ate majority of it ness, come on" he pleaded but I was kind of insulted._

_"Oh so I'm fat now" I barked at him and Jacob just looked shocked._

_"Well" I said and Jacob shook his head._

_"Your not fat ness your pregnant" i laughed and shook my head._

_"No I'm fat, it's ok I get it! Eat the damn pizza" I said before storming off, really I was freaking out over nothing but my hormones where on overdrive and right now I was pissed off. I stood in our bedroom in front of the full length mirror, examining my bump it was very big by now. Jacob came behind me and wrapped his arms under my bump and his head on my shoulder._

_"Nessie baby" he whispered kissing my shoulder and neck._

_"I'm sorry" I cried and he pulled me into his chest._

_"Aw I know, shh don't cry ness" I nodded into his chest and he sat down on the floor and pulled me down onto his lap._

_"Love you my Nessie" he whispered to me and kissed my jaw and neck._

_"Love you too my jake" I replied._

_Flashback _

"I totally get that" I said to her and we laughed.

"You suite that Kim" Emily said motioning to her and jett.

"I don't think so" she said handing jett back to me I cuddled him close to my chest, and he rested back into my arms I think he sensed it was me because he seemed less tense than he was with the other two.

"Why? Don't you want kids?" I asked stroking jetts hair softy.

"I'm not the maternal type trust me, I'm more of a fun aunt" Me and Emily both laughed.

"Well jett can never have enough aunts" I told her and she smiled.

"Neither can my little princess" Emily said tapping her stomach. She found out she was having a little girl a few weeks ago, her and Sam where both so happy.

After they left me and jett stayed on the couch cuddling, and then Seth and Leah arrived, Leah didn't come to the wedding which didn't surprise me at all but now a member of the pack had, had a kid it was kind of the law to come and see it, I feel sorry for her when Emily has her kid.

"Hey Nessie" Seth whispered coming over to us, I was just drifting of to sleep with my little man.

"Oh hey" I sat up and kept jett tucked in close to me.

"Hi" Leah spat out and they both sat down on the couch, Jacob followed them threw and rolled his eyes at Leah.

"Oh well he's defonatily yours jake" Seth joked and me and Jacob laughed.

"Like his little princess would cheat on him, imprint remember" Leah said and me and Jacob both shot her a look.

"Well he's lovely, right Leah?" Seth said smiling at sleeping jett.

"Yeah sure" she smiled a little, I knew she couldn't hate a sweet innocent little baby, well techniqualy I was innocent too but I knew why she hated me, because I'm half vampire.

"Thanks" I smiled at her a little but she looked away. After they left jett woke up and I fed him.

"Oh my hungry little baby, you slept for so long" I cooed as Jacob cooked us some dinner. Jett drank and drank for ages before he finished.

"Gosh you were hungry huh" I sat him down on the couch and I lifted my top back up.

"Come on I bet daddy's almost finished cooking mommas food" we headed into the kitchen just in time, Jacob was serving our food I put jett In his high chair and sat down and Jacob placed a plate with a stake on and Vegetables In front of me.

"Omg i love you" I said taking a bite.

"Who me or the stake" he joked I pretending the think about it for a moment though.

"Mmm both" he laughed and we finished our food In mostly comfortable silence, when we finished I picked jett up to do our usual nightly routine, bath, change his diaper, put his pyjamas on, read him a story or sing to him and he goes to sleep.

"No no no, you go take a bath pretty momma I'll do this" he said taking jett out of my arms.

"Your sure?" I was just checking of course I wanted to take a bath.

"Yes, go on" he signalled towards the stairs and I smiled before skipping off upstairs. As I ran my bath a glanced as my new stomach in my mirror, I wasn't as totally disgusted as some of the women on the internet say, of course I wasn't my super slim self anymore but what else do you expect after just having a baby, at least I didn't have any stretch marks. I loved my bath it was exactly what I needed and I think Jacob new that, that's why he suggested it, when I was out I dried my hair off with a towel and wrapped my robe around myself, I headed back into our bedroom and could hear Jacob talking to jett in the other room, I smiled to myself he really was a excellent daddy I couldn't fault him, it went silent and Jacob walked back in our room and I smiled at him.

"What you smiling at" he asked pulling his shirt over his head.

"You, and how much of a good daddy you are" I said walking over to him.

"Mm I try" he whispered to me before kissing me softy, the kiss soon moved on and Jacobs tongue was trailing mine, we pulled away breathless and I was staring at Jacob I guessed we were both wearing the same look.

"Jacob" I panted "I've just gotten all clean" he smiled and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Well now I'm gona get you all dirty" he whispered and my legs went weak he picked me up and threw me over his shoulder and took me over to our bed.

Later on that night we both lay there wrapped up in our bed sheets panting and breathing heavy, I smiled over at Jacob and then we both started laughing.

"I needed that" he told me and I nodded.

"Me too" I said and I cuddled Into his chest, I was just drifting off to sleep when I heard jett crying.

"Back to mommy mode" I muttered getting up and Jacob grabbed my wrist before I was out of his reach, I turned to face him and he whispered

"I love you in mommy mode, but Nessie mode is one of my faviaroutes" I giggled before heading over to jetts room.


	17. Growing pains

Jett was now 3months old and easily looked about 9months old, every time I looked at him all I saw was a miniature Jacob it was so cute. This past week has been so hard through, jett was teething and really wasn't taking it well, he cried through the day, when you finally got him to sleep he would wake up around an hour later crying again I was really loosing it and to top it all off last month Paul and Sam announced to Jacob and myself that they were stopping fazing of course Jacob couldn't stop them they both had family's to care for now, little Annabelle who was 9months old and of course the newest member for the clan little Emma Louise uley who was born last week to Emily and Sam. Less wolves obviously meant Jacob was going to have to step up more therefore he was back doing more patrols, he left at 10pm and never arrived home till 6.30am leaving him and myself exhausted! And It just so happens that jett and his daddy have made this bond over the months and it seems only Jacob can calm him now when he's really screaming, I can do it when he's just crying but he won't listen if he's in full blown temper tantrum. It was 9pm and I had just tucked jett in his crib I had fed him and put some teething jell on his gums, I had also stripped him down into a thin baby grow as my poor baby had been suffering from a raised temperature too, Carlisle had informed me that it was normal and not to worry and keeping him cool will help. I walked back downstairs to see Jacob in the living room watching the TV, he'd have to leave soon. I threw myself down close to him and laid down so my head was in his lap, he looked down at smiled slightly.

"Tired baby?" I nodded and pouted.

"I wish I didn't have to go, you need help here! Do you want me to call Bella?" I shook my head, my momma was a great help with jett but I was his mom I needed to do these things by myself or at least with Jacobs help.

"Nessie you need your sleep you look terrible" I was slightly insulted but it was true I looked awful.

"Gee thanks honey, love you too" I said sarcastically and Jacob nusseled my nose and kissed me sweetly.

"I better go" he said quietly as the 10o'clock news was announced to start on the TV in 15 minutes.

"Yeah I suppose" I stood up with Jacob and he hugged me tightly too him.

"I'll be back as soon as possible, if everything's ok by 4 I'll see if I can get off" I nodded and tired to give him a reassuring smile.

"Be warned through Jacob, if you come home and there's two people throwing a tantrum jett will Proberaly be easier to calm down" he laughed I think he thought that I was joking but then he saw the seriously look on my face and he kissed me one last time before heading out the patio doors. I sighed. I went upstairs and stripped off and pulled on some shorts and a tank top and crawled into bed, I wasn't a cold person like my family, so when I got into bed I was shocked by how cold the bed sheets were, usually I had my personal heater with me and by morning the covers where on the floor and both myself and Jacob were wrapped up around each other usually sweating even through we had only been asleep. It was around 12am I was woken up the first time, jett was only slightly sobbing so I fed and changed him and sang him a soft song before he was out cold again. The next time was only an hour later, he wouldn't feed that time he was just crying and crying but I soothed him eventually and them he was off. Only for me to be woken up and hour and a half later once again I managed to calm him down and he slept again. The final time I was woken up was around 4am and jett was hysterical, I guessed momma and daddy could proberly hear him at there house with was 3miles up the road! I tired everything to stop him crying eventually thought I soothed him enough, he didn't go back to sleep through I rested him in his crib and crawled back to my own room and fell asleep almost instantly it wasn't till I felt the heat from Jacobs body and my body being shifted I realised I wasn't alone anymore.

Jpov

I hated patrol so much, I had the libraty of not doing it as often now I was alpha but with other members stepping down and nobody fazing in a while I had to step up, at the worst possible time too, I didn't want to leave Nessie like that we were at team when she was pregnant we agreed we'd do this together and I had to leave her when we were struggling most. Of course nothing happened on patrol as per usual it was about 5am when I got to head off we decided to call it early, I ran back home as fast as I could and changed back into my shorts on the back porch. when I walked in everything was mostly quiet, I could hear jett sobbing slightly in his room so I raced upstairs before He burst into full blown hysterics.

"Hey shh daddy's home" I cooed bouncing jett in my arms, his eyes lit up when they saw me him and Nessie had clearly had a few words through the Night.

"Were you good for momma" he had small dried tears on his face but was just watching me.

"Bad night huh kid, it's ok we know it hurts it will be over soon" I kissed his forehead slightly and placed him back into his crib, I pulled out my phone and dild bellas number.

'Jacob It's early for you isn't it' Bella said answering the phone.

"Been on patrol Bells, listen you couldn't take jett for a while could you? Nessie and me are exhausted we could use a few hours to catch up on the sleep?" I asked with all the sweetness I could give at 5 in the morning.

'Sure Jacob, I'll be over in a sec' I grinned.

"Thanks bells" and with that we hung up, Bella was around in seconds like she promised, I put jett in his stroller and put some things in a bag for him.

"In the bag there's, diapers, clothes, milk all that stuff" I said pointing to the bag and Bella smiled.

"Oh and if he cries give him this" I handed her some teething jell.

"If you really can't stop him bring him back" she nodded and smiled at jett.

"Come on little man let's give momma and daddy a break huh" she said and pushed jett out of the house, I went upstairs to see Nessie sprawled out on the bed, her hair was everywhere and the covers were twisted, she was half hanging off the end of the bed, I sighed and took my sweats off and crawled in behind her, I gripped her waist and pulled her back over to me to stop her falling out of the bed, she sighed contently and turned in my arms.

"I'm so glad your back" she murmured into my chest, I kissed her head and held her closer.

"How was he?" I asked.

"Woke up four times, only in hysterics once, I calmed him but he didn't go back to sleep and he only fed once the rest he was just crying because of his teeth" I could hear the pain in nessies voice it was killing her as well as me that we couldn't help him.

"Well rest momma, jett is taken care of for a few hours" she opened her eyes and looked up at me.

"What did you do?" She asked and I smiled.

"Your mom has him, I know what you said but you need the rest Nessie" she nodded.

"Yeah I agree with you, I'm kinda glad you said my mom has him though"

"why" I asked confused.

"Well when you said 'taken care of' it sounded like you'd traqualized him or something" I chuckled slightly and kissed her hair.

"No tranqualizer needed today ness" she laughed too and snuggled further into me.

"Good" she whispered and that was the last I heard from her before her breathing because steady again and she was fast asleep.


	18. happy 25th birthday

Jett easily looked like a small one year old now. He was just beginning to walk too, he could walk short distances between Jacob and I and end up falling into one of our laps when he reached us, he also mastered pulling himself up using things such as, peoples legs, tables, curtains etc. it was true once they where off there was no stopping them! Jett has also started talking too and the boost Jacobs ego slightly more his first word was 'daaa' it was a day after Jacob had been on patrol and then gone straight to work so me and jett hadn't seen much of him, obviously when his car was coming closer to the house I told jett he was almost home and he was getting himself all excited It was so cute and when Jacob walked in jett held his arms out screaming 'daaa' with the biggest grin on his face. His speech had elaborated since then of course he now said maa, or mama, food, clean and play. He hadn't quiet mastered the rest of the family's names yet but he was getting close and he was also refuring to Jacob as the dog which clearly pleased Rosalie but Jacob didn't mind he thought it was cute. It was now January and today just so happens to be Jacobs birthday, I rolled over in bed till I was half lying over him and rested my chin on his chest and smiled, his eyes where still closed but I could see him smiling slightly.

"happy birthday baby" I said kissing his torso, his arms wrapped around me and held me tighter to him.

"mm this is a lovely way to be woken up on your birthday" Jacobs voice was still thick with sleep but I could tell her was brightening up. I crawled over him more so I was straddling his waist.

"sooo, jett is still fast asleep" I whispered and Jacob practically purred at me which made me laugh.

"he is now is he? well maybe we should get a few more houses sleep" he was teasing.

"we could" I leaned down and kissed his neck just below his ear which made his shudder "or we could make sweet love to celebrate your birthday" then I sat up.

"totally your choice" I said smirking slightly I was about to climb off him but he grabbed me back to him and before I knew it me and Jacob were both lying breathless in a romantic embrace.

"well that was nice, I don't usually get morning sex" Jacob joked and I swatted his arm.

"its your birthday Jacob, so it only happens on special occasions" Jacob chuckled, at that I heard jett stirring in the other room.

"jetts awake" I said and climbed out of bed and pulled my robe on.

"get a shower daddy and ill cook you some pancakes" I told Jacob before leaving the room and into jetts nursery.

"morning my sweet" I sang and picked jett up, he was laughing.

"food mama"

"okay baby, so what will it be this morning, milk or pancakes?" jett looked like he was thinking about it for a moment before he grinned at me.

"cakes mama" he shouted bouncing in my arms.

"okay pancakes it is, come on then" when we got downstairs I set jett in his high chair and began cooking breakfast.

"dada" jett said looking around I smiled at him.

"he wont be long sweetie, do you know what today is?" he looked confused.

"its daddy's birthday" he still looked confused so I placed my hand on his cheek and showed him images of birthdays.

"special day" he said and I smiled and nodded.

"yes baby its daddy's special day" he was laughing again kicking in his seat. I went back to making the pancakes and just before they where ready Jacob came downstairs.

"dada" jett screamed and Jacob chuckled before scooping jett up.

"good morning to you little man" jett nuzzled jakes neck and wrapped his arms around his neck, it was so cute to watch those two together.

"special day" jett said once he'd pulled his head from Jacobs neck, Jake just looked confused and looked over to me.

"I explained to jett what a birthday was" Jake nodded and looked back to jett.

"well thanks little man, it is my special day" jett giggled and hugged Jake again. when I watched them together there relationship was so good, jett really did love Jacob with all his heart he loved me too of course I was his momma but Jacob was like his best friend/dad/role model all rolled into one, all I could think was if we had another kid and it was a girl and she was a daddy's girl I wouldn't want my baby's fighting for love and attention.

"breakfasts ready boys" Jacob smiled and placed jett back in his highchair and I served my boys there breakfasts, Jacob ate his almost straight away but jett was treating his pancakes like if he was too rough with them he'd break them, it was cute to say the least once we'd all finished eating me and jett went upstairs to get ready for the day, Alice had planned Jake a party where all his family and the pack would be coming. I dressed jett in some cute little jeans and a jumper and some converse trainers, and myself in some jeans and a v neck jumper and come boots it was January so it was fairly cold even for me and jett.

once I was dressed I picked jett up off my bedroom floor and he smiled at me.

"pretty" he said touching my hair.

"thank you sweetie, shall we see if daddy thinks the same?" jett never responded he just grinned so we went downstairs and Jacob was sat in the living room.

"jett, tell daddy what you think?" jett looked at me then Jacob.

"pretty mama" I laughed and bounced jett in my arms.

"did you teach him to say that?" Jacob teased and I shook my head.

"no, he said it all on his own, he would like to know if his daddy agrees?" I was smiling sweetly at Jacob and he laughed.

"well I would go with something a little more than pretty but young ears honey, young ears" I smiled and blushed slightly.

"you can tell me later" jake laughed and nodded.

"that I will Hun" I sat jett down on the floor and he pulled himself up with the coffee table and staggered over to jake who picked him up.

"im going to call alice, tell her she can come over now" jake nodded not really paying attention, he was too engrossed with what jett was doing.

"hey alice, its ok to come over now"

_"its about time Nessie, I was about to call you"_

"sorry but I do have a Jacob and a toddler to attend to in the mornings" I heard jake laugh slightly from the living room at that.

_"its ok Nessie, things are just going to be a bit rushed. people are arriving at 2pm and its already 11am"_

"alice that's more than enough time"

_"i guess, ok well im coming over now with Rosalie, esme and your mother we will be there in a few moments"_

"sure thing alice, see you guys soon" I hung up the phone and began washing the dishes from this morning, just as the women of my family breezed into the kitchen from the front door.

"morning sweetie" mom kissed my cheek and I smiled not taking my hands out of the water.

"good morning"

"where's jett" Rosalie asked grinning, she really loved jett I wasn't sure when he was born because there's a strong possibility jett will phase and with Jacob being his dad but she seems to love him anyways which is good, I think she also likes the fact he's ageing slower than I did, still fast but slower than me.

"he's with Jacob in the living room" in seconds she was gone and I could hear her talking to Jacob and jett in the other room.

"ok so what needs done?" I asked drying my hands off.

"food, because the only vampires here today are us, and decorations" I nodded and esme and mom started making food and alice pulled lots of different decorations out of her bag.

"Rosalie, you can see jett later now come help" alice yelled and Rosalie groaned before coming into the kitchen, Jacob followed bouncing jett lightly, jett was smiling when he seen everyone especially mom.

"gran be" jett yelled he hadn't quiet got the whole word grandma or Bella so he called her 'gran be' and called dad 'pa ed'

"hello my sweet pea" mom cooed jett from the other side of the room waving at him and he laughed.

"jake why don't you take jett in the pool or something? keep him occupied for a few hours?" jake nodded and asked jett.

"wana go swimming buddy?"

"yes" Jacob laughed at how serious jett looked when he answered.

"well lets go then" I kissed them both quickly before jett and Jacob headed downstairs to the pool.

after all the food was cooked we had several large plates filled with food and a large chocolate cake for jake, the house was filled with decorations and jett and Jacob where out of the pool and dressed again ready for the party, the male members of my family had came down from the big house so now we were just waiting for the others. first to arrive was Sam, Emily and Emma, she was now 5months old.

"happy birthday jake" sam said slapping jake playfully on the back.

"thanks sam"

"here jake, a little something from us" Emily smiled while handing him a gift, he placed it on the table where everyone was just putting his gifts.

"oh isn't she getting big" I cooed the sleeping Emma who was in her car seat in Emily's arms.

"oh I know its hard to believe she's only 5months, how old is jett now?" I smiled

"8months, but with his fast growing he looked about 1year old its sad actually I wish I could keep him my small little baby for a little longer" Emily chuckled and then went through into the living room with sam. Next to arrive was Rachel, paul and Annabelle.

"may" Annabelle yelled from pauls arms he reached out for me and I took her and she hugged me.

"oh hey, I've missed you" she smiled.

"you too" I grinned.

"happy birthday little bro" Rachel said when jake came back in the kitchen.

"thanks rach"

"yeh here u go" paul handed him a gift.

"said with so much love paul, seriously its too much" jake teased and paul smirked before going into the other room, I placed Annabelle on her feet and she followed them into the other room. next was Charlie and billy.

"there's my grown up son" billy said and jake hugged him.

I know im going to be using your wrinkle cream soon old man" myself, billy and jake laughed we all knew jake couldn't age as long as he phased and as long as he had me and jett which was forever he would never stop phasing.

"yeh happy birthday jake" Charlie said, I sighed slightly ever since Charlie found out me and Jacob where together he's been kind of off with jake it was sad really.

"where's my grandbaby's" billy said grinning.

"both of them are in the other room" billy smiled before wheeling into the living room and Charlie followed. soon enough the rest of the pack arrived, embry, quil and Claire. Seth and Leah and others it was going to be a great party for jake. when I was in the kitchen preparing a bottle for jett, normally id just breastfeed him but with guests id just make him a bottle and when I asked what he wanted he wanted milk, Claire came behind me and pulled on my shirt, I looked down at her and smiled I picked her up and placed her on the counter in front of me.

"so what's up?" she smiled at me.

"whatcha doin?"

"making some food for jett" she nodded.

"Nessie?" I nodded

"mm"

"im older than you" I froze slightly not knowing what to say, Claire was only 9 but she wasn't stupid.

"yep, you are" I tried to end the convocation there praying for jetts bottle to hurry up.

"then why arnt I a grown up?" I froze again, Claire knew about wolves because of quil but she didn't know about vampires what was I suppose to say.

"you will be soon Claire, a few more years" she sighed and jumped off the kitchen units.

"when I asked quil he said she same thing" she looked like she was going to throw a tantrum.

"that's because its true silly" she nodded.

"come on jett will be hungry" she smiled and took my hand and we walked back into the other room, she walked straight over to quil and he tried to pull her into his lap but she resisted and sat on the floor quil just looked at Jacob and jake shook his head before I sat down with jake and he handed me jett.

"did you hear that?" I asked jake but looking down at jett, I brought the bottle to his lips and began feeding him.

"yeah" I sighed.

"she's not stupid jake, she knows something's up" jake ran his hand over jetts hair, everyone was engrossed in there own convocations so nobody was listening to us even though everyone with supernatural hearing probably could listen if they tried too.

"I know ness, and we will tell her but not yet she's too young" I nodded.

I know, I just don't like lying to her she's so sweet" I looked up at jake and he smiled at me sweetly. later that night all the kids had passed out asleep and where upstairs whilst the adults carried on the party downstairs, when it got to 10pm quil and Claire left as she had to be home by half 10. by 12am everyone was gone and Jacob was slightly drunk.

"Nessie, my sweet Nessie" Jacob said from the front room as I said goodbye to Rachel and Paul and a sleeping Annabelle.

"im coming jake" I closed the door and went into the living room and jake was lying on the couch.

"yes baby?" I had a drink at the party but not many the same as Rachel and Emily we all still needed to tend to our baby's.

"c'mere" I smirked and walked over to jake, I had no intention of sitting down but he grabbed my waist and pulled me down onto him.

"did you have fun?" I asked and jake nodded smiling.

"lots of fun" I chuckled and kissed his lips lightly. when I pulled away jake pulled me back and deepened the kiss, I moaned into his mouth as his hands began to roam.

"happy 25th birthday baby" I whispered against Jacobs lips before carrying on kissing him, that night me and Jacob made love on the couch and fell asleep blissfully in each others arms.


	19. Back to school

Schools where going back tomorrow after winter break, and I was going back with them to say I was nervous was an understatement! Last time I was at school was last Christmas and in the time I've been off I'd had a baby and gotten married, I was going into 12th grade so all I needed to do was graduate and I could carry on my duties as mom and wife. People in my year would of already started 12th grade in September so I was a little behind but I would catch up easily I hadn't spoken to Courtney or David since I left so I'm hoping they won't totally hate me and ignore me.

"How you doing baby?" Jacob came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist and I was in our closet picking out some clothes for tomorrow after I'd tucked jett in for the night.

"Mm I'll be ok I just need to get tomorrow over and done with" he kissed my neck and I leaned further back into his arms.

"You'll do great ness" he reassured me

"Thanks sweetie" I picked out some acid wash jeans and a jumper for tomorrow.

"Do you want to go to bed?" I nodded and followed Jacob into our bedroom, I curled up around him and soon fell asleep. My alarm was going off at 6.30am and both Jacob and I groaned and I switched it off.

"I'll go sort jett" I mumbled getting up.

"No ness, it's your first day back I'll sort jett you go get ready" Jacob told me and I smiled at him.

"You sure?" He nodded.

"Yes I'm very sure" I laughed and headed into the bathroom after I'd had a shower, I got out and brushed my teeth and applied some makeup. I dried off my hair and my curls hung loose down my back and I got dressed, when I went downstairs Jacob was now dressed trying to feed a half a sleep jett.

"Morning sweetie" I kissed jetts cheek and he just looked up at me through half asleep eyes.

"Oh baby are you tired?" I asked him.

"Sleepy moma" he tried to rest his head Down but Jacob talking to him was keeping him awake.

"Buddy do you know who your going to see today?" Jacob asked him.

"Pa bill" Jacob chuckled and nodded.

"Yep pa bill, just whilst momma and daddy are out at work and school and we will come and get you later on" Jacob told him, billy would watch jett some days rather than my parents it gives jett and billy a chance to see each other more too.

"Are you just taking him around in his pyjamas?" I asked eating some toast.

"Yeah, everything's in his bag so billy can change him and If he struggles sue or charlie will come around about eleven to make him so lunch so they can give him a hand" I nodded and grabbed my bag.

"Are we ready to go then?" I asked and Jacob nodded, he picked jett up and jett snuggled into Jacobs neck and he picked jetts bag up and we all piled into our car, we drove to Billy's first so we could both say goodbye to jett together.

"Bye bye my sweet little angel, moma loves you so much and she will be back later if you really need me I'll come back I promise" I told jett who was giving me a hug, I gave him to billy and he held him on his knee.

"See you soon little man, daddy loves you" jake kissed jetts head and he had to practically push me out of the front door so I'd leave jett.

"Come on Nessie, he'll be fine" jake reassured me I nodded and we got back in the car and jake drove me to school. When we pulled up and I took a deep breath and glanced at jake.

"You don't have to go back If you don't want too" I shook my head.

"No no I need to, it will be fine right?"

"Right" jake smiled and I kissed him sweetly and rested my forehead against his.

"Your fine ness, ok I love you" I smiled.

"I love you too" I got out the car and took a deep breath walking over to the front doors of the school, I felt like everyone was watching me but I tried to ignore it, as I was about to walk up the front steps, I felt a hand on my shoulder I turned around and seen Courtney starring right at me, I didn't quiet know what to say at first we were both just looking at each other and then suddenly she pulled me into a hug and I sighed with relief.

"Where have you been?" She asked and I sighed a shaky sigh.

"It's a long story, personal really I had a sort of illness but don't worry I'm ok now" she pulled away and looked at me.

"Your really ok?" I nodded.

"I'm more than ok" she smiled and pulled me into the school.

"So tell me what have I missed" I asked and she turned to me with a guilty smile.

"Well David came back" I nodded.

"Was he ok?" She nodded.

"Yeah he was fine, his grandma died"

"Aw poor David" she nodded.

"Yeah, and then me and him kinda kissed and now were dating, I hope your not mad" I laughed lightly.

"Of course I'm not mad" I hugged her and she laughed.

"I was worried you where going to hate me"

"Why?"

"Well you and him went on a date" I laughed.

"Oh I'm over that trust me, I'm seeing someone else now" I grinned as we walked.

"And by any chance is this someone Jacob?" I smirked and she squealed.

"Oh my god" I laughed.

"Ok yeah were dating" she smiled.

"Aw I'm happy for you Nessie" I smiled and we walked into our classroom.

"So where's David?"

"I'm right here" I turned around and seen David standing there with a smile on his face.

"So where have you been stranger?" I was about to speak but Courtney beat me too it.

"She's been really Ill David but she's ok now" she walked over and he wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"Well I'm glad your back for our senior year or what we have left of it" I laughed a little.

"Yeah me too" the rest of the day went pretty simply, odd people asking where I'd been once I'd said I was ill nobody questioned me again which I was glad about, I couldn't wait till 3.30 though I wanted to go home and see my boys so much. Courtney never mentioned Jacob again which was good I knew she thought it was odd but I was techinqually suppose to be 18years old so i wasn't doing anything wrong. When the last bell rang I said goodbye to everyone quickly and ran outside to see Jacob waiting for me in the car.

"I've missed you" I said quickly before kissing him passionately.

"I missed you too baby" he smiled and I buckled myself in.

"Let's go get my baby" Jacob laughed and started driving to Billy's house. When we arrived at Billy's Jacob barely had time to stop the car before I was out of it and in Billy's house.

"Hey my sweet" I scooped jett up in my arm and he smiled at me.

"Kiss?" He smiled and kissed me.

"I missed you my little prince" he cuddled me in tightly.

"Miss u mama" I chuckled and billy rolled threw from the kitchen.

"Was he good?"

"A little star" I smiled and jett looked at me.

"Me and pa bill do lots mama" I giggled.

"Oh was it fun?"

"Fun" jett said nodding and Jacob came threw the door.

"Daddy daddy" jett yelled and Jacob took him from me.

"Missed you little dude" jett laughed.

"Miss u daddy" me Jacob and jett spent some more time with billy and he even cooked us dinner which was great, I thought it was right Jacob spends a little time with his dad he hadn't seen much of him lately after dinner jett was asleep on Jacobs shoulder so we decided to call it a night, when we got home we tucked him in and went to bed.


	20. Easter break

I'd been going to school for several weeks now and it was great I was really starting to get Into it again and jett had settled into his new routine, sometimes he'd stay with moma and daddy and sometimes he'd go to Billy's it just depends really. It was the Easter holidays now so school was out and Jacob had managed to get some time off work so we could be together as a family, jett really was growing fast now he was one in a month and already looked like a small three year old, it upset me that my baby was growing up so fast but I was glad he was still depend on me or Jacob.

_Flashback _

_Last week I was in the cafeteria with Courtney and David. Cafeteria food really did disgust me but today there's was a god awful smell And it was turning my stomach slightly, I chose to ignore it though and got in line with Courtney and David, as we approached the hatch for our food the smell was becoming stronger and stronger. I held my plate out for the dinner lady to put some food on it and as soon as the food hit my plate my stomach turned I dropped my plate and ran out of the cafeteria to find the nearest bathroom, I was Aware of someone following me but I didn't acknowledge it, once I reached the bathroom I threw up, once I was sure I was done I sighed and leaned my head against the toilet stall wall._

_"Nessie, are you ok?" It was Courtney, I scrambled to my feet and flushed the chain and walked out._

_"Mm yeh I'm fine" she stared at me while I wiped the tears from my eyes._

_"Are you sure? Because you sure as hell done look fine" I groaned and washed my face._

_"Yeah I'm ok" she looked unsure but I assured her I was fine, in truth I knew I wasn't fine I didn't get ill unless of course I was pregnant. I didn't say anything to Jacob when he picked me up that day, it wasn't until I used the excuse that jett wouldn't go to sleep so I went out for a drive to settle him and stopped by the continent store I bought a home pregnancy test and my suspicious had been confirmed I was pregnant._

_Flashback_

I still hadn't told Jacob I was waiting for just the right time, I had only known over a week and I couldn't be that far along so I had time before he worked it out for himself and I knew my secret was safe as long as momas shield was up around daddy which it usually was so I was good for now. It was a rainy day in forks and I was curled up on the sofa with my boys watching lots of terrible movies. Around 2pm my whole family burst into our house and came running into the living room.

"Gee you could of knocked" Jacob said with much sarcasm in his voice as he paused the movie, jett was asleep by now curled up on Jacobs chest.

"Not now Jacob" daddy said through gritted teeth. At first I thought they'd all figured out I was pregnant but they all seemed to scared for that.

"What Is it daddy?" I asked I stood up from the couch and walked over to them.

"We've had a phone call, from... Volterra" when I heard that name I think my heart stopped momentarily.

"Volterra as in Italy?" Jacob asked and daddy glared at me.

"Do you know of any others Jacob" daddy yelled, startling jett slightly but he stayed asleep.

"Now is not the time to yell Edward" Carlisle said and daddy sighed and nodded.

"What did they want?" I asked with no emotion in my voice. Alice stepped forward now.

"The volturi have had someone watching you and Jacob these past few weeks, they know about jett" my head shot up and looked at Alice, my breathing became unsteady.

"What" I managed out.

"They want to meet him" I started shaking my head.

"No!"

"Nessie" Carlisle tried to calm me but it was no use.

"NO! I will not let my child any where near them, do you realise what that did to me? I had nightmares for almost 4years I will not do that to jett" I was yelling, I felt two warm arms wrap around my waist and I glanced over to were jett was now in Rosalie's lap wide awake.

"Nessie If you don't let them meet him, they will come to you and things will get ugly" I was still shaking my head as my daddy spoke.

"Alice is watching them, from what she can tell they mean no harm to you, Jacob or jett" moma said and I squeezed my eyes shut to stop the tears from falling.

"We will all go Nessie, they'll have to kill us all before we let them lay one hand on him" I looked at all my family who where nodding.

"When?" I was looking at my daddy now.

"We have to leave tonight" I groaned and turned in Jacobs arms and he hugged my tightly.

"I'll never let anyone hurt either of you" he whispered to me and I nodded in his chest.

"Nessie dear we will go pack for you all" Esme said and I nodded not even looking at her. When I turned back around moma, Esme and Alice had all gone upstairs to pack. We left at 5pm and caught a flight to Volterra. Carlisle booked us into a hotel and we were going to see the volturi first thing in the morning.

"We on holiday mama" jett asked as I bathed him in the hotel bathroom.

"No exactly sweetie, but after this is over me and daddy will take you anywhere you want" he looked throughtfull for a moment and then smiled.

"Camp"

"Camp?" I was confused and jett nodded.

"We go camp" I laughed.

"Well baby boy if you want us to go camping we will" he clapped and I chuckled I picked him out of the bath and dried him off, I put on his pyjamas and carried him back into the bedroom where Jacob was sitting on the bed.

"Jett wants us to go camping" Jacob smirked.

"Camping I can do little man" jett started jumping up and down in my arms cheering and me and Jacob both laughed. That night jett slept in the middle of me and Jacob rather than the crib Carlisle had out in the room, in the morning everyone dressed and we went over to the volturi mansion. When we got there we were told to wait for a moment, I kept jett in my arms and Jacob was still human I suggested he only faze if needed otherwise stay human which he agreed too. A blonde women who was human came over to us smiling.

"They will see you now" we all began walking before she stopped us again.

"They only wish to see Renesmee, Jacob and jett sorry to the rest of you but please wait outside" I turned and looked at my family.

"We will be right here Renesmee, your mothers shield isn't up the moment something goes wrong we will be there" daddy said and I nodded slightly before walking in the doors.

Aro, Marcus and caius where sat on there chairs on the stage with Jane, Alec and felix close by.

"Ah Renesmee, my my haven't you grown" aro said standing up from his chair.

"Aro, I'd say it was good to see you again but I won't" aro smiled slightly.

"And you must be Jacob?" Aro said looking over to Jacob, jake nodded.

"I must say Renesmee, how do you manage to be around such a... Smell"

"Jacob doesn't smell the Same to me as he does to you" aro nodded and then looked at jett in my arms.

"And I see congratulations are in order"

"Your almost a year late but thanks" aro looked intrigued but caius spoke.

"He looks much older than a year old" I glared at him.

"So did I remember" caius snorted a laugh.

"Oh I remember"

"He's growing slower than you did correct?" I nodded at aro.

"By his age I looked around 8 so yes"

"And his thirst for blood?"

"Can take it or leave it really" aro nodded and smiled looking pleased.

"Can I see him?" I stepped back.

"No" now he looked disappointed.

"Renesmee dear we will not harm a single hair on the young boys head" I was reluctant but I placed jett down on his feet and aro stared at him.

"His name?"

"Jett" jett turned and looked up at me and Jacob and I smiled and ran my fingers through his hair.

"It's ok baby boy" he smiled at me and then looked at aro.

"My my, he does look like you doesn't he mutt" Jacob growled under his breath and aro chuckled.

"You've seen enough" Jacob stepped forward and picked jett up.

"I understand your protective" Jacob nodded and held jett close, aro turned to me and smiled.

"How is your power coming along Renesmee?" I was confused at first but nodded.

"It's fine"

"Any developments?" I shook my head.

"Why would my power develop?" Aro smiled again.

"Your power is very unique Renesmee" I nodded and suddenly my family burst through the doors.

"Renesmee come here" daddy said and I looked at him.

"Edward no need to be so worried, she's old enough to make her own decisions now, just because you and Alice declined doesn't mean she will" I turned back to look at aro.

"Renesmee how would you feel about joining us here?" I laughed

"You can't be serious?" Aro looked less than pleased.

"Of course I'm serious" I stopped laughing and looked at him.

"No" aro looked mad and turned to Jane.

"Jane dear if you will" I turned and looked at Jane who was smiling at me her evil wicked smile.

Jpov

I held jett close to my chest as Renesmee spoke to aro, I can't believe he'd actually ask her to leave her family and join the volturi if jett wasn't here right now I'd of fazed and ripped him limb from limb. Jane was smiling at Nessie and then suddenly she fell to the ground screaming. I gave jett to Esme quickly and ran over to Nessie who was still screaming.

"Bella your fucking shield" soon enough after I screamed at Bella her shield was around us but Nessie was still crying in pain.

"We are leaving aro, I suggest you never come near my family again or I will personally kill you" Carlisle said and aro held his hand up and I picked Nessie up and we left, when we got outside it was overcast so the cullens could be outside with no worries, when I put Nessie down on her feet she doubled over in pain and I rushed over to her.

"Nessie baby" she didn't answer me she just cried and held her hands over her stomach, I looked up at Edward who looked scared.

"What is it?" Edward gulped and answered me.

"She's pregnant Jacob, she found out last week and the pain it isn't stopping" I couldn't believe this nessie was pregnant and she didn't tell me, maybe she was scared or something I couldn't concentrate on that now I needed to help Nessie.

"Carlisle" I said my voice came out more as a squeak.

"We need to get back home now" I nodded and picked Nessie up again, Edward got us on the next flight home, Nessie was still In a lot of pain, and Carlisle told her to look out for blood but she insisted there was non, she cried most of the ride home and once we landed too, jett kept asking what was wrong but we tried to keep him with someone else for now I needed to concentrate on Nessie. When we got back to the cullens Carlisle rushed us upstairs and I helped Nessie on the bed.

"How's the pain baby?" She sniffled a little and held my hand.

"It's not as bad as it was it's still there though" I nodded and kissed her head.

"Jake I'm sorry" she burst into tears again and I shushed her as best as I could.

"Nessie it's not your fault" she shook her head.

"For not telling you I mean" I kissed her head again.

"It's okay baby, it's okay" Carlisle came over with the scan machine and placed some cold jell on nessies stomach and ran the machine over it, the room was so quiet there was nothing, Nessie began crying again and I just hugged her tighter and Carlisle moved the machine around more and then suddenly a loud heart beat filled the room.

"Is that?" Nessie said choking on her own tears.

"Yep Nessie, that's it" her head fell back on the bed and she sighed with relief tears still falling down her face.

"I love you so much" I kissed her several times and she smiled.

"I love you too" everyone burst through the door as soon as the heartbeat was heard and everyone was grinning.

"I still don't understand why it hurt so much, I mean I can still feel it now" Nessie confessed and I just looked at Carlisle confused before Edward cleared his throat and stepped forward.

"I have a theory, janes gift is to put people in pain, I have suffered this before as have some if you, even after she stops torturing you, the pain is still Liguring in your body for a little while. Nessie is pregnant therefore making her body more sensitive" Nessie looked from Edward to Carlisle who looked interested.

"Is that possible" ness asked and Carlisle nodded.

"It would make more sense I suppose" Nessie nodded and ran her hand over her stomach smiling slightly to herself.

"Mama" jett said struggling in Rosalie's arms.

"Oh come here my baby boy" Rosalie placed jett down on the floor and he walked over carefully to us and I lifted him onto the bed, everyone left the room just leaving me, Nessie and jett alone.

"Mama ok?" Jett asked once he'd sat himself down in between nessies legs.

"I'm ok, in fact I'm great"

"Great" jett said making me and ness laugh.

"Hey little man, how would you like a little brother or sister?" Jett pulled a face at me and Nessie placed her hand on his cheek and showed him what a sibling is.

"For me?" I chuckled a little.

"For us all baby, I will be it's mommy" Nessie said

"And I'll be it's daddy" I told him

"And you will be it's brother" Nessie said

"Where is it now?" Nessie put a hand on her stomach.

"In there, they will be here in a few months" jett smiled and placed his head on nessies stomach and wrapped his tiny arms around her.

"What are you doing baby?" Ness asked.

"Saying hello" Nessie smiled and looked like she was going to cry and I couldn't help but feel proud, I was here with my perfect family.


	21. Messy baby's

It was Sunday and me, Jacob and jett were all up at the big house, nana Esme was making us a Sunday dinner like she use to for a change and I was enjoying spending some time with my family. Schools returned tomorrow and I'd managed to convince everyone to let me finish and graduate since I was only around 4weeks pregnant.

_Flashback_

_"Okay Renesmee I'd say you were around a 3 and a half weeks pregnant" myself and Jacob both exchanged strange looks and then looked back at Carlisle._

_"How can you tell so early?" Jacob asked._

_"Well as you know from jett, Renesmee's pregnancies only last around 4months therefore it shows up earlier" we both nodded and Carlisle continued._

_"So this little girl or boy will be arriving in early to mid august id say" Jacob chuckled slightly._

_"Hey they could share a birthday with embry" I laughed that time._

_"Or Emma, who knows" later that night when we were all sat downstairs watching TV, mommas shield was down and I deliberately made daddy hear my thoughts about school._

_"Renesmee" daddy's voice was stern like he didn't want to go through this again._

_"Please daddy, I graduate at the start of June, it's only one month please" I said through my thoughts. everyone was watching us now, I wasn't going to say anything but daddy spoke up._

_"Renesmee wants to finish school" nobody started yelling like I thought they would which was a good sign._

_"Think about it though, I have a month left, I finish at the beginning of June, last time I was a month gone I was barely showing, I will wear baggy clothes and so what If someone thinks I've put on a little weight, please please let me graduate" nobody responded they all just sat there, so I turned to Jacob._

_"Please" he sighed and hugged me._

_"Anything and I mean anything goes wrong at all Nessie and I swear your not going back" I grinned and kissed him not caring who was watching._

_"I love you" jake sighed and smiled slightly._

_"Yes and I love you too" emmett started laughing._

_"You are whipped dog" everyone started laughing now and I just smiled and cuddled into Jacob._

_Flashback_

"What do you think it will be?" Alice asked as she sat down opposite me and Jacob.

"Who knows it's a 50/50 chance right" Jacob said which much sarcasm in his voice.

"I know Jacob! But are you hoping for a girl or a boy?" Jacob shrugged.

"I would like a girl, you know one of each but I don't mind as long as he or she is healthy" I said and Alice smiled.

"A girl would be great! All the pretty frilly dresses" I laughed and was about to say something until daddy and momma came downstairs with equal smirks on there faces.

"Nessie your going to kill emmett and jasper" I raised an eyebrow and them as on que emmett and jasper both walked in the door with guilty smiles on there faces.

"Mama" jett screamed from behind them, he pushed past there legs and ran in the room covered from head to foot in mud.

"What did you do?" I asked jett kneeling down in front of him.

"I fell and then went whoosh" my mouth was open wide and then I looked up at emmett and jasper.

"Why did you let him near the mud?" They both shrugged.

"We couldn't stop him, once he had his eyes set on something he was off" I looked back at jett who was smiling at me.

"Stop smiling, this isn't funny" I told him which made him smile more.

"Funny mama" I shook my head and then laughed slightly and Jacob came behind me.

"Wow what happened to you" jett laughed.

"He went whoosh" I told Jacob with much sarcasm.

"Do you mind if we use your bathroom Alice?" Alice smiled and nodded.

"Sure go on up" Jacob picked jett up keeping him at arms length so he wouldn't get mud on him and we went upstairs. I needled down In front of the bathtub and started running a bath while Jacob stripped jett of his dirty clothes.

"No baff" jett had his hands on his hips with an angry look on his face.

"Sorry buddy, if you'd of stayed clean we wouldn't have to put you through this torture" jett pouted and Jacob just smirked at him.

"Okay come on baby, bath time" Jacob picked jett up and he was kicking and squirming in his Arms.

"No daddy down! Down!"

"okay I'll put you down" Jacob sat jett down in the water. Jett pulled a face at Jacob and we just laughed.

"What do we need to remember in future baby?" Jett pouted but then answered.

"No go whoosh" I laughed.

"Yes baby no go whoosh" I washed jetts hair and cleaned all the mud off him and by the time we were done the water was pretty much black. Jacob held a towel out and I lifted jett out of the water and Jacob wrapped him up and dried him off.

"Should we just put his pyjamas on?" Jacob shrugged.

"Might as well, after this we will just be taking him home" I nodded and left the bathroom, I went Into daddy's old room and pulled out a one piece pyjamas for jett and a diaper I went back into the bathroom and handed them to Jacob.

"Come on buddy" Jacob got jett into his diaper and then his pyjamas.

"Daddy" jett said once Jacob had finished buttoning up his pyjamas.

"Yes?"

"I'm hungry" jett said patting him stomach and me and Jacob both laughed.

"Come on then, I bet dinners almost ready" Jacob picked jett up and we walked downstairs, jett could see emmett and jasper outside again and looked down at me.

"Mama I play outside again?" I shook my head.

"No, not now your clean. Your coming here tomorrow you can play then when it's not my job to bathe you afterwards" I heard daddy laugh from the other room and jett smiled and we walked into the kitchen.

"Dinners ready" nana Esme announced when we walked in.

"Horray" jett cheered and Jacob sat him down in his high chair and nana gave us each a plate, jetts plate was a lot smaller with a lot less food on and everything was chopped up small so he didn't chock or have trouble chewing anything. When we were done we spend a little more time with everyone before jett ended up falling to sleep on Jacobs shoulder so we took him home, I put jett to bed and went into mine and Jacobs room and he was sat on the bed starring at me when I walked in.

"Yes?" I asked as I pushed the door closed.

"Nothing just admiring" I smirked and walked over to him, I sat down next to him and laid back so I was flat on the bed, Jacob turned over and lifted my shirt up a little and kissed my flat stomach. I began giggling so Jacob kissed it a little more.

"Jake that tickles" I squirmed a little and he wrapped his arms around my waist and held me secularly.

"I love you Nessie" he murmured Into my stomach, I threaded my fingers through his hair and sighed contently.

"I love you too Jacob" that night me and Jacob spent some time talking about jett, and the new baby and life in General, the next day at school was great and exams where starting for the run up to graduation.


	22. Number 1

I was halfway through the month now, and only had a half left to go till I could graduate from high school. I had began showing a little earlier than expected but nobody questioned it, and in all honesty you couldn't tell through clothes that well either I hadn't even noticed it till Jacob pointed it out. Tomorrow it was jetts first birthday and I couldn't believe it was one year ago I was about to give birth to my baby boy almost 15hours of labour was awful at the time but it was so worth it at the end to get my beautiful little boy, he's so perfect In every way, and much like Jacob which gets pointed out to me a lot! He was so well mannered and sweet to everyone. He was very excited for tomorrow, he has been singing happy birthday all day long, and when someone asked you how old he was going to be he'd hold up one finger and scream 'number one' it was far too cute. getting him to bed was a nightmare, I sang him 3 songs and read him 2 books, every time I tried to say goodnight he was standing back up in his crib asking if it was his birthday yet, when I finally got back to our bedroom Jacob was in the shower, he was suppose to be on patrol tonight but he'd swapped with embry so he wouldn't be tried for jetts birthday tomorrow. I changed into my pyjamas and climbed into bed, I was almost asleep when the bathroom door opened and Jacob climbed Into bed next to me.

"Is he asleep?" Jacob whispered to me and I nodded.

"Yep, finally" Jacob laughed and kissed my nose before we fell asleep. When I woke up I rolled over to see the clock read 8.30am, I rolled back over to see Jacob smiling at me, I kissed him.

"Shall we go wake the birthday boy?" I nodded and we both got out of bed and headed into jetts room, he was just waking up too. So I started singing 'happy birthday to you' softly, when he opened his eyes he groaned and tried to roll over.

"Baby boy wake up it's your birthday" I started running my hands lightly over his back and he eventually looked up at me and Jacob and smiled.

"My birthday?" We both nodded.

"Yep buddy your number 1" Jacob said quoting jett from yesterday. Jett grinned and stood up in his crib and practically jumped into Jacobs arms.

"Come on I think there might be something for you downstairs" we all headed downstairs and into the living room where there were presents all over the couch for jett. Jacob set him down on his feet and he walked over to the presents and then looked back at us.

"For me?" I laughed and nodded.

"Yep there all yours" jett cheered and jumped up and down on the spot.

"Do you want to open them?" Jacob asked and jett nodded.

"Yes please" I smiled and walked over I sat down on the floor and Jacob followed sitting next to me.

"Go get one then" jett picked up a present and brought it over to us. I looked at the tag.

"This is from grandpa billy" jett pulled back to wrapping paper to see a large soft fluffy wolf that resembled Jacob in a way.

"Wow" jett said admiring the wolf.

"Do you think it looks like me?" Jacob asked and I chuckled.

"Mm a little but I think that was the point" next was a present from my mom and dad.

"It's from grandpa Edward and grandma Bella" when he opened it, it was lots of schooling books, teaching him maths, English, science and languages. Jett wasn't very interested in them so he set them down after a couple of seconds.

"I told them not to get him books" Jacob whispered to me and I sighed and nodded.

"they'll come in handy... Eventually" Jett interrupted us by bringing another present over from Rachel, Paul and Annabelle.

"It's from aunt rach, uncle Paul and Annabelle" I told him before he ripped open the paper and seen lots of art and craft things.

"Wow" jett said smiling before going for the next present.

"This ones off... Rosalie and emmett" when jett opened it, it was lots of clothes slightly bigger than he was now so he could grow Into them. Alice and jasper was the same.

"This kids going to have more clothes than me" Jacob muttered to himself.

"He already does have more clothes than you" the next present was off Carlisle and Esme, it was tickets to go to disney land, the tickets where open so we could go whenever we wanted too which was handy.

"Oh wow" I said and Jacob repeated my words, we didn't know what Carlisle and Esme where getting him so this was a surprise to us both, jett opened the rest of his presents which was mostly toys and clothes and then his final big present off me and Jacob. Jett pulled off the paper and saw his brand new bike.

"Oh thank you" jett said he ran his hand over the bike and smiled.

"I go on it now" Jacob laughed.

"Once we get sorted I'll let you have a go, but you need to learn to ride it first, so I'll put the stabilisers on for now" jett nodded and smiled.

"So what do you want for breakfast birthday boy?" Jett thought about it for a minute them smiled.

"Bacon please"

"I could eat bacon" Jacob said and I smirked.

"Of course you can" I ran my fingers through jetts hair once I'd stood up and headed into the kitchen to cook breakfast. After breakfast everyone got dressed and Jacob as promised let jett have a go on his bike, before we headed down the the first beach for jetts party, it was early afternoon and all the pack and family members where coming for a barbecue and bonfire to celebrate jetts birthday. When we arrived everyone was there and jett went running down to the sand.

"Wow happy birthday little guy" embry said picking jett up.

"Thank you" jett grinned and embry laughed before placing jett on the floor.

"Happy birthday" Claire said when she walked over with quil, Claire was 9 but she was small for her age and jett now looked around 4 pushing 5years old and he wasn't fair off Claire's hight, he was defonatily taking after Jacob.

"Thank you Claire" she smiled

"Want to play?" Jett turned around to me and Jacob, to ask if he could play.

"Sure buddy it's your party, but go say hi to grandpa billy and Charlie first ok?" Jett nodded and I watched him run over to billy and Charlie who were further down the beach drinking a beer with Sam and Paul. It was a really sunny and warm day today so I went and sat with the other women on the beach who were sunbathing, when my family arrived they all sat under the umbrellas on the picnic benches to keep out of the sun, and that was mainly because Charlie was there.

"Was he up early this morning Nessie?" Rachel asked when I laid down next to her.

"Actually no, me and Jacob had to wake him up but as soon as we told him it was his birthday he was all for it" all the girls laughed.

"When it was Annabelle's birthday, she was excited the night before but when she woke up she'd forgot all about it till we reminded her" I laughed and Annabelle laughed too who was sat on the sand next to Rachel making castles even through she proberly didn't understand what we were talking about.

"Oh I can't wait till Emma's one" Emily said smiling over at Sam who was playing with Emma.

"How old is she now?" I asked Emily

"She's 9months, her birthday is in august" I smiled and nodded.

"Yeah same month as this ones due" I said patting my stomach.

"Oh Nessie, I almost forgot you were expecting again, do we have a bump yet" I nodded.

"Sort off, one second" I stood up and pulled my shirt over my head so I just had my shorts and bikini top on and turned to the side.

"Aw it's so cute" I laughed and nodded.

"Yeah one day I was flat as pancake and the next day this, it's good I can still hide it under clothes though" Rachel spoke next.

"Yeah when do you graduate, I'm so coming" I laughed.

"It's the 3rd of June" all the girls cheered.

"Were all coming" Kim told me and I smiled.

"Thanks it means a lot actually" soon enough some of the guys started the barbecue and everyone was eating, after we'd ate I grabbed the cake and put a single candle in it for jett and everyone sang happy birthday too him.

"Make a wish buddy" Jacob told him before he blew out his candle and everyone cheered and clapped for him. When it was starting to get dark Jacob started the bonfire, I stood watching jett play with Claire when jacob came behind me and snaked his arms around my waist.

"Do you think he enjoyed today?" Jacob asked and I nodded.

"Yeah I think he did" I smiled and Jacob kissed my neck slowly.

"I seen you today" he murmured into my skin.

"Yes I seen you today to Jacob"

"No I mean showing the girls your bump" I smiled and I felt Jacob smiling in the kiss.

"Yeah I did" I turned around in Jacobs arms and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I could be so evil right now" I raised my eyebrows at Jacob and he smiled at me.

"Jacob" I warned but he just laughed and picked me up and started running towards the water.

"Jacob no" I screamed but he didn't stop and then we were both in the water.

"I hate you Jacob" I said clinging to his neck.

"And I love you too Nessie" I could help but smile and I leaned closer and kissed his sweetly, it was soon interrupted though.

"Moma, daddy what are you doing" jett shouted from the waters edge.

"Just... Going for a swim" I shouted back and I heard him laugh.

"Come on mr black, you can carry me back" Jacob smiled and scooped me back up in his arms bridal style and carried me back to the sand.

"Nessie why are so soaked, and Jacob you smell even worst than normal" Alice moaned as we walked back over bonfire.

"Blame Jacob, he decided it was the right time for a moonlight swim" everyone sat around the fire, and me and Jacob dried off pretty quickly, when it got around 9pm jett came over and curled into Jacobs lap and fell asleep, so we said our goodbyes and thank you's and went home. Jett was still asleep when we got home so I just tucked him in bed and then went to bed myself curling into Jacob.


	23. Graduation

The day had finally arrived my graduation day, it was 9am and I had to be at school for 11 for the ceremony to begin. Over the past few weeks I had began to notice that this pregnancy is being slightly worse than the last, I was struggling to keep food down, and blood was a huge no, even if my parents had been hunting and I could smell it off them it made me sick. Everyone was coming to my graduation today, we were sticking with our cover story, I was moms cousin from her moms side. jett however was Jacobs cousin from his moms side, we couldn't really say he was our son in front of my 18year old friends when he looked like a small 5year old. I was at doing my hair and makeup whilst Jacob was downstairs sorting jetts breakfast out and his own. Once my hair and makeup was done, I walked into our closet and looked through my dresses to wear, my bump was getting bigger and bigger everyday, I had resorted to wearing baggy clothes at school anything too clingy it would be noticeable so finding a dress today was going to be tricky. I settled on a white strapless skater dress that came to just higher than my knees, it was loose around my stomach so that helped and once I had my gown on it would hide it even more. I slipped into my sparkly black stiletto high heals and glanced at myself in the mirror and smiled slightly. I headed downstairs and seen Jacob and jett both dressed smartly for the day.

"Nessie you look amazing" I blushed and Jacob came over and kissed my cheek softly.

"Moma you look pretty" jett said coming up next to me.

"Aw thank you baby, do you remember what you need to call me today?" Jett frowned and answered.

"Nessie or Renesmee" I smiled and nodded.

"And what about daddy?" Jett frowned again.

"Jacob or jake" I sighed and nodded.

"I know baby it's just for today okay?" He nodded.

"Okay moma"

"We better get going Nessie" jake annouced and I nodded and held my hand out for jett to hold onto, we all piled into our car and drove up to the big house where everyone was coming out looking dressed up, they all got into there cars and we all drove together to my school. When we got there I said goodbye to my family for now and got my hat and gown on and met Courtney and David.

"Oh my gosh I can't believe were graduating" Courtney squealed and hugged me.

"I know, its so good isn't it" she nodded and David smiled.

"Which college are you going Renesmee?" I shrugged.

"Not sure yet, I can't decide" which was a total lie, I wasn't going to college at least not yet anyways I maybe would in the future but for now I had a family to concentrate on. I do have forever.

"Can everyone get ready please, the ceremony will start in a moment" a teacher announced and then went up onto the stage to make a speech and then started calling people's names out in alphabetical order, at school I was known at Renesmee Cullen so I wasn't far from the top of the list.

"David Albert" the teacher shouted and David smiled and walked up on stage to receive his diploma, he shook the teachers hand and walked down the other side. After several other students it was my turn.

"Renesmee Cullen" I took a deep breath and walked up the steps and onto the stage, I was handed my diploma and shook the teachers hand, I turned to face the audience for a moment and seen my family smiling at me and jett clapping which made me chuckle a little before I left the stage. After the ceremony and the valedictorian had made her speech about futures and were we all want to be in 10years time, we were officially announced the graduating class of 2014, Everyone cheered and threw there graduating caps in the air. After I'd been bombarded by hugs I found my family and friends who were all waiting for me.

"Congratulations honey" mom kissed my cheek and dad kissed my head.

"I'm proud of you Renesmee" I grinned.

"Thank you moma and daddy" I was also congratulated by Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, emmett, Alice and jasper. Jake, jett and some of the pack and women came over too.

"Well done Renesmee _Cullen_" jake said emphasising on the word Cullen.

"I know that was weird wasn't it" me and jake both laughed and he hugged me.

"Yey Nessie" jett cheered from embrys arms, which made me laugh.

"Aw thanks baby" Rachel, Emily, Kim, Claire, quil and embry all came too see my graduate too. After everyone had congratulated me, we all headed back to the big house for a small party seen as though I couldn't party with my friends as they'd all be getting drunk.

"So jake how does it feel to finally be married to someone who isn't in school" quil teased jake as I hugged his side.

"Feels the same to be honest quil" quil laughed and then looked over to Claire and jett playing.

"Do you think he'll phase?" I looked up and jake who was avoiding eye contact with me.

"Proberaly, everything at the moment is telling me he is going to, and having a vampire family will trigger it. I just hope it isn't too early"

"Jake, what happeneds if he phases too early? Like his body is only like a 12year olds or something" I said panicking slightly.

"Then we'll deal with it, it will be hard but he'll be fine trust me" I nodded.

"I do" he smiled and kissed my forehead and I calmed down slightly but it was always a worry of mine.


	24. I'm sorry

It was July now and I was due in just under a month, my bump had really grown since my graduation and I know looked about 7months pregnant. The burn in my throat was worse in this pregnancy, and I was craving blood so much. Carlisle thought it was because we found out earlier in this pregnancy but who knows. It was a really warm summer in forks this year, this was great for me, Jacob and jett as we could spend more time outside but not so good for my family who couldn't if they didn't want to sparkle. Jett was getting a lot better on his bike too, Jacob had been teaching him and he was getting his stabilisers took off today, which he was very happy about. We were sat on the front of the house, because it was to hard for jett to peddle on the grass, I was sat on the swing on the decking reading a book while Jacob helped jett with his bike.

"Okay buddy let's try this then" Jacob stood jetts bike back up once the stabilisers where off.

"Jake he needs his helmet on" I called over and Jacob smiled at me and picked jetts helmet off the floor and put it on his head and fastened it on.

"Climb on then jett" jett climbed on the bike and Jacob kept hold of the bike while he started peddling.

"Look at me moma" jett called as he cycled around the driveway.

"I see you baby, well done" jett smiled.

"Don't let go dad" he said and Jacob laughed.

"I won't don't worry" Jacob kept hold for a few more moments till jett had the hang of it and let go.

"Jett look your doing it on your own" Jacob said and jett looked over to see Jacob standing near the porch step, he smiled then lost his balance and fell off the bike. My mother instinct jumped in immediately and I ran over to jett where Jacob was already seeing to him. Jett started crying and I kneeled down next to him.

"Did you hurt yourself?" Jett nodded and pointed at his knee, I rolled up his pants leg and his leg was all cut and bleeding. I froze. Jett was crying even more when he seen the blood but I couldn't move, I could smell the blood it was so sweet and fresh, it was obvious jett wasn't full human but his blood still smelled good. Jacob grabbed my arms and held me back and I was shaking my head.

"I've got to go" I stood up and started walking away from the house. I could hear jett crying and shouting of me but I couldn't I was crying myself now, and I could still smell his blood I was sickened by myself. I half walk half ran to the big house. When I got there I burst in and see my mom and ran over to her and burst out crying, she ran her fingers through my hair and tried to sooth me.

"Nessie baby what's wrong" I just cried more, I couldn't get the words out.

"Renesmee" dad said once he'd came downstairs. He was over to us in seconds and tried to stop me from crying too but I couldn't.

"Bella drop your shield" dad instructed and in a few seconds I heard him sigh.

"What is it?" Mom asked.

"Jett fell off his bike, cut open his knee, Nessie smelled the blood and well you know" mom stopped stroking my hair and forced me to sit up.

"Nessie you didn't hurt him did you?" Mom saying that made me cry more.

"Of course she didn't hurt him Bella" dad said defending me.

"Only because Jacob pulled me away, I don't know what happened to me! I almost drank from my son" I screamed and dad pulled me into his chest and soothed me.

"You didn't though Nessie, you would never hurt him" I eventually stopped crying and looked around to see my whole family stood there watching me.

"Jake called" Rosalie said and I looked at her.

"He said jetts fine, he wants his moma apparently" I nodded and wiped my eyes.

"Is jake mad?" She shook her head quickly.

"No he just hopes your okay" I nodded and looked over to the window.

"What time is it" I was shocked to see blackness outside.

"About 8" dad said and I nodded emotionless.

"You cried for 6hours Nessie" mom told me and I nodded again.

"I'm just going to go freshen up before I go home" mom nodded and I walked over to the stairs and up to Alice's bathroom, I ran my Hand over my bump and sighed. When I looked in the mirror my eyes where puffy and my face looked flusters and my hair was everywhere. I washed my face with cold water but it didn't really make much of a difference and went back downstairs.

"Do you want us to come with you ness?" Mom asked, obviously not trusting me to contain my thirst.

"No. No I'll be ok" she nodded and kissed my cheek before I left. On the walk back to the house my brain was on over drive I was trying to think how I would explain this to jett, why his mom ran off when he was crying for her. And Jacob what if he really was mad at me, I did almost drink his sons blood, I mean I'd be mad if I was him. When I reached the house I took a deep breath and walked over to the door, jetts bike was on the porch but I tired to ignore It and walked inside. It was so quiet, I could hear the TV on low in the living room so I headed in there. I pushed the door open and walked in. Jacob was just sat on the couch looking over at me, I didn't make any move to go closer to him though.

"I'm sorry" I squeaked and he shook his head.

"Nessie, I know you can't help it, I'm not mad at you" I nodded and looked to the ground.

"You've been crying" he said and I nodded again.

"What does jett think?" I asked

"He just thinks the baby made you sick, he wants to see you though"

"Where is he?"

"In bed" I nodded and walked out of the room and upstairs. When I went in jetts room he was sat up in bed. He had a single bed now as he was far too big for his crib now.

"Hey why aren't you asleep?" I asked and he shrugged.

"I wanted to see you, and I heard you coming home" I smiled and sat on his bed.

"Are you ok moma" I smiled and nodded.

"I'm fine baby boy, are you okay?" Jett nodded.

"Yep dad said I was a brave boy" I smiled.

"I'm so sorry baby I shouldn't of left" jett shook his head and patted my stomach.

"The baby made you sick, it's ok" my heart melted a little when he said that and I pulled him onto my lap and kissed his head.

"I love you my baby boy"

"I love you too moma" I cuddled jett till he fell asleep and I rested him down and crawled in behind him, I pulled him to me and cuddled him again till I also fell to sleep. I only woke up when the door was opened and the hallway light filled the room and see Jacob standing there smiling.

"Do you want to stay here tonight?" He asked and I nodded.

"Okay ill see you in the morning" I nodded again.

"I love you Renesmee" I smiled.

"I know jake, I love you too" he closed the door again and I rested my head back down and kissed jetts head and fell asleep again.


	25. Little bundle

Carlisle thought I'd give birth any day now, and jett was staying with my parents just incase I went into labour we didn't want him to get scared. I was lying on the couch with Jacob, he was rubbing my sore stomach, i was in a lot of pain today.

"We haven't discussed names" jake said and I nodded.

"Okay let's do it now, take my mind of this" jake smiled and thought for a moment.

"Well if it's boy I still like Abel William" I smiled and nodded.

"I like that too, and if it's a girl I still like nina Olivia" jake nodded

"So it's settled Abel William or nina Olivia" I nodded.

"Yep, well that was Simple huh" jake laughed and we spent most of the day laying on the couch. Jake was suppose to be on patrol tonight but was wary to go.

"Jake this baby isn't going to make an appearance today, yes I'm in a little pain but I don't think it's contractions, just go" he shook his head.

"I don't know ness, I am not missing you give birth" I laughed and kissed his cheek.

"You won't miss it jake, just keep your phone tied to your leg, if it rings I'm in labour come home" jake laughed and sighed.

"Okay, just try keep it in till I get home won't you" I nodded.

"I'll try" jake kissed me once more before leaving. I couldn't move around much due to my size and the pain I was experiencing so I just took myself off to bed. It was about 3am when I woke up with terrible pains in my lower abdomen. I switched the side lamp on and scrambled around looking for my cellphone, I wasn't sure if I was even in labour but something didn't feel right so I called Carlisle.

'_Hello Renesmee I am assuming your calling at this time is something to do with the baby'_

"Um yeah I don't know what it is, but it hurts like hell"

'_Just stay calm Renesmee, I'm on my way around now'_

"Okay thanks" I put the phone down and placed it back on my bedside table and took a deep breath, then a sharp pain erupted in my body.

"Ok keep calm, just breath" I kept saying it over and over to myself, when Carlisle finally arrived with Esme and my dad.

"Where's mom?" I asked when they all piled in.

"She had to stay at the cottage with jett" I nodded and Esme came over to me and held my hand.

"How you doing sweetie" I nodded.

"Better than last time I suppose" daddy chuckled obviously remembering my last labour.

"May I ness?" Carlisle asked and I nodded, he pulled back the bedcovers and luckily I was just in one of Jacobs old shirts so there was no need to remove any pants and cause more pain.

"Okay your in labour, Nessie have you been having contractions today"

"I... I don't think so I mean I've been in pain but it didn't feel like last time" Carlisle shook his head.

"Every pregnancies different Nessie, you should know that by now" I nodded and then groaned in pain when another contraction hit.

"Are they getting worse dear?" Esme asked and I nodded through the pain.

"Yes" I squeaked, once it passed I tried to control my breathing and then was trying to grab my phone.

"Renesmee what are you doing?" Dad asked.

"I need Jacob" I said through gritted teeth and dad nodded, I grabbed my phone and called Jacob.

'_Nessie what is it? Are you ok'_

"It's time jake"

'_What now?'_

"No not now, next week! Of course now!"

'_Ok ok I'm coming'_

"Good" I was about to put the phone down but Carlisle spoke down the phone before I could.

"Jacob it's Carlisle, I'd hurry if I was you it won't be long now"

_'Shit! Ok ok I'm coming_' and then Jacob hung up. I tired to put the phone back on the side table but I missed and it fell to the floor when I had another contraction.

"Oh it hurts so bad" I cried and Esme wiped the sweaty hair from my face.

"Not long now Nessie I promise" Carlisle said and I nodded.

"Just breath through them ness" dad said and I shot him a look.

"What does it look I'm doing?" dad sighed.

"I hope Jacob Hurries up and you start blaming him not me"

"I hope he hurries up too!" I snapped and then I had another contraction, I gripped Esme's hand but she didn't flinch, good thing about being a vampire I suppose.

"Good girl Nessie, on your next one I need you to push" I shook my head.

"Not till jakes here" carlisle sighed.

"Nessie you can't stop this baby, it's coming now. They don't want to wait for Jacob" small tears fell from my eyes and I nodded. I needed Jacob here with me now, yes i was happy dad, and Esme where here to support me but I needed Jacob the most and if he missed this it would be awful.

"How you doing sweetie" Esme asked and I nodded.

"Ok I suppose" she smiled.

"I'm glad" things went quiet for a moment and then another contention hit.

"Push Nessie" I screamed and then pushed down, how I remember this awful pain.

"Come on keep going" Carlisle encouraged.

"Ok take a break Nessie" I started panting and Esme cleared the hair from my face again.

"Ready to go?" Carlisle asked and I nodded.

"Ok push ness" I pushed down again and screamed out.

"Ok Nessie, that's the worst over no stopping now keep going" Carlisle said and I screamed again and pushed down, suddenly Jacob burst into the room and came running over to me.

"I'm here I'm here" seeing Jacob just made me cry more, he kissed my head several times and I pushed down again.

"Almost Nessie, come on go" one huge last push and scream and I was done, and a light cry filled the room. I sighed and my head fell back from being so tired.

"Nessie, Jacob I'd like you to meet your daughter" I cried a little and Carlisle handed me our daughter, nina Olivia black.

"She's perfect" I sobbed and Jacob nodded in agreement.

"She really is" nina had black hair just like jett and Jacob, she had my little nose and lips and when she opened her eyes myself and Jacob where both shocked.

"Her eyes are green" I said and stroked her tiny cheek a little.

"I had green eyes" daddy said and I looked up totally forgetting about everyone else apart from nina and Jacob.

"You did?" He nodded.

"Yes when I was human" I smiled and looked back at nina, her skin wasn't as dark as jett's it was a few shades lighter but she wasn't as pale as me.

"What's her name?" Carlisle asked.

"Nina Olivia black" Jacob told him as I was too engrossed in our new baby.

"Shall we get you cleaned up a little Nessie?" Esme said and I nodded.

"Nina, meet you daddy" I placed nina in Jacobs arms and jakes eyes instantly lit up.

"Hi there beautiful" Jacob cooed and he bounced her lightly in his arms. Esme helped me stand up and she grabbed me some clean clothes before she took me into the bathroom.

"Shall I run you a bath Renesmee?" I nodded and sat down on the toilet lid while she did it.

Just before I got in the bath, daddy came to the door.

"Nina has been weighed she was 7lb 2oz" I smiled.

"Is she ok does she need fed or anything?" Daddy shook his head.

"She's fine ness, quiet content with Jacob, but She might need fed soon" I nodded and daddy shut the door. Esme helped me Into the bath and I instantly felt cleaner. That was one thing i hated about giving birth, how unclean I felt. After my bath Esme helped me into some clean clothes and she went about mine and Jacobs room changing our bedding.

"How's she doing?" I asked walking over to Jacob who was sat on a chair in our room.

"She's great, I think she's a little hungry though" I nodded and looked over to carlsile, Esme and daddy.

"We'll leave you too it, call if you need anything" Carlisle said and I nodded.

"Thank you" he smiled and left with Esme.

"I'll tell your mother to wait till late afternoon before coming over with jett?" I nodded and daddy smiled.

"Congratulations you too, she really is something" I smiled proudly and daddy left, I walked over to the bed and Jacob followed and handed me nina.

"Let's see if your hungry then huh sweetie" I lifted her to my breast and after a couple of minutes she latched on.

"There we go" I smiled and Jacob sat down next to me.

"I'll let everyone know should I" I nodded and Jacob pulled his phone out and began typing.

"What did you say?" I asked and Jacob smiled.

"Nina Olivia black born at 4.14am weighing 7lb 2oz, and I attached this photo" he turned the phone around and showed me a photo of himself and nina.

"Did daddy take this?" Jake nodded.

"Yeah" I smiled.

"It's cute" Jacob smiled and closed his phone. Once nina was done Jacob went and brought her some clothes and a diaper and I changed her and laid down with her in my arms.

"Do you want anything before we go to sleep ness?" I nodded.

"Do we still have those blood bags in the fridge?" Jacob thought for a second and then nodded.

"Well could I have one" Jacob laughed and nodded.

"Sure I'll be right back" while Jacob was gone, I really studied nina's face while she was sleeping, she was so cute it was adorable. When Jacob came back I practically downed the whole glass in seconds and Jacob laughed slightly.

"God I needed that so bad" he smiled and laid down with us and we all fell asleep together. I woke up at 9am by nina crying.

"Oh hey baby girl, shh don't cry momas here" her bottom lip quivered a little but she stopped crying.

"That's a good girl, are you hungry" I brought my top down and fed her a little and then took her into her nursery and changed her diaper and then we went back into my bedroom and fell asleep again. I didn't wake up again till 12pm. When I opened my eyes I seen Jacob Talking to nina.

"And you have a big brother called jett, he's going to just love you" I smiled slightly, Jacob hadn't even noticed I was awake.

"And you have so much family to spoil you, there's your grandmas Esme and Bella, and your grandpas Edward, Carlisle and billy. Your aunts Rosalie, Alice and Rachel. Your uncles emmett, jasper and Paul. Oh and your cousin Annabelle and not mentioning the pack and there family, everyone's gona love you my geourgous girl" I grinned and sat up.

"Are you enjoying telling her the family tree?" Jake smirked and nodded.

"Sure I think she's actually listening too" I nodded.

"She proberly is, although she proberly doesn't have a clue what an grandma, grandpa, brother, uncle, aunt or cousin is" jake laughed lightly.

"Yeah I think your right" jakes stomach rumbled slightly.

"Go have something to eat, I'll sort her out and then our little man can come home huh" jake nodded and smiled.

"He's going to love her isn't he" I nodded.

"I hope so" jake handed me nina and I fed her again and changed her diaper and clothes. By the time we got downstairs Jacob was washing his dishes from eating.

"I'll call Bella huh" I nodded and went Into the living room with nina.

"She's on her way" jake said when we came in, he put a blanket over me and I tucked nina's legs under it too keeping her tucked in close to me and Jacob sat down at the end of the couch. Around 10minutes later mom came in with jett.

"Hey buddy" jake said when jett came around the corner.

"Daddy, can I come stay home now" Jacob laughed and hugged jett.

"Of course you can" jett cheered and pulled his head from jakes chest and looked over to me.

"Moma is that the baby?" I laughed.

"Well I hope so" jett crawled along the couch and sat next to me and peered over at nina.

"It's a girl" he said and I nodded.

"Yep, jett this is your little sister" jett looked at her a little then looked at me.

"What's she called?"

"Nina Olivia"

"I'll just call her nina" I laughed.

"That's okay" I looked up and seen mom holding her hand Over her heart from the doorway at the sene of jett meeting his sister.

"She's beautiful Nessie" I smiled and nodded.

"She really is" mom smiled and hugged jake quickly before seeing herself out.

"Can I hold moma" I nodded.

"Put your arms like this jett" Jacob showed him and he did and I placed nina in jetts arms supporting her head until it was ok to let go.

"I like her moma" I smiled

"Well I am glad" jett looked at nina a little longer, her eyes where wide open and starring at him too.

"Do we keep her forever now" me and Jacob both laughed and I nodded.

"Sure I was planning on keeping her forever" jett smiled.

"That's good then" majority of that night was spent as a family, jake made us all some dinner and I pumped some milk so jett and Jacob could both feed nina too. Jett even helped change her diaper but ran away after a few moments. Nina would be sleeping in mine and Jacobs room in her Moses basket for a few days so before jett went to bed he kissed me and then kissed nina's head and ran off to bed for Jacob to read him a story. My perfect family.


	26. Meeting nina

Nina was now a few weeks old, she wasn't growing quiet as fast at jett but she was still growing faster than an average human baby. Friends and family were coming to meet her today which jett was very excited about, he couldn't wait to show his new little sister off. Nina was really good through night which was good for me and Jacob, she had only been waking up once or twice and that was only because she was hungry or needed changed, we'd even moved her into her own room which Alice and jasper had kindly painted a light baby pink. She had white furniture and her name in fancy writing along the wall. It was about an hour before we had our first guests coming over to meet nina so I took off upstairs to get ready whilst Jacob entertained nina. I was glad nina didn't have a favirote between me and Jacob like jett did when he was born, Jacob was defonatily jetts favirote but now he treats us equally which I'm happy about, I think Jacob is too which is good. As I brushed through my loose curls, there was a small knock at our bedroom door.

"Come in" I called and jetts head peered around the doorway.

"Hi moma" I smiled and turned around, jett walked over to me and I pulled him onto my knee, he was growing like a weed lately he already reached just below my hip and was starting to get a little heavy for me to carry, something's telling me Carlisle might of been a little out on the growing scale.

"My beautiful boy" I turned us around so you see both of our reflections in the mirror and kissed his cheek.

"I think you might need a hair cut soon baby" his hair was just below his shoulders and growing fast and thick.

"Me too, moma it gets in my eyes when I run" I laughed lightly and nodded.

"Okay sure, how about once everyone's been I'll give it a cut" jett nodded.

"I want it like daddy's" I smiled.

"I think you'd look like daddy's little twin" jett grinned showing me all his little pearly whites.

"Good" I smiled again and looked at the clock on the wall.

"Come on, we better get downstairs" jett hoped off my knee and I held his hand as we went downstairs. We walked in the living room and nina was in her Bouncy chair with Jacob bouncing it lightly with his foot making her laugh. Jett ran straight over to his toys and started playing with them, he'd taken a real liking to dinosaurs at the moment.

"I'm going to give jett a hair cut later" Jacob looked up at me and then over to jett.

"Yeah I think I agree, it's getting a little long huh" I nodded.

"Just a little, and he even wants it like daddy's" Jacob laughed slightly and smiled.

"Well it is a good cut" I looked down at nina.

"Does she need fed?" Jacob shook his head.

"We still had bottles made up I've done it" I smiled and kissed Jacobs cheek.

"What a good daddy you are" soon after our short convosation, Sam, Emily and Emma arrived to meet baby nina. Emma had just turned one the day after nina was born and was a curious little thing but very shy.

"Isn't she nice Emma" Emily said as she cooed over nina, Emma nodded and hugged herself into Sam's chest again which was cute.

"She looks like you Nessie I think" I nodded.

"Yeah I had more of a look in with this one, you can still see a lot of Jacob though" Emily nodded and Jacob smiled like an idiot. Soon after Kim and jared came around, whilst jared and Jacob went outside while Jacob fixed something on his car I smiled over at Kim while she was holding nina.

"This Isn't make you broody is it? I'd love a baby Kim" her eyes shot up to me and she instantly looked guilty.

"Your not?" I asked shocked and she blinked a few times.

"How did you know?" I smiled.

"I didn't until you looked super guilty just then" she sighed and smiled a little.

"How far gone are you?"

"Only a few weeks, I'm going to the midwife next week" I grinned at her.

"Don't say anything please we weren't going to say until I was 12weeks" I nodded.

"Of course I won't" she smiled and that was pretty much the end of the conversation. Next to arrive was quil, embry and Claire.

"Aw she's so cute Nessie" Claire said as she held nina.

"She really is" quil smiled at me and then over at Jacob who was playing with jett.

"How's life having a daughter Jacob" embry asked and Jacob smirked.

"As long as non of you imprint on her I'm good" embry laughed and quil just smirked up at embry.

"I'm not going to imprint guys chill, I Proberaly never will" Jacob and quil both laughed but I felt kind of bad for embry, he hadn't imprinted on anyone when majority of the pack had expect the younger ones or Leah and Seth.

"You might one day embry" he smiled at me.

"Maybe, I won't hold my breath though" Jacob and quil laughed again but i just smiled kindly. After they'd visited Seth and Leah came.

"Oh she's so cute" Seth said as she held her.

"Isn't she cute Leah" he said and leah nodded, I wasn't expecting much again just like when she first met jett. After they'd came Charlie and billy came to visit her, we asked them to come earlier but they both insisted we needed time to settle in with her first.

"Oh she's just precious" billy beamed over his new granddaughter while grandpa just smiled at her.

"Do you want to hold her grandpa?" I asked and he looked wary at first but nodded and billy handed him over.

"Grandpa you like my dinosaur?" Jett asked walking over to billy, billy laughed and nodded.

"Wow he's cool, do u know your daddy use to love dinosaurs growing up" jett laughed and ran back over to Jacob who was blushing.

"So what do you make of her then grandpa" I asked and he smiled down at nina.

"She looks like you ness" I nodded.

"Yep, finally" grandpa smiled and looked down at nina again. After they left Rachel, Paul and Annabelle came around to visit nina, they didn't stay for long but Annabelle took an instant like to her new little cousin and couldn't wait until she was old enough to play with her dolls with her. After everyone had visited Jacob cooked us all some quick dinner while I fed nina.

"You had a busy day today huh" I said as I fed nina.

"Everyone loved you sweetie, but we knew that anyways didn't we" after I'd fed nina, I gave her a bath with the help of jett and then dressed her for bed. When I went back downstairs Jacob was just finished cooking, I just held nina as we ate and then after we'd finished Jacob went and put nina to bed because she was falling to sleep in my arms and I sat jett on a chair in the kitchen.

"You sure you want it like daddy's?" I asked and jett nodded.

"I'm sure moma"

"Okay then" I switched the sheers on and started cutting jetts hair, it took around 10minutes but once it was done I sweeped the hair off his neck and showed him it in the mirror.

"So what do you think? Did moma do okay?" Jett smiled and nodded and touched his hair lightly.

"I look like daddy" he cheered and it made me laugh.

"You sure do, now go up stairs and put your pyjamas on and I'll be up in a minute" jett smiled and skipped off upstairs, I cleaned up downstairs and I was about to go up when Jacob came down.

"Wow it's like looking in a tiny little mirror" I laughed.

"I know it's weirded huh" jake nodded.

"But you did a good job, remind me to come to you next time instead of Rosalie or Alice they always scare me coming close to my neck with sharp objects" I laughed and kissed jake quickly before going upstairs and reading jett a story.

"Sweet dreams my baby" I kissed his forehead and left the room I looked in on nina before going downstairs too and she was sleeping soundly, so I left my kids to dream and went downstairs to my lovely husband.


	27. Loss

Jpov

I was out in Seattle with jett and nina shopping for nessies birthday next week. I really had no idea what to get her, I mean what do you buy someone who already has everything. Nina was at least asleep in her pram while me and jett looked, she wasn't a shopping person if she was bored she would let everyone know and wouldn't stop until she was fully entertained. Jett on the other hand was loving looking for something for his mom, however everything he was picking up looked more like something he would love rather than Nessie. In the end up I got her a new pair of black stiletto shoes off the kids and a locket neckless from me, she always wore the one I got for her when we first started dating but another one couldn't hurt. We stopped for some lunch at KFC before heading back to the car. I was about to start driving when my goon rang I took it out and it read 'Nessie' so I answered.

_'JACOB why haven't you been answering your phone'_

"I've been in the shopping mall, I proberly had no signal what's up?"

'_Your dads been trying to call you for over an hour so have I Jacob, something's happened'_

"What is it ness?"

'_Jake it's your sister'_

"Rachel?"

'No Rebecca, she's been in a car accident Jacob'

"She's alright isn't she?"

_'Im sorry jake' I stopped when she said that, no way could my sister have died. Not Rebecca she was always the one who was going to get somewhere in life she couldn't of died._

_'Jacob sweetie' _

"Yeah. Yeah I'm here, where are you ness?"

'Your dads, Rachel, Paul and Annabelle are on there way over too'

"Okay, I'm on my way"

'_Okay, I love you jake'_

"I love you too ness" I hung up the phone and glanced in the back of the car at my kids, jett playing with his dinosaur toys and nina playing with a soft teddy, I smiled only a little and turned my attention back to the road and began driving. A normal trip to Seattle would take around 3hours and a half but I was speeding so I got back in about 1hour and a half. By the time we got back both kids where sleeping. Paul was stood on the decking of dads house when I stepped out of the car.

"Go inside Jacob, I'll get these two" I nodded and walked inside. Rachel was crying on nessies shoulder and my dad was on the phone to someone.

"Rach" I said at an almost whisper but her head shot up and she crossed the room and hugged me with as much force as she could give.

"My sister Jacob. My twin sister" I didn't say anything I just wrapped my arms around her tighter and let her cry on my shoulder. I glanced over at Nessie who was watching me with sad and sympathetic eyes when Paul fetched the kids in, nina was still fast asleep but jett was awake.

"Uncle Paul, what's wrong with aunt Rachel?" He asked as they walked in the front door.

"It's just a sad day buddy, hey Annabelle is playing in grandpa Billy's room why don't you go play with her?" Jett smiled.

"Okay" he let go of Paul's hand and ran down the corridor, Paul walked over to Nessie and placed a sleeping nina in her arms. Nina was growing fast just like jett, she looked too big for Nessie to hold her like that now, it wouldn't be long until she was walking and talking we didn't think, she was scooting across the floor at any opitunity she got and chatting away to anyone who would listen however it didn't make much sense.

"Jacob, Rachel" billy said once he'd hung up the phone, Rachel turned around out of my arms and looked over at dad.

"That was the police in Hawaii, as they can confirm it's Rebecca we need to formally identify her body" Rachel let out a broken sob and grabbed my hand.

"I'm going to fly out tomorrow, I would also like if you agree with me of course to bring her home" I nodded and Rachel sobbed again.

"That would be nice" she said.

"Jacob would you come with me to Hawaii?" I looked over at Nessie and she nodded.

"Yeah I'll come" billy nodded and looked at his watch.

"I'm going to go and call sue and Charlie" I nodded and Rachel looked at me.

"You need to tell the pack Jacob, they all knew her, they deserve to know"

"I'll go now"

"I'll go get Annabelle" paul said and went to retrieve Annabelle from Billy's room.

"Nessie?" She nodded.

"Go Jacob, I can handle these two I'll see you at home" I nodded and ran outside and phased ripping my clothes in the progress. When I phased quil, Seth and Leah were in my head instantly and heard what I was thinking.

'_Jacob I'm so sorry' Seth said and I nodded in my head._

_'Is there anything we can do?' Leah asked_

_'No, I'm going to Hawaii with my dad in the morning so I won't be on patrol and would you keep an eye on ness for me?'_

_'Sure anything jake' quil said and Leah rolled her eyes._

_'Look Leah I'm not in the mood for this right now do you hear me?!' She mentally bowed her head at me._

_'Yes Jacob, I'm sorry'_

_'Im going home, I'll see you all in a few days' I_ was given my goodbyes and then I approached the back porch of our house, I knew Nessie was back because her car was in the driveway and I could smell her and the kids inside. I let out a howl and in a few moments she came out with some sweats for me, I took them in my mouth and ran around the side of the house to phase back. Once I had done so I went inside the house it was quiet.

"Where are the kids?" I asked walking in the patio doors and Nessie was stood across the room with a cup of coffee.

"Nina is with my parents, jetts upstairs" I nodded and was about to walk out the room but she stepped In front of me.

"Jacob" she said softly and ran her hand across my cheek, I lifted my hand and took mine in hers and took her hand off my face.

"I'm going for a shower ness" she gave me a half nod and I took off upstairs, I could hear jett chatting away to himself playing in his room but I didn't go in and see him I just went stright into our room and into the shower. After my shower I spent a little more time upstairs looking through photo albums from our wedding, the photos of me and Rebecca, Rebecca and Nessie, me, Rachel, dad and Rebecca and so on it was nice to see us all together looking so happy. I could hear Nessie debating with jett downstairs about what he wanted to eat, he was becoming more stubborn by the day, taking after his mother by the looks of it. I got up and headed downstairs.

"Hi dad" jett said from the table, Nessie looked up from the freezer and blew a piece of hair out of her face.

"Jake"

"I'm fine" I dismissed her and headed Into the living room. Around 20minutes later Nessie poped her head around the door and asked if I wanted chicken with her and jett but I didn't, I didn't want to eat I just wanted to sit here.

"Dad I ate mine all up" jett said entering the living room after his dinner.

"Good" I said and he looked over at me but then went over to his toys, he picked something up and walked over to me.

"Dad will you play?" I shook my head.

"Not right now jett"

"Please" he said pushing it further onto my lap.

"Maybe later, go ask your moma" he pouted and looked at me again.

"Dad please I want you to play" I tried to ignore him but he just pushed the toy further to me.

"Please"

"Damn it jett I said no" I yelled and he looked so shocked, I never yelled at him. His eyes filled with tears and he ran out of the room and upstairs, I sighed and put my head in my hands when Nessie came into the room.

"What was wrong with him?"

"He wanted me to play and I yelled at him" she sighed.

"I'll go" she left the room and climbed the stairs after jett.

Nessie POV.

Rebecca's death had hit Jacob hard, he had closed down and didn't want to speak at all. Rachel was letting it all out crying as was billy but Jacob was just a blank canvas showing no emotion, I knew he was hurting inside otherwise he wouldn't of snapped at jett. I knocked softly on his bedroom door and I could hear him crying inside.

"Go away!" He shouted but I opened the door anyways and stepped inside.

"Baby it's moma" he was sat in the corner of his room with his legs pulled up the his chest and his head rested on his knees.

"Oh my baby boy" I said and walked over to him, jett now looked around 5 or 6 so he was getting pretty big but I sat on the floor next to him and pulled him over so he was sitting in my lap. I moved the hair off his face and he just stuck his face in my neck.

"Daddy hates me" he cried and I soothed him by rubbing his back.

"No daddy doesn't hate you, daddy's just upset right now and you pushed his temper a little that's all"

"Is daddy upset because of me?" He said clinging to my shirt.

"No sweetie of course not" he moved his head and looked at me.

"why's daddy sad then?"

"His sister, Rebecca was in a car accident" he looked shocked then sad.

"Is she ok?" I shook my head.

"Sadly no, she didn't make it sweetie" jett hung his head down.

"What happens now?" I sighed.

"Well daddy has to go to were aunt Rebecca lived tomorrow and then he will come home and we will have a nice funeral for her" jett nodded.

"Will I go?"

"If you want too" he nodded.

"What about nina?"

"I don't know, she's a little young but I'd daddy wants her there then she will come" jett nodded and hugged me.

"Are you sad moma"

"A little, I only met her once but she was your daddy's sister so that makes me sad"

"I'm sad"

"Well that's ok, she was your aunt. It's ok to be sad jett" he nodded

"Do you want to come say sorry to daddy?" He shook his head.

"Not right now, maybe soon" I nodded and picked him off my lap and kissed his head before walking out the room. When I closed his bedroom door Jacob was stood leaning against the wall outside.

"Jesus Jacob! You scared me!" I scolded at him.

"Is he ok?" He asked and I nodded.

"Yeah he's fine" I brought my hand to his face and showed him our conversation.

"Okay... and I do want nina to go if that's okay?" I nodded

"Of course it's ok Jacob" he nodded and pulled me into his chest.

"Sorry I haven't said much"

"You don't need to say anything if you don't want to Jacob" he hugged me for at least 10minutes in silence at the top of the stairs before going into jetts room to see him and apologise, Jacob spent most of the night in there entertaining him. Mom and dad Brought nina back at about 9pm when she was ready for bed, and myself and Jacob tucked the kids in and went to bed ourselves ready for Jacob to leave in the morning.


	28. Needing you

Jpov

"I'll be back soon, I love you" I said to Nessie as I was about to leave to go to Hawaii, I kissed her head and then hugged the kids once more before leaving to pick dad up. It was 6.30am and the plane was at 8am. The flight was almost 10hours, so we'd arrive there around 6pm our time and 12pm their time. We were going to meet all the official people, we had to identify Rebecca's body then they could release it too us, and we would finally bring her home. When I picked my dad up we didn't say much to each other, as we didn't in the airport and on the flight, when we got there we checked into our hotel and I text Nessie to let her know we were there safely and then we set off to meet the Hawaii police department.

"Mr black?" A police man said when we entered the building, dad nodded and they shook hands and then he looked at me.

"This is my son Jacob" he man gave me a sympathetic smile and shook my hand.

"Well I'm mark Watson, we spoke on the phone" dad nodded.

"Well if you would like to follow me" we followed mark Into a quiet room where we all sat, he had a piece of paper In front of him and a folder.

"Firstly I'd like to say I am terribly sorry to you both for your loss" dad nodded.

"Thank you" mark nodded and then looked down at the paper.

"I'm right in assuming you want to know what we know about how this happened?" Dad nodded and I gulped as mark read the paper.

"The accident accrue on the 1st of September on the Mamalahoa Highway" dad nodded again.

"It was a head on collision with another driver"

"Did they make it?" I asked abruptly.

"No, unfortunately" I nodded and sat back again in my chair.

"Rebecca's car was a right off after the accident and it seemed she wasn't in very much pain after the accident"

"Did she make it to the hospital?" Dad asked and mark checked the paper again.

"Yes she did, she passed away an hour after entering the hospital" dad nodded.

"And the other driver?" I said.

"No, the other driver passed away at the sene" I nodded and mark opened the folder.

"I have photographs of the car if you wish to see them?" I nodded.

"Please" I held my hand out and he passed them over to me. The car was well and truly a right off, the front drivers side was almost comply smashed in and the roof was cut off which I assume was to get Rebecca out.

"Thanks" I mumbled pushing them back towards mark.

"All we need you to do mr black, is identify Rebecca's body and we can release her to you" dad nodded and wiped a tear off his face.

"Sure when do we do this?"

"We can go now if you wish?" Dad nodded and mark gave us the address to go to, we got into our rented car and followed mark to the mortuary.

"Jacob will you come with me?" Dad asked before he went in the room, I nodded and followed dad with my eyes averted to the floor.

"Mr black" a man said and dad nodded and the curtains opened and we seen Rebecca looking so peaceful lying still on the bed, she looked paler but she looked calm and relaxed. There was no marks or scratches on her face apart from a small cut on her eyebrow which had been cleaned and was hard to notice.

"Yeah it's her" dad said and the man nodded and closed the curtain.

"When will you be flying back home?" Mark asked now.

"Tomorrow night" I told him.

"We will prepare Rebecca's body for tomorrow and sort the details out for you to take her home" dad thanked mark for us both and we left. We didn't know much for the rest of the day I walked around Hawaii for a while districting myself really. I called Nessie and I spoke to the kids for a bit they were all ok which was good. The next day like mark had said he prepared Rebecca for us to take her home and we flew back to Washington. When we got back Rebecca went to the mortuary there and we would begin to plan her funeral, when I got back Nessie wasn't there and neither were the kids, it was about an hour later when Nessie came back through the patio doors.

"Hey why didn't you tell me what time you were coming home? I would of made sure I was in" I walked over to her and hugged her.

"I didnt mind, where's the monsters?" Nessie laughed in my chest slightly.

"My parents have them for the night" she looked up at me and I smiled and kissed her softly. I carried my Nessie upstairs and we made love, it wasn't rushed and we didn't say much either, we just loved each other and that's exactly what I needed.

"Was it awful?" She asked once we were both laying in bed. I didn't look at her I just nodded knowing exactly what she meant.

"I'm always here for you jake, you know that right" she said sitting up on her elbows looking over at me, I wrapped my arm around her waist and dragged her over to me and hugged her tightly.

"Of course I know that" I murmured into her hair. I held Nessie in silence for a little longer before I looked over to the clock and I read 6pm.

"Do you think the kids could come home tonight, I kinda miss them?" I asked and Nessie laughed.

"Of course they can come home, I'll go ring my mom now" Nessie got out of bed and got dressed into her pyjamas and went downstairs, I followed a few moments later pulling some sweats on. When I got downstairs Bella and Edward were in the kitchen with Nessie.

"Hey jake" Bella said and I smiled a little.

"Hey bells"

"Sorry about Rebecca, Jacob" Edward said I nodded at him.

"Thanks" I headed into the living room where the kids where playing.

"Daddy's home" I said and jett came running over to me and hugged me.

"When did you get back dad?"

"Today" jett smiled and hugged me again and nina was crawling over to me.

"Hey little girl" I said and picked her up and she started laughing.

"Give me that dummy" I said trying to pull her dummy out and she put her hand on mine trying to push me away.

"Aw can't daddy have it too?" She thought for a moment and took it out and shoved it into my mouth.

"Thanks kid" I took the dummy out and set it on the coffee table and sat down with nina.

"You missed me?" I asked and she curled herself into my chest and buried her face in my neck.

"Aw I missed you too sweetie" I heard the front door close and Nessie came into the living room.

"Grandpa and nana said you didn't have any dinner" jett turned around and looked at Nessie.

"We didn't" he confirmed and Nessie smiled.

"Well how about we have pizza? What do you think daddy?" I nodded

"Sounds good" Nessie left the living room and went into the kitchen and began cooking a pizza. After dinner we bathed the kids and got them dressed for bed and tucked them in and said goodnight. Me and Nessie weren't far behind, once again we didn't say much I just held her close, I didn't quiet know what to say but she helped... A lot.


	29. Birthdays

Rpov

I woke up on the morning of my birthday alone which was odd, Jacob had been very distant these past few days but I don't blame him, I would be too. Rebecca's funeral was the day after tomorrow and he was taking it hard I could tell but he wasn't saying much. I got out of bed and went downstairs, nobody was in the kitchen either so I went into the living room and Jacob was with the kids smiling.

"Happy birthday mommy" jett screamed and ran over to me.

"Wow, hey thank you" I said catching him as he almost knocked me off my feet. Nina was hoping up and down on Jacobs knee making lots of noise so she would get my attention.

"I see you nina" I waved at her and she smiled. I walked over and sat next to Jacob.

"Happy birthday baby" he said and kissed me.

"Ew stop" jett said and nina was pushing me off Jacob.

"Am I not aloud to kiss my husband?" I asked her and she just shook her head, but me and Jacob laughed.

"This is for you" jett said handing me a box.

"Is this from you and nina?" Jett nodded and smiled. I pealed off the paper and opened the box to see a gorgeous pair of black stiletto high heals.

"Oh sweetie these are beautiful thank you" I kissed his cheek and then nina's.

"I'm glad you like them mommy" he said and then looked at Jacob.

"Oh yeah and this is from me" he picked up a smaller box from next to him and handed it to me, once again I took the paper off and opened the box to see a lovely long locket neckless.

"Oh Jacob" I said and ran my hand over it softly.

"Do you like it?" I nodded and smiled.

"It's perfect!" He smiled.

"Open it" I did so and there was a picture of me and Jacob in one side and in the other a picture of jett and nina.

"I love it" I said and kissed him again, once again nina tried to push me back.

"Sorry little princess, but he was mine first" she pulled a face at me and I laughed and kissed him again quickly before moving away.

"What do you want for breakfast?" I asked and Jacob shook his head.

"Ah no, it's your day today mommy, so what do you want for breakfast?" He laughed and them looked over to jett who was jumping up and down mouthing bacon to me.

"Bacon" I said and Jacob turned and jett instantly stopped and Jacob smirked and then smiled.

"Bacon it is then" Jacob went into the kitchen and cooked us bacon and fetched it in on plates. When I was eating nina was trying to grab mine.

"Do you want some?" She smiled and I broke a piece off for her and she eat it.

"I think she is starting to like solid foods now" I told Jacob and he smiled.

"Yeah she's getting teeth have you noticed?" I shook my head and lifted her lip down and seen a several teeth in nina's mouth.

"Wow, I wonder why they didn't hurt like jetts" Jacob shrugged.

"Who knows, but I'm glad she didn't go through as much pain as him" I nodded.

"Yeah me too" nina munched her way through some more bacon and then we all got dressed for the day.

"So what's the plans for today?" I asked.

"Well I figured we could have a nice family day out, then tonight I'm taking you out for a very romantic meal and the kids are off to stay with your mom and dad" I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Sounds nice" Jacob smiled and kissed me softly.

"I'm ready" declared jett as he walked down the corridor.

"Okay buddy go wait downstairs" Jacob called out and jett walked downstairs.

"I'll go dress her" Jacob said motioning to nina who was playing with her teddy on our bed.

"Yeah okay" Jacob picked her up and left the room while I finished doing my hair and makeup. We ended up going to the national zoo that day.

"This seems like something more for the kids than me" I joked as we walked around.

"Do you not like it?" Jacob asked and I smirked.

"I never said that" Jacob smiled and we walked over to the tigger part.

"Dad your so much cooler than this" jett said and I laughed.

"Thanks" Jacob said hoping nobody had heard him.

"Mom you don't want to eat these animals do you?"

"No" I replied quickly and he nodded and we carried on walking.

"I don't think anyone heard your good" Jacob said and I nodded and then laughed.

"What are you laughing at?"

"Nothing it's just funny" Jacob smiled and then we carried on walking, after our day at the zoo we came home and my parents came around to pick jett and nina up.

"Happy birthday my little miracle" mom said kissing my cheek.

"Thanks moma"

"Happy birthday Renesmee, this is off us and everyone" daddy handed me an envelope, I opened it and it and two plane tickets to London.

"What's this?" I asked and daddy smiled.

"It's yours and Jacobs very late honeymoon unless your pregnant again of course"

"I'm not" I insisted and looked at the tickets.

"These leave next week" I said and daddy nodded.

"I thought you two could do with a break" I smiled and hugged my dad then my mom.

"I love you both thank you so much" Jacob came Into the room then carrying nina and jett following.

"Hey" Jacob said handing nina to Daddy and jett went over and held moms hand.

"So this is my birthday present" I said and handed Jacob the envelope, after he'd read it he looked up.

"It's our very late honeymoon apparently" Jacob smiled a little and thanked my parents before they left. I went upstairs and did my hair and makeup again before slipping into a dress and putting on my new shoes and neckless.

"You look beautiful" Jacob said from the doorway as I fixed my dress in the long mirror.

"You don't look too bad yourself" I told him with a little smile, he was wearing a white dress shirt and black pants which looked perfect on him.

"you ready to go?" I nodded and turned around and walked over to him.

"Hey you've got your new neckless on" he said playing with it a little.

"And my shoes" I told him lifting my dress up a little, he smiled and we headed outside to the car and drove to the resteraunt in Seattle.

"This is nice" I said once we'd sat down and ordered our food.

"It is, it's nice to spend some alone time with you actually" I smiled.

"I've missed you" I confessed.

"Nessie I haven't been anywhere" he said and I looked at him.

"That's not what I mean Jacob" he nodded and and reached over for my hand.

"I'm sorry ness" I shook my head.

"Don't be sorry jake, you lost your sister. You've just been so distant and I missed you that all" he nodded.

"I feel awful about it all Nessie"

"Why?" He sighed.

"I haven't cried once since Rebecca died! I don't know why it just doesn't seem real, I never seen her and hardly spoke to her but she was still my sister and I find out she's died and I don't even cry. I've seen her Nessie, I know In my head she's dead but I can't cry" I watched Jacob as he piled his heart out and I stroked his hand.

"Just because you haven't cried Jacob doesn't mean you don't miss her, or that you love her any less. Your just dealing with it in your own way and you will cry Jacob just in your own time" he nodded and lifted my hand and kissed it.

"I love you Nessie with all my heart" I smiled at him.

"And I love you too Jacob so much" after we ate we drove back home and it didn't take long before clothes were coming off and Jacob was giving me my second birthday present off him.

"Have you had a good day?" He asked stoking my hair as I listened to my favirote lullaby Jacobs heart beat.

"I have, and thank you for giving me a good day too" I turned my head and we looked at each other before he smiled and he kissed my lips.

"Your welcome baby" we smiled at each other one more time before I rested my head back down on his chest and falling to sleep.


	30. Saying goodbye & crying

Jpov

It was the 13th September the day I laid my sister to rest. I could hardly sleep the night before and Nessie was trying to much to be normal with me but I could tell she was on edge because I had gone quiet again. I woke up around 7am and the funeral would take place at 9am not able to sleep any longer, and took my self off for a shower. When I got out Nessie was lying in bed with nina.

"When did she get up?" I asked towelling of my hair.

"About 5minutes after you got in the shower, I think she's still too tired" Nessie told me as Nina pushed her head further under my pillow clinging onto her blanket and ness wrapped her arms around her.

"Come on little girl" I said I walked over and pushed her over to Nessie a little and climbed in next to her. She lifted her head up and crawled onto my chest and curled up on me with her head in my neck.

"Aw my little angel" I stroked her back for a little longer while Nessie went and woke up jett. Once I heard him chatting away to her as they walked down the corridor I scooped nina up in my arms and carried her downstairs with me.

"Hello dad" Jett said from sitting at the table.

"Hey little guy"

"Good morning nina" he waved over to her but she just turned her head back into my neck again.

"She's a little cranky Jett" Jett nodded and sat quietly at the table while I walked over to Nessie.

"I'm cooking pancakes is that okay?" I nodded.

"It's fine" I sat at the table with Jett and whispered to nina.

"Momas making pancakes sweetie, don't you want some?" I could feel her head moving a little the more I mentioned it too her and eventually she was turned around and sitting on my knee.

"Here you go guys" Nessie sat a plate on the table In front of Jett and myself and a empty one next to mine.

"Break some off jett's and give it to nina, because he won't eat all of that and she won't eat a whole one to herself" I nodded and watched Nessie as she cleared away.

"Aren't you eating?"

"No, I think I'm going to drink my breakfast today I think I need too" I nodded knowing Nessie was going to be around a lot of humans today and now she had the kids all the time hunting whenever she wanted wasn't always an option anymore.

"I'll only be 20minutes tops" I smiled.

"Nessie go" she nodded and ran upstairs and was back down in a flash changed into a pair of sweats and a t-shirt with her hair piled on the top of her head. It wasn't often Nessie ran at that speed but when she was in a hurry she did, it was kind of amazing to see, she wasn't as fast as Bella, Edward or any of the other cullen's but she was easily faster than me when I was in my human form and when I was a wolf it was a close call between us both.

"Moma won't be long my babies I love you" she called.

"love you too moma" me and Jett called out at the same time which made nina giggle to herself. Nessie was only gone for 15minutes and she said she felt much better once she was back too, and by 8.25am we were all in the kitchen ready to go.

"This may sound insensitive but you look very beautiful today" I told Nessie linking my fingers In hers. She was wearing a simple bodycon black dress which came just above her knees, the stiletto shoes the kids bought her for her birthday and her two lockets the one off me and her mom. Her hair was down and in loose curls down her back.

"Thanks Jacob, and you don't look too bad in a suit, jett looks so much like you" jett was putting his shoes on because 'he was a big boy and he could do it himself now' and we would get going, we were driving to the church where the service would take place. Nina was coming with us but ness insisted on bring her push chair with us as she thought she was coming down with an illness of some sort as she didn't seem herself.

"Ok I'm ready" jett announced hoping off the kitchen chair and walking over to us. Nina was hooked on nessie's hip with her dummy in her mouth and blanket in hand, she had a little black dress on with a white strip around the bottom and flat sparkly black shoes. Once we were all in the car we drove to the church. I was bombarded by people's condolences and people asking me if I was okay before the service. Myself and some of the pack carried Rebecca's coffin into the chuch. The service was short but kind and there was a lot of nice things said about Rebecca before we all headed to Billy's house for a wake for Rebecca.

"How's she doing" I asked walking over to Nessie who was cuddling nina into her chest and swaying side to side.

"Not to good, she won't eat and I think she's getting a temperature but I can't tell" she sighed.

"We can leave if you want? Take her home" Nessie shook her head.

"No Jacob, today is for your sister I'll just go lay her down in your old room or something if it gets worse I'll take her to Carlisle" I nodded and gave Nessie a kiss and then nina before she took her into my old room. I was giving jett some food off the table when a old women came over to me smiling.

"Go take that to mommy, see if nina will eat something"

"Okay dad" he ran off holding the plate tight in his hands.

"How are you son?" I nodded.

"I'm getting through it, thanks" she smiled and rubbed my arm.

"I'm sorry do I know you?"

"I was good friends with your mother before she passed away, you would of been too young to remember" I nodded and smiled.

"How old is he?" I raised an eyebrow at her.

"The little one calling you dad"

"He's 5" I said quickly almost telling her that jett was really only a year old.

"I see, and how long have you been with that lovely young women I seen you talking to before"

"Oh a long time, we got married last year" I said with a smile.

"Is she the mother to both of the kids? I seen the little girl she was holding before" I nodded.

"Yeah she is" I tired to end the conversation there but she just followed me.

"And how old is she?" Again thinking quick on my feet answered.

"Same age as me 25"

"She's a Cullen isn't she"

"Oh sorta, she moved in with her cousin Bella after she got married and then they adopted her because she wanted to stay" she smiled a little to me.

"Oh honey you don't have to kid me, I was best friends with your mother I know all about the legends" I blinked a couple times and smiled.

"Oh those story's, they are kind of childish if you ask me" she just smiled again.

"so how old is your girl really? 100? 200?"

"Sorry I don't know what your taking about"

"Jacob, I know about the shape shifters and the vampires you don't need to kid me"

"Oh that's nice" I smiled and took a deep breath.

"So when did you phase?" I sighed.

"Your really not going to give up are you?" She smiled.

"Nope"

"When I was 16"

"And I assume your alpha now?" I nodded

"Your mother would of been proud, she always wanted that for you and a family, but there's just one thing I don't quiet understand"

"And that is?"

"If she's a Cullen, she's a vampire so how have you two got children?"

"Nessie's only half, Bella and Edward had her when Bella was still human" the women looked amazed.

"That's extrodanry" I nodded.

"That's what they say"

"And you imprinted?"

"Geez mom left nothing out did she?"

"Nope" I nodded.

"Yeah I imprinted" I spoke to the women for another 10minutes before jett came to tell me nina was crying and wouldn't stop so Nessie was going to take her home. I got home about an hour after she did.

"I'm sorry I had to leave" she said.

"It's okay, where's nina?"

"In the living room, Carlisle told me to stop by a drug store and get her some medicine, he thinks she's just got some tough teeth coming through but I don't know" I nodded.

"If she's not better by tomorrow I'm taking her to see him"

"Yeah I agree" I went into the living room and she was spread out on the couch, in her pyjamas with her dummy in her mouth and her blanket in hand as she usually looked watching TV.

"Hey my pretty girl" I sat on the couch next to her and she put her head on my knee.

"Not feeling to good huh" I smoothed the sweaty hair of her little forehead.

"What's wrong little girl" I asked her and she lay there. She took her dummy out of her mouth and patted her throat.

"It's sore?" She nodded and then let out a little cry.

"Nessie" I called through and she came in the living room.

"Yeah?"

"Nina said her throats sore"

"She spoke?" She screamed.

"No. No, she just patted it and I asked her and she nodded" ness nodded and sat down next to me.

"Do you think she needs blood?" She asked.

"I don't think so, when it was you and you were born when you needed blood you were screaming Bloody Mary before you got some, she isn't like that so I don't think so" ness sighed and rested her head on my shoulder.

"Sore" a tiny voice came from next to us. I turned to see nina with her hand on her throat.

"Did you just say that?" I asked and she nodded.

"Sore daddy"

"Oh my god" Nessie said.

"If she wasn't in pain I'd be cheering"

"I know it's sore princess, I wish I could help"

"Drink" she said to Nessie.

"Want do you want to drink?"

"Juice mama" Nessie smiled and went Into the kitchen for nina a drink. That night once all the kids where in bed and asleep, I was standing in our wardrobe loosening my tie.

"I'm proud of you" Nessie said coming behind me.

"Why?"

"For today, you were so brave for your dad, Rachel... Everyone"

"I don't feel strong ness" I confessed. I sat down on the floor and Nessie sat next to me playing with the short hairs on the back on my head.

"You are strong Jacob, so strong" I nodded and hung my head down.

"I wish she'd got chance to meet you more than just once and the kids, god they would of loved her"

"I'm sure they would have"

"She's really gone isn't she?"

"Yeah Jacob, I'm sorry" I nodded and then felt a tear escape me eye.

"Jake are you crying?" I nodded

"I think so" she just held me close and for the first time since I'd found out my sister had died I cried, because finally it had really sunk in that she was gone and I wasn't going to see her again.


	31. 60 birthdays later

Rpov

It was November now, and billy, Rachel and Jacob were all starting to move on after loosing Rebecca. Every Sunday we went up to Rebecca's grave and would lay some flowers for her which was nice. A lot had happened in past few months, Nina's mysterious illness turned out to be tonsiliutes, which Carlisle and my father had found very unusual because myself and Jacob both had very strong immune systems, I had never gotten Ill in my life unless I was pregnant and Jacob hadn't got ill since he was 16 and become a wolf, jett had never gotten Ill either, he might of only been alive for 1year and 6months but his Body was developing faster and he looked about 5 now so Carlisle said he would of at least experienced a common cold by now. After Carlisle had done many tests on myself, Jacob, nina and jett we found out what was wrong with my little girl.  
Flashback.  
"Renesmee, Jacob I'm not really sure how to explain this to you" Carlisle said to us.  
"Oh god its really bad isn't it?" I said panicking.  
"Nessie she's going to be fine it's ok" Jacob said to me but I was just freaking out so much.  
"Ok ill just get right too it, after doing these tests it seems nina is a lot more human than we thought"  
"She is?" Jake asked.  
"Yes, when took samples of your genes Jacob clearly it showed the human and wolf in you" jake nodded.  
"And Nessie, yourself being human and vampire"  
"And when we tested jett it came majority human but there a lot of wolf in their too, so I'd prepare your selfs"  
"I figured he'd phase anyways but thanks" Jacob said and I gripped his hand.  
"Well when we tested nina, it showed human and a small amount of vampire"  
"How small is small?" I asked.  
"About 3%" I chocked back a sob.  
"What happens now?" I asked.  
"Well I'm pretty confident nina is Immortal" I nodded.  
"That's something I suppose"  
"However, nina hasn't got a strong immune system like you both, so an illness could kill her, as long as she stays healthy she will continue to live"  
"And her ageing" Jacob asked.  
"Again this is only a guess but I think once nina stops growing and changing her body will stop ageing and she will stay that age, she's still growing fast down to the vampire in her so less than 7years Proberly"  
Flashback over  
Ever since then myself, Jacob and the rest of the family have been wrapping nina up in Cotton wool like she was to delicate to break and I think she had noticed, it was only last week jett was outside playing football with Jacob, jasper, emmett, quil and embry and nina really wanted to go play with her daddy but I just couldn't let her, if she had gotten hurt or something, I just couldn't risk it so I had to face the consequences and she was very mad at me for most the night after that. It was now around mid November and it was Billy's 60th birthday, we had been playing a surprise party for him which would take place tonight down on the first beach.  
"Jett come here please" I called from the kitchen, nina was sat on the counter with me while I wrapped up Billy's present, she looked about 1years old and was walking aswell as talking now.  
"Yes moma" he said as he hoped off the bottom step.  
"Come sign your grandpas card please" he walked over to me and I handed him the card.  
"Is this just off me or me and nina?"  
"Me too" nina yelled.  
"Okay I'll just write my own name on it then, and nina can do her own" he informed me, after he'd wrote his name he handed me the card back and ran off upstairs again.  
"Want to write your name pretty girl?"  
"Yes mama" she did write her own name, kinda, she wrote nina however the a was back to front but it was good enough.  
"Good girl"  
"Where daddy at?"  
"He's out running with the pack"  
"Me go" I laughed a little.  
"Honey you can't go running with the pack, you'd never keep up with your little legs" I said shacking her foot. Nina pouted at me.  
"Oh okay, I'll tell you want. Tomorrow if you want, me you, daddy and jett will go out running but you have to stay either on my back or daddy's deal?"  
"Deal mama" she said clapping her hands. Around an hour later Jacob came home and we all got ready for Billy's surprise party.  
"What do you want to wear pretty lady?" Jacob asked nina who was sitting on our bed. once he'd gotten himself ready.  
"Dress" Jacob looked over at me.  
"No dress nina, it's November and cold. Put on her knitted leggings, the cream long sleeved top, her pink gilet, you know the one with the furry hood and her ugg boots"  
"Sure thing moma, come on little lady"  
"Check in on jett too" I called out as he left the room. After I'd got myself ready I went downstairs to see them all sat on the couch.  
"are we ready to go?" Jacob asked me.  
"Yes we are" he laughed and lifted nina in his arms and jett followed us out the house.  
"I've brought nina's and jetts gloves in case" I told him and he nodded.  
"And what about your hands won't they get cold?"  
"Proberly not but if they did I'd have yours the keep them warm" I said giving him a little smile, Jacob grinned at me and then we set off driving to the beach. Everything looked great, Alice had been helping us set things up and she'd really excelled herself. Soon enough billy was about to arrive with Rachel and Paul and we all hid. When they came closer over to us everyone jumped up and yelled surprise.  
"Happy birthday old man, it's not everyday you turn 60" Jacob said and I gave him a kiss on the cheek.  
"Happy birthday billy"  
"Thank you Renesmee, and Jacob i don't want to hear the word old again, your not to big to go over my knee" Jacob and myself laughed.  
"Grampa, happy birthday" jett said running over to him.  
"Wow thanks jett" billy ruffled his hair and nina was jumping up and down in my arms.  
"Wana see grampa?" She nodded and I sat her down on his knee.  
"Happy birthday grandpa" she said and laughed.  
"Why thank you nina" she giggled and clapped her hands. When it started to get late the bonfire was lit and everyone was sat around it.  
"Excuse me everyone, I just want to say thank you for coming today to celebrate my birthday with me. These past couple months have been hard on me and my family but I think were finally coming out the other side of it now and if I hadn't of been for some of you hear I don't know if we would have, so thank you. I also want to thank my lovely daughter and daughter in law for organising tonight and Alice for making it possible" billy said and everyone cheered when he finished.  
"Happy birthday" everyone said in unison. The rest if the night calmed down from there really, Jacob and some of the other pack told some of Billy's faviroute legends and there was even a cake for him to blow out exactly 60candles on. When it got to about 10pm nina was sleeping soundly in Jacobs arms and jett was fading fast sitting next to me/half leaning on me.  
"Think we should get these home?" I asked Jacob and he nodded.  
"Hey dad" Jacob called over and billy came over to us.  
"Get them two home, they looked exhausted" billy said as soon as he reached us.  
"Are you sure?"  
"Of course, go on and thank you both for this it's been brilliant"  
"Your welcome dad" Jacob gave billy the best hug he could while still holding nina so he wouldn't wake her up and then we left, after we'd got the kids to bed which went a lot quicker and better than normal tonight we both crawled into bed together.  
"Jake" I whispered to him and he held me close.  
"Yeah ness?"  
"I love you so much" he laughed and kissed me forehead.  
"I love you too Nessie, what brought that on?"  
"I don't know, it just feels nice to say it sometimes you know" I turned my head to look at him and he had that big goofy smile on his face.  
"Yeah Nessie I know" I kissed him and he returned the kiss and one thing led to another and Jacob was really showing me how much he loved me, the way I loved him too.


	32. Babies

Rpov

It was Christmas now, nina's first Christmas and jetts second and everyone was so excited as was I because I had a very good present to give Jacob this year.

_Flashback._

_I dild my phone and called my mom I really needed to see her._

_'Hello Renesmee'_

_"Hey mom, are you busy?"_

_'No what's wrong?'_

_"Can you come over? I need to tell you something, just you though"_

_'Sure thing Nessie, I'll be right over' I hung up the phone and as mom said she was over in seconds._

_"What's wrong?" Mom asked entering the kitchen as I was pacing around._

_"I'm pregnant" I blurted out and she just looked shocked._

_"Again" I nodded._

_"Again" I sighed _

_"How do you know?" I put my hand in my back pocket and tossed mom my test._

_"Ah, pregnant" _

_"Yep" _

_"Does Jacob know?"_

_"Nope, your the only one" _

_"Well thanks I guess" I laughed a little and sighed._

_"What's wrong Renesmee?"_

_"I don't know, I mean I happy sure we've always spoke about having a big family but nina's not even one yet, it's a little soon don't you think?" _

_"Nessie, having a baby is a gift, I mean sure it's a little soon but he or she will be loved by everyone" I nodded and smiled a little._

_"I guess" me and mom where both smiling at each other now._

_"So when are you going to tell Jacob?"_

_"Well Christmas is in a week it would be a good present" mom laughed_

_"That it would"_

_"Think you can keep it away from dad till then?"_

_"Sure" I smiled and hugged my mom tightly._

_"Love you moma"_

_"I love you too Renesmee so much"_

_Flashback over_

since then me and mom hadn't discussed it but me and Carlisle had, I went to see him at the hospital and he did an ultra sound on me so I could give Jacob something else for Christmas too. He guessed I'd be due in April which was good and that me and the baby were both healthy. On Christmas Eve I was to gittery I just wanted to blurt it out and tell him, I was scared he would notice If I'd have been sick or gone off blood but I hadn't I felt a little nauseous after I ate some bacon the other day but It passed but I was still drinking blood and hadn't been sick yet, I was still hunting at the moment even though I new I should stop, but as soon as Jacob knew Carlisle was stocking me up with blood bags(as long as I wasn't sick with blood yet) and I was officially on vampire rest.

"Merry Christmas jakey" I said waking up on Christmas morning.

"Jakey huh? Someone's in a good mood" he mocked me.

"Well aren't you? It's Christmas, come on" I poked his ribs and jumped out of bed and grabbed my dressing gown.

"Geez ness slow down, your acting like a little kid"

"Well I am only 9" I said as he got out of bed.

"HA HA oh Nessie how your so funny" we both walked out of our room to find two kids standing there smiling up at us.

"How did you get out of bed?" I asked nina, she pointed at jett and he smiled.

"What have I told you about getting nina out of bed?" Jacob asked and he smiled and shrugged.

"Come on" I said I picked nina up and jett went running downstairs followed by us.

"Me first" jett yelled and grabbed a present.

"We will all take turns jett" I told him and smiled.

"Okay moma but me first" I nodded and he ripped open a present from billy.

"Wow new games" he shouted, he'd recently just gotten an Xbox and he wanted as many games as possible for it so there he goes.

"Nina next" I said and jacob got her a present.

"Thank you" she said with a lot of sweetness and opened her present.

"Oh this is nice" she said it was from Alice and jasper a new dress and matching shoes.

"I thought you would like it" I chuckled.

"Mommy next" Jacob said and I smiled and handed me a present. It was from Rosalie and emmett.

"Seriously a new computer?" Jacob said laughed.

"Hey I can never go wrong with a new one" he laughed and I spoke next.

"Daddy's turn, mm I'll choose" Jacob smirked at me and I handed him an envelope.

"seriously Nessie? Just an envelope"

"Open it" I instructed so he opened the envelope smirking at me and pulled out the sonogram and his face changed completely.

"Is this yours?"

"No it's nina's" I said and he looked up at me.

"Not funny ness" I laughed.

"Of course it's mine" he smiled at me and looked down again.

"We're having a baby?" I nodded.

"Yep" Jacob smiled at me and kissed me.

"Another baby" I nodded.

"Another baby" I said and he smiled again and kissed me again.

"Why are you so happy?" Jett said looking up from his game.

"Well guys, your going to have another brother or sister" nina cheered and jett smiled.

"I want it to be a boy, I don't think I can have another sister" I chuckled.

"Well we'll just have to wait and see, he or she is due in April" Jacob was grinning at me.

"Hands down the best present ever"

"Oh really because I heard my mom and dad bought you a flat screen TV" I raised my eyebrows at him.

"Okay second best present" I smacked his arm and he laughed.

"I'm kidding Nessie, this is the best present ever" I smiled and he kissed me one last time and we smiled lovingly at each other. The rest of the morning went great the kids opening there presents and then we all went to the big house, told everyone our news and they were all thrilled and then we went to Billy's for dinner. Walking in we were greated by Annabelle.

"Christmas aunt nes and uncle jake" she said so fast it was barly understandable.

"Thanks Annabelle" I said and she smiled.

"Hi nina, hi jett" she waved at them and jett smiled as did nina.

"Want to play?" She asked and jett nodded.

"Can I play?" Nina asked me.

"Sure but not outside okay?" She nodded and followed jett and Annabelle into the other room to play.

"You can't wrap her up in Cotten wool forever Nessie" Jacob whispered from behind me, he snaked his arm around my waist and put a hand over my abdomen. I felt calm by his touch

"I know, but for now, I will" he kissed my shoulder.

"I know" we went into the house and were then greeted by Rachel, Paul and billy.

"Merry Christmas" we said and I was hugged by Rachel.

"Merry Christmas" he smiled and then hugged Jacob. We greeted Paul and billy and then sat down.

"Jacob, Nessie you want a drink?"

"Yeah" Jacob replied.

"No it's okay rach, I'll just stick with water thanks" she raised a eyebrow at me.

"I'm driving" I said quickly and she smirked.

"Get your parents to pick you up"

"We've got the car" I said

"Get them to run here" I trying to think of something to say quickly but I couldn't.

"Ah ha! I knew you were pregnant" Jacob sighed next to me.

"You could of let us tell you instead of ruining it" she smiled.

"I don't care, yey I'm going to be an aunt again" she clapped her hands and then billy and Paul heard her.

"Another kid huh?" Paul asked.

"Looks that way" I said he slapped jakes shoulder.

"Congrats you two" he then looked over at Rachel.

"No Paul! We can have another baby when you give birth to it, until then no more babies" we all laughed and then billy congratulated us.

"Thank you both, for blessing me with all these grandchildren" we both smiled.

"Oh billy, here it have this for you.. A little keepsake" I handed him a spare sonogram photograph i had.

"Thank you Renesmee, really" I stood up and hugged billy before he wheeled off into the kitchen to finish making dinner for everyone.

"So I forgot to ask" Jacob began "why haven't I noticed you being sick or not hunting?"

"Because I haven't been sick and blood is still great at the moment" I told him and he smiled.

"Maybe this child won't be the problem child" I giggled and smacked his arm.

"Jacob non of our children were or are ever going to be the 'problem child'"

"You say that now ness, but what happened in years to come if nina has tattoos, multi coloured hair, piercings and a dead beat boyfriend huh?" He said and I smirked.

"Then we will ground her till she's 50 and you will sort the whole boyfriend situation, deal?"

"Deal" Jacob said and we both laughed together. After dinner we all sat together and talked about when Jacob and Rachel were growing up while the kids played.

"Oh Nessie your blessed non of your children have turned out like Jacob did" billy told me.

"Why? I think jetts just like him"

"In looks yes, in behaviour however no. Jacob was a cheeky little so and so growing up" I laughed and then looked at Jacob.

"I have no idea what he's talking about" I smirked and then looked back at billy.

"I once caught him in the bathroom with his mothers sewing scissors attempting to cut the hair off Rachel and Rebecca's dolls" Rachel gasped from the other side of the room.

"That was you?" She yelled and Jacob laughed.

"Oh come on it was what like 20years ago, I'm sorry Rachel" she pouted.

"You made my dolls look scary Jacob! I had nightmares didn't I dad!" Billy nodded.

"Yeah she did, I had to throw those dolls out" he chuckled.

"However Rachel, you went through a period of not being much better remember"

"No" she said sheepishly.

"Oh I do!" Jacob said interrupting his dad.

"It was just before you moved away, you'd just learned to drive and you wanted a pink car, dad told you no so you went and bought a pink tub of pain and threw it all over dads truck! God that was so funny I almost died from laughter!" Jacob said laughing and clutching his stomach.

"Yes, that paint didn't come off for weeks Rachel" Rachel giggled and put her head down.

"If you'd just let me have a pink car" she mumbled and we all laughed. After we'd talked for a little longer we decided to call it a night, we gathered up the kids and our items and said goodbye to everyone before heading home.

"How about a big family sleepover?" I suggested in the car.

"A what?" Jett asked.

"Everyone sleeps with mommy and daddy tonight and we will watch movies till we all fall asleep?" Jacob was smiling at me and both kids were cheering in the back of the car. When we got back I changed nina into her pyjamas and told her to choose a teddy and come into mommy and daddy's room when I called her and jett took himself off to get changed.

"So how comes were having a 'big family sleepover'?" Jake asked.

"I don't know, I just want them close tonight" jake smiled.

"I think it's a good idea, plus our bed is huge so theirs room" I nodded.

"I know, now find some Christmas films on TV while I get changed" I put on my pyjamas and Jacob stayed in his sweats and I called the kids through, nina had her blanket rather than a teddy and her dummy, we were working on her loosing the dummy but she loved it so much so each month we'd take away one and she'd get a surprise for being a good girl she had a lot so we'd keep this going for a while. Jett had his little wolf teddy with him and we all climbed into bed. Jett next to me and nina next to Jacob.

"We watch Micky mouse Christmas" nina asked with her dummy still in mouth, any other person would of said what but I spend a lot of time with nina and her dummy and knew what she said.

"Okay honey, I'll put that on" I pressed it on the TV and it started it wasn't long before nina was asleep, soon so followed by jett.

"Don't they look cute when there asleep" I said stroking jetts hair as he curled into my side.

"Yeah, there starting to look more alike too haven't you noticed?"

"Yeah I have actually it's cute" me and Jacob smiled at each other before I switched the TV off and we went to sleep together as a family.


	33. Naming day

Rpov

It was February now and the kids were with my parents and I was having a quiet day with Jacob. My bump was really growing now, I easily looked about 7/8months pregnant. Jacob thought my bump looked cute and neat this time which I agreed, from the back you would never be able to tell I was pregnant, I kind of liked that. I was loving today with Jacob, I was in a tank top which didn't cover my whole bump but most of it and a pair of his old cut off sweats and Jacob in his sweats. Blood was still doing it for me but some human foods were making me sick which was a downside. I loved cuddling up to Jacob, he was so warm especially now I kept getting a really cold sensation in my body, and it was nice to have jake their to warm me up.

"Hey ness" he said taking me out of my thoughts, his hands weaving through my hair.

"Mmh?"

"We haven't thought about names" I sat up and smiled.

"Your right we haven't, so what do you like?" I asked and he thought for a moment.

"Well I still like Abel William" he told me and I smiled.

"I still like that too" I was thinking for a moment.

"I was thinking maybe annalee?" Jacob thought for a moment and nodded.

"Annalee is nice, what about a middle name?"

"Well it's totally up to you but I was thinking annalee Rebecca black?" Jacob smiled at me.

"I think that would be really nice, are you sure?" I nodded.

"Of course I'm sure" Jacob grinned and kissed me.

"Thank you Nessie, you don't know how much this means to me"

"Oh I could give it a good guess" I joked and he smiled again before kissing me. It must if been just after this conversation I feel asleep because when I woke up Jacob was just about to leave out of the patio doors.

"Where are you going?" I asked sleepily sitting up on the couch.

"It's my turn for patrol tonight" I was suddenly shocked.

"What time is it?" I asked

"About 8" I was so shocked that I could sleep for so long.

"Oh god" I groaned and then looked up to see Jacob smiling at me. It was like something suddenly triggered in me because Jacob looked very attractive over there, not that he doesn't always look attractive but tonight he looked irresistible, he was only wearing his sweats and they were hanging low on his hips.

"I'll see you soon Nessie" he said looking at me strange because I was just starring at him.

"Jake" I squeaked.

"Yeah?" I got up off the couch and walked over to him, I ran my hand across his bare chest and reached up on my tip toes to kiss him. The kiss was soon deepened and I was clinging to Jacob like he was a lifeline.

"What's came across you all of a sudden?" He asked slightly breathless once he'd pulled away.

"You" I whispered and pushed him back against the wall and continued kissing him.

"Nessie" he groaned.

"Mm baby?" I whispered our faces almost touching I could feel his warm breath on my face.

"I have patrol" I smiled and kissed him again.

"Do you think they'd miss you for just a few more minutes?" I asked looking at him through my eyelashes, Jacob groaned and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"You mrs black are going to get me in so much trouble" I giggled as Jacob scooped me up in his arms and ran off upstairs.

_I know this was only a short one but the next chapter is very long so I hope I can make it up to you all xox_


	34. The fight & meeting you

Rpov

I was 1month away from my due date and I was miserable. My mood swings were really becoming something, one minute I was so happy and the next I was furious. One minute Jacob could look like the most irresistible person ever to walk the earth and I want him to kiss every square inch of my body and the next I'm biting his head off if he's even looking at me, I could tell everyone was getting sick of my mood swings, my aunts and uncles were actually trying to avoid me if I walked in the big house they walked out, I understood why I wouldn't want to be on the receiving end of my bad moods but they could of at least stopped by and said hi. My parents had been looking after jett and nina a little bit more lately, not that I was taking my mood out on them it was just easier and keeping my stress levels down, I did miss them though, so much. I was laying in bed alone curled up on my side while Jacob was downstairs, I could hear him talking to someone but his voice was muffled so I couldn't work out who it was. I was about to go downstairs and ask when I heard him coming upstairs.

"Nessie baby" I rolled over and seen him smiling at me, I smiled back and sat up a little.

"How you feeling?" He asked, he came over and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Not too bad, who were you talking too?" He smiled a little and ran his hand across mine.

"Well, only if your up to it, Emily, Rachel and the girls want to come over and cheer you up" he said, I smiled.

"That would be nice I guess, I can have baby talk with Kim, she will be due in 4months" jake nodded.

"It's all jared can think about when he's phased"

"Oh and what do you think about?" Jake shrugged.

"It depends, sometimes it's you, or the kids or you and the kids" I smiled.

"And what is it you think about me?"

"It depends what mood your in to be fair" I smacked his arm and he laughed.

"Kidding Nessie, I think how beautiful you are, and how much of a great mother and wife you are and how much I love you and some other things" I gasped when I said that.

"Jacob you don't" he laughed.

"I try to not ness, but trust me it's a little difficult when your pouncing on me before I go out on patrol!" I laughed.

"Oh yeah like you complain" he shrugged.

"I didn't say it was a bad thing" I smiled at him, I missed me and Jacob having normal conversations like this.

"So when are the girls coming?"

"I said about an hour?" I nodded.

"And are you going to be here?"

"I am not, I'm going to Sam's with the guys there's a football game on"

"Okay, come on give me a hand daddy" Jacob grinned and helped me out of the bed and to get dressed, once I was done I went into the bathroom and done my routine before tying my hair up in a ponytail.

"Nessie I'm off, call me if you need anything I love you" Jacob called out as I was walking downstairs.

"Hey wait" I stepped off the bottom step and waddled over to him and pecked his lips.

"Thank you" me smiled at me and threaded his fingers through my hair.

"Your very welcome baby" he kissed me once more before leaving. It was around 20minutes later Emily, Rachel, Kim and Leah arrived I was surprised to see Leah with them but if she wanted to cheer me up then I wasn't going to stop her.

"How are you and my little niece doing ness?" Rachel asked once we were all sat in the living room.

"Mm were getting along and who said it was a girl? You might be getting another nephew who knows" Rachel laughed.

"I think it's a girl" Emily nodded.

"Me too" I shrugged and rubbed my hand over my belly.

"Well I've found out what I'm having" Kim chimed.

"And" myself, Rachel and Emily said in unison.

"We're having a little boy" all the girls aww'd I think I even seen Leah smile.

"I knew it! See I just know these things" Rachel said and we all laughed.

"Okay Rachel if this baby is a girl then I'll give you anything you want" Rachel smiled.

"Deal" we shook hands and the other girls laughed.

"I wouldn't ness, she knew Emma was going to be a girl and then look, she just has a knack for these things" i shrugged.

"I'll believe it when I see it" after this short conversation we soon got onto talking about the men In our lives.

"Sam has been so grouchy since he stopped phasing!"

"So has Paul it's becoming irritating" Rachel agreed

"Yeah if jake hasn't phased in a while I tell him to just go for a run, it calms him down so much" the girls nodded and Leah snorted.

"Sorry was their sometime you wanted to say?" I asked with as much sweetness as I could give her.

"Oh no, I was just thinking if there was any reason for Jacob to be in a bad mood It Proberly wasn't because he needed to phase" all the girls were quiet but I glared at her.

"And what's that suppose to mean"

"It's means you are so bossy and mean to him, no wonder he gets in bad moods if I was him I'd phase and run and run forever but unfortunately for him he's stuck with you because of the imprint"

"Jacob isn't stuck with me" I snapped back "we love each other something you wouldn't know anything about"

"Sure because imprinting is love! Wrong it's just your brain making you think it's love" all the girls looked shocked now.

"Hey we are all imprinted on Leah!" Rachel snapped at her and Leah rolled her eyes.

"Yeah don't remind me" she said looking directly at Emily.

"Listen today was about cheering Me up not bringing me down so if your going to be mrs doom and gloom you know were the door is" I said with a smile.

"Sure I'll go but you know I'm telling the truth that's why your being so defensive"

"Listen Leah! Me and Jacob are in love the imprint is just something else" she snorted a laugh.

"Sure yeah you keep telling yourself that princess, sometimes I wonder if life would of been easier if he'd stayed with Bella" she mumbled the last part but I heard her and she knew I heard her.

"I'm sorry what?" I said and Leah smirked.

"Oh didn't jakey tell you? He was in love with your mom before you, I bet he would of been happier with her too!" I was so confused about what I was hearing, Jacob in love with my mom that didn't make sense and were was my dad in all of this! He wouldn't stand to let Jacob be in love with my mother, as far as I knew my mom and dad had been together for years before I came along so were did Jacob fit into all of this... My Jacob. My breathing got caught in my throat and I could feel the tears forming in my eyes.

"Could you all leave? Sorry I've got a headake" I said shacking my head I stood up from the couch and walked toward the door.

"Nessie" Rachel said she got off the couch and walked over to me.

"Please don't" I squeaked and she sighed.

"Do you want me to get jake?" I didn't answer her I just turned around to leave.

"You can see yourselves out" I said before walking upstairs, I didn't go Into any rooms though I just sat on the top step and I waited until I heard the front door close until I started bawling my eyes out, the truth was I didn't even understand why I was crying, I didn't even know if Leah was telling the truth but something told me she was the way non of the others told her to shut up and that she was lying they all just sat there and then Rachel asking me if I was okay, non of this made sense! I was so confused and mad that nobody had ever thought to tell me this, I sat crying on the stairs for at least 20minutes before I heard Jacobs car coming down the driveway. I stood up and wiped my eyes and walked into the kitchen, I stood with my back to the door and faced so I was looking out the window.

"Hey are you okay, Emily said you had a bad head and kicked them all out" Jacob said coming in the house.

"Is that all she said?" I asked with my back still to him.

"Yeah why?" I turned around with my eyes closed and put my hands flat on the kitchen island before looking at him.

"I was told sometime today that was very... Interesting to say the least" Jacob raised his eyebrow at me.

"So tell me Jacob" I began walking around he island to meet him.

"Where you ever going to tell me you were in love with my mother?" I asked as calm as possible, as soon as I said those words Jacobs face become stone and just looked at me blankly.

"Wh- who said that?" He whispered.

"It doesn't matter WHO said it Jacob all that matters is if it's true, and DONT lie to me" I was trying to be calm but every part of my body was telling me to scream at him.

"Nessie" he said but I put my hand up.

"Answer me Jacob" I warned.

"It's true" he said and then sighed, I took a shaky breath and turned away from him.

"Nessie please" he reached for my hand but I flinched away.

"Ness" Jacob said softly, I felt fresh tears spring in my eyes as I held my hands close to my chest so he couldn't grab hold of them.

"How could you do this Jacob? I've known you my whole life, I married you, I've got a family with you and you fail to tell me you were in love with my mother"

"I was in love the big word being was there ness"

"That's not the point" I shouted and turned around again.

"Don't get mad ness" he said but that just wound me up more.

"Don't get mad! How can you expect me to just be okay with this! I'm pissed Jacob" he sighed.

"Tell me what happened" he looked shocked.

"What?"

"I said tell me what happened" jake took a deep breath and began.

"Well me and Bella were friends growing up, and when she moved back to forks to live with her dad we became good friends, sure I had a crush on her but she was good looking. Then she got involved with Edward. Your mo- Bella got hurt by jasper on her birthday, as far as I know it was pretty bad all her arm was pretty messed up, but this happened just after she got attacked by James the tracker, so Edward left in order to keep her safe, Bella went crazy and totally shut down without him, she leaned on me for friendship and my feelings just grew stronger for her, then I phased... I didn't see her for a few weeks but once i did she found out about the whole wolf thing and was pretty cool with it all, but she was still pining for Edward soon enough Alice showed up because they all thought Bella was dead, Edward was going to the volturi to kill himself" I flinched when I heard the word volturi and the fact my father wanted to kill himself, this was all too surreal.

"Go on" I encouraged him.

"Soon enough, Victoria who was James mate started forming an army to attack Bella because Edward had killed her mate so he wanted to kill his, of course all the wolves and vampires fought against this but my love for Bella was just increasing and Edward knew. God he loved to rub the fact she was with him in my face. Anyways we were all on 'Bella watch' so incase anything happened she wouldn't be hurt, and I tried to convince her she should be with me and not Edward... I tried to kiss her but she punched me in the face and broke her hand" hearing all this was making me feel sick but I knew he had to finish.

"Go on" I said again.

"Edward found out and went crazy obviously, and I said I would never kiss her again unless she asked, when the battle came I found out that Bella and Edward were engaged it killed me to know she was going to really be one of them, and I went off to the battle but Bella stopped me before I left and asked me to kiss her so... I did, surprisingly Edward didn't do anything to me this time but then after the battle they really were going ahead with the wedding and I was heart broken, the one women I'd ever loved I was loosing to a vampire when the wedding came I found out she was planning on having sex on the honeymoon and I lost it, i thought he would kill her and then I got dragged away from the wedding because I was getting so mad. They were gone for so long but then I found out they had already came home and she was in fact pregnant... With you and well you know the rest" he finished telling me and I sighed.

"I feel sick" I said and Jacob sighed and looked angry.

"Look Nessie I've told you everything what else do you want me to say?"

"I don't know Jacob! But it's not a normal thing to find out your husband was in love with his mother in law" I snapped emphasising on the words mother in law.

"All I can say is I'm sorry, I can't change the past"

"Do you know what really gets me about all this Jacob"

"What?" He asked sounding annoyed.

"The fact nobody told me, and there's this thing there nagging me... You couldn't have my mother because she loved my dad so you settled for the next best thing" he let out a laugh.

"You can't be fucking serious ness! I imprinted on you does that not mean anything to you?" His voice was slightly raised now.

"Well you tell me Jacob!" I snapped and he looked so mad he was shaking.

"How can you say that" he asked but I just turned away.

"I don't even want to look at you Jacob! I'm mad no I'm furious"

"Whatever ness! I'll be home later when you've finished taking a bitch fit over nothing!" I heard the door slam shut and I grabbed the magazine that was on the table the through it at the door.

"Urgh arsehole!" I said to myself and went into the living room, I sat down and let the tears roll down my face, after a few minutes there was a small pain in my lower stomach so I decided I'd go to bed for a couple of hours, all this stress wasn't good for me and the baby. When I stood up there was a sharp pain that spread across my stomach and I doubled over In pain on the floor, I cried out in pain and clutched my stomach.

"Oh my god" I whispered as I cried in pain, I put my hand down and my hand was instantly covered in blood. I practically screamed out in pain and tried to get up but it hurt to much, I was hunched over on the floor crying and holding my stomach in pain. I looked up panting and crying out for my phone which was on the coffee table, I had to practically drag myself across the floor for it, when I grabbed it my stomach was hurting so bad I had to lie down on my side curled up and holding my stomach, I opened my phone and called Jacob.

'_Look Nessie I'm not in the mood for another argument right now'_

_"Jacob" I cried._

_'Ness what's wrong?'_

_"Jacob there's something wrong I don't know, I don't know what it is I think it's the baby there's so much blood and it hurts so bad" I was crying down the phone as I told him what was wrong._

_'Oh shit! Okay ness just stay calm I'm coming baby'_

_"I'm scared Jacob" _

_'I know, I know just stay were you are I'm coming'_ I hung up the phone and held my stomach as I cried on the floor. Not 10minutes later Jacob burst into the house and ran into the living room to see me basically covered in blood and holding my stomach crying.

"Oh baby" he cried.

"Jacob! I can't loose her no!" I said and he nodded crying himself.

"I know Nessie, I know I have to get you to Carlisle now! Can you move?" I shook my head.

"It hurts to much"

"I'm going to have to carry you then okay?" I nodded and he picked me up in his arms, I winced and cried as he carried me outside, he put me in the car and drove quickly up to the big house, in the car it look less than 2minutes to get there.

"**Edward**" Jacob was screaming at the top of his lungs and he swung open my car door and picked me up, his arms and shirt were now covered in blood too.

"Renesmee!" Daddy said running outside to us.

"Get her inside and upstairs now" Carlisle said from the door, I was placed in my daddy's arms and he took off upstairs with Jacob following behind, I could hear everyone asking what had happened but Jacob was ignoring them and follow me while he was crying. Daddy and Carlisle were instantly in doctor mode and sticking all these things to me.

"Nessie I think the placenta has detached which means baby is on its way" I was crying out in pain.

"No! No it's too soon No!" I was in full blown panic mode.

"Nessie I'm going to have to preform a c-section I need you to be calm" Carlisle was saying but my heart was beating to fast and I was panicking and freaking out.

"Control your breathing Nessie, or your going to pass out" my daddy was saying but I couldn't and then everything went black. The next thing I knew I could hear everyone speaking around me but my eyes were still closed.

"Is she going to be okay?" It sounded like Jacob, I could feel him holding my hand too.

"She's fine Jacob, her heart rate has returned to normal and her breathing is under control" Carlisle told him. After a couple more minutes I opened my eyes, everything was blurry for a moment but I soon forced and seen Jacob sitting next to me.

"Nessie" he said softly and kissed my forehead.

"Hey" I said a little groggy.

"Oh I was so worried" he kissed my head, then my cheeks and then my lips.

"I never want to argue again Nessie I love you with all my heart ness" I smiled and then came to sudden realisation I felt really empty.

"Jacob" I squeaked and ran my hand over my stomach.

"Hey, hey don't cry" he ran his thumb over my cheek and wiped away my tears.

"She's ok" he said softly.

"She?" Jake nodded.

"She's a little small though but she's in the best hands possible you know that" I nodded and looked around the room, my mom and dad were standing over in the corner.

"We're is she?" I asked and Jacob moved out of the road and I seen a tiny little baby in an incubator looking right at me.

"Oh" I cried.

"She's ok" Jacob said again and I nodded.

"Listen Nessie I need you to answer me honestly here" daddy said and I looked at him questioningly.

"How do you feel right now? Pain wise" I thought for a moment.

"I... I feel fine" daddy nodded and then smiled.

"Just what I expected, it's amazing" daddy was smiling.

"What is?" I asked and Jacob and moma looked just as confused as I did.

"Your baby girl" daddy began but I interrupted him.

"Her name is Annalee Rebecca" everyone smiled before daddy continued.

"Well i believe Annalee is very much like you Renesmee"

"How do you mean?" I asked.

"I think she's half vampire" the corners of my mouth twitched up a little.

"How would you know?" Jacob asked.

"Bella removed her shield, I can hear her thoughts.. She's craving blood and she has a gift"

"She does" I squealed a little.

"Yeah, she can heal people Nessie" my mouth was open wide as was Jacobs.

"That's why you feel okay now, she seen her moma was hurt and she was concentrating on you and she healed you" my heart melted a little the fact my little baby was healing me before I even held her for the first time. I went to get out of bed but Jacob tried to stop me.

"Jacob sweetie I'm fine" I ran my hand across his cheek and he nodded and let me get up, I walked over to annalee and her eyes followed me.

"Can I touch her?" I asked.

"Sure but only through the holes for now, Carlisle will see how she is developing in the morning but she's strong so fingers crossed she will be able to come out of it tomorrow" I nodded and smiled.

"We'll give you two some time alone" moma said and her and dad left me and Jacob alone.

"She's so beautiful isn't she" I said as I ran the tip of my finger over annalee's face.

"She really is, and I can't get over how much she looks like you ness" I nodded and a small happy tear left my eye.

"I know, finally got a look in huh" Jacob laughed.

"Nina looks like you" I snorted a laugh.

"Please she's turning into your double just like jett, I'm scared those two will look like twins when they both finish ageing" Jacob laughed again.

"What can I say I've got good genes" I smiled and looked at Jacob.

"Was this our fault?" Jake shook his head.

"No Nessie don't think that, she's was just a little impatient is all just like her mother" I giggled and smacked his arm.

"I am not impatient" Jacob smirked and kissed my cheek.

"Seriously though I'm so sorry Nessie" I nodded.

"Me too, but let's not get into that anymore please" he nodded and hugged me into his chest.

"Of course baby" he kissed my hair and I rested my head over his heart.

"Shall we let nina and jett meet her?" I asked and Jacob nodded.

"He's been asking to come up ever since we got here" I giggled and Jacob left the room and came back with the kids.

"Moma" jett said and ran up to me and hugged me.

"Hey my sweet boy" I ran my fingers through his hair and kissed his head.

"Oh I've missed you baby" Jacob set nina down on the floor and she came over to me too.

"Missed you lots moma" I giggled and hugged her.

"Oh I've missed you too little girl" nina smiled.

"Come on you two give me a hug" I opened my arms and and they both hugged me and I cuddled them close.

"Oh I love you two so much" I looked up to see Jacob watching us smiling.

"Come on daddy you two" Jacob crouched down next to us and we all hugged each other together.

"There's someone I'd like you to meet guys, now she's a little small but Carlisle is going to make her big and strong so she can come home with us okay?" They both nodded. Jacob lifted jett and I lifted nina and they both looked at their now sleeping sister.

"She's pretty moma" nina said and I smiled.

"I know she is"

"And she's real small" jett said and Jacob nodded.

"But she won't be small forever" Jacob reminded him and he smiled.

"What's her name?" Nina asked.

"Annalee Rebecca"

"A pretty name too" I giggled and nodded.

"It really is" I agreed with her. For the rest of that night me and Jacob stayed upstairs with jett, nina and annalee as a happy family.


	35. Scars

Renesmee POV

The day after annalee was born was slow, Carlisle had to do a shift in the hospital in the morning and daddy wouldn't do anything without him being their so we were just sat around waiting for him to come home. Annalee looked better today, I know I have to say that because she's my daughter but she really did, daddy thought it was the vampire kicking in to her and healing, I hoped it was. I was still so shocked my baby girl had a gift, I always thought it would be amazing if one of them did, but the gift to heal people was amazing! I was so proud of her and she wasn't even 24hours old! I decided I was sick of waiting around and I needed a shower. Jacob was out with the pack letting them know what had happened and nina and jett were with Alice and Rosalie so now was the best time ever.

"I won't be long my princess" I told annalee before I left the room. I decided to use Alice's shower because it was filled with different smelling body washes which we're lovely. After my long 30minute shower I felt fresh and clean, so I got out and dried my body off as I did I glanced in the mirror and saw my stomach, my long red raised scar along my bikini line. I ran my fingers slowly over it, it was still quiet tender to touch and I flinched when I did. My skin had never had any bumps, marks or scratches on it even after having two kids my body never changed much, clearly down to the vampire in me but now looking at my scar, well i didn't know what to think, I knew it would fade in time and I was happy that my baby girl was okay but I didn't like this part. To stop myself getting any more upset I pulled on my dressing gown and left the bathroom, where I bumped right into Jacob.

"Hey why didn't you wait till I got home for a shower" he said putting his hands on my hips.

"Jacob I've just had a baby" I stepped away but he caught my hand.

"Ness I was only taking about a shower... Hey are you okay?" I nodded.

"I'm fine" I dismissed him and walked into my dads old room to get changed and then went back into see annalee. It was 1clock now and Carlisle would be home at 3pm so we didn't have to wait much longer. I decided to take a nap

Jacob POV

It was odd for Nessie to be reacting like this, I only offered to take a shower with her I didn't expect us to be having sex, the fact being she had just had a baby and we were in a house full of vampires. Even after she'd had jett and nina we still took showers together, innocent showers and she never complained once, something was wrong with her. I took a shower myself, the last thing I needed was Rosalie complaining I smelled worse than normal because I hadn't showered after being phased. I could smell Esme cooking me something to eat downstairs so I went down and into the kitchen.

"Thank you Esme" I smiled when we passed me a plate with chicken and pasta on.

"It's my pleasure Jacob" she left the room and I began eating when Edward came in.

"How was the meeting?" I nodded.

"Okay, there all glad she's okay and they can't wait to meet her" Edward smiled and then looked serious again.

"And Leah?"

"She didn't phase" Edward looked smug but mad at the same time.

"Surprise surprise! You do know that Nessie getting so worked up yesterday was her fault?" I nodded.

"Oh I know believe me! She won't be getting away with it Edward I can assure you that!" Edward nodded.

"Good! And the thing that happened between yourself and Renesmee yesterday"

"It's settled!" I said "or at least I thought it was" I mumbled the last part to myself as I took another mouthful.

"Jacob" Edward said but i held my hand up.

"No please, I understand if she's still pissed off... It's expected" Edward sighed.

"It's not that Jacob" I looked at him.

"Do you know something about why nessies being... Cagey?" He shrugged.

"I could hear her thoughts before... When she was upstairs and I can assure you it's nothing to do with yourself and Bella" I looked at him suspiciously.

"Then what is it?"

"Jacob I'm not sure if it's my place to say... This is between yourself and Renesmee"

"Edward please" I wasn't to keen on begging a vampire but if it found out what was wrong with ness then I was all fore it.

"After Carlisle preformed the operation it's left her with a visible scar on her skin, she's not use to her skin looking like that" I was shocked that Nessie would be bothered about something like that.

"She's worried about what I'll think?" He nodded a little.

"Kind of, she knows it will fade but she just doesn't want anyone to see it" I sighed and ran my hand threw my hair.

"You should talk to her Jacob, but Carlisle has just arrived home so maybe later" I nodded.

"Thanks Edward"

"Don't mention it" he patted my shoulder and we went upstairs to see Nessie talking to Carlisle.

"So what's the verdict" I asked.

"Carlisle's going to take her out of the incubator and let us try and feed her, if she can then she can stay out the incubator but she will need to stay here for a few more days so he can watch her carefully" I nodded.

"Sounds good, so are you going to breast feed her" Nessie was about to speak when Carlisle interjected.

"Actually that's something id like to discuss with you both... As Edward has told us and due to the tests I've preformed annalee is In fact half vampire like yourself Renesmee" Nessie smiled when he said this.

"So to get her thirst under control, I was thinking we fed her donated blood, in bottles of course I just think it would do more for her than milk" Nessie nodded but she looked a little sad.

"Hey what's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing I'm happy but I wish I could of fed her, I always enjoyed the little bond I had with them doing that"

"Hey there's always the next kid?" I said and Nessie snorted a laugh but I just smiled. As Carlisle was removing annalee from the incubator Edward came in with a bottle filled with donated blood.

"Thanks daddy" Nessie sat the bottle next to her, it didn't seem to bother her at all which was good, I knew she hadn't fed in a little while but I suppose when you know the blood is for your own child you have a restraint. Carlisle now had annalee in his arms and he came over to Nessie and handed her to her.

"Oh hey baby girl, it's so good to hold you" Nessie cooed and annalee just looked at her.

"I'm your moma pretty girl, you gave us all quiet the fright didn't you" I smiled as Nessie spoke to our daughter.

"Renesmee do you want to try and feed her?" She nodded and lifted up the bottle.

"Here we go my little princess, I know you'll love this" Nessie brought the bottle to annalees tiny lips and she started sucking on it.

"Fantastic" Carlisle said as annalee chomped down on her meal. Nessie didn't say anything she just smiled the whole time as did I. After annalee was fed and looked a little tired so we put her diaper on and dressed her for bed.

"I still want her to stay here for a few days, we'll review how she's doing again in a couple days" we both nodded.

"That's fine" I said and led Nessie into Edwards old room where we would be sleeping for a few days.

"Hey when did her crib get here?" Nessie asked.

"Emmett and jasper got it for us before" Nessie smiled and laid a now sleeping annalee down.

"I'm so glad she's okay" I nodded.

"Me too" we stood there watching annalee sleep for a little while till I noticed the time.

"Alice and Rosalie should have the kids ready for bed, are you coming to tuck them in?" Nessie nodded and we left our room.

"Nina is in my room" Alice told us as she closed her door too.

"And jett is in ours" Rosalie said leaving her room.

"I'll do nina and them we will swap?" Nessie said and I nodded and headed into Rosalie and Emmett's room.

"Hi dad" jett said as he seem me walk in.

"Hey bud, why aren't you asleep?" He shrugged.

"I wanted to see you and mommy" I smiled and sat down next to him.

"Go on lay down" I said and he did.

"Is annalee better yet? When can we go home?" He asked.

"She's doing better, she's sleeping in mine and mommys room tonight, so maybe in a few days" jett nodded.

"I don't mind I just want her to be okay" I smiled.

"She's gona be just fine bud, now get some sleep I love you" I kissed his head and left the room, I waited outside Alice's room for Nessie to come out and when she did I went in and she went to see jett.

"Hey sleepy girl" I sat down and she smiled.

"When you getting rid of this dummy?" She shook her head.

"Never" I laughed.

"I'm sure you'll disagree eventually, i love you sweetie"

"Love you too daddy" I kissed her head and then headed back into mine and nessies temporary room. I laid down on the bed and then Nessie came in.

"You ready for bed?" Nessie asked and I nodded.

"Sure I'm so tired" she laughed and then picked her pyjamas out of her bag and turned her back to me to get changed, I sat up and sighed.

"Nessie what are you doing?" I asked.

"Getting changed" she answered.

"No your turning away from me"

"I'm not Jacob, I'm just getting changed" I got up off the bed as she was pulling her shirt over her head and walked over to face her.

"Jacob no" she tried to turn around but I stopped her.

"Nessie" I said softly, she was just looking away with her eyes tight shut. I got down on my knees and her scar was right in front of my eyes.

"Is it sore?" I asked.

"Only a little" she answered quietly with her eyes still shut.

"Nessie, you don't need to hide yourself from me" I said softly.

"Jake it's awful please just stop"

"Nessie, nothing about you could ever be awful! You are perfect and will always be perfect to me don't you get that" she opened her eyes and seen me looking up at her.

"A little scar is not going to make me feel any less attracted to you ness, if anything it makes me more attracted to you, because this scar brought our little girl Into the world therefore it's perfect" she smiled down at me and I seen small tears filling her eyes.

"Really?" She asked quietly.

"Really ness" I kissed her scar softly so it didn't hurt her and then stood up.

"Everything about you is perfect Nessie" she smiled and kissed me softly.

"I love you Jacob" i smiled and i kissed her again.

"And I love you too Nessie"


	36. My daughter

Jacob POV

spending a week living with the cullens wasn't exactly my idea of a good time, but my little princess was so much better and Nessie was coming to terms with her new body. Baby annalee was getting stronger and stronger each day and she was finally aloud to come home! We had to wait till Carlisle gave us the thumbs up to take her home but things were looking good, I for one couldn't wait to sleep in my own bed, clearly Edward being a vampire didn't care how soft or hard his bed was because I've been walking around with a bad back all week now, but he found it highly amusing. There was one thing I could of waited for but Alice had put her foot down.

_Flashback_

_"Jacob! Nessie!" Alice's voice rang throughout the house. Nessie smirked at me from our bed as she spent some quality time with nina, we think she was feeling a little pushed out not being the 'littlest' baby of the family anymore, I was feeding annalee on the chair in our room. Suddenly our bedroom door burst open and Alice was practically jumping up and down on the spot._

_"Yes Alice?" Nessie looked up from whatever her and nina were doing._

_"I've had a really good idea" she squealed._

_"Well?" Ness said._

_"Well to celebrate our little princess being okay" when Alice said that nina looked up and pouted._

_"Our other little princess" Alice corrected herself and nina smiled and cuddled into nessies side._

_"I was thinking when Carlisle gives you the ok to go home we could have a party for her, invite all the pack and the family's and I can see if the Denali's can come oh it will be so good" Nessie cast me a look and I just sighed and looked back down to annalee._

_"I don't know Alice, maybe we should just settle her in quietly and let everyone meet her one at a time like normal, she's a lot smaller therefore less developed than nina or jett were when they were her age I don't want to overwhelm her" _

_"Oh please Nessie! Everyone's going to love her so much! She deserves a celebration pleasssssse" I heard Edward chuckle from downstairs at the way Alice was begging us._

_"Jake" Nessie said and I shrugged._

_"Whatever ness I'm easy, if it will shut the pixie up then let's let her have a party" Alice cheered and jumped up and down on the spot._

_"Thank you! Thank you oh it's going to be amazing" I finished feeding annalee and laid her down as Alice left._

_"I'm just going to go and grab some food, want anything?" I asked Nessie and nina._

_"No thanks, nina?"_

_"No daddy" I smiled and left and caught Alice as she was bouncing down the stairs._

_"Alice" she turned around and smiled._

_"Yes Jacob"_

_"I do not want Leah turning up at the party, she's been laying low since everything happened to Nessie and annalee" she smiled._

_"Don't worry Jacob it will be invite only, if she turns up she will be going right back out the door" I nodded._

_"Thanks" I sighed and little and Alice looked concerned._

_"Jake what are you going to do? I mean you can't exactly kick her out the pack can you?" I shook my head._

_"No I can't. The only way a wolf can get kicked out the pack is if the wolf killed a member of your family or your imprint or you betrayed your alpha. Leah hasn't done any of that but trust me when I see her I'm going to make her regret even opening her mouth that day!" Alice smiled._

_"Good!" I nodded and that was the end of that conversation._

_Flashback over._

I was glad everyone was coming to meet annalee but It would of been easier to settle her in without the chaos of everyone else's being there.

"Oh my gosh Tanya!" Nessie squealed from next to me and hugged her cousin? I don't understand how those guys are cousins but whatever floats there boats.

"Oh Renesmee it's great to see you again, when was the last time your wedding?" She nodded

"Far too long ago, come on I've got to introduce you to my little family" everyone else was coming in now too and Nessie hugged everyone of them too.

"Nina sweetie come here" Nessie called over from where nina was at with Rosalie getting her hair done, nina jumped up and ran over to Nessie.

"Tanya, Kate, carmen, eleazar and garret I'd like you to meet mine and Jacobs second born. Nina.. Nina say hi sweetie"

"Hi" nina said quietly and then ran back over to Rosalie burying her face in her neck.

"She's a little shy" Nessie said and then jett came inside with Edward.

"And this is the bump you all met last time.. Jett" jett looked up and grinned at them showing off his teeth.

"Oh my they look so much like Jacob" Tanya said and I smiled to myself.

"Don't I know it, however there is someone who looks like me" Nessie looked over at me and I came over with a sleeping annalee.

"Everyone this is the newest addition annalee" everyone smiled at her.

"Oh she's just beautiful Renesmee, and she looks just like you" Nessie smiled proudly.

"She really does" Nessie spent some time catching up with the Denali's before everyone started arriving at our house, god it was good to be home.

"Hi Nessie! Hi Jacob" Claire and quil arrived and she hugged us both.

"Hey Claire" I said and Nessie smiled as she bounced annalee in her arms.

"Is this her then?" Quil asked and I nodded, Nessie turned annalee in her Arms so quil and Claire could get a good luck at her.

"Oh she's so tiny" Claire said and Nessie nodded.

"I know but she's getting better" Claire smiled and her and Nessie started there own little conversation.

"How early was she then?" Quil asked as we walked outside onto the decking.

"Just over a month, so in human terms let says about 6weeks" quil sighed and looked out across our lawn.

"I'm sorry man"

"It's ok, she's going be fine so we'll get through it... There is someone I need to speak to though" quil nodded.

"I talked to Seth, he's so ashamed of what she did"

"He shouldn't be! It's not his fault his sister is a maniac" quil laughed lightly and nodded.

"He also said she hasn't left her house since it happened" I nodded.

"So that's were she is! Does she know I'm looking for her?"

"Yeah she does" I nodded.

"I'll go see her tomorrow I think" quil smirked.

"Don't let anyone know that.. A surprise would be nice" quil nodded.

"My lips are sealed dude" I smiled and just then everyone else came around the back of the house.

"Jake" billy called.

"Hey dad" I gave him a pat on the shoulder and embry and quil lifted him up onto the decking.

"Now we're is my new grandbaby" billy and Charlie headed inside to see Nessie and the kids.

"How you doing jake?" Emily asked.

"Doing ok, ness is inside with annalee and the kids" Emily smiled and went inside followed by Rachel, Kim and sue.

"Is everything ok with the little one now Jacob?" Sam asked and I nodded.

"She's getting there, thanks" we all chatted together and I looked over to embry who looked miles away from our conversation.

"Embry dude you ok?" I asked and he just ignored me.

"Embry" I said a little louder and he looked over to me.

"Um sure I erm don't know actually" we all looked at him confused and then Sam smirked.

"What?" I asked and Sam shook his head.

"Oh you'll find out soon enough Jacob, how about we all head inside I want to meet this little girl of yours" I raised my eyebrows at Sam but he just smiled and we all headed inside, annalee was in her bouncy chair so I picked her up and brought her over to the guys.

"Annalee say hi" I bounced her in my arms and lifted her little hand in mine and made her wave at them.

"Well she's just precious" Sam said and I smiled.

"And at least she doesn't look like you" Paul said

"Hey nina and jett look like me" I reminded him.

"Yes and they still look better than you" I laughed lightly.

"Hey embry what do you think of the new member of the family?" He nodded looking away.

"You haven't even looked at her" Sam said smirking.

"Yes I have" he said still looking away, by now Nessie was watching us.

"Oh no you haven't" Sam said again and embry sighed and then looked over at annalee and at that moment I froze! My protective father came into full force and Nessie came rushing over.

"Jake" she said soothingly.

"Take annalee please Nessie" Nessie scooped annalee up in her arms and I growled at embry.

"Jake.. you know you can't control this" he said holding his hands up.

"Outside now!" We all headed outside and Nessie followed holding annalee to her chest.

"You fucking imprinted on my daughter embry! My newborn! Premature daughter!" I pushed him backwards onto the ground.

"Jake listen you know you can't control this! Remember when you imprinted on Nessie and how Edward reacted" embry shouted holding up his hands.

"Totally different" I snapped back and suddenly Nessie was in front of me pushing me back.

"Nessie don't I don't want to hurt you"

"And you won't! Neither will you hurt embry" I snorted a laugh when ness said that.

"Oh really? Well I beg to differ"

"No Jacob! You won't hurt him, you know you can't control this, if you could you wouldn't of imprinted on my mom and dads love child would you?" I heard Edward clear his throat from the decking, apparently everyone was watching now.

"It wouldn't of been on my to do list no, but ness I wouldn't change you for the world, you know that right" she nodded and soothed her hand over my cheek.

"Of course I know that Jacob, but this isn't embrys fault... Don't you want annalee to be happy like us one day? And be protected by someone like you always protected me?" Nessie was wearing me down and she knew it, power of the Imprint I suppose.

"I guess" I admitted and before ness moved out of the road she put her hand to my cheek and told me how much she loved me and how much it would hurt annalee if I did anything to embry, I nodded and she walked away.

"Jake man listen" embry said but I held my hand up.

"No, I know you can't control this and I'm not as mad as I was before... We will be setting ground rules though I won't have you popping in whenever you want"

"Oh like you did?" Edward called over and I growled under my breath at him.

"Sure jake anything" I nodded and sighed.

"Well it was only a matter of time before one of you imprinted on one of my daughters" everyone laughed and I sighed and helped embry off the ground.

"Embry" Nessie called for the decking and he looked over to her.

"I think someone wants to meet you" embry smiled and walked over to Nessie. I was true annalee would of wanted to be near embry, it's the power of the imprint... God this is how Edward would of felt, annalee might of been my daughter was she wasn't mine anymore.

"Karma is a bitch right" Edward said from next to me smirking.

"That's one way to put it" he laughed and we all walked back inside, embry was holding annalee and she looked happy, she wasn't smiling because I don't think she quiet knew how to do that yet but she looked happy.

"Jake" Nessie said from the door, I nodded and walked over to her and followed her into the kitchen.

"Are you okay?" She asked snaking her arms around my waist.

"I guess" she nodded and looked up at me.

"I love you Jacob black" I smiled at her.

"Mm I love you too Renesmee black" she grinned at me.

"Well you can re imprint on me any day" i laughed lightly and pulled her tighter too me.

"Believe me Nessie, when I wake up and see your beautiful face next to me every morning I do" she smiled and pecked my lips once more before we joined everyone else in the living room again. Me and embry didn't really talk much the rest of the afternoon but him and Nessie made plans for him to come around tomorrow so he could meet annalee one on one and we could set some ground rules.


	37. My protector

Embry POV

I was so freaked out when i imprinted on annalee, I honestly thought I would never imprint but looks like I was wrong. When we found out Nessie was pregnant again I instantly felt a pull towards her, I didn't have a clue what it was but every time I looked at her she looked so beautiful, I was worried when I was phased with jake he was going to rip my head off because was having those thoughts for his wife and imprint! When We found out Nessie had gone into labour early and annalee was in an incubator I felt like my heart had been ripped from my chest, I was so worried for this child I'd never even met before, I mean sure she is my pack brothers child but I just wanted to pick her up and protect her, and when I found out what Leah had done i had to run to Alaska and back to control my anger, I didn't understand what was happening to me till I got to jake and nessies house to celebrate annalee being ok, there was such a pull for me to go inside and I was so worried, I think a part of me knew what was happening but I wanted to block it out and when I finally seen her, well let's just say I know what everyone means now when they say it's no longer gravity holding you to the earth anymore it's her. Jake totally freaked but I figured that would happen, I really owed Nessie for saving my ass that day. Annalee was really something too, she was beautiful. I was so excited to be going around today and get to spend some time with her without everyone else there, I was kind of worried about jakes reaction but I was more looking forward to seeing annalee. I phased back into my human form in the forest outside there house and pulled my sweats and shirt back on that were tied around my leg. I ran over to the house and knocked on the door.

"Hi embry" Nessie answered and hugged me.

"Hey ness" I let out a breath that I wasn't even sure I was holding.

"Come in" she walked in the house and I followed her in and closed the door behind me. She walked into the living room so I followed and jake was sat in there with annalee, nina and jett.

"Alright jake" I said and he nodded.

"Yeah you?" I nodded and sat down on the couch, Nessie in the middle of us. Annalee was asleep on jakes chest and when Nessie picked her up off him, well it's fair to say he looked slightly pissed. When Nessie set annalee in my waiting arms, her eyes fluttered open and she looked up at me and smiled.

"Oh jake! Look she's smiling!" Nessie squealed and jake smiled a little.

"Hey little girl" I said down to her and she smiled, and gripped my hand.

"Listen there's some stuff we didn't tell you yesterday about her" Nessie said and I looked up.

"What? She isn't still sick is she?" I asked In a panic.

"Oh no no, she's much better now" Nessie reassured me.

"It's just, where jakes pretty sure jetts going to phase" I nodded.

"And nina is pretty much just an immortal human" I nodded again.

"And well annalee is like myself..." Nessie trailed off and I looked at her confused.

"She's half vampire embry" jake said and I looked down at annalee who was still smiling.

"She is?" I looked at ness and she nodded.

"And she has a gift... She can heal people"

"How do you know?" I asked.

"How do you think I was up and about after having an operation and loosing a lot of blood? I may heal fast but not that fast" Nessie said, I couldn't help but smile at annalee.

"She's amazing" I said.

"She really is" Nessie agreed.

"Moma I'm soo hungry" jett announced patting his stomach.

"Me too!" Nina said and Nessie laughed.

"Okay I'll make dinner, do you want to stay embry?"

"If you don't mind" I smiled and Nessie went into the kitchen to cook. Me and jake didn't speak very much while Nessie was gone I figured he was still a little pissed but I don't blame him, he did leave and come back a few minutes later with a bottle filled with blood.

"Here" he said handing it too me and I almost vomited.

"Get use to it embry, it's all she drinks right now" I nodded and took a deep breath and started feeding annalee, she was happy as soon as she was getting some food. After she'd drank the whole bottle she fell asleep and jake took her and put her in a Moses basket by the couch to sleep in.

"Here we go" Nessie came back into the living room with piles of sandwiches, crisps, drinks and cakes.

"Yey" jett cheered and him and nina started eating, we all ate dinner and soon enough jake stood up.

"Can I have a word please" he said to me and I nodded we went outside and Nessie looked wary watching us leave.

"What's up?" I asked as me and jake left the patio doors.

"Wait... Nessie is still listening" we carried on walking till we got to the line of the forest.

"She can't hear us from here" he said and my eyes widened.

"Oh my god your going to kill me aren't you" jake looked blank for a moment and then burst out laughing.

"No idiot! I'm not going to kill you" jake was still laughing as he said this and I laughed lightly.

"So what is it then?" I asked and jake became serious.

"I'm going to see Leah.. Since you imprinted on annalee, I think you should come with me" I became angry and then nodded.

"Oh I'm coming" jake nodded and we Jogged back to the house and we went inside.

"Were just going for a run" jake told Nessie and she looked confused.

"You know... To clear the air" she nodded and he kissed her forehead and then each of the kids.

"Bye annalee... I'll see you again real soon" I told her as she slept and then said goodbye to everyone else and followed jake as she phased and ran to Leah's house.

jake POV

Running with the new imprinted embry in my head was strange, I could see how much annalee meant to him already but I could also see how much he was worried things would change in our friendship... Embry is my bestfriend and always has been no matter who he is imprinted on yes that may be my daughter but I know he would never hurt her, this is just going to take some getting use too. Once we reached Leah's house we both phased back and changed into our sweats, we walked over to the front door and I looked at embry.

"Do we knock? Or just storm in?" He asked and I shrugged.

"It's sues house, and she's done nothing wrong so we knock" I said and I knocked on the door. It took a couple of minutes but sue answered the door with a smile but as soon as she seen us she lost it.

"Seth isn't here boys sorry"

"We haven't came to see Seth" I told her with no emotion in my voice.

"Oh" she said and then she tried to close the damn door on me.

"Sue! I know your trying to protect your daughter but you know what she did! And I will see her if she wants to carry on being a member of this pack, tribe and community" I told her using my alpha voice. Sue sighed and opened the door and let us in.

"I'll go get her" she said quietly and then took off down the corridor. A few moments later Leah came around the corner looking quiet terrible if I'm honest but shocked to see us.

"Oh boy" she said and rolled her eyes.

"Oh yeah oh boy!" I snapped.

"Do you realise what you did?" I asked.

"Yeah I gave your wife a few home truths" I felt my hands shaking but I remained in control.

"No Leah! You tried to cause shit as per usual! Well guess fucking what it didn't work however you almost killed my child!" I snapped.

"No I didn't! You and Renesmee did that yourselves arguing"

"We were only arguing because of you! Honestly Leah I'm getting sick of your shit lately, all you want to do Is cause Agro for myself and Nessie well enough is enough" I told her and she laughed.

"What you going to do? Kick me out of the pack?"

"If I must" I told her and her face became stern.

"You cant do that" she said

"I can! I'm the alpha and this is my pack" I told her and she looked mad.

"All this because I almost killed your kid! I didn't she's fine jake get over it!" I cast a look over to embry who looked like he was going to loose it at any moment.

"Leah your a cold hearted bitch!" I told her and she snorted a laugh.

"Hey you never know! If your kid had died maybe Nessie would of gone with her... That's two down" she said and that was it embry lunged for her, they were on the floor fighting.

"You fucking bitch" he shouted pinning her down.

"Why do you care?" She snapped fighting him off her.

"Because she's my imprint you arsehole" just as embry was about to punch her in the face I dragged him off her, Leah was a wolf and she could handle herself but I wasn't having them both phase in sues house and tearing the place apart.

"Are you serious? You imprinted on jake and nessies kid?" She asked and he nodded.

"Yeah I did! And you know what it's the best fucking thing I've ever done!" She looked kind of shocked and then looked back at me.

"Look Jacob I don't like Nessie, and honestly I don't think I ever will... Your kids however I don't hate, just don't kick me out of the pack please" she really didn't want to leave the pack so I looked at her.

"Anything like this ever happens again Leah! And I'll kill you myself but yes you can stay in the pack" she nodded.

"And if you ever say a thing against annalee again! I'll gladly kill you" embry said to her though gritted teeth and we left, we both decided it was best we went for a run to clear our heads after that, we were both pretty mad. We ran the whole perimeter off forks and la push twice and then ran to the border and then came back, it was getting dark so I told embry I was heading home, we said our goodbyes and I ran home. I phased back and the house was quiet, I went upstairs and looked in jetts room, he was sound asleep, as was nina in her room and annalee in her room. So I went into mine and Nessie room and seen her lying in bed reading a book.

"Hey I'm sorry i wasn't here to help get them to bed"

"It's fine, my mom came around to see us just after you left so she helped" I nodded and walked over to the bed and sat down.

"I went to see Leah" I told her and she sat her book down and looked at me.

"And?" She asked.

"Well embry nearly ripped her head off when she said a snide comment but I won't get into that" I told her and she nodded.

"But she knows I'm mad and I've told her anything again and I'll kill her myself" Nessie smiled at me.

"Oh my brave protector, what would I ever do without you?" She said and ran her hand up and down my bare arm.

"It's my job to protect you ness, you and the kids" she mm'd in my ear and kissed my jaw line.

"I always love it when you protect me Jacob" she whispered to me and sat up and straddled my lap and continued to kiss my neck and jaw. I started seeing stars and laid back on our bed and let her continue to kiss me.

"My protector" kiss

"My bestfriend" kiss

"My husband" kiss

"And my lover" she finished by whispering that into my ear and I was officially going crazy for her, I rolled her over so I was hovering over her and crushed my lips to hers. She put her hand to my cheek and showed me she wanted me to make love to her.

"Are you sure Nessie? Your up to it?" She nodded.

"I'm sure you'll take good care of me Jacob" I smiled and gave my beautiful wife what she wanted.


	38. London baby

Renesmee POV

It was July now and annalee was four months old. When both jett and nina were this age they could easily looked like small toddlers but annalee looked younger than they did, Carlisle told me and Jacob not to worry though, due to her being born early she was just a little behind in her growth and development, she was getting there though, her speech was getting better and increasing each day and she would be walking any day now I could tell. Jacob had to leave early this morning, he said it was something to do with the pack so it was just a morning with me and my beautiful babies. Nina insisted we watch a Disney film so I put on Aladdin for her, and jett was playing with his toys, while annalee was on the other side of the couch feeding herself a bottle of blood. I was just admiring each one of my kids, they all had such different personalities that suited them so much. Jett was very outgoing, he was polite and kind but so much like Jacob, he always wanted to take charge and his appetite well I was struggling to keep him full. Nina was a lot like my mother when she was human apparently, she was shy, and liked to keep herself to herself but she was strong minded if she wanted something from myself or Jacob she let us know, she didn't beat around the bush, she was only ever like that with myself or Jacob though, I think it was because she felt most comfortable with us, and annalee was very much like myself, she always loved it when someone was keeper her entertained and of course she was half vampire. She had been imprinted on my embry and he was becoming her bestfriend just like Jacob became mine, she was also confident like me.

"All gone ma" annalee said pulling me out of my thoughts, I looked over at her to see her tipping her bottle upside down.

"Are you full up?" She nodded.

"I am mama" she patted her belly and I laughed.

"Do you want to play with jett?" I asked her and jett turned around when he heard his name.

"Jett can annalee play?" I asked and he smiled.

"Come on annalee" he said and she smiled, she turned around on the couch and lowered herself down slowly onto the floor and crawled over to him, I watched the two of them play for a little while before I decided to go and clean up the kitchen after cooking pancakes for nina and jett this morning.

"Hey sweet pea" jake said from behind me suddenly scaring me.

"Jake!" I scolded "you scared shit out of me" he gave me his best pouting face and I smacked him with a towel smiling.

"I have a surprise for you darling" he told me and I turned around and raised my eyebrows at him smiling a little.

"Oh really?" He nodded and pulled out an envelope from his back pocket and handed it too me, I looked at him before opening it and pulling out a piece of paper. It was a reservation for a week away in London, the flights left tonight and we'd be staying in the London Hilton hotel on park lane.

"Jake" I breathed and looked up at him grinning.

"When? How? Why?" I asked all at once.

"I booked it this morning, a last minute thing.. Your mom helped me, and because all the shit we've been through this year you deserve something nice, and I want to take my beautiful wife away and have a nice week relaxing with her" I smiled and wiped a a single tear that had fell from my eye.

"But the kids?" I said and he just smiled.

"Your mom and dad agreed to take care of them, actually I think Bella is a little excited to be looking after them for the week" I grinned.

"Now go and pack mrs black, our flight leaves in 5hours so we need to get going soon" I nodded and ran off upstairs to pack our suitcases. I made sure to pack everyday clothes for us both, clothes if we were going to be eating somewhere fancy and of course a few surprises for just Jacobs eyes. Once I had everything packed I got myself ready and went downstairs and my mom and dad had came to collect the kids.

"Come give momma a big hug" I told them all, I crouched down on the floor and nina and jett came running over to me, hugging me tightly.

"Hold on annalee" jake said laughing, he put annalee down next to us and jett held his hand out and helped her stand up with us and I hugged all of my kids together.

"Oh I love you guys so much, mommy and daddy will be back soon, I love you" I kissed nina and then jett and then annalee.

"We better get going Nessie" jake announced and I nodded, daddy came over and picked up annalee and mom held nina and jetts hands.

"Look after my babies" I said and mom smiled.

"Of course we will" I nodded and jake wrapped his arm around my waist as they left, jake hugged me tightly and I sighed.

"Do you still want to go?" He asked and I nodded.

"Of course I do! Come on" I tangled my fingers with Jacobs and we got into our car and started driving to the airport for our vacation. Our flight took around 10hours and when we got there it was 2am English time so we got a taxi to our hotel, it took around half an hour to get to our hotel and when we did the service was lovely by the night staff there.

"Mr and mrs black, here are you room keys. You will be staying on the 26th floor in our royal suite. Please enjoy your stay" a women with short blonde hair said to us, jake thanked her and wrapped his arm around me and pulled our case behind us and we got in the lift and headed up. When we got into our room it was amazing and so big.

"Oh my god jake this place must of cost a fortune" I said walking into our large suite.

"Only the best for my princess" I was suddenly sweeped off my feet by Jacob and I laughed as he carried us throughout our suite and laid me down on our bed.

"I love you my Renesmee" he murmured into my neck as he undressed me. I let out an involuntary moan.

"I love you too my Jacob" when me and jake finished our activities we fell asleep and woke back up at 1pm.

"Morning beautiful" jake said coming out of the bathroom.

"Hey" I murmured looking over at the clock on the nightstand.

"So what are we doing today?" I asked sitting up.

"Well I figured we'd order some room service and then go out to see London baby" I giggled and nodded.

"What are you having darling?" He asked picking up the phone.

"Umm, stake?" Jake grinned.

"You read my mind" jake called up room service while I went for a shower, just as I was lathering my hair, jake appeared behind me kissing my neck.

"Excuse me, this shower cubical is occupied right now" I said and i felt jake smile against my neck.

"Oh sorry, I was just thinking about saving on water"

"Oh really" I said and turned around.

"Jake what about our food?"

"They said half an hour" I smiled and me and jake ended up making love in the shower, when we got out there was a knock on the door and I pulled my robe on and went to answer it.

"Thank you" I said as the man left the cart in our room.

"Mmm tasty" jake rubbed his hands together as he came into the living room, after we ate we got dressed and we headed out into London. The first thing we did was ride the London eye, it was so great being up that high and seeing out over London. After there we went for a tour around Buckingham palace.

"Wow..." Was all I said as we walked around.

"I was just thinking the same thing" jake agreed as we explored more on our tour. After that we strolled around London for a little while longer, I couldn't help but notice the looks we kept getting. It wasn't a secret that myself and Jacob were attractive people, I mean to look at Jacob all you saw was 6ft7 of pure sex, and I was half vampire good looks kind of came as a package, plus my mom and dad were really good looking too. I made sure everyone knew we were together and kept us connected at all times, either I was holding his hand or he had is arm wrapped around me.

"So what are we doing now?" I asked and jake smiled.

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to go and see billy Elliot the musical?" I almost screamed.

"Are you serious? I love that movie" he nodded.

"I know, so I got us tickets"

"I love you jake!" I said and kissed him.

"Come on let's go" we got the underground train to the theatre, there was a stop just around the corner from the theatre so we didn't have to walk far at all. Billy Elliot the musical really was amazing, the people in it were so talented, I really enjoyed myself and I think jake did too. Later that night when we were getting ready for bed I couldn't help but sing songs from the musical and jake was smiling at me.

"What?" I asked.

"You, your so amazing Nessie... Is there anything you can't do?" I looked confused at him.

"Your singing, I mean sure I knew you could hold a tune but that was so good" I laughed.

"Why thank you Jacob" he smiled and I climbed Into bed with him, it wasn't long before I was drifting off to sleep and dreaming off my Jacob.


	39. Firsts

Renesmee POV

The break me and Jacob had last month was exactly what we both needed. It was fantastic to spend some real alone time with him but i was happy to get home to my babies too. It was nina's first birthday tomorrow and she was very excited. There was one thing I wanted to do before tomorrow though, and that was taking annalee on her first ever hunt, Jacob and embry both agreed to come with us and nina was shopping for her birthday outfit with Alice and Rosalie while jett was playing video games at our house with emmett and jasper.

"Let's go" annalee cheered as we walked downstairs.

"Remember what I said though annalee, you don't hurt the wolves" she nodded.

"I wouldn't hurt my daddy or embry" I smiled.

"Good girl" when we got outside jake and embry were already wolfed our and annalee was happy to see her favourite wolf, and I was happy to see mine.

"Do you want to go on daddy's back with me?" I asked.

"No, embry please" I nodded and sat her on his back.

"Please hold on tight annalee, I don't need you falling off"

"I will moma" I smiled and crouched down near embrys face.

"Don't go to fast" he nodded his head a little and I hoped up on jakes back, and they both set off trotting into the woods, they were going slow enough and annalee kept grinning at me and laughing from embrys back. When we got around a mile and half in I sniffed up in the air and caught some deers.

"Stop jake" I said and once he did embry stopped too. I picked annalee up off embrys back and she stood up next to me.

"I need you to smell up baby girl, find the scent of the animal and follow it" she nodded and smelled up and she smiled at me.

"I got it moma"

"Let's go then" I picked annalee up and we ran a little further till we reached the deers.

"Crouch down baby, once moma kills the deer you can come and drink up ok?" She nodded and I jumped and snapped one deer and then the other. As instructed annalee came over and started drinking from the deer, I was finished before her but she wasn't far behind.

"That was good moma" annalee said licking her lips clean, however her clothes were covered in blood.

"Oh sweetie" i said and laughed a little, she noticed her clothes and pouted.

"It's ok, it gets easier I promise" she smiled and then jake and embry came over, jake stood by me and embry nugged annalee with his nose and she giggled and patted his head.

"Can I run?" Annalee asked me and I sighed.

"I don't know sweetie, you might not be able to keep up"

"Please moma, pretty please" I smiled at her and nodded.

"Sure but if it gets to much just ask and we will stop" she nodded.

"Oh but moma I don't know which way to go" she looked sad.

"Use your nose baby" she smelled in the air and smiled, and took off in the direction towards our house.

"Wow, she's defonatily fast" I said and then we took off after her, it wasn't long before we caught up with her and she was running really fast.

"Look at me moma" annalee cheered as she ran.

"I see you" she skidded under a low branch and carried on running.

"Just like a natural" I joked looking at jake and he barked a laugh. When we got back to the house annalee was jumping up and down on the porch.

"Did you see me moma! I'm so fast!" I laughed and scooped her up.

"Yes you are my darling" I left jake and embry to phase back and went into the bath annalee, she had gotten a little dirty. After she was clean, nina came home with bags of shopping.

"Alice, I told you not to go overboard" I sighed as nina was weighed down by bags as Jacob helped her as he took them off her.

"We didn't buy any more than you use too" Alice reminded me and I nodded, jake helped nina upstairs with her bags and then we had a quiet night in as family. The next morning nina was bouncing up and down on mine and jakes bed.

"It's my birthday" she chanted over and over again.

"Is it? Oh ness I knew we'd forgot something" jake said looking shocked.

"What? No you can't forget my birthday!" Nina threw herself down on his chest dramatically.

"Daddy no it's my birthday! You can't forget" she was close to tears so jake wrapped his arms around her.

"I didn't really forget your birthday silly" she looked up and smiled.

"Really?"

"Of course" nina cheered and started jumping up and down again.

"Come on" she said as she bounced off the bed, my heart was in my throat as she landed on the floor.

"Oh sweetie don't go that, I don't want you getting hurt" I said rushing over to her, it was in fact nina was perfectly fine and landed on her feet smiling but I was still aloud to worry.

"I'm sorry moma" I smiled and kissed her head, jake followed us out of the room and went to wake the other two before we all headed downstairs. When nina seen all her presents she was so excited.

"Can I open them now?" She asked and I nodded. The first present she opened was from me, Jacob, jett and annalee

"Oh moma! Daddy!" She squealed.

"Disney on ice" she cheered jumping up and down. Jett had his hands over his ears as she cheered and annalee just looked shocked watching her sister act like that but me and Jacob thought it was cute.

"Thank you" she yelled hugging Jacob, or more like swinging from his neck.

"Your welcome sweet heart" he kissed her cheek and she went for the next present it was sparkly shoes from Alice and jasper.

"Oh there pretty" she said and she got the same thing from Rosalie and emmett but in a different colour. Off my parents she got all the Disney princess movies there has ever been and she was just as excited about those as she was about Disney on ice. From Carlisle and Esme she got a new pink laptop.

"Does a one year old really need a laptop?" Jacob asked.

"I mean who does she know besides us?" I shrugged.

"They said it's just for games, it has to have this thingy to go on the internet and it doesn't have that right now" he nodded once I'd explained it. From billy she got a ballet DVD game where you copy the dancer on the TV. From Charlie and sue she got a vouture for a clothing store in Seattle, I didn't blame him for getting her that but it was kind of him. From everyone else she got clothes, toys and movies which she was pleased with everything. For her party she was having a pool party which was handy for myself and Jacob as we didn't even have to leave the house. At 12pm everyone arrived, Emily, Sam and Emma. Rachel, Paul and Annabelle. Kim, jerad and there new son Isaac who was born in June. Quil, Claire and embry and of course my vampire family. I was sat on the side of the pool with Emily, Rachel, Kim, Alice, Rosalie, Esme and my moma watching jake play in the pool with nina.

"Jake suits being a dad" mom said to me pulling me out of my thoughts, I nodded and smiled.

"So what's it like having embry imprint on annalee?" Rachel asked and I laughed.

"It's good, he's great with her" Rachel smiled and I saw embry smile out of the corner of my eye as he played with annalee in the pool.

"Mom!" Jett shouted from across the room.

"Yes baby?" I called back.

"Watch me" he stood on the side and did a perfect dive into the pool, and everyone clapped.

"Just like his dad then, a complete show off" emmett said and I laughed. I served a Buffett for dinner and it went down a storm, everyone enjoyed themselves at nina's birthday party and nina was very tired later that night so she was the first the bed, followed by annalee and finally jett.


	40. Schools

Jacob POV

My life at the moment was pretty great, I had my beautiful, amazing and sexy wife Renesmee and my amazing kids, Jett, Nina and Annalee. It was vary rare any vampires ever passes through either now, which made my life and the packs life so much more easier! I was enjoying my life with my family and friends. We all used any excuse to have a party now too, in September we celebrated nessie's birthday, it was hard to believe that I imprinted on her 10years ago, and in December we had to have a party because my little niece turned 3! And of course the other week it was my birthday so we had to have a party then too. We had bonfires in between all that too of course, I was so happy that everyone was happy right now. Jett was turning more and more into myself everyday, it made me a little anxious he was going to phase too soon, but his body will know when he's ready. Nina was turning into a right little brain box, she always had her head in a book and kept asking me and Nessie when she could join school, so we agreed it was about time they got some sort of education so Edward would be teaching them all until there growing slowed enough for them to start school, and of course we cannot forget about the baby of the family Annalee, well she was just a reincarnation of Ness, her half vampire skills were coming out more and more as time went on, we had found food she liked finally, she liked pastas of such, which was different to Nessie, ness loved meat, Annalee didn't really she claimed it got stuck in her teeth. Her imprint with embry was growing stronger each day and them two were the best of friends, and Annalee had him wrapped around her little finger, kinda how Nessie has me I suppose. She was also very musically talented like ness, Edward was very pleased about this, Annalee can play the piano and the guitar amazingly, and her voice... It's just amazing, I mean nessie's voice is stunning, but annalee's was something else for such a small girl she had a hellish set of lungs on her. Mine and nessie's relationship was really better than ever, we couldn't get enough of each other, I just loved spending as much time with her as I could, just looking at her made me love her more. I was just coming back in from a quick run with the pack and I could hear Nessie inside on the phone to my sister.

"No way" Nessie screamed as I walked in the house. There was no kids running to greet me so I guessed they weren't in, Nessie was upstairs so I went up.

"Rachel I can't believe this! I'm so excited for you" I opened the door and Nessie was grinning from ear to ear sitting on our bed.

"He's just got home now! Yes yes I'll tell him ok speak soon ahh Rachel I'm so happy, ok bye" Nessie hung up the phone and practically pounced on me kissing me.

"Where is the kids?"

"School" Nessie said and I laughed lightly before kissing her back.

"What is the good news?"

"Well how would you feel about becoming an uncle again... Too twins?" My eyes wided.

"Rachel's pregnant again?" Nessie nodded and squealed a little.

"Too twins" she yelled and I laughed.

"Geez I thought she didn't want anymore unless Paul was going to give birth to them?"

"I guess she changed her mind" Nessie said and I laughed and pulled her close to me and kissed her again. After mine and nessies long afternoon of passionate love making, we laid in bed and I asked her the question that's been playing on my mind for a while now.

"Nessie, do you want more kids?" She froze slightly when I said that.

"I don't know jake, I mean I'd have kids forever with you... I love being pregnant with your babies" I smiled at her.

"But everything that happened with annalee last time, I just don't know if I could ever go through something like that again Jacob, I was so scared... I, i try to block that out you know, keep it out of my mind so I never have to think about it, but sometimes It just slips back thought and I get so scared that if I got pregnant again, and something happened again" I sighed and ran my hands over her bare arms.

"I'd never let anything like that happen to you again Nessie, and I can't begin to apologise to you for why it happened, I shouldn't have left you Nessie! I shouldn't of stormed out, If you hadn't of been able to get your phone or something I just couldn't live without you ness, when I found you like that and all the blood" i was getting chocked up thinking about what Nessie went thought that day.

"And your operation, I was so scared Nessie, I thought I wasn't just going to loose annalee, I was going to loose you too" she pulled me into her Arms and I felt calm instantly.

"We've never spoke about this before" she said softly and I nodded.

"I know, I think it was about time we did though"

"I agree" she said and ran her fingers through my hair.

"Jake, I think we should wait until our current babies are grown up before having any more babies, I love you so much but we have forever... Literally" I laughed and kissed her shoulder.

"I agree Nessie, forever seems like heaven with you" she smiled and kissed me again.

Edward POV

Teaching my grandchildren was a real pleasure, I loved spending time with them and helping them learn at the same time was just a benefit. Nina was very interested in learning about science and maths, which of course I could help her with. Jett was more interesting in a physical education, so emmett of course offered to be his pe teacher, I taught him the lessons side and Annalee was very interested in music lessons, she could play the piano and guitar perfectly and her singing was just stunning. They still got all the other lessons thought. On Mondays we learned English and science. Tuesdays we learned maths and history. Wednesdays was geography and pe. Thursdays was religious education and languages and Friday was food education which Esme and insisted on doing and music. Today however was Friday, so I was only doing music, the kids came around about an hour ago so they were currently in food with Esme, the tradition was that whatever they made on a Friday, they all had for dinner when Nessie and Jacob came to pick them up. Went I went into see them Jett was covered from head to foot in flour, Nina was cracking eggs into a bowl and Annalee was measuring out sugar, while Esme stood and watched them.

"Oh boy, what happened?" I asked

"We're making cakes grampa" Jett informed me.

"Making or wearing?" I asked and he shrugged before going back to helping his sisters.

"They wanted to make jake and Nessie a cake, so we are doing that and they've also made a curry for them for dinner" I nodded impressed with them.

"Annalee won't eat a curry" I said frowning that she would miss out.

"No your right she won't, which is why we've made Annalee a nice plate of pasta and she's having some of the sauce too because she liked that" I smiled glad that Annalee would be eating human food too, it was good we kept up a balanced diet for her. I stayed in the kitchen with them before Esme put the cake mixture into the oven.

"Come on you three, you need cleaned up before we do anything else" I said and they all followed me into the living room.

"Bella, you know how much you love you three grand children?" I said, she looked up from her book on the couch and smirked at me.

"Yes..." She trailed off and I moved out of the road and revealed her very messy grandchildren.

"You want me to bath them?" I nodded grinning.

"Sure whatever" she stood up from the couch.

"Rosalie, Alice" she said and rose and Alice came through a few moments later.

"Give me a hand won't you?" Bella said gesturing towards the kids.

"Oh... Sure" rose smiled and took nina's hand and took her upstairs.

"Come on buddy" Alice took jett and Bella took Annalee. After they were all clean again, I went and sat In the music room and waited for the kids to join me. It wasn't long before they all came in.

"So who wants to play first?" Annalees hand went right up and she was grinning.

"Are you sure you two don't want to try first?"

"Grandpa, she's the only one who can play..." Jett said and I nodded and annalee took her place at the piano and began playing, she knew a lot of songs to play on the piano, but today was was playing her mothers lullaby that I wrote for Renesmee when she was born. After around an hour of annalee playing piano, nina and Jett took off downstairs. I stayed with annalee and helped her work on some of her songs, she'd been trying to write her own for a little while now so I was giving her a hand. I heard Nessie and jake come in downstairs but I don't think annalee payed any attention to that and carried on playing. When she reached the end of the song she smiled up at me and then Nessie and jake started clapping from behind us.

"How long have you been there?" She asked narrowing her eyes at them.

"Long enough baby, that was really good" Nessie said coming over to sit with us.

"Was it really?" Annalee asked, she knew fine well it was good but I guess it's nice to hear it every now and again.

"Yes baby girl, it was fantastic" annalee smiled and her and Nessie played some more songs together on the piano for most of the night until they all ate there dinners and went home for the night.


	41. My littlest baby

Renesmee POV

I can't believe my the youngest of my Babies was turning one tomorrow! Was it really a whole year ago I found about about my mother and jake, when I thought I was going to loose my baby girl... The year had came in so fast and all of my babies were growing up far to fast, I just wanted to keep them little and depended on there moma for a little longer than I was going to have them for. Annalee didn't want a big fuss for her birthday, so myself, my mom, aunt rose and Alice, grampa Esme and nina were off to Seattle shopping for her... I've told her she can have anything she wants within reason, I won't be buying my one year old thousands of dollars worth of things but it's her birthday she deserves a treat, anything I buy I'll just have to hide the bills from Jacob for a while, I wasn't worried though I knew my family would spoil her a lot! When we woke up the next morning I went into annalees room and she was already up choosing her outfit for the day.

"Good morning my princess" she grinned as she stuck her head around her closet door.

"Hi moma! It's my birthday" she sang and I laughed.

"So what are you wearing today?" I asked and she sighed.

"I can't choose, can you help?" I smiled and nodded and we looked though her wardrobe together till we decided on a black and white stripy dress, a denim waist coat and black boots that came up to just under her knee.

"What do you want to do with your hair then?" She smiled and ran her fingers through her hair.

"Can I just leave it down? I kind of like my hair like this moma" I grinned.

"Sure baby, gosh your hair is getting so long now isn't it" annalees hair was a chocolate brown, not quiet as dark as jakes, jetts or nina's and not as light as mine. It was very curly too like mine, if it was straight it would of been easily down to her hips.

"I like it like this moma, it's just like yours" she said grinning at me.

"That it is darling, come on should we go awake daddy up?" She nodded and hoped off her stool, we went into my bedroom and jake was still fast asleep, his face was facing the doorway and he was snoring lighting, he looked so cute... Annalee smiled at me and walked over to jake and stood In front of him.

"Should I shout or just poke him?" She whispered looking at jake.

"Whatever you want" I said smirking.

"DADDY! WAKE UP ITS MY BIRTHDAY" annalee yelled and jake jumped away and groaned.

"Oh boy not another birthday" he mumbled and annalee was giggling next to him, he rolled back over and grabbed annalee by her waist and dragged her onto the bed tickling her, she was laughing so hard.

"Daddy-please-I-can't-breathe" annalee said though laughter as jake tickled her.

"Ok ok I'll stop" he let go and annalee was catching her breathe.

"Jake can you make them all breakfast this morning while I get ready?" He nodded and for out of bed straightening out his messy hair.

"Make sure nina is up and getting ready too please, if jett isn't up don't worry" he nodded and he left the room followed by annalee. I did my hair and makeup and dressed myself for the day and when I went downstairs I seen my handsome husband and my two baby girls at the kitchen table.

"Not Jett?" I asked sitting down with them, myself and annalee were drinking our breakfasts today, didn't want to risk anything.

"He doesn't want to get up yet, he said happy birthday to annalee though" I smiled

"So what are the plans for you guys today?" I asked.

"Well me and jett are going to head over to la push, go see my dad.. Maybe pop in on Rachel see how she's doing" Rachel was just over 3months pregnant now and was begging to show a little but that was down to the fact she was having twins I think.

"And then what?" I asked.

"Then we will come home and make a nice birthday meal for my little princess" annalee grinned at Jacob which made us both laugh. Once we'd ate I went upstairs and kissed Jetts forehead and told him I was leaving, he nodded and murmured her would he up soon. When we got outside the Cullen women were here to pick us up and shopping for annalees birthday was a go! We drove straight to Seattle and went to the mall.

"Oh Come on sweetie" Alice said running over to a designed shoe store. Annalee chose 3 pairs of shoes, one was flat and ballet style covered in pink sparkles, the second pair was warm winter boots that came underneath her knee, it was lined with fur so they were very soft and finally the last pair was a yellow pair of small wedged sandals, I tired to protest telling her she was not having heals but Alice's words 'she is her mothers daughter Nessie, now leave her alone' gee thanks for the morel support Alice.

"That will be five hundred and fifty dollars please miss" the young women behind the counter said.

"Alice isn't that a bit much?" I said and she smiled.

"It's not more than what we use to spend on you Nessie, and yours was usually only one pair so hush!" I sighed.

"I just don't want her to become a spoilt brat and expect everything with the click on a finger"

"Nessie we pretty much gave u everything, are you spoilt?" I shrugged.

"No your not!" She insisted "and either will annalee be" I nodded and Alice took the bag and thanked the women before we left the store. We spent most of the day shopping, annalee ended up with more than 15pairs of shoes, pants, tops, jumpers, coats and accessories of everyone. When we got home I think jake just might of had a mini heart attack with all the bags we had.

"Did you buy her all this" he said and I shook my head no, and he let out a long shaky breath.

"Good" I smiled and pecked her cheek before helping annalee go upstairs and unpack all her things. While we were upstairs jake was making dinner for everyone.

"For the birthday girl" he said placing a plate of dried pasta in front of annalee she smiled.

"Thank you daddy" and then he gave myself, nina, jett and himself a stake each.

"Everyone dig in" we all ate our food and discussed our days, turns out jake and jett had a very good day as it happens. Jett got to see the pack having a meeting outside Billy's and he found it very interesting, although it turns out it was nothing special, just Leah wanted to give up her wolf again.

"What now then birthday girl?" Jake asked once we'd finished.

"Mmm can we watch a movie?" I nodded and she cheered, of course since it was annalees birthday she choose then movie and we ended up watching frozen, I didn't mind though it was a good movie.

"Jake" I whispered and he looked at me, I pointed next to him and jett and annalee were both asleep curled up together.

"That's too cute" he said and I nodded, I grabbed my camera and snapped the moment, nina was asleep In between myself and Jacob.

"Let's get them too bed" I said and he nodded, jake carried annalee and jett up and I carried nina, once all the kids were in bed myself and jake weren't far behind.

"I love you my Jacob" I whispered into the dark room.

"I love you my Nessie"

"Forever?" I said

"Forever" jake kissed my lips softly and we fell asleep in each other's arms.


	42. Welcome till 2023

**hello all, I've decided to skip a little ahead in his story now, I figured If I carried on the way I was we'd never get anywhere. I can promise you some good story lines coming up in this story though, I know how it's going to end too, and there's some stuff to get through before that happens. There's going to be drama, love, happiness and sad coming in these new chapters so I hope you all enjoy!**

**thank you all.**

* * *

My name is jett damon Jacob black. I'm the eldest of three children to Renesmee and Jacob black. I am officially only 10years old, but I look about 18. I stopped ageing when I turned 7 which was also the time I phased and joined the wolf pack, I was now second in command after my dad of course. I was a little freaked out and scared for life having everyone's thoughts in my head, especially my dads! I couldn't look at my mom in the eye for at least a week after that. I was in my senior year in forks high school and the quarterback of the football team. I was dating a girl at school who was on the cheerleading squad with my youngest sister annalee. Her name is Alexa Finley, I'd been dating her since I started school which was before I phased so when I did I pretty much figured I'd imprint on her but I didn't... I kind of disappointed me because I thought I was in love with her, she really is beautiful, her figure is amazing, and she has long light brown hair. Her eyes are like sky blue and she has the longest black thick eyelashes, her lips are full and baby pink and her skin is light. She was good friends with my sister actually so clearly annalee was very excited when she found out we were dating. Myself and annalee are very close a lot closer than me and my other sister nina. Annalee is the head cheerleader and is also in her senior year in high school, she might only of just turned 8 but she looked older too, younger than myself but that was down to the wolf in me. Annalee is very much like our mother in many ways, she is slim and the same height as our mom, and has long chocolate brown hair which was curly and thick, our moms hair wasn't as dark as annalees but she gets that from our dad I guess, annalee is also half vampire like our mother, and very musically talented to our grandpas delight, she can play the piano and the guitar and that's not even mentioning her singing, she really could sing as could our mom but annalees singing was something else it was amazing, she could also dance too but I figured that was down to cheerleading. Annalee was very beautiful and it got the attention of a lot of boys at school, she was constantly being asked out and myself being the protective older brother was always there to stare them down... There was also someone else there to step in too, her imprint embry, there was a problem with that though, annalee was still unaware that embry had imprinted on her, mom and dad made him promise not to tell her until she was fully grown just like my dad and my mom but annalee has been fully grown for over a year now and he still hasn't said anything, I knew obviously being in the pack but nina didn't know a thing and my parents wanted to keep it like that. Nina wasn't quiet as out going as myself and annalee, she was the quiet one of us but I thought that was down to her being human, nina always had her head in a book and wasn't very close to myself or annalee, she was always at the big house. I knew she didn't like being the only human in our family she once even referred to herself as the freak of the family, that was the first time I heard my mother cry which was awful. Nina and annalee didn't always see eye to eye and we're always arguing, nina is good at that because she knows how to push annalees buttons as she does with mine but when things start getting a little out of hand someone usually has to hold annalee back before she lunges for her, our mother would never forgive us if something happened to nina her being the 'delicate' one I swear my parents treat her like her like she's going to break at any moment. Claire who is quils imprint was now aged 17 and one of annalees best friends, her and quils relationship was really coming along now, any day now them two would announce they were dating, I was happy about that quil was head over heals for her. Our cousin Annabelle was now aged 10 it was funny to think she was actually older than me, we also had two new cousins too Rachel and Paul's twins William and Sarah who were aged 6, aunt Rachel always said she wouldn't go through child birth again and then all of sudden she was announcing they were expecting twins! Emma uley, Sam and Emily's daughter was now aged 9 and they has also had another child little Luke who was aged 4 he loved to pester Emma, it was cute. And of course there's Isaac, jared and Kim's son who was now 8, everyone thought he was going to phase, he was one of the ones were you can tell early like myself, I was happy about that though he was a decent kid. That was us all really, our aunt Alice and uncle jasper had moved away a couple years back but they visited all the time, and our grandpa Edward and grandma Bella were always on holiday somewhere or other but apart from that everything was pretty much the same.

"Will you hurry up!" Annalee was shouting of me from outside we were going hunting.

"I'm coming geez" I closed the patio doors and annalee started running towards the forest, I phased and ran after her, once she knew I was behind her she took off at full speed, she wasn't quiet as fast as my mom but she could give her a good run for her money. About 5miles in annalee came to a stop and smelled up and smiled a little and took off running west before she came across a heard of elks, she crouched down and i laid on the floor and watched her as she dived in the air and sank her teeth into an elks neck, after 3 elks later she turned around and smiled and wiped her mouth.

"Mmm all full" she chimed and I barked a laugh.

"Give me a lift back won't you?" I nodded my head and she hoped on my back and I took off running back to our house, when we got back mom was in the back yard with dad, nina, quil, embry and Claire. I came to a stop and annalee jumped off my back and completely ignored everyone and hugged embry.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Just came to tell your dad and brother sometime" she looked a little suspicious but nodded and looked at Claire.

"You coming inside?" She smiled and nodded.

"Sure let's go" they started walking towards the door.

"Let nina come with you annalee" mom said.

"No" annalee called back and closed the door behind herself and Claire.

"Trust me mom, I don't want to go in there and listen to them two go on about guys" quil shifted a little when she said that, and nina noticed.

"Trust me it's more annalee than Claire" I looked over at embry who looked uncomfortable now nina had said that but nobody noticed, I couldn't help but smirk a little.

"Phase back please jett so we can tell you all" I nodded and ran around to side of the house and phased back.

"So what's up?" I asked coming back around.

"We were out for a run today, and came across a fresh vampire smell, it crossed back over the border but it can't of been more than a few hours ago" quil told us.

"Did you recognise it?" I asked and he shook his head.

"No, whoever it was it's new, it wasn't like a normal smell though it was fresher" mom stepped in here.

"It's a newborn" everyone looked at her.

"How do you know?" Embry asked.

"The new borns have a fresher smell than Vampires who have been created longer" we all nodded and dad said something.

"If it's a newborn they proberly didn't know were they were going or the laws we have around here, we will all keep watch these next few weeks anything else don't hesitate to take it out, newborns are strong and vicious things" we all nodded and then mom asked them if they wanted to stay for dinner. At dinner nina was sat in her room as usual. Me, mom, dad, Annalee, quil, Claire and embry where sat in the living room.

"Here try this" embry poked some meat on the end of his fork and handed it too annalee who was just on her usual pasta.

"I'll pass" she looked a little sick.

"Please" she growled.

"Ok I'll try that if you try blood?" She said with a blank expression, embry screwed his nose up and we all burst out laughing.

"See me eating that is just like you drinking blood... Disgusting" he sighed and nodded.

"Yeah sure" she smiled and popped a piece of pasta Into her mouth. After dinner quil, Claire and embry headed home and mom and dad went hunting... Ew. I took off upstairs for a while before I had to go on patrol.

"Jett" a small voice came from the other side of my door.

"Yeah" nina opened the door and smiled at me.

"What's up nen" I asked sitting up.

"I need your advice.." I nodded and she came in and sat down.

"Shoot" she nodded and stared down into her lap.

"Well you know graduation is in like a month" I nodded.

"Well... I really want to go to college" I sighed, I knew nina would want to go, mom was just a little possessive over her that all.

"Then talk to her nen, what's the worst she's going to say?"

"No" nina scoffed and I nodded.

"Sure but you never know, try catching her after she comes back, she'll be in a good mood" nina cringed slightly and I laughed.

"Can you maybe help me talk to her? She'll listen to you" I nodded.

"Sure, I Can try but no promises right?" She grinned.

"Right" she stood up to leave.

"What do you want to do at college anyways?"

"Become a doctor" I was shocked but proud of my baby sister.

"Really" I mused.

"Yeah I actually want to help people unlike some who just use there mind" I heard annalee let out a loud HA from downstairs and I smirked at nina.

"Ok ok uncalled for" I nodded and smiled before she left my room. It was around 30minutes later I ran downstairs and annalee was sat watching TV.

"You off?" She asked and I nodded.

"Ok stay safe"

"Don't I always" she smirked before I ran out the back door, I tied my shorts to my leg and phased, in my mind were Michael, braddy and embry. Michael was a new wolf, he phased just before I did, he was a cool kid. We all trotted around, quietly listening to each other's thoughts, Michael was thinking about his mothers dinner that night, it looked nice honestly. Braddy was thinking about his trip away with his girlfriend, not his imprint just his girlfriend, and embry was of course thinking about annalee, I could tell his feelings were starting to change towards her, she was becoming an adult and in all intense purposes she was an 'adult' because she'd stopped ageing. I was drawn out of my thoughts when I strong scent filled my nose. It was strong and sweet.

'_What is it jett?' Embry asked hearing my thoughts_

_'That smell, I think it's back'_ as soon as I said this all the wolves were running towards me, I followed the scent and it was getting stronger and stronger, I seen a figure shoot past me and I turned and growled in that direction, I looked up and there was a tall man standing In a tree, he had tanned skin and long black hair, next to him was a women with short blonde hair, she looked nervous but I knew not to be fooled both of them had bright red eyes and they were smiling down at me.

"Well, well, well... If it isn't the great shapeshifters" the man said jumping from the tree in front of me, I growled viciously and backed him towards the tree.

"And I think I know who you are" he smiled and then moved fast behind me.

"You smell just like her" he said smiling, I growled and backed him into another tree, I wasn't a small wolf, I'd took after my father in height as I was towering over the man but he wasn't afraid.

"What's wrong little wolf? Can't catch me?" He said behind me again, god this guy was pissing me off.

"I thought the great and mighty shape shifters were suppose to be great in killing vampires?"

"You'r a little slow" he was in the tree again, I let out a howl and growled up at him, the women looked terrified but just staid stood still. He was jumping from tree to tree and I was getting dizzy, he jumped back down and was coming towards me smiling, suddenly my mother was in front of me growling, crouched low and my father was phased next to me.

"Nahaul! What the hell are you doing to my son?" She hissed, wait mom knew this syco path, what the fuck!

* * *

**Sorry about bout the little cliff hanger, but this is the first story line I've started on since we've speeded up a few years, I just want to clarify some things for you guys so nobody gets confused.**

**jett is aged 10 but looked around 18 due to him phasing.**

**nina is aged 9 and looks 17.**

**annalee is aged 8 and looks 17.**

**claire is now aged 17.**

**annabelle is now aged 10.**

**emma is now aged 9.**

**Isaac is now aged 8.**

**william and his twin sarah are now aged 6 (born in 2017)**

**luke is aged 4 (born in 2019)**

**the chapter before this was set in march 2016, we are now in may of 2023. Please enjoy everyone and see you next time.**


	43. Thank you

Jacob POV

"Ah Renesmee, I was wondering when I would see you beautiful face again" nahuel purred at Nessie, I growled at him and he smirked.

"I see your still with your...dog?"

"Jake is wolf... Not a dog and yes we are still together, we always will be" he laughed and then told the girl up in the tree to come down, she did at once and that was were the strong smell of the newborn vampire was coming from.

"Renesmee, dogs I'd like you to meet my new bride zeelia" she didn't smile or say hello she just stared blankly at us, well Nessie specificity.

"Nahuel" she chocked holding her throat, he nodded.

"What?" Nessie snapped.

"You smell much more human than I do to her, your blood is taunting her" I growled and Nessie nodded at me and stepped back a little.

"Oh don't worry Renesmee, she knows she cannot hurt you"

"Why?" Ness asked suspiciously.

"You see, I did not change zeelia, I found her draining the blood of every person she could get her hands on down in South America, I took her under my wing and we bonded and now we are mates. Unfortunately me and zeelia just don't feel complete" I did not like were this blood sucker was going with this one bit!

"We want children Renesmee, and you know as well as I do that vampires cannot conceive, but us half vampires can" instantly me and jett stepped forward so we were in front of Nessie.

"What's your point?" Ness asked.

"Well me and zeelia have discussed the matter and we've decided I'm going to get you pregnant, once the child is born we will take it off your hands of course" I lunged for the fucking leech and went straight for his neck.

"Jake" ness yelled, his new 'bride' had hold of nessies arms pulling her backwards. Nessie was strong but not as strong as a full vampire especially a newborn. I pushed nahuel into a tree and ran for ness, jett was all ready trying to fight her away and then embry, Michael and braddy burst through the bushes, we were all fighting her back, jett, braddy and Michael were attacking nahuel ripping him limb from limb as we took on his now widowed bride.

"Jake" Nessie cried, I told embry in my head to go for her neck and watch out for ness as I ripped her body, we went for this strategy and it was working. Zeelia dropped Nessie from her grip and Nessie cried running back, me and embry were just about to finish this leech off when there was a huge cry out and embry fell to the floor, zeelia smiled at me licking her lips, I dropped her and the other wolves lunged for her ripping her up. Nessie had gotten a hold of herself and was crouched over embry, he had phased back into his human form and was laying so still, I could still hear his heart beating so he wasn't dead.

"The venom, it's killing him" Nessie said, I phased back and picked up embry.

"We've got to get him back" I said and Nessie nodded frantically, I looked over to jett who nodded his head and me and Nessie set off running back to the house. When we got back the place was In darkness, I had no idea what time it was. I lay embry down on the decking outside and Nessie was panicking.

"What are we doing to do?" I yelled.

"The venom! It needs to be drained from him" I nodded, just as annalee and nina appeared at the patio doors, annalee screamed and ran over to embry.

"What happened?" She yelled looking around frantically.

"A vampire bite" Nessie said and I heard annalee gasp, she ran her hand over to vampire bite on his shoulder.

"Is he?" She chocked.

"No sweetie, he is going to though, we need to get the venom out of him" I was panicking big style this would happen when Edward and Bella were away on holiday... Great.

"I'll do it" annalee said though tears in her eyes looking up at me.

Annalee POV

"Absolutely not!" Dad yelled at me.

"Daddy he's dying"

"And so could you if you drain that venom annalee! You aren't venoms you don't know what will happen" I sobbed.

"Daddy he's going to die! I'll be ok please, he can't die" dad looking like he wanted to punch something, hard.

"Ok" I nodded and ran my hand over the bite mark, I took a deep breath and leaned over. I bit down in the place were embry had been bitten and started to drain the venom from his system, it felt strange, not how I would of expected it to feel. Honestly I expected venom to hurt? But it didn't it felt odd but it didn't hurt. I carried on till I felt his warm blood on my lips and pulled away, I kissed the wound and already he was healing.

"Is he going to he ok?" I asked and daddy sat down next to me, he was listening for embrys heart beat.

"I.. I don't know his heart beat it's slow, and weak it should be fast" i nodded and wiped the tears from my eyes.

"Stand up daddy, I don't want you to get hurt"

"Annalee what?"

"Just do it!" I yelled, he got up and stood with mom and nina. I put my hands over embry and took a deep breath, I closed my eyes and concentrated, making him well and better. Using my gift like this hurt in all honesty, healing someone from almost death was the hardest thing I'd ever had to do, this was only the second time though, the first was when my cousin sarah fell from a tree and knocked her head on the way down, my aunt Rachel was a reck but I saved her. Other than that it had just been broken bones or if someone had fainted or got knocked out. I could feel embrys heart beat picking up but I had to stay focused, suddenly he gasped and his eyes opened, I dropped my hands and sat back leaning my head against the decking wall.

"Oh my baby" mom cried, she ran over to me and I nodded.

"I'm ok, just give me a minute" embry was now sitting up and dad was checking him over.

"Are you sure your ok?" He asked and embry nodded and turned around too look at me, I was still breathing hard and mom was caressing my hand with hers.

"Annalee" he breathed and I smiled a little.

"You saved me"

"Don't mention it" he came over to me and pulled me Into his chest tightly, I felt a wave of calm fall over me as I came Into contact with embrys skin. I just didn't understand our relationship at times, growing up he was like my brother/bestfriend/baby sitter all rolled into one, I loved spending time with him, he always made me laugh but as i grew up I just didn't know anymore, we were still close but i suppose It was a little awkward at times, until we got times like this, one of us comforting each other and it just felt perfect...

"He doesn't have to go back out on patrol does he?" I asked over embrys shoulder looking at my dad, daddy laughed and so did embry.

"No he doesn't" daddy said and I nodded.

"I think you should stay here tonight embry, in our spare room? You need to pick up your strength" mom said and he nodded.

"Thanks Nessie" I stood up and held my hand out.

"Come on" he took my hand and we headed inside, we went upstairs and I took him too his room.

"I'm sorry about that by the way... I think it's going to scar" I ran my hand over his now healed vampire bite as we stood in the doorway to his room.

"It's ok, I'll say it was a shark bite or something" I laughed.

"Don't you think a vampire bite is much cooler?" He nodded.

"Sure but I can't tell everyone that can I?" I smiled.

"Good night embry" he leaned down and kissed my forehead.

"Good night annalee, and thank you so much" I nodded and blushed quickly before turning around and hurrying into my room, my heart was beating so much all because embry kissed my forehead! Oh for god sake get a hold of yourself annalee! I climbed back into bed and finally fell asleep after tossing and turning for hours.

**Thanks all for reading again! I hope your all starting so see the connection growing between annalee and embry, but things arnt going to be as simple as that. There will be some ups and downs before those two find there happily ever after.**


	44. Colleges

Nina POV

I knew after embrys attack the chances of being aloud to go to college were slim to non! My mother was way to protective of myself, if either of my other siblings wanted to go to college she'd be smiling, waving them off and telling everyone how proud she was of them, but me.. No that wouldn't happen, it took enough to get her to allow me to go to school.

_Flashback_

_"Renesmee, I've been meaning to speak to you about this for a while now" grampa said as my mom and dad came around the big house, where myself, jett and annalee were at 'school'_

_"What's up dad?" Mom said unlinking hands from my dad and walking over to us._

_"Actually this concerns you too Jacob" daddy looked confused but came over with my mom._

_"Well now that all of the children's ageing have dramatically slowed" grampa began, our ageing had slowed a lot... It was august when this conversation took place, just before schools would return after Christmas. Jett would turn 8 in the May. I would turn 7 in a few days and annalee would turn 7 in the march. _

_"I propose we discuss sending the children to school" mom looked angry instantly towards our grampa._

_"Absolutely not" mom said waving her hand in the air._

_"Please mom!" I begged from next to grampa, this wasn't fair._

_"No way nina! What if something were to happen to you? I couldn't live with myself" grampa sighed._

_"Renesmee honey, millions of human children across the world go to school everyday and come home in one piece. Don't you want your daughter to experience life?" Mom growled and dad linked his hand with hers trying to sooth her._

_"Don't tell me how to parent my children dad! Of course I want my kids to experience life, but nina is vulnerable! You know as well as I do that anything could happen to her" _

_"Mom what about annalee and jett? If they were there I'd be ok" I knew my siblings wanted to go to school too, but that was more for the social life than the learning like myself._

_"Nina this isn't up for discussion"_

_"But you went to school!" I said raising my voice a little I was getting irritated._

_"Yes but I'm half vampire! I can protect myself" mom said biting back._

_"Oh so because you and dad have messed up genes and I end up a human I can't enjoy my life! Gee thanks it was bad enough I'm the freak of this family and now you have to go and make my life even better! That's mom! Thanks a lot" I snapped, mom looked heart broken. I never raised my voice at her, ever and now I was confronting her over something so simple as school._

_"Nina!" Dad scolded, he wrapped his arm around my moms shoulders but she just looked at me blankly._

_"Is that how you really feel?" She said barely._

_"Sometimes... Yeah" mom chocked back a sob._

_"I'm... So sorry darling" she sighed "if your brother and sister go, you can go to school" I practically screamed and hugged my mother tightly. She smiled a little and then pressed her palm to my dads cheek, she was telling him something, his eyes were locked on hers. He nodded a little and stood up, he wrapped his arm around her and they walked over to the door._

_"Where are you going?" I asked confused, they always stayed for dinner on a Friday._

_"Let them be nina" grampa said as mom and dad left._

_"What's wrong?" I asked._

_"It's very hard for your mother to let you go, your precious to her and she can't help but worry about you most, she just needs some time" I nodded and felt guilty about what I'd just said to her._

_"Don't worry sweetheart, she isn't mad at you" grampa said hearing my thoughts I nodded and took off outside to tell my siblings about the news, they'd Proberly already heard but still. _

_Flashback over._

I later found out from my pissed off brother that my mother was crying a lot that night. He said it was horrible to hear, i was secretly glad that night I didn't have supernatural hearing, I don't think I could of stood to hear my mother cry to my dad about how horrible she felt. When school came around mom was very supportive but she was on edge till I got home, I could tell the way she hugged me when we got back, I did miss her when I was at school but I was glad to have some normality in my life. Graduation was next month and I really had to tell my mom about me wanting to go to college.

"Nina" my friend beth said next to me during lunch.

"Yeah?" I said, I was pulled from my thoughts of college to her smiling at me.

"Did you do you science work? It's due next period" I nodded.

"Yeah I've done it" she smiled and went back to her lunch.

"Hey beth"

"Yeah" she responded taking a bite from her sandwich.

"Are you going to college?" She smiled.

"Well I'm trying to, I really want to get the grades so I can go to Yale or Princeton" I nodded.

"Are you?" She asked when I didn't respond.

"Mmm i don't know" she looked confused, but I seen my brother looking at me from the other side of the cafeteria, I shrugged and he leaned over and whispered something in my sisters ear, they were both sat on the 'popular' table or as I call it the table of people with 0 IQ's apart from my brother and sister of course, they were pretty smart. Annalee looked up at me and looked pissed off, she said something to her friends and came over to me.

"Can I have a word?" She asked.

"No" I said simply.

"Yes I can" she grabbed my hand and pulled me off my seat and dragged me out of the cafeteria.

"Are you stupid! Do you want to hurt mom more than you did asking to come here?" She said sounding Irritated.

"I never said I was going to go!" I snapped.

"But you want too! Just like you wanted to come here. You'll make mom feel bad again and she will have no choice but to give in, she goes through hell letting us especially you come here everyday nina!"

"Don't patronize me little sister" I snapped.

"Don't little sister me nina! Were the Same fricken age!" She yelled back.

"Girls is there a problem here?" A teacher asked who was passing by.

"Nothing we can't handle miss" annalee said sounding pissed off.

"Mmm of course" the teacher sounded less than convinced but carried on walking.

"I won't make mom feel bad annalee I promise, I don't even know if I'll ask her yet" annalee sighed.

"If you make her feel had nina I swear to god"

"You'll do what?" I scoffed.

"Don't even tempt me" she bit back before turning around and storming back into the cafeteria, I followed and sat back down. I seen her saying something to my brother, I knew jett wasn't as bothered as annalee was, I had spoken to jett about college before and he was encouraged me to speak to mom but I guess annalee didn't like that idea very much. A couple minutes later everyone from the 'popular table' got up and began to walk out of the cafeteria, as my siblings passed me annalee didn't even look in my direction but jett mouthed 'sorry' to me as he wrapped his arm around alexas shoulders. The rest of the school day was pretty much a breeze. After school i had a choice, get a ride with Beth, Annalee or Jett. I couldn't drive, nor did I want too but I didn't mind getting lifts. Jett got his car when he turned 7, he got a new range rover in black, he liked it because he could sit in it comfortably due to his heigh, he'd defonatily inherited that from our dad. Annalee had a white Porsche. In my opinion they drew way to much attention to themselves, but they'd never listen if I said that. I decided to get a ride home with Beth since she offered. When she dropped me off my brother and sister were already home. When I got inside mom was asking them about there day.

"The last game before I graduate is next week, you and dad are coming right?" Jett said.

"Of course I'm coming sweetie"

"And I'll be cheering too" mom smiled.

"Good" I put my bag down and walked over.

"So what are you all doing tonight?"

"Me, annalee, Alexa, Claire and quil are going out" mom looked amused.

"Why is quil going?"

"Claire insisted" annalee said waving her hand.

"And isn't embry going?" Mom said smiling at annalee.

"No"

"Why?"

"Because i didn't invite him... Geez" annalee said walking upstairs, mom smirked and jett shook his head before following her up, there was something going on there but I'd find our eventually I suppose.

"Mom I was wondering if I could maybe talk to you about something, I mean I don't want you to freak out or anything it's just an idea" her eyebrows fused together but she nodded and we went into the living room and sat down.

"Wait first where's daddy?"

"He's with your grampa billy and Rachel" I nodded and sighed.

"Mom when you left school why didn't you go to college?"

"Because when I left school I was already a married women with a son" I looked up surprised.

"You had jett while you were at school?"

"Well technically no, once I found out I was pregnant, I left and them when 12grade started back I joined back with them"

"So when you were like my age you had already had a baby?" Mom nodded.

"Yeah sweetie, I thought you already knew all this?"

"Well I knew you had him young but I figured you'd left school or something, did grampa go crazy?" Mom smirked.

"Not really, he was more disappointed if anything... You see he didn't know myself and your father were being intimate"

"Wow TMI mom TMI" mom chuckled.

"Yeah well i almost fainted one day. Your grampa heard my thoughts obviously because he knew it happened, when I went to Emily's with your dad, I got sick because of the smell of raw meat, your aunt Rachel persuaded me to take a pregnancy test and then I found out I was pregnant, when I told your dad he also told me he was planning on proposing to me at midnight, everything was just amazingly timed, it really as an amazing night" mom was smiling to herself as she thought about her memory.

"That's so sweet mom" she nodded.

"Yeah it really was"

"So I guess, if you had never gotten pregnant with jett, you maybe would of gone to college" mom shrugged.

"I guess maybe, I know your grampa always wanted me to go, he thought I was so smart it would be a waste not too" I nodded.

"Why are you asking all this honey" I was about to answer but annalee came into the room.

"I'm off mom, I won't be late love you" she kissed moms cheek and she looked at me and took a deep breath, I just ignored her and she left, she clearly knew what I was building up too. I waited till the front door closed and then turned my attention back to mom.

"Well graduation is coming up right" mom nodded.

"And I was really hoping and wondering if maybe I could apply for some colleges"

Renesmee POV

I sighed mentally and out loud when nina asked to go to college, I knew it was coming. I was only speaking to jake about it the other night, he told me not to freak out like I did when she asked to go to school just talk about it with her.

"Ok... And where would you want to study at?" I asked.

"Well I was thinking maybe, Seattle or even Alaska and I could stay with Denali's their always asking when we are going to stay" she had really been thinking about this.

"And what do you want to study?"

"I want to become a doctor mom, just like grampa Carlisle"

"Honey are you sure? There's a lot of hard work involved in becoming a doctor, and there could be a lot of blood involved"

"Mom blood doesn't bother me" she insisted.

"How do you know nina? You've never been exposed to it before, not properly anyways. What if your vampire side was dormant till you were treating a patient, bleeding out and about to die, you wouldn't be able to control yourself, you've seen us before nina you know how bad or can get" I said and she nodded.

"I know mom, but really I think the small amount of vampire in me is nothing, blood really doesn't bother me it never has and never will" I nodded.

"Well... You better discuss this with your grampa, he will be thrilled you want to go to college, and I suppose you better give annalee the good news I said yes" nina was grinning from ear to ear.

"Omg mom thank you so much, but why annalee?"

"She wants to go to Juilliard in newyork, but she wouldn't say anything incase I wouldn't let you go to college, she didn't want to go if you weren't aloud... She didn't think it would be fair"

"How do you know?" Nina asked.

"Your grampa heard her thoughts one day, after she opened a letter, it was an acceptance letter" nina looked a little chocked up and smiled.

"I can't believe she'd do that for me, give up one of the best preforming art schools in the country for me" I smiled

"you both may argue but she still loves her big sister" nina hugged me tight.

"I love you moma"

"I love you too my sweet girl" I kissed her head, and she went upstairs to look online at colleges. Later that night, annalee and jett text to say they were eating out so I made a pizza for myself, nina and Jacob. After dinner nina was up In her room studying and I was having a long soak in the bath.

"I proud of you" jake said as he was suddenly leaning against the door frame of the bathroom.

"Why?" I said.

"Because you are allowing nina some freedom letting her do what she wants" I smiled.

"Well aren't you the wise father who told me I couldn't wrap her up in cotton wool forever?" Jake smiled, and walked over to the bathtub.

"Room for a little one?" I snorted a laugh.

"You are not little Jacob" he smiled and pulled his shirt off over his head, I guess he didn't really need an invite after being together for almost 9years and knowing him my whole life. Jake washed my hair and I leaned back into his chest.

"Is it odd for me to say I miss you" I whispered, jake ran his hands up my Arms and kissed my neck.

"No it's not odd, I know we haven't been together very much since everything that happened with Nahuel" I nodded and kissed my neck again.

"Jake can you remember the first time we had sex?" I felt him smile against the skin.

"Like it was yesterday baby"

"And can you remember the next day? When we shared that bath?" He smiled again.

"Of course I can, and I told you we were made for each other" I nodded.

"Yeah" I said as a small tear fell from my eye, I had never loved anyone like i loved Jacob, my children and my family were the most amazing people in my life and I loved them all unconditionally but my Jacob it was different.

"I love you my Nessie" he was kissing all over my shoulders and neck.

"Mmh, I love you my Jacob" he scooped me up not caring that we were spilling water everywhere and took me to our bed were he proceeded to make love to me all night long.


	45. I'll come back, I promise

Renesmee POV

The following day after mine and nina's conversation about colleges, she told annalee the good news, and she also told her that she really wanted her to go to Juilliard. That was the first time in years I'd seen my girls hug each other and actually mean it, it was so heart melting to watch. I hated the act annalee and nina didn't see eye to eye. I was glad jett wasn't really partial to choosing sides however I knew he was closer to annalee. So today us girls were going to the cottage for my dad to help them sort there colleges out. Jett didn't want to go to college, his life was here with the pack, I think Jacob was secretly happy he didn't want to leave the pack, someday Jacob wanted to step down and let jett become alpha, Jacob would never stop phasing but being alpha forever was a hard job. The walk to the cottage was quiet, but it wasn't far so it didn't take long to get there.

"Hi daddy" I breezed in and sat down next to him and kissed his cheek. Annalee and nina followed me in and sat down with us.

"So colleges" dad grinned.

"Yep" nina nodded her head.

"I'm so glad someone's finally going to college" dad smiled and I sighed.

"Shut up! Your secretly glad I didn't go really, you'd of missed me too much" dad laughed lightly.

"Of course I would of honey" I smiled and dad opened the laptop up in front of him.

"Nina I think you have an excellent chance of getting into yale" nina grinned.

"Are you serious?"

"Of course I am sweetheart"

"That's just amazing" nina was a little speechless.

"So if she went there what would she study?" I asked and daddy smiled.

"Well if nina was up to it, she could possibly do the MD or the phD program?" Again nina looked speechless.

"Well is that good?" I asked.

"Yes Nessie, that's very good" nina was smiling and nodding.

"Of course I want to do that" she practically screamed.

"Okay honey, you will obviously have to go for an interview but they will send you a letter in the mail about that" she nodded, I looked over at the computer and my mouth practically hit the floor.

"Jesus fucking Christ!" I yelled and daddy glared at me.

"Oh mom! That's a dollar in the swear jar" annalee yelled and nina laughed.

"You aren't getting any dollars if you want to go to this school! Do you know how much it costs" me and Jacob were far from poor, In fact we had quiet a lot of money, he worked at the garage when they needed him and most of our money was invested in the stocks and due to my amazing aunt Alice we were rolling in the money, not nearly as rich as my family but we were far from poor.

"Renesmee, really please let me pay for this" dad said.

"Daddy no"

"Please honey, I couldn't send you to college but let me send my granddaughters" I sighed and smiled.

"Well if you insist" he chuckled.

"I do" after we'd sorted nina out annalee was sat there quietly staring out of the window.

"Sweetie" I said softly and reached for her hand.

"You ok?" I asked and she nodded.

"Do you want to sort everything out for Juilliard now?" She shrugged.

"Sweetie what's wrong?"

Annalee POV

When it was my turn to send in my enrolment forms I got nervous, sure I'd already been accepted but what if I wasn't good enough to go to Juilliard, what if I wasn't really as talented as everyone says I am, what if I get there and everyone is crazy better than I am, I'd look so odd, and I don't know if I can just pack up and leave home. My whole life is here, my friends, my family, of course I'd come home but I just don't think I can leave them.

"Sweetie what's wrong?" Mom asked and I sighed.

"Mom what if- what if I'm not good enough"

"Sweetie what do you mean?" I sighed.

"To go to Juilliard, what if I'm not talented enough?" Mom looked at me like I had two heads.

"Annalee! You are the most talented person I know! Plus you've already been accepted which obviously means they don't think your Untalented" I nodded slowly.

"Annalee" nina said and I looked up.

"Your like crazy good! And I know I don't tell you a lot but you can do this, and I'm so proud of my baby sister for following her dreams" I smiled.

"Thanks neens, and... I'm not a baby" I murmured the last bit but they all laughed.

"Yes you are, you my baby" mom said and I rolled my eyes. Grampa smiled and typed something in on the computer.

"Annalee do you have your letter?" I nodded and passed him it.

"I'll just put your details in" after he'd done that he looked up.

"So what do you want to major in?" I shrugged.

"Piano defonaily" he nodded and clicked something.

"Dance" I said and mom smiled while grampa clicked something else.

"And singing" nina said and I laughed.

"Yeah singing" grampa pressed something else.

"I think that will do for now" I said and he smiled.

"Okay, once your tuition is payed, your starting packs will get sent out with everything you need to know" I nodded and let go of a shaky breath.

"I'm so proud of you two" mom said smiling.

"Me too" grampa said and we smiled at the both. We spent a little longer with grampa before we all headed home. Dad and jett were back from a pack meeting and had fetched embry with them I was glad to see him but I was really starting to wonder if this guy even had his own house.

"What are you doing here?" I asked sitting down in between embry and jett, my two favirote wolves except from my dad of course.

"Well I came to see my little vamp didn't i" I laughed loudly and he smirked.

"Actually I'm glad, I wanted to run something past you" he looked confused, and I stood up.

"Coming?" I asked and nodded before following me out the house, I heard mom mumble something to dad like 'let them be Jacob' and to my brother 'no you are not following them sit down' I shook my head and we kept walking for a while before I stopped.

"You scaring me" he said and I chuckled.

"don't be scared" he nodded and looked up at me from the floor.

"Your my bestfriend right?" He smiled.

"Well I thought it was Claire but sure" I smacked his arm.

"Joking annalee" I nodded.

"Well I think it's only fair I tell you this instead of you hearing from my dad and brothers head when your phased" he nodded slowly.

"I'm leaving" I actually think he stopped breathing for a moment when I said that.

"Wh-what?" I sighed.

"Yeah... I'm moving to newyork, in august proberly"

"Why?" He asked slightly yelling.

"I'm going to college, remember me telling you about Juilliard a few months ago? Well they've accepted me embry, I'm really going" I told him smiling and hugged him tightly. He didn't hug me back straight away but when I squeezed him tighter he did.

"Your- your gona come back right?" He asked with his face pressed into my hair.

"Of course I am" I pulled away and looked at him, god he looked so upset... Poor embry.

"I couldn't leave you forever could I? God knows what trouble you'd get into" he smiled a little.

"And I think when you finally get a girlfriend she'll defonatily need my seal of approval don't you? That's unless your gay, because I've known you my whole life and not one girlfriend once" I said and he rolled his eyes.

"I don't know how many times I have to tell you little vamp! I'm not gay trust me" I smiled.

"Sure sure" I smirked and he looked confused.

"Race you back to the house" I smiled and took off towards the house.

"Not fair! Your faster than me when I'm on two legs" he yelled and I laughed, then I heard ripping coming from behind me and a large grey wolf running beside me, I just laughed and ran as fast as I could. No way could I let him beat me!

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please review and let me know what your thinking of this story, I love reading what you all think and thank you for the private messages as well, they all mean a lot and are encouring me to write more. So what do you all think about annalee wondering why embry has never had a girlfriend the whole time she's knew him. The graduation is coming up very soon, not sure if it will be the next chapter of the one after that yet, but after they graduate and get to college things start heating up, things involving jett and a possible new love interest, poor Alexa. Nina's love life is on hold for the moment but don't worry it is coming, she will find her happily ever after. And annalee and embry, well things are going to get confusing...annalee is unaware of her imprint therefore meeting new people and new boys.**

**Follow my twitter please, it has posted photographs of how I Imagion my characters to look like FFYfanfiction**


	46. Saying goodbye

Jake POV

I couldn't believe today was the day my kids were graduating from high school. I was so proud of every single one of them, nina and annalee were off to college and jett was staying here protecting the people of forks and la push. Graduation would take place at 11 so it was an early start this morning, everyone had been fed and they are all getting ready upstairs. I was already done. So I was watching TV when embry walked in, this kid was really starting to get into the habit of just walking in, I've tried warning him that once the kids are in college he will regret just walking in one day! Mark my words.

"You look nervous jake" he said sitting down next to me.

"I'm not nervous I'm happy" I corrected him and he smirked.

"Does it make you feel old saying you have 3kids graduating high school today?" He asked.

"No because, one of them is 8 and the other two are 7 so.. No I don't feel 'old'" he chuckled and we sat in silence. I could hear Nessie trying to help annalee and nina. Annalee wanted to look nice but I think Nessie was trying to remind her this was a graduation not a night club, and nina was looking too much like she was going for a run, Nessie sounded tired already. At 10.15am jett came downstairs in an open collared shirt and dress pants.

"Look good don't i" he said doing a spin. Myself and embry laughed and he sat down on the couch with us.

"How long are they going to be?" I asked and jett rolled his eyes.

"At this rate... There going to miss the graduation" I sighed.

"Should I go up?" He shrugged.

"On your head be it old man, on your head be it" I stood up and hit the side of his head.

"I'll old man you!" He smirked and rubbed his head before I left the living room and climbed the stairs two at a time.

"Girls" I called and knocked on my own bedroom door. It was quiet until Nessie opened the door looking flusters and tired.

"Yes Jacob?" Nessie asked sounding irritated.

"I'm sorry baby, it's just we really need to get going, or there not going to graduate" Nessie sighed and nodded, she pushed the door open fully.

"Girls we are leaving now" he said in a firm voice.

"But mom-"

"No buts! Out now!" I heard the girls sigh then they both walked over to the door. They both looked beautiful. Nina had her hair down and waved for a change with a beautiful braid going across the back of her head. She was wearing a white laced dress which came half way down her arms and ended above her knees, and she was wearing some white high heals. Annalee had her hair pulled to the side in a braid. She was wearing a pink alterneck dress, which was all lace across the back, and silver high heals.

"Oh girls, you look beautiful" I told them both, they smiled and Nessie followed them out, who looked just as beautiful in a light blue dress, which made her figure look stunning.

"Shall we?" I gestured towards the stairs and they smiled, and I followed my girls downstairs. When we got down I couldn't help but notice how starstruck embry looked over annalee, he really needed to tell her before things started getting messy for them both. We had to hurry to the school, but we made it there in time, when we got there quil was already there, and the kids went off to find Claire and the rest of there graduating class.

"Quil you look like you've seen a ghost dude" I pointed out as we sat down next To him.

"Oh haven't you heard the good news jake" embry started "tonight at the party, quil is confessing his undying love to Claire" I smirked and quil shot him daggers.

"Shut the hell up! Just because you haven't got the balls to tell annalee huh?" Embry sighed.

"I've got forever with annalee! Plus I want her to enjoy her college life before I make her the old ball and chain" quil laughed and I glared at him.

"That's my daughter" I reminded him, and before I managed to get any more words out Nessie came behind him and hit him over the back of the head.

"Yeah and mine so watch that tongue doggy! Or I'll drink you dry" Nessie warned and I smirked as she came and sat down next to me.

"That was very sexy" I whispered in her ear, she smiled.

"So sexy Nessie" quil said sarcastically, him and embry almost fell off the chairs laughing.

"Watch it!" I warned using my alpha voice and they both shut up with smirks still on there faces. When the graduation started the principle made his usual speech and then the names started getting called out, it was about 5 when it got to the B's.

"Annalee Rebecca Black" was called out, annalee walked up the steps in her hat and gown, she shook the principles hand and accepted her diploma before smiling out at us and Nessie was clicking away with her camera, annalee got off the stage and came and sat back down.

"Jett Damon Jacob Black" once again jett climbed the starts accepted his diploma, gave Nessie that Winning smile, he obviously inherited from me, and went and sat back down.

"Nina Olivia Black" nina was next and she did the same, she looked less confident than annalee and jett when they did it, but she did it and I was so proud of her, well them all. The last name to get called up was Claire.

"Claire young" quil was clapping so much when she got her diploma, even more than her mom, it was normal though for someone to be proud of there imprint. The valedictorian gave her speech, and the principle gave another talk about the students going off to college. I was starting to zone out until I heard something that made my ears prick up.

"One of our very own has been accepted into The Juilliard preforming arts school in new york, so before We officially announce you all as the graduating class of 2023, I would like to ask annalee, to come on stage and sing for us all. Don't worry I have asked her this before, she isn't going to be embarrassed" Nessie gripped my hand as annalee stood up and walked over to the stage, why didn't she tell us this? Jett turned around so he could see us and flashed us a smile before looking forward again, he'd clearly knew about this. She looked so professional up there, holding the microphone with the guitarist and a drummer in the background, she really looked like she belonged up there. Annalee sang 'I'll always remember you' by Miley Cyrus. It was a good fit under the circumstances. As she sang photographs from when the students started were playing on a large screen in the background. When she finished everyone was up on there feet clapping and cheering, while myself and Nessie Beamed with pride, embry even looked like he was going to cry! The principle nodded to annalee and she grinned.

"Everyone! I now announce us the graduating class of 2023" annalee yelled and everyone cheered once again and threw there hats in the air. After all the commotion had dyed down, we all found each other and myself and Nessie practically squeezed them all the death with hugs.

"I'm so proud of you all" Nessie said, as she looked like she was fighting back the tears.

"And you, why didn't you tell us you were going to sing?" I asked and annalee blushed a little and shrugged.

"I wanted it to be a surprise, nobody knew really expect from nina and jett" I smiled as did Nessie.

"Well honey, you were amazing! Juilliard is so lucky to get you" she blushed again and we all headed home because of course Alice had 'persuaded' annalee, nina and jett to have a graduation party in the big house tonight, however I'm not sure annalee needed much persuading on that matter, and to make things ever better the whole year group was coming. Oh gee.

Claire POV

I was so excited for annalees party, well it was nina and jetts party too, but really it was annalees. I couldn't keep calm, as soon as I got home I bypassed everyone and ran into my room to get ready. I messed my curls up a little, added a little more makeup and changed my dress into a pale green one, it was fairly high on my tights and came half way down my arms, but it was super cute. I also had my strappy black high heals on too. What made tonight ever better, apart from the fact I was going to party in my best friends house, with all my school friends was the fact quil was coming, I mean I knew jake would be there somewhere as well as embry and possibly Seth, they were always there when there was food about, but quil told me the only reason he wanted to go was because I was going! It made my heart leap and sore all the way to the moon and back. Myself and quil have been best friends since well, for as long as I can remember but recently when I look at him I just can't help but stare a little longer than normal, especially if I'm seeing him after he's phased and he's got his shorts hanging low on his hips and I can see his amazing body. 'No Claire!' I told myself, quil was my bestfriend I couldn't risk that by expressing my new found feelings for him, especially if he didn't feel the same way. I couldn't loose him! Once I was ready and my head was cleared of lust filled thoughts of quil, i headed downstairs to see him sitting on my couch 'just breath'

"You look good Claire" I smiled and blushed a little.

"Thanks" I Mumbled and he smiled.

"So shall we get going?" He asked and I nodded, I said bye to my mom and we headed outside into quils truck and drove to the big Cullen house. It was amazing when we walked in, lights everywhere, decorations up, food available, drinks available. Annalee had told me that Alice was going to get us some alcohol for tonight so I'd have to see later. By 9pm everyone had arrive and I was dancing with annalee and Alexa. These two were defonaitly my all time best friends from school, I was closer to annalee though but I think that was because there was no secrets between us were we had to keep things from Alexa. At some point we lost Alexa but she was only making out with jett so she wasn't far away, myself and annalee were very much enjoying ourselves, there was certainly something in that drink! We even got nina to dance with us at one point which was fun. I wasn't sure what time it was when quil came over and caught my waist and held me up steady and was starring at me.

"Oh no your going to tell me of aren't you" I said smirking.

"No Claire.. I'm not" I smiled and tried to pull out of his hold.

"Actually, I was thinking you might need some air?" I shrugged.

"Come on" he took my hand and was leading me outside, annalee was grinning at us, she knew about my crush on quil.

"So what's up?" I asked as we walked.

"Well.. There's something I've been meaning to tell you and ask you for a while now"

"Oh yeah?" He nodded and we sat down on a large rock.

"Listen Claire... You know I'm a wolf right?" I laughed.

"Of course I do" he smiled.

"Well the thing is, it's a secret we aren't suppose to tell anyone unless there involved in our world such as vampires or our Imprints" I was shocked.

"Oh no! But you told me! Are you In trouble? Because if you are tell whoever it is that there a few years too late" quil smiled a little.

"Oh no I'm not in trouble, because I was aloud to tell you" I was confused.

"I'm not a vampire am I?" He laughed.

"No..." I nodded and quil was just starring at me.

"Claire" he sighed and I nodded.

"Claire your- your my... My imprint" my eyes went wide when he said that, his imprint! Sure I knew what that was, because quil had told me before, it's when you find your sole mate and something or other to do with gravity.

"Well... When did you do that?" I asked

"The first time I met you" my mouth hung open.

"I was like 2!" He laughed.

"Yeah, you were and here I am 16years later telling you Claire young, that I am completely and totally in love with you" well just come out and say it, I thought to myself but then it dawned on me what he really said! Quil loved me just like I loved him! He liked me no! He loved me. A wide smile covered my face.

"I'm in love with you too" I whispered and he smiled, his face inched closer to mine and I took a deep breath inhaling his amazing scent before his lips touched mine! I felt like fireworks were exploding in my body as we kissed, it was officially the most amazing thing that's ever happened.

"I can't believe you never even thought i could of imprinted on you growing up" quil said as we sat on the grass against the rock in an embrace.

"I didn't honestly. now I wondering why I didn't" he chuckled.

"I did follow you practically everywhere it was a little obvious" I shrugged.

"I guess I just thought you wolves had attachment issues, because embry and annalee are best friends and they aren't-" I didn't finish that sentence I just stared at quil.

"Oh my god they are aren't they! Embry Imprinted on annalee!" He nodded slowly.

"I can't believe she didn't tell me"

"She doesn't know" he confessed and my mouth hung open.

"Why not!"

"Embry hasn't told her yet, he wants too. he's like head over heals for that girl but he just hasn't told her, I think he's worried she's going to reject him or something" I nodded and sighed.

"Well I figured Nessie and jake would of told annalee when she was younger because their Imprints" he nodded.

"Nessie and jake wanted annalee to have a normal teenage upbringing there for meeting new people and boys, and not wanting to know she was pretty much in an arranged marriage to embry" I smiled a little at the arranged marriage part, someday I would he Claire ateara, I can't wait.

"So did jett Imprint on Alexa?" He shook his head

"Oh boy" he nodded, I couldn't stop thinking about how annalee didn't know her amazing news.

"Wow" I breathed.

"You know you can't tell her right? She has the hear this from embry when he thinks the time is right" I nodded a little disappointed I was going to have to keep a secret from my best friend.

"But I can tell her about us right?" He smiled.

"Of course you can sweetheart" oh sweetheart I like that. I smiled and he pecked my lips softly before he headed back to the party, I went to tell annalee my amazing news and quil went back to the guys wearing the cockiest grin I'd ever seen.

"Come on" annalee dragged me upstairs.

"So" she said bouncing on the spot.

"Well, turns out quil imprinted on me when I was 2" annalees mouth hung open.

"Shut up!" I nodded.

"And now were In a relationship and were gona live happily ever after" I said and sighed with content. I didn't care if every person in the house with supernatural hearing could hear me, I was so happy right now nobody was going to bring me down.

"Im so happy for you" myself and annalee shared a hug and then we headed downstairs to rejoin the party and celebrate, leaving school, growing up and new beginnings.

* * *

**Horray! Quil and Claire are finally together. Let me know what you all think about this chapter, I know it's different doing a POV from Claire but I figured it would be easier explaining how those two get together from her own POV, the big thing now though is can she really keep a secret from her bestfriend? If you want to see nina and annalees graduation dresses then go to my twitter page FFYfanfiction and check it out. Oh and I've been working it out and I think to draw this story to a close there will be around 70 chapters possibly less but that's what I'm guessing right now. Thanks and see you next time.**


	47. My daughters heart

Embry POV

This summer it was very warm, which was great and kind of unusual in forks because it was always raining here. I was glad it was warm though, it meant spending more time outdoors, I don't think the cullen's appreciated the sun like the rest of us did, but they'd get over it. Today I was heading down to the first beach with quil and jett. Annalee, Claire and Alexa were already there, I was starting to panic a little on the way over quil and Claire had started there relationship almost 4weeks ago and they were all over each other, it hadn't gone that far yet but it wouldn't be long, they were both like dogs on heat! Jett and Alexa were a good couple, I guess I figured once he phased and didn't imprint he would end it with her because we did not need another Sam, Emily and Leah love triangle that didn't go well for anyone! I knew jett hadn't gone the whole way with her, I think he was kind of waiting out incase he got an imprint but I didn't know for sure. Any more though and the deed will be done I can tell by the way he is thinking being in his head and all. And finally there's me and annalee, who knew what was going on there! I knew my feelings were changing, how her body was turning into a women, she had inherited nessie's curves but her stomach was so flat and toned up, I guess that was from all the running. When I was phased with jake or jett and she was around I'd had started reciting the alphabet in my head to distract myself from her. Annalee on the other hand, I'm not 100% sure how she felt sometimes when I was there I'd catch her just watching me, it wasn't an intense gaze it was more a thinking gaze but as soon as she noticed I had caught her she'd just smile and look away, she was going to college In exactly two weeks and three days and I was dreading that day, of course I wanted to tell her everything before she left, I wanted her to know that I was hers if she wanted me of course, I'd always give her the choice. And another part of me wanted her to enjoy her life at college, not wanting her to worry about leaving me, and how I'm like a dog who's lost his bone while she's gone. I wanted her to live her life and when she came home I'd tell her everything. Life was really confusing for me at the moment, I proberly should of told her by now anyways but I'd left it too long as per usual. When we arrived at the beach we could see the girls further down soaking up the sun. When we walked over quil was like he was on a peice of elastic with Claire and was dragged over to her, jett wasn't like that with Alexa, she was like that with him however, running over to us and wrapping her arms around him. And I just sat down next to annalee, she was in a light sleep I could tell by her breathing so I picked up some sand and poured it on her stomach.

"Ew stop" she squealed and brushed the sand off her stomach and lifted her glasses us and smirked at me.

"I hope your wearing sun block" I said smirking and she smiled.

"Of course I am" truth was she proberly wasn't, we found out that nessies and annalees skin didn't burn, instead it just had a light Faint glow to it, Claire and Alexa would never notice it, but the vampires and the wolves with supernatural eyesight did. She looked over at the couples and sighed lightly.

"Coming for a swim?" She asked and I smiled, we got up and I finally appreciated her stunning Body in the light pink bikini with no straps! Damn!

"Coming?" She asked from the water edge and I nodded and followed her into the water, we swam around for a while, and when we reached the water were she couldn't reach but I could she held onto my shoulders for support. We floated around for a while and she looked up to the cliffs.

"Have you done that before?" I asked and she looked at me.

"What?"

"Cliff dive" she laughed and shook her head.

"Nope, my dad would never let me, I've seen him and jett do it though" that made me laugh.

"Well your dad use to take your mom and do it all the time" her eyes widen.

"Are you serious?" I nodded.

"So care to join me?" I held my hand out and she took it smiling as we made our way back to the shore line, the other couples acknowledged us but never said anything.

"Race you" she said smiling and we took off running to the top of the cliff, it only took us just under 5minutes for us both to be standing on the ledge. I noticed annalees hesitant when we walked over to the edge.

"What your not scared now are you?" She shook her head a little too soon and I smirked.

"Come on hop on" I gestured to my back and she smiled and jumped up, she wrapped her arms around my neck and her legs around my waist.

"Hold on" I said grinning and she pressed her face into the back of my neck, and then I jumped. When we reached the water I let her go and we both swam up to the surface.

"Oh my god" she squealed and I laughed.

"That was so good!" I smiled at how excited she was.

"Come on" I said and we swam back to shore, when we got there. Jett was glaring at me.

"Break my sister and I'll break your neck" annalee rolled her eyes and I smirked.

"Jett why can't i do that?" Alexa whined.

"Your not doing that" he said in a firm voice.

"Yeah but annalee did! And I want to please" he looked at her and then looked back at the water.

"No"

"Oh but-"

"But nothing, I didn't like her up there and she's a-" he stopped himself there before he said his sister was pretty much indestructible.

"She's a what?" Alexa asked and annalee was now sat up and glaring at jett wide eyed, Claire and quil were also looking very worried about what was about to come out next.

"Nothing! If doesn't matter but you aren't going up there ok" she sighed and he muttered.

"At Least your not in my care" she didn't catch it though, neither did Claire but myself, quil and annalee all heard him. That just proved that Alexa was not jetts imprint, if she was he would of forbid her ever to go near those cliffs, all those years ago when Bella almost died jumping from there, it was far to dangerous for any human to do that, but since he told her she wasn't doing it when she was with him, but he didn't tell her ever to go on those cliffs, of course he'd never want anything to happen to her but when she wasn't with him he couldn't stop her because she wasn't his true mate, she wasn't his sole, gravity and Imprint. She was just his high school girlfriend. After a while of us all just lying there I couldn't help the way annalee kept shifting and scratching her throat, so I sat up and removed her glasses slowly, she blinked fast at the sudden brightness but then I saw what was wrong, her eyes were dark.

"When was the last time?" I asked knowing she would know what I was talking about. She shrugged.

"Maybe just shy of two weeks" I gave her a look and she nodded.

"Come on" I said and I stood up, she sighed and got up.

"Where are you going?" Alexa asked.

"Um for some dinner" annalee said quickly.

"Oh I'm hungry, can we go?" She asked jett, I cast a look over to jett telling him if he wanted his girlfriend chomping down on Bambi better not.

"Nah, I don't like the places them two eat, we'll go somewhere different soon ok" she sighed and nodded.

"Sure ok" annalee smiled and so did I, we walked until we were out of sight and began running, I phased behind her and followed her through the woods until she found a deer to drink. Once she'd satisfied her taste buds, she gestured for me to phase back and handed me a bag with some sweats in from earlier. We walked through the woods until we found a tree stump to sit against, the majority of the afternoon just took up of us chatting about everything and anything.

"You know I'm going to miss you right" I stared at annalee as I wasn't expecting her to say that.

"What?"

"When I go to college... I'm going to miss you" I smiled.

"Oh I know honey" she nodded slowly.

"Your not getting scared are you?" She shrugged

"Maybe a little"

"Don't be scared, you will do amazing there I know it, and I'll be there seeing you and you'll be back here as much as possible so with all that and the pack and you enjoying college life we won't have time to be upset about missing each other" that was a huge lie, after she went I'd be slowly dying until she came home.

"I know" she smiled a little and I hugged her.

"I'm leaving sooner than I thought"

"When?" I asked gritting my teeth.

"The day after tomorrow"

"Why?" I choked out.

"Early orientation" I nodded and tried to push the lump raising in my throat back down.

"It's getting late we better get going" I nodded and we walked back to her house in mostly silence.

"Embry" I looked at her and she frowned.

"I'm sorry" I raised my eyebrows and she came closer and pressed her lips onto mine, I was complerly taken back but it was truly amazing, even if it was for no longer than 5seconds.

"Annalee-" she shook her head.

"No, I couldn't of gone all the way across the country, thousands of miles away without doing that ok... So I'll see you soon" I was so taken back by what she just did, I couldn't even get my words out before she'd went back Into her house. And why the hell did she say sorry? Was she sorry for leaving, for kissing me! Who knows but I couldn't get those words out of my mind 'I'm sorry'.

Jacob POV

I can't lie I'm enjoying the alone time with Nessie. Annalee and jett were out in La push and nina was up at the big house and I was currently loving my wife over and over again.

"Jacob" Nessie was panting after our third round.

"Yeah?" I turned to look at her and she looked like she was concentrating.

"Listen" I did what she asked and listened and could hear annalee and embry talking outside. Everything went quiet and then the front door opened and closed and someone was walking upstairs and then another door closed. I felt embry phase outside and then I looked at Nessie who was looking at me.

"What just happened?" I whispered and she shrugged.

"Possibly, a slight break through, this could of gone good or bad" I nodded.

"Mmm I'll talk to annalee, you talk to embry" I groaned.

"Do I have to?"

"Yes" I sighed and got up out of bed. I pulled on my boxers and went into the living room.

"Good luck" Nessie called out before I left, I chuckled lightly and ran out the back doors and phased. Instantly I was bombarded with millions of thoughts of my daughter. Annalee at the beach in her bikini, annalee swimming with embry, annalee smiling, annalee hunting, annalee walking and finally annalee kissing him.

_Wow dude stop!_

_Jake seriously just go! I need time alone._

_No what you need is to just calm down, where are you?_

_South of the reservation_

_Ok stay there I'm coming to meet you_

_No jake you really don't have to_

_But I do embry, your forgetting it's my little girls heart getting mixed up in all this, I'm not Edward I wouldn't try and get involved in whatever is going on. But what's just happend for her is something big, she doesn't know about the imprint, but she's feeling the pull otherwise she wouldn't of kissed you._

_You think?_

_I don't think, I know._

_Ok... Ok._

_Just remember, the imprint effects her just as much as it effects you. She doesn't know what she is feeling right now, all she Proberaly is thinking is that she's falling for her best friend, I remember how Nessie described it to me, she didn't have a clue what was happening to her until I explained._

_I know all of this dammit._

_Embry will you just calm down!_

_I can't!_

_Then tell her, she deserves to know._

_No! No I can't, she needs to be free and enjoy college. I'll tell her when she comes back._

_If that's how you want to play this then I won't stop you, however I think it's best you don't see annalee again until she's left._

_What why?!_

_I won't have you pulling on my daughters heart strings embry, I won't see her in that pain._

_Ok jake..._

_Thank you embry, I'm going to phase back ok?_

_Sure, and thanks_

_No problem_

I ran back to the house and phased back in the back yard, Nessie had left me some sweats out so I pulled them on and headed for the door, nina and jett where back I could smell them, and the strong scent of salty water. That meant crying.

"She's crying?" I asked Nessie when I went in the patio doors, Nessie was sat on the couch, with her head leaning back staring at the celing.

"Yep, I couldn't calm her down she'd gotten herself so worked up Jacob! Nina and jett are trying to talk her down now"

"Any luck?" I asked sitting down with her.

"Not really, her heart beats going back to normal which is good" I nodded and listened to my kids talking upstairs, nina comforting annalee and jett trying to find out what was wrong.

"Jett come here please" I said at normal volume, a few minutes later I could hear him walking downstairs.

"What's wrong with her?" He asked walking in.

"What happened between annalee and embry today?" His face went from normal to anger as soon as his name was mentioned.

"What the hell did that son of a bitch do to her?" He demanded, I noticed he was shaking, Nessie went to go over but I pushed her back.

"No Nessie" she nodded and I put my hands on his shoulders.

"Calm down jett. I don't think he did anything to her, it's what she did to him"

"I did fuck all!" Annalee screamed from upstairs and we all went wide eyed then I sighed.

"She may have kissed him" Nessie said and jett sighed.

"Well I'm not surprised, he's been teasing her all day!"

"Why?"

"Well for one he was practically undressing her with his eyes when he seen her" I cringed, didn't need to know that jett.

"And he took her cliff diving! She was on his back and everything" that made me mad, one thing I didn't want was any of my girls up there.

"She'll be ok jett, she's just confused. She thinks she shouldn't of done it. She's worried she's ruined there whole friendship, because she did what her impulses told her to do" jett nodded.

"Is he?" I shook my head.

"Why?"

"He doesn't want to, after college" he looked angry but nodded. Talking in short like that annalee wouldn't of been able to pick it up from upstairs.

"She'll be ok" I said and he nodded.

"I know, I just hate seeing her like that" I sighed.

"Me too kid" he nodded and headed back upstairs. I sat down on the couch with Nessie and she curled into my side.

"It's going to be all ok In the end isn't it jake" I sighed.

"Yeah ness, of course it is" I kissed her head. And listened to my kids comforting one another upstairs.

* * *

**Another chapter done! Ok we are getting so close now to annalee finding out about the Imprint, I'm so excited for that. It's proberly not going to go down how you all expect it too, but true love concours all, everything will be ok I promise! How do you all feel about jett being the protective older brother, I think it's sweet. And it's great how nina and annalee are getting on now, Im not sure how long that's going to last though, I'm feeling evil. Follow my twitter FFYfanfiction for photographs and updates.**

**see you all soon. Xo**


	48. New York! New York!

Annalee POV

Well today is the day. I am officially leaving for college. My college is in New York and I'm taking quiet a lot with me so myself, my mom, dad, brother and sister were driving. My grandparents Bella and Edward were also coming with us, they were driving my car so I had it with me and coming back with my parents. I think my grampa wanted to find out what the place looked like too seen as though he'd spent so much money sending me here. It would take nearly four days to get their, so we were stopping over in a motels along the way. Nina was going to Yale university which was around an hour and half away from mine, and she started 3days after I did, so after I was settled in everyone was off to new haven so settle her in and then we were both ready to go. Packing up was sad to do, my mom was really trying to hold back the tears helping us, I knew it was harder for her to let nina go than it was for myself. I could protect myself but nina couldn't, i think that's why she was so happy when she got into Yale because she kept saying 'it's not too far from annalee is it'. All my clothes were packed up in my designer cases aunt Alice had brought me back from Italy, and my room was packed up with all the things I was taking from home. The hardest thing to pack us was the pictures I was taking, one of me, mom and dad. Me and my brother and sister. Me and Claire. Me, Claire and Alexa. And then there was all these photographs of me and embry. Looking at them made my heart feel like it was being punched. I hadn't spoken to him since the kiss incident, nor had he made any attempt to talk to me. After my brother had been phased I tried to find out if embry had been phased and what he was thinking but he wouldn't tell me anything. I at least thought he'd come and say goodbye, I mean I wasn't going to be home again until Christmas, if I was really his best friend he'd come and say goodbye! I walked downstairs and my dad was washing the dishes after breakfast.

"Daddy can you help me?" I asked wrapping my arms around his neck standing on my tip toes, he chuckled.

"What do you need sweetie?"

"Will you bring my bags downstairs? Even with my vamp strength there a little heavy" he smiled.

"Sure I'll go get them" I grinned and kissed his cheek.

"Thanks daddy" he went upstairs and I went into the living room. Mom, jett and nina were sat in there waiting for everything to be finished and we would get going.

"You ready?" Mom asked.

"Yeah, dad has just gone to bring my bags down" she smiled and stood up.

"Come on you two, time to get this show on the road" nina and jett stood up and they gathered everything they needed for our journey. While dad and jett lifted everything into the trunk of the cars, I stood on the front porch watching the line of the trees, expecting a any moment for that grey wolf to come out to say goodbye.

"Honey" mom said coming behind me pulling me from my thoughts.

"Yeah?"

"You ok?" I nodded and sighed.

"He didn't even come and say goodbye mom, he really hates me doesn't he" mom shook my head and hugged me.

"Of course he doesn't hate you sweetie, you just took him by surprise is all. Just give it some time ok" I nodded and held back my tears.

"Ok mom" she smiled a little and kissed my cheek, as my brother and sister got into the car.

"Let's go" dad said shutting the trunk of the car. Mom turned to lock the front door and I went and got in. On the first day we drove all the way to Montana which took just under 14hours. Dad, mom and jett all took turns at driving, i would take my own turn tomorrow. We stayed over in a motel which had two beds in. Great. I ended up sharing with nina while mom and dad shared and jett was on the floor, poor jett. We said he could get in with me and nina but the beds weren't all that big so it was easier for him on the floor. On the second day we drove from Montana till Minnesota. That motel was much better and we booked two rooms, one for myself, nina and jett, me and nina shared a bed again but jett got his own. And mom and dad had there own bed. On the third day, we drove from Minnesota till Chicago, this would be our last stop because we were planning on setting off early in the morning and making it too New York tomorrow. When we finally got there I think the exact words to come out of jetts mouth were 'oh my Jesus Christ! This is bigger than the Cullen house!' Which just made us all laugh. There were people everyone handing out packs about new starters.

"Hello honey, can I help you today?" A short blonde haired women said to me.

"Hi, I'm starting here today" she smiled.

"Do you have your enrolment form?" I nodded and handed it to her.

"Ah, you so if you want to take this map" she handed it to me,

"And you are staying in Meredith Willson Residence Hall, so go there and your room is 301. There are packs in there with all the things you need to know for this week" I smiled.

"Thank you" she grinned and ran off to help someone else. Myself, mom and jett walked around to the building but dad drove with nina so it was closer for bringing my things in. I was on the second floor and my room was all the way at the end of the corridor. I unlocked the door and nobody was there yet.

"Home sweet home" I mumbled to myself walking in.

"There's three beds" jett pointed out, I turned around and clapped.

"Well done Einstein, I have roommates" he nodded and turned to mom.

"Is that a good idea?" She smirked as I stepped forward.

"Excuse me?!" He sighed.

"I'm just thinking of you little sis, non of us will be here to watch your back" i growled

"I don't need anyone to 'watch my back' I'll be fine!" He held his hands up in defence.

"Sorry for opening my mouth" I was about to say something else but mom stepped in the middle of us.

"Come on you two enough! Your dads coming up now, so we can get annalee settled in. No arguing ok?" We both sighed.

"Okay mom, I'm sorry" jett said and kissed her cheek.

"Me too" I kissed her cheek too and she smiled.

"Mm my babies" me and jett laughed just as dad and nina came through the door, dad was holding two of my cases and nina was carrying box, which mom quickly took out of her hands as she walked in the door.

"Wow this is nice" dad said putting the cases down.

"Yeah it's cute" I shrugged and opened one of my cases. Nina and mom helped me unpack everything, it didn't take as long as I thought and before I knew it my corner of the room looked friendly, warm and welcoming.

"Knock knock" I turned around to see three guys at my doorway.

"Hi" I waved and walked over.

"Hey, I'm Callum" he motioned to himself "this is Brandon" he pointed and the guy behind him. "and that is Kaine. You knew here?" He pointed to the guy behind them.

"Hi I'm annalee, and yeah. Are you?" They all nodded.

"Yeah, so what you majoring in?" Brandon asked.

"Oh singing, dance and piano" they all smiled.

"And yourselves"

"I'm majoring in guitar and piano" Callum said.

"Piano and singing" Brandon.

"Singing and guitar" Kaine said, once he spoke I gasped. He had a gorgeous British accent.

"That's not an accent you here everyday now is it" jett said coming over to lean against the door frame next to me. Kaine laughed.

"Yeah. Me, my mum, dad, and sister moved to manhattan last year. Due to my dad getting a promotion from his job" I nodded.

"Oh this is my brother jett" jett smiled and waved his fingers at them. The guys looked a little taken back by jett. Any guy would I mean he's 6ft5 and built like a house.

"That is my sister" I pointed to nina who waved politely and looked back to the book she was reading.

"Are you all going here or something?" I laughed and shook my head.

"No. Just me, my sisters going to yale though"

"Wow impressive" Brandon said and she blushed a little and looked away.

"So we just thought we'd introduce ourselves seen as though were going to be neighbours. Our room is right across the hall. Maybe we could catch up later or something once your roommates get here?" Callum suggested.

"Sure, that sounds great. I'll see you later" I smiled and they turned away to leave my doorway.

"Making friends already?" Dad asked smirking.

"Maybe" I said giving him the same look he'd just gave me. He groaned and my mom hugged him.

"Oh poor daddy. His girls are growing up" me and nina laughed and jett coughed loudly.

"Excuse me. His son is growing up too" jett said waving his hands.

"Yes but when his son grows up. He's proud. When his daughters grow up. He buys a shot gun" dad laughed then as did the rest of us.

"Amen to that" grampa said coming through the door holding my keys out to me.

"You never once threatened me with a shot gun Edward" dad said looking up from moms shoulder.

"No maybe not verbally" grandma swatted his arm and he smiled at her lovingly.

"Thank you grampa" I took the keys from his hand and attached my new room keys to them.

"It was my pleasure honey" I smiled and he kissed my hair.

"Well we should go and find our hotel for the night. Let you get your bearings. Call us if you need anything baby, even if it's just to talk" I nodded and hugged my mom tightly.

"I love you my littlest baby" I smiled and wiped my eyes.

"I love you too moma" she hugged me to her chest again, before dad came over and hugged me.

"Any boys that You don't like and won't get the hint, just call me. I'll run all the way here if I must, and rip his tiny head from his shoulders" I giggled.

"I love you daddy"

"I love you too honey"

"I'm gona miss you little sis, who am I gona bug now your gone. And nina's going, damn I'm going to be bored" I laughed.

"I'll miss you too jett" he smiled and bent down, scooped me up and a huge bear hug.

"Tell him I'm sorry" I whispered in his ear. No doubt everyone in the room hear it apart from nina, but nobody said anything. Jett looked at me and nodded slowly.

'Thank you' I mouthed to him.

"Come here you" nina said hugging me close.

"We'll have to see each other as much as possible ok?" I nodded.

"Yeah, I'll come down and see you on weekends and things. It will be great having you just up the road" she laughed.

"I know" we didn't need to say goodbye because I'd be seeing her more than I'd be seeing everyone else.

"Have fun sweetheart. Call anytime" grandma said to me. I nodded.

"I will! I promise"

"Have fun, honey. Study hard. Keep in touch" I nodded.

"I will grampa, I love you both" they smiled at me.

"Come on then, let's head out" dad said and they all nodded.

"We love you sweetheart" mom said again I nodded.

"And I love you too" and at that they all left. From my window I could see them all getting back into the car and driving away. I sighed and sat down on my bed, taking in my surroundings of my new accommodation. I laid back on my new bed and sighed in content. It must of been almost two hours later when I was reading through my new timetable when a girl burst through the door.

"Oh... Hi" she smiled and dropped her case and came over to me holding her hand out.

"Eliza" I took her hand and shook it. She was a very pretty girl. Long straight dark brown hair. Dark brown eyes, her frame was very petite, and her skin was slightly bronzed. She was wearing a crop top, and I could tell she was a dancer, her stomach was toned up and forming abs just like mine. She had perfect white teeth and lightly pink lips.

"Annalee" she smiled.

"Oh what a pretty name" I nodded.

"Yours too"

"You think? I always kind of hated it" I shook my head.

"Nah it's cute" she smiled.

"So is this your first year?" She asked throwing her suitcase up on the empty bed and unzipping it.

"Oh yeah, you?" She nodded.

"Mm, so where you from?"

"Forks, Washington. It's a small town you Proberly haven't-" she turned around smiling.

"Your from forks?" I nodded.

"No way! I'm from port Angeles!" I grinned.

"Are you kidding! We live like an hour away from each other that's crazy!" She laughed.

"I know right" I nodded. I gave her a hand unpacking her things and we chatted some more. About out family's, turns out she has a brother, who's one year younger than her. Lives with her mom, dad took off not long after her little brother was born, they don't see much of him. I told her about my family, using the excuse if she ever met them that my mom and dad were high school sweethearts, then had myself and my siblings very young, didn't want to freak the poor girl out or anything because at a very push my parents could possibly pass for around 30ish.

"Hello" a voice came from the door as it opened. A girl with short curly shoulder length hair came through the door. Her hair was an copper blonde colour with dark roots. Her eyes where an aqua blue and she had bright pink lips. She was also very petite like Eliza.

"Oh someone else" Eliza said clapping.

"I'm Jessica" she said shaking Eliza's hand.

"Well I'm Eliza, and that is annalee" I waved and came over to introduce myself.

"God this is so crazy isn't it" she took the last bed and started taking her things out.

"Yeah I was so nervous before I got here but I feel great now" I told her and she nodded in agreement.

"So what are you two majoring in?" Eliza asked sitting down.

"Dance and drama" Jessica told us.

"What about you annalee?"

"Singing, piano and dance.. You?" She smiled.

"Singing and dance" I grinned.

"Wow where's all doing dance" Eliza pointed out.

"Oh so we are" Jessica said smiling. I had a good feeling about these girls, I could see good friends in the making already.

* * *

**We are finally in new York and the kids are flying the nest! Poor annalee never got to say goodbye to embry, so I wonder how he's feeling about that. new characters! Jessica, Eliza, Brandon, Callum and Kaine! in the next chapter we will find out how nina did with her settling in and how poor daddy is dealing with all this. Review please and go to the twitter page FFYfanfiction to see photographs and updates. See you all soon**

**xo**


	49. Settling in

**Annalee POV**

After getting to know my two new room mates more, there was a knock at the door and of course it was other new friends. Callum, Brandon and Kaine.

"Guys this is Eliza and Jessica" they both waved.

"This is Callum, Brandon and Kaine" they waved aswell.

"There out neighbours" I pointed out and the girls came over.

"Oh it's great to know other people here too" Eliza said and Callum smiled at her.

"So do you want to go get some dinner? Get to know one another?" Kaine said and both of the girls jaws dropped.

"Oh and he's British" I said smirking and the girls smiled.

"Oh we'd love too" Jessica said and Kaine chuckled and shifted a little.

"Let me just grab my bag" I ran back into the room and picked up my bag and followed the rest of them out. We walked through Central Park towards a small cafe that Callum new about. Once we were seated we all took turns getting to know each other.

"Well you've proberly guessed by my accent that I'm from around her. New Yorker born and bred. I live with my mom,dad and little sister. I'm 18 and I'm majoring in piano and guitar" Callum told us who was sat opposite me.

"I'm from Florida. I live with my dad and brother. And I'm doing singing and paino" Brandon said.

"Well I'm from London, uk. You all know that though. I moved to Manhattan last year with my mum,dad and sister. My dad got a promotion so we had to move out here, I am also 18. And I'm majoring in guitar and singing" all the girls looked star struck, I mean it's not everyday you meet a beautiful English man! And that accent! He smiled at me from across the table and I smiled back putting my head down trying desperately to hide the blush. Everyone else carried on introducing themselves. Turns out Jessica is from lA... But it didn't really surprise me, she looked like she'd just walked right out of a movie! Instead of hurrying back we took a walk through Central Park, I was walking with Eliza and Kaine. And the other three where just ahead.

"So tell me annalee, is there anyone special at home?" Eliza asked, I froze when she asked that question and all I could think about was embry! I missed him something terrible, but he hadn't even come to say goodbye! I wanted nothing more than to just hug him and apologise for doing what I did, but I also wanted to hit him and yell because he'd let me go without even a goodbye! If I really was his best friend he'd of done something, a text or a phone call anything would be better than nothing!

"Annalee" Kaine nugged me arm pulling me out of my in head ranting.

"Oh sorry- um no.. Nobody special at home. There was this one person but I don't think he feels the same way, were best friends well, I thought we were" Eliza nodded and Kaine gave me a sympathetic smile.

"Any guy who turned you down, proberly needs his head examined" I smiled and blushed and he grinned at me, showing me his perfect white teeth. When we arrived back Callum turned to us all.

"There's a dorm party tomorrow, do you guys want to go?" We all looked at each other and nodded.

"We'd love too" I said and they all smiled. We all parted to go into our different rooms, but something or someone caught my arm and pulled me back around.

"Save me a dance won't you?" Kaine was smiling at me. I shrugged smiling back.

"Maybe"

**Nina POV**

Wow this place is like scary big! But I'm so excited I can't even concentrate on how big this place is! I'm just so excited.

"Honey, you ok?" Mom asked wrapping her arms around my shoulders. We were in my new dorm room, everything was unpacked and I was taking in my surroundings.

"Everything's great, I'm so happy you let me do this moma" I turned around in her Arms and hugged her.

"Oh baby girl" she stroked my hair "I just have trouble letting you go, you mostly but I have to remember your not a baby anymore" I smiled.

"I'll always be your baby moma" she smiled through watery eyes and kissed my forehead. The advantages of still being slightly smaller than my mom was that hugging her wasn't awkward.

"Remember what I told your sister yesterday?" Dad said coming to stand beside us. I nodded looking up.

"Well the same applies for you too, I'll be there in a heart beat baby girl" I smiled.

"I love you daddy" I was transferred from my mothers arms to my fathers, I always enjoyed hugging him he was so warm, jett was too but it was better from my daddy. It was good to be around him with I was poorly too, unless I had a fever then I couldn't of been further away, usually in my grandparents arms.

"Have fun little sis! Call ok? I'll miss you" I smiled at my brother.

"I will" I was also hugged by my grandparents and before I knew it I was alone. It was hours before I was graced with my room mate.

"Nice to meet you I'm sara-jane" I took her hand and shook it.

"I'm nina" she smiled.

"So is this your first year?" I nodded.

"Is it yours?" She shook her head.

"Nah my second, so what you majoring in?"

"I'm trying to get my phD in Medicine" she nodded.

"Ah so you want be a doctor" I nodded and she smiled.

"What about you?"

"Law, I want be a cop" my eyes widened.

"Wow that's amazing, my grampa was a cop, he's retired now" of course I was talking about Charlie, however he's my great-grampa but I didn't want to go into details. There was a knock at the door pulling me from my thoughts, sara-jane answered it almost bursting my ear drums jumping into the arms of the guy standing in the doorway.

"I missed you" he whispered to her and she kissed him.

"I missed you too" after around 5 minutes of making out, the guy dropped her down to her feet and she turned to me smiling looking slightly flustered.

"Nina, this is my boyfriend mark" I smiled and waved.

"Nice to meet you" he said blushing a little, I smiled.

"You too" wow remind me to knock when he's 'visiting'

**Renesmee POV**

**(Around 1 week later)**

A girls day was exactly what I needed, I was missing my babies far too much! Jett was always out with the pack keeping busy so I wasn't seeing very much of him either. I'd been to Seattle with Rachel and Emily, it was sad to seem them both ageing. It was really starting to dawn on me that they weren't going to be with us forever, and someday we really were going to loose them. When I got back the house was quiet which more than likely meant jake and jett were out with the pack... Great! Alone again. I sat down on the couch sighing when my phone rang.

'_Hello?'_

_'Hi moma' it was annalee, she sounded as emotional as I did. I hadn't spoken to her other than texting since we left last week._

_'Oh my baby girl! Are you enjoying yourself? Is everyone being nice to you' she giggled and sniffled a little._

_'Yeah moma it's great, everyone's real nice. I've made a lot of new friends' I grinned._

_'So tell me'_

_'Okay so there's my roommates, Eliza and Jessica. Oh and Eliza is actually from port Angeles!'_

_'Oh really! That's great, you guys can always keep in touch'_

_'Yeah I know! Oh and then there's those guys you met when you dropped me off' I rolled my eyes, better not tell embry about those._

_'Oh so there sweet?'_

_'Yeah, I think Callum might have a thing for Eliza though. But she doesn't return the feelings so I feel bad for him' I agreed._

_'Poor guy, so has anyone caught your eye?'_

_'Mom!' She said laughing._

_'What those guys where cute!'_

_'Your a married women mother!' I laughed._

_'Im married annalee, not dead! So tell me' she sighed._

_'Mmm well Kaine has been extra sweet to me, he's kinda cute and oh that accent' I laughed._

_'Oh this is the English guy then huh' she giggled which told me yes._

_'Hes cute annalee, just don't do anything I wouldn't do!' I warned._

_'Oh geez mom!' I felt her mentally roll her eyes through the phone._

_'Im just trying to warn you honey'_

_'I know and I love you for it'_

_'I love you too' at that moment jake came through the patio doors, his sweats hanging low on his hips, his perfect hard abs chiseled out on his chest where practically screaming at me. Even after almost 10years he knew how to make my blood boil. My breathing hitched and he smirked at me._

"Who do you love?" He asked leaning against the door.

"Your daughter"

_'Is that daddy?' Annalee asked with glee In her voice._

_'Yeah honey it is'_

"Mm which daughter?" Jake joked and I threw him the phone.

"Fine out for yourself" he caught my phone and lifted it to his ear.

'_Hello daughter'_

_'I miss you too sweetheart, I hope those guys are keeping there hands and eyes to themselves' I rolled my eyes and jake caught me._

_'I know, I'm just saying sweetie, I'm your dad it's my job to look after you'_

_'Okay Hon, yeah speak soon'_

_'Mm I'll tell her. Ok I love you too. Bye' he hung up the phone and threw it back to me._

"Annalee said she loves you but she had dance so she had to run" I nodded and walked over to jake.

"Couldn't help notice you checking me out when I came in" he said wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Was not"

"Was too" he said against my lips and crushed his to mine. It was so hot right there in that moment. I was his, all of his and nobody's but his.

"Where's jett" I chocked out as he kissed my neck.

"Gone to console embry, won't be home till late" I smiled, not at the fact poor embry needed consoling that his imprint was now thousands of miles away and they weren't speaking right now. But at the fact he wouldn't be home till late.

"Jake" I whispered and he chuckled, picking me up by my ass I wrapped my legs around his waist and we took off to our bedroom.

* * *

**I was stuck on this chapter I had no idea what to write but I wanted to set something up so we had a story going. you can Proberly take a good guess at what's going to be going on here. I do have a good surprise coming up which I'm so excited about. I'm getting impatient myself waiting for annalee and embry to finally get together! So I'm taking a guess that in around two more chapters thing are going to start getting heated between them both! The build up to them two actually getting together is so dramatic. i can confirm though that in around 9-10 more chapters we will have an annalee/embry romance! Horray. check out my twitter FFYfanfiction for pictures. Thanks and see you soon. **

**Xo**


	50. Claim your own

**Nina POV**

It was October now and I'd been in college a little over a month and my brain was demented! I didn't honestly realise how hard this was going to be. Sure I was enjoying myself but this was like one thousand and ten times harder than high school ever was. Another thing that wasn't helping is that I was so home sick I was awful. I missed my mom and dad something terrible, hell I even missed jett and the pack! Annalee was coming to pick me up today and we were spending the day together seen as though it was a Saturday and we both didn't have classes. She was bring me back to New York though, so we could do some extreme shopping. I was waiting outside school for her to pull up. She should be hear anytime now. Annalee arrived around 10minutes later and I almost screamed with glee when I seen her pulling up.

"Oh my gosh I've missed you" she said pulling me into a tight hug.

"Annalee...can't...breath" I huffed out, she released me and smiled guiltily.

"Human remember" she smiled.

"I missed you too" I kissed her cheek and we smiled lovingly at one another.

"So shall we?" She grinned and started up the car. It only took around an hour and a half to get back to New York and the traffic wasn't so bad either. We went into time square and let the shopping begin. After this annalee would be taking me back up to her school for a little while before she dropping me back off at home.

"So how's college life treating you then sis?" I asked as we browsed around the shoes.

"Oh pretty good. Everyone's so nice. Yourself?" I nodded.

"Pretty much the same. However my room does have a boyfriend and that's a little awkward" she raised her eyebrows at me.

"Put it this way, I have to knock on my own room door" she nodded.

"Ah. Ew" I nodded and then we both burst out laughing. We spent the day chatting about out new lives and our new lives at home oh and of course shopping. When we walked back over to her school, I decided to brace the subject both of us had been avoiding all day.

"So... Have you spoken to embry since we left" she eyes went from happy to sad when I mentioned that name. She looked utterly heart broken.

"Annalee" I said softly rubbing her arm.

"oh sorry.. Um no I haven't. And I'm not going to either"

"Why?"

"Why should I? I'm suppose to be his best friend and I've moved thousands of miles away, didn't bother to say goodbye. Hell he can't even get off his lazy butt to pick up the phone and call me!" I sighed, I hated what this was doing to my baby sister.

"It will get better" I said trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah I know... There's a new guy" my eyes widened and I stared at her.

"Nothing special, calm down! He's just so sweet and kind to me. Treats me like he actually likes me. Doesn't mess with my head like... He did" I nodded.

"So who is this mystery guy" she smiled to herself.

"Um his names Kaine. Remember you met him the day you guys helped me move in" I thought for a moment and my eyes went wide.

"The British guy" he nodded and I squealed.

"Oh my god! Ok yeah he was hot" she blushed and giggled.

"So how far has this gone?" I asked.

"No where nina calm that little head of yours down. Were just friends, at the moment" I squealed again at the last part.

"Oh I hope he makes you happy annalee, you deserve it" she smiled and hugged me.

"I hope so too" she whispered into my hair. We walked the rest of the distance to her school and headed upstairs to her dorm, and of course who did we bump into the leading man himself.

"Hi" annalee blushed when he came over to us.

"Hey" he leaded down and kissed her cheek and my heart almost melted for them.

"Kaine. This is my sister nina, you met her on the first day... Briefly" he nodded and smiled at me.

"Nice to see you again luv" his accent was thick and broad, pretty beautiful if I'm honest. He lifted my hand and brought it to his lips and kissed my hand.

"He's a charmer of course" annalee said rolling her eyes.

"Don't be jealous luv. you know I only have eyes for one women around her. No matter how beautiful her sister is" annalee blushed again and patted his chest.

"Keep working on it lover boy" he smirked.

"Oh I plan too" she shook her head.

"I was just going down to the auditorium to practice, you girls want to join me?" Annalee rolled her eyes.

"You just want to show off don't you?"

"Of course I do" annalee smiled at him and he smiled back. This was too cute!

"Well okay them, let us just dump these bags ok?" He nodded.

"Okay" we put all our bags in annalees room and I followed them down to the auditorium.

"Jesus! This place is fricken huge!" I said when we walked in, both annalee and Kaine laughed.

"Yeah it seats just over two thousands people" my mouth was just hanging open.

"You don't say" I said looking around.

"Okay girls just take a seat" Kaine said, annalee rolled her eyes and we took a seat down in what I think they call the stalls, we were just halfway up so we could see the whole stage perfectly. When Kaine came on stage he was holding a guitar and a stand for a microphone. Oh we were in for a show.

**Annalee POV**

My breathing hitched when Kaine started playing the guitar, it really was beautiful. And his voice was amazing, I hadn't heard his sing before, well not properly, I'd heard him play guitar though and he really was good! He was singing 'tenerife sea by ed sheeran' I couldn't hide the smile on my face as he played and sang, his eyes were locked on mine the whole time and my heart was thumping hard in my chest, honestly if either of my sister or Kaine had supernatural hearing they'd be able to hear it! The song was singing about how he was in love, was this about me? I didn't think it would be because we weren't even dating, well not really anyways. When I smiled at him he smiled back as he was singing, I could help but notice the slight blush on his face. Nina was grinning at me like an idiot but I was trying to ignore her. When we finished I stood up and nina followed, we both clapped and he did a little bow.

"That was good" I told him and he grinned.

"Come on neens" I ushered her out to the stairs.

"Do I get to hear that beautiful voice of yours now luv?" I smirked and turned around.

"Maybe" he gave me his best pleading eyes.

"When will this maybe take place then?" I shrugged.

"Possibly sooner than you think" he gave me a winning smile and I laughed before turning back around and walking out of the auditorium with nina.

"I'll be waiting my luv" I smiled to myself as we left.

"Why are you playing hard to get?" Nina asked as we walked back to my room.

"Because I won't get hurt again! I let myself fall for embry when he clearly doesn't feel the same way, I have to be careful. There's only so much pain ones heart can take" nina nodded knowingly and we grabbed our bags from my room. On the way down we met Eliza who looked flustered and frustrated.

"What's up with you?" I asked.

"Callum" she said through gritted teeth. I couldn't help but laugh.

"What did he do this time?" She sighed.

"He tried to declare his un dying love for me in the middle of Times Square! Like seriously standing on a bench yelling and everything" I could help but burst of laughing. I was clutching my side trying to grab air.

"Oh my god! So what did you do?"

"I ran!" I laughed again.

"Liza, you just need to let him down gently" she tv's me an annoyed look.

"That's what I've been trying to do! For over a month now!" I sighed.

"I'll take to him if you want? Or get Kaine to have a word?" She nodded frantically.

"Oh this isn't fair! Why did you get the hot British one" I laughed.

"I didn't get him"

"So he's up for grabs?" I couldn't help but hide my took of annoyance.

"Oh honey, you got the British one" she said patting my shoulder, I smiled a little and she excused herself to go and hide in our room. On our drive back me and nina talked about how much we'd enjoyed ourself and we need to meet up more often seen as though we were only an hour or so away from each other.

"Take care little sister! And get your man" I smiled and hugged her.

"Okay, I love you neens"

"I love you too annalee" she kissed my cheek before getting out with all her bags, and going inside. Now I was to drive back to college and in nina's words 'get my man'

**Jett POV**

I swear to god If I had to listen to embrys whining for one more night I was going to gag him and push him off the cliffs! I spent most of my time either with the pack, up at the big house, Someone was always there, I just depended who was were and when or grampa Billy's. He was getting so old now it was sad to seem him like that. My house was pretty much a no go zone since annalee and nina went to college, dad being the alpha didn't have to do patrols that much so he just did them every other night, so he was in the house with mom everyday. And having supernatural hearing it was just best to keep my distance! I literally wanted to throw up one day when I was about to go home! Thank god for my hearing though, if I'd of seen that I think I'd of had to scrub my eyes with salt water! Usually around dinner it's a safe area to go, mom would never let me go hungry no matter how much dad was... Loving her. Ew. But right now I was on late night patrol with my faviroute wolf right now embry... Not! Seriously this kid just needed to grow some balls and call my sister! I hadn't seen my sister in over a month, but it felt like I had with her face always going round and round in my head with embry thinking about her.

_Enough is enough_! I snapped.

_What?_

_You! Stop thinking about my little sister!_

_Dude I can't! You won't understand until you imprint ok._

_No not ok! Just grow some balls and call her for god sake!_

_It's too complicated than that, I've left it too long to just call her._

_Then go and see her._

_What?_

_Go and see her_

_I can't go to New York and see her! She hates me right now._

_Embry. She doesn't hate you. She's confused._

_I can't.._

_I'll come with you if you want?_

_Really?_

_Of course, she's my sister. I miss her too you know._

_Oh um ok then, will you mom and dad he cool with this?_

_Please I'm 18_

_No your like 10_

_Mentally and physically I'm 18. Therefore I can do what I like. Plus with them two going at it like rabbits all the time I doubt they'd even notice_. He let out a Wolfy chuckle.

_Okay then._

_Great, so we'll leave in the morning. After they left dad guessed running we would get there in about a day and a half._

_Sure sounds good, are we going to tell her?_ I shook my head mentally.

_No! She'll tell us not to come. We'll surprise her._

_How will we find her?_

_Dude I've been there, I know were her dorm is. Plus I know her scent we'd be able to find her in no time._ He smiled.

_Oh good._

_Great, so now you can stop thinking about her_. He rolled his eyes at me. Guess I'd just find out when i imprinted.

* * *

**Oh so embry is on his way to New York! With jett right after annalee decided she's going to 'get her man' can things get more awkward? I think so. I'm looking forward to the next chapter. Things are spicing up. At last right? Follow my twitter FFYfanction for photographs and updates.**

**see you soon**

**xo**


	51. A heart for a heart

**Annalee POV**

It was monday afternoon and I was currently alone In the dance studio. We had been informed at in June there will be a showcasing performance done for the New students. The subjects that will be preforming in this showcase is, piano, dance, singing, guitar and violin. Of course the three subjects I was doing had to come up, which meant I had to work extra hard. Of course it was only mid October and I had 8 months, but with getting time off at Christmas and Easter I had more like 6months, and I had other things to concentrate on too, so getting a head start wouldn't hurt anyone. While I was trying to work some sort of routine out in my head I could help but let my mind drift off back to Saturday, and I seriously could not wipe the smile off my face.

_Flashback_

_After dropping nina off I drove back to school and took a deep breath before heading upstairs. In our common room outside the doors to everyone's bedrooms there were couches, pool table,TV just a hang out area really. When I walked in Kaine was sat alone going through some papers, he looked up and smiled at me, but I could respond._

_"Did you sister get back alright?" I nodded, gulping a little._

_"Are you alright luv?" He asked standing up._

_"Yeah- actually no I'm n-not" he came over to me looking concerned._

_"What's wrong?" He took one of my hands in his and I just stared down at it._

_"Tell me what this is" he raised an eyebrow to me._

_"What?"_

_"This. The flirting with me, holding my hand, telling me you only have eyes for one. Tell me what it is Kaine. I've had my heart stamped on before and I won't let it happen again" I tired to let go of his hand but he tightened his grip. Of course being half vampire I could easily of got out of his hold and proberly broken his hand while I was at it, but I didn't want to hurt him._

_"Annalee, I never want to hurt you. I actually really like you" I looked up from our hands and stared at him._

_"You- you do?" He nodded and brushes a loose curl behind my ear._

_"I've never met anyone like you before annalee. Your special" I smiled and a small tear fell down my face. But I could help think to myself 'you have no idea'_

_"And well I wasn't really planning on doing it like this but if you would like. I'd love to make you my girlfriend" I smiled._

_"So what do you say luv?" He ran his other hand over my cheek and I leaned into his touch and nodded._

_"Okay" I whispered and he smiled and pulled me into his chest. I looked up and he smiled down at me and softly pressed his lips to mine. I was so happy for the first time in I can't remember._

_Flashback over._

I shook my head trying to concentrate on the task in hand and leaned against the bars looking into the large mirrors that crossed the back wall. When i focused I seen Kaine leaning against the two large double doors opposite the mirrors. He smiled at me and I turned around and leaned against the bars.

"Can I help you?" I asked and he smiled.

"Just come to find out where you were. Eliza said class finished two hours ago" I nodded.

"Just working on some stuff you know" he nodded and came into the room more.

"Anything I can help with?" He asked and I snorted a laugh.

"I doubt it, you don't do dance" he smiled.

"Hold on luv" he took his cellphone out of his pocket and went over to the large speakers in the corner of the room. He took the wire out of it and plugged it onto his cell phone. After a couple of moments the song 'thinking out loud by ed sheeran' started playing into the room. God he really likes ed sheeran doesn't he! I thought to myself. He smiled and pulled his hoodie over his head, raising his tank a little revealing his abs. Mmm.

"What are you doing?" I asked as he walked over to me.

"Helping" he replied I shook my head and turned away but he caught my hand and pulled me back so I was flush against him. He took one step back and then forward again. I couldn't help the gasp that escaped my throat.

"You can dance?" I asked a little dazed, he chuckled.

"There's a lot of things you don't know about me luv" I smiled and lifted his hand from my waist into mine and lifted his chin to meet my eyes, his loving eyes. As we danced I could help but wonder why he had never told me he could dance like this. And why he hadn't decided to major in it, because I may be a little bias but he was frigging good! When our faces got close all I wanted to do was jump on him, but it was enjoying dancing with him too much to let my urges take over.

**Jett POV**

As we reached New York both myself and embry phased back. We had out clothes tied around our legs, just sweats and a t-shirt and some sneakers of course. We changed quickly and headed over to annalees school.

"Do you think she's going to freak out?" Embry asked as we walked.

"Proberly, are you going to tell her?" He looked over at me blankly.

"About the imprint idiot!"

"Oh.. Um I don't know. Maybe. It depends how she is with me" I nodded, fair enough. At least he was thinking about telling her. When we got to the school embry looked a little star stuck.

"I know man it's big huh" he nodded slowly and I dragged him inside. I took in the scents trying to scent out my sister.

"Well" embry said looking inpatient.

"Give me a damn minute!" I growled, eventually I found her scent. It was south, so I followed it with embry. Eventually after many corridors we found two large double doors and annalees scent was crazy strong.

"She's in there I think" embry looked at me and looked scared.

"Dude, she's going to be cool just stay calm" he nodded and I pushed the slightly ajar door open, there was music playing inside and then I saw annalee dancing, I thought she was alone at first until she ran into the arms of this dude. Mm I remember his face, where when was it... Oh damn it's the British guy.

"Embry" I whispered but he was just watching annalee dance with that guy. They looked so happy. Last time I'd spoke to mom about her she didn't mention anything about annalee and him, but things had obviously taken a turn for the better in annalees case because she currently had her legs wrapped around his waist as he spun her around. And then when he pulled her up into his arms and there faces were almost touching, oh god this was uncomfortable for me to watch, god knows how embry feels. They did kind of look good dancing together though. When they finished they were both lying on the floor starring at each other. So I thought I better step in before this turned into a full blown make out session and embry phased and trying to rip the poor guys head off. I stepped into the doorway and clapped my hands, annalee jumped up startled and stared wide eyed at me. Before running and jumping into my arms and wrapped her arms and legs around me.

"Oh my god! What the hell" she said clinging to me.

"I missed you sis" he told her with my head buried in her hair.

"I missed you too jett" she had tears in her eyes and she kissed both of my cheeks.

"Did you come here alone?" she asked, and I shook my head slowly. Before embry came through the door. I felt annalees heart increase against my chest. I lowered her down and she had her face pressed against my chest. I leaned down and kissed her hair.

"Your okay" I whispered and she nodded before pulling away, I moved so they were face to face.

"Hi" she whispered to him and he smiled at her.

"Hey" she took a deep breath and turned around and walked back over to the guy standing in the room looking confused.

"Kaine you remember my brother right?" Kaine that was right!

"Yeah of course" I went over and shook his hand.

"And that" annalee said pointing at embry.

"Is... One of my oldest friends, from back home" embry came over and shook his hand while annalee stayed tucked under his arm.

"Embry" embry introduced himself and it was like Kaine clicked on who this suddenly was.

"Ah... So your the famous embry" embry looked nervous, casting a glance to annalee before nodding.

"So, you want to head upstairs?" Annalee asked and I nodded. I stayed back to talk to annalee a little on the way up.

"So what's the deal with you and mr Britain?" I asked and she rolled her eyes.

"What do you think?" I nodded.

"I think he's your boyfriend" annalee shrugged smiling.

"Maybe" I laughed and nodded.

"What about everything at that happened with you know who" I said motioning In front of us towards embry.

"He hurt me jett. He made me think that we had something more than just a friendship, and then when I... Kissed him, he just froze like oh my god what the hell his she doing! After that he didn't make any attempt to speak to me at all! God I felt like my heart had been ripped out and stamped on. I get that he just wants us to be friends but what friend doesn't even pick up the phone to call or text someone when they move a thousand miles away huh" I nodded as she laid her heart out on the table to me, I knew embry would be able to hear us, and annalee knew he would too. I think that's why she was being so honest right now.

"And he's treating you good?" I asked motioning over to Kaine. She nodded smiling.

"Yeah, I mean it's fairly new. But he's great, really sweet and actually wants a relationship with me so that's more than last time I guess" I laughed lightly, it killed me knowing that my sister was completely wrong and embry was complete and totally in love with her. When we reached the door to enter her dorm and could hear someone sounding very ticked off. Annalee sighed and opened the door.

"Jesus cal will you just get the damn hint! I just want us to be friends" the girl snapped standing up from the couch.

"But Eliza-"

"No!" She snapped, he stood up and grabbed her hand.

"Let me go" she said trying to act calm.

"Eliza please, we could have something special"

"Let me go" she warned again but he didn't. Annalee and Kaine rushed forward, annalee pulled Eliza back and Kaine stepped In front of Callum, him I remember.

"You ok?" Annalee asked her and she nodded.

"Come on cal, let's go" Kaine ordered Callum to go towards there room, he turned around and pecked annalees lips before following Callum in. When that happened I think I actually heard embrys heart break.

"Hey is there anything-" I was about to ask if we could help with as I looked over to my sister consoling the girl Eliza, who I assumed was her roommate, but then we met eyes and my whole world shifted. This girl was now my gravity. I was being held to the earth by her and only her. I couldn't take my eyes away from her as she could take her eyes off me either. I seen her gulp.

"Who- who's that?" Eliza said to nobody specifically just starring at me.

"That's my brother" annalee said softly, but then it was like she understood what just happened.

"Jett" annalee said hurrying over to me, I was still staring at Eliza.

"Embry, can you talk to Eliza for a moment for me?" Annalee asked, embry nodded and walked over to Eliza, taking her out of my eyesight.

"Jett did you just imprint on her?" Annalee hissed, I looked down at my sister and blinked a few times.

"Um I er.. Yeah I think I did" annalee sighed and leaned her head on my chest.

"Fan-fucking-tastic" she muttered to herself.

"Annalee" she shook her head.

"No. No just go. Go on. She deserves to know you, she lucky to have a great guy like you" I smiled and went over to Eliza who looked less than interested in whatever embry was saying, but when she seen me her eyes picked up.

"I'm jett" I said sitting down next to her.

"I'm Eliza" I smiled.

"I like your name" she blushed.

"I never really liked it growing up"

"It's beautiful, suites you" she blushed again and smiled.

"Come on embry, let's give these two some space" annalee said, walking over to her bedroom door. I gave embry a warning glance before they went in and closed the door behind them.

"So your annalees brother?" I nodded.

"And your annalees roommate" she nodded and smiled.

"Is it wired that suddenly I feel like I really like you and want to get to know you?" I shook my head no.

"No not at all, because I feel exactly the same" she smiled. I spent most of that night chatting with Eliza, she really was amazing, and she only lived in port Angeles which was fantastic! She was doing singing and dancing here. She prefers to be called Liza instead of Eliza, because she thinks Eliza sounds too old fashioned but I liked it, it suited her. She's 18years old, lives with her mom and younger brother who was in his senior year of high school. She doesn't see very much of her dad but she doesn't really like him. After a couple of hours I felt like I really knew this girl. I was pulled out of my conversation with Liza when annalee came out of her bedroom.

"Jett, moms on the phone and she's pissed" I gulped and smiled at Eliza.

"I'll be right back" she nodded and I walked over to annalee.

"Did you tell her?" She shook her head no. I took the phone and took a deep breath.

_'Hey mom'_

_'Dont hey mom me! Why the hell are you in New York! And why the hell didn't you tell me you were going!' _I could hear my father in the background trying to calm her down but it wasn't working.

'_I came to see my baby sister, listen mom something's happened..'_

_'With annalee and embry?'_

_'No... But something along those lines'_ she didn't respond for a few minutes but I could hear my dad muttering something, he could obviously hear what I was saying.

'_Who did you imprint on?'_ She asked quietly. God that women was good.

'_Annalees room mate, Eliza'_ she let out a shaky breath.

'_Okay... Just stay there tonight. I don't want you running home when your tired. In the morning say goodbye to Eliza, get some sort of contact details so you can stay In touch and we will discuss it then ok'_

'_Yes ma'am' _she sighed

'_I love you jett, stay safe. I'll see you soon'_

_'Love you too mom. And I will' _I hung up the phone and went into annalees room to hand it too her. She was lying on her bed, reading a book and embry was sat on the couch just doing nothing.

"Embry we'll set back off tomorrow morning" he nodded "have you two settled your differences?" I asked annalees eyes shot to me and she sighed.

"Yeah sorta"

"And" I pushed. I could feel embrys eyes burning in my head.

"And nothing jett! Jeez go outside and play happy with your imprint ok" she snapped and switched her side light off and got under her covers. Something was pissing her off for sure.

"Okay" I said quietly and left the room again to talk to Eliza.

"So when are you going home?" She asked.

"Tomorrow" she looked a little sad.

"But we can keep In touch? I know it's early but I really like you" she smiled and nodded.

"Sure that would be great" she yawned and I noticed the time it was midnight already, where had the time gone!

"Come on, you need sleep" she nodded and we headed Into her room. She grabbed some pyjamas and headed towards the bathroom before turning around.

"You can sleep in jess's bed if you want? She's gone home for the week, family loss" I smiled and nodded.

"You good embry?" I asked.

"Yeah dude" I nodded and I saw annalee roll over and burry her head over the covers. I lay onto of the bed, and waited for Eliza to come out of the bathroom, the room was dark but the light from the bathroom easily shown me that she was wearing some sleep shorts and a girl flimsy tank. Damn.

"Goodnight everyone" she said, we all replied the same before she climbed it into bed and we fell asleep.

* * *

**aww yey Im so happy for jett! He's imprinted on Eliza, and I really like her. I can't wait to do a POV for her. Poor embry, all the way to New York to find out his imprint has a boyfriend damn poor kid. But things will get better I swear it won't always be doom and gloom for him. And can I just say Ive wanted to write about that dance between annalee and Kaine for so long I was so excited to write this chapter. I kind of envisioned there dance being kind of like the music video for the song because that is amazing. I pictured annalee and kaines dance beginning at 0.31 seconds in and when jett and embry turn up it's around 2minutes 35seconds in. oh so exciting.**

**see you soon **

**xo**


	52. It's over

**Jett POV**

God my paws where sore. The amount of running I'd done these past few days I could wait to go back human for a while. I got home around Wednesday dinner time. I went straight home, when I got back it was quiet, I headed Into the living room and mom was sat there with dad on the couch.

"I don't know whether I should hit you or hug you" she said meeting my eyes.

"I know which id prefer" I said and dad snored a laugh.

"That one doesn't always work son, trust me" mom sighed and came over to me hugging me tightly.

"Don't you dare do that again! Not without telling me ok!" I nodded.

"Okay, I'm sorry mom" she smiled.

"I know you are. So come on tell us everything" I nodded and we all sat down on the couch.

"Well when we got there annalee was all lovely Dovey with her new boyfriend" dads eyes shot open.

"Her new what?" Mom rolled her eyes.

"What did embry do?" He asked looking scared.

"Nothing. Nothing he could do anyways, she doesn't know about the imprint, he just looked like he warned to cry the whole time" dad sighed and wrapped his arms around mom.

"I can't even begin to imagine how bad that must of been for him" he turned to mom.

"If I ever seen you like that with someone else I... No I just" he was shaking his head and she smiled and kissed the corner of his mouth.

"I'm your jake" he nodded and kissed her hair. I still couldn't believe I had this now! I had a imprint.

"Then what?" Mom asked.

"Well I think her and embry talked, but she still seemed mad and he was too quiet for me to tell. And he wouldn't think about it on the way back so I don't know" mom nodded.

"At least they might be getting somewhere"

"And then I met Eliza" dad smiled proudly and mom looked interested.

"So come on then, tell me about my new daughter-in-law"

"Mom" I groaned but she just laughed.

"It's inevitable jett, it's going to happen. So come on spill" so I told them everything I knew. They both seemed to like her which was good, I just couldn't wait to see her again. But there's one thing I need to take care of.

"Mom I'm off out" I called into the kitchen.

"Oh no you don't" she yelled running through the house.

"You've just got back jett" I sighed.

"I know, but I need to end things with Alexa. It just feels wrong being with her now after I've found my imprint" mom nodded.

"Okay but he back for dinner. I mean it jett" I held up three fingers.

"I promise" she smiled and I headed out of the patio doors. Alexas house wasn't that far on foot so I just walked. When I got there her car was in the driveway so I knew she was in. I hadn't seen her since the end of summer, I'd spoken to her but hadn't actually seen her face to face, I'd been putting it off If I'm honest. I took a deep breath before knocking on the door. A few minutes later Alexa answered, she grinned when she saw me and pulled me into a hug.

"Where the hell have you been" she reached up to kiss me but I pulled back.

"Jett?" She said.

"We need to talk"

"Oh no" she muttered, she closed her front door and we sat on the swing on her porch.

"Look Alexa-"

"Your ending it aren't you?" I nodded not meeting her eyes.

"Why?" She said snapping at me.

"Look we were good in high school, but we need to move on now. We can't stay in the past forever" she frowned.

"Who is she?"

"What?"

"You wouldn't be doing this if you hadn't of found someone else!"

"Not true" I said but she just frowned.

"Tell me her name jett"

"No?"

"I won't do anything I promise, just tell me her name"

"No" I said getting pissed off.

"Honestly" she said throwing her hands in the air.

"Is she prettier than me?" My instinct was to just say yes, Alexa was stunning but Eliza was my imprint, nobody compared to her.

"Alexa, don't do this"

"No" she cried "you don't do this! Were good together jett please" I shook my head slowly.

"I'm sorry Alexa. I hope we can still be friends" her eyes were filled with pure rage.

"Friends? You think I would be friends with you after this!"

"Alexa" she stood up.

"No jett! We are good together. And you cheated on me" now I stood up.

"I have not cheated on you Alexa" I said raising my voice.

"what so your not even with this girl?"

"That doesn't matter" I snapped.

"Sure what ever jett! Just leave"

"I'm sorry Alexa" she shook her head.

"Please just go" I sighed and left her house. I felt so bad for Alexa, she didn't deserve that but I knew what I was getting myself into when I agreed to date her. On the walk back to my house I felt so bad but my mood soon picked up when I got a text from the most amazing women in my life, apart from my mom of course.

_'Hey you x'_ it read and I felt my heart leap and sore.

* * *

**I know, I know only a short one but I felt like this one needed to be included, with jett ending things with Alexa. This chapter takes place the very end of October so to get the story moving on a little the next chapter will take place in February of 2025, so we will be by passing Christmas and new year, but it needs to happen trust me ok.**

**follow my twitter for updates FFYfanfiction**

**see you soon**

**xo**


	53. My dad

**Renesmee POV**

Christmas was a peaceful affair in the black household. I cooked it and Rachel, Paul, Annabelle, Sarah and William came aswell as billy. And of course the kids were home from college, and I finally got to meet the famous Eliza. It didn't take her and jett long to start dating but it became official around a month after they met, jett would go to New York every other weekend to see her which was sweet. She didn't spend Christmas with us of course because she had her own family, but on Boxing Day jett drove up to port Angeles and picked her up and she stayed two nights with us.

In other news Seth had imprinted on a new girl in town skyler. She was so sweet, I really liked her and I know the other pack women liked her too. Seth hadn't broken the news of the pack to her yet but he had been taking her to tribal bonfires where the legends were told to kind of ease her into it.

Annalee was still dating Kaine, he didn't come for Christmas though, he lived in Manhattan so it would be a little far for him to come meet us but I don't think annalee minded to much. Her and embry where just getting more awkward as time went on, they barely said two words to each other when they where in a room together, his mom went back up to Makah Rez to spend time with her sister and nieces and nephews but due to embrys loyalties to the pack he wouldn't leave so he spent Christmas Day with us, seriously you could of cut the tension with a knife!

By the time Boxing Day came jett and Eliza had been dating for just over a month and jett decided it was time to come clean, I didn't like the idea one bit just Jacob trusted his sons actions and it turned out great. I think she was more freaked out about the fact she had been sharing a room with a half vampire than the fact her boyfriend turned Into a huge dog, but she said she'd figured something was up because she couldn't help notice how hot jetts body temperature was and how fast he managed to get to New York from forks.

Nina was quiet this Christmas, her head was always down studying for something or other. She'd spoken to Carlisle over the phone and on webcam and he had told her a lot of things she needed to know, which was helpful, and my dad had helped her out too. She wasn't dating at the moment but she was enjoying her time at college so as long as she was happy I was happy.

It was February now and I was at home with Jacob relaxing. Jett was over in New York because it was his weekend to go and it was just us. I was looking forward to April because annalee and nina were coming home again for the two week break. Myself and Jacob were laying on the couch watching a lot of rubbish TV. I rolled over and pressed mr face into his bare stomach.

"Ness what are you doing?" He asked laughing.

"I'm bored" I whined and he laughed.

"Well what do you want to do?" He threaded his fingers through my hair and I sighed.

"I don't know" he smiled.

"Well, your eyes are a little dark. You want go for a hunt" now there he'd mentioned it my throat was hurting a little.

"Sure, then we could stop by your dads. He misses you jake" he nodded smiling.

"Good Idea" he crushed his lips to mine which just increased my blood thirst even more.

"Ok. We need to go" I said holding my throat.

"Seriously my blood bothers you?" I shrugged.

"Only every now and again. If I really need to hunt" he smiled,

"Why haven't you ever told me this" I shrugged again.

"Like I said, only every now and again" he gripped my hips and pulled me over onto his lap.

"Jake?"

"Here Nessie" he moved his neck so it was exposed.

"Are you crazy?" I asked wide eyed.

"Possibly, but I want you to do this. We share everything, you might as well get a taste of the good stuff" I laughed a little but shook my head.

"I'm not drinking from you jake"

"Yes you are" he said pushed my head closer to his neck.

"Are you sure?" I asked running my hand over his smooth skin on his neck.

"Yes ness" I nodded and took a deep breath. I moved my mouth closer to his neck. I kissed his skin softly before sinking my teeth into his neck. God his blood tasted like pure heaven! I didn't realise it would be this good or I'd of been doing this for years! I heard him moan as I drank up, this must be good for him too. I pulled away before I took to much. I licked the bite and kissed it softly. I sat up and looked at him.

"How was that?" He asked with his eyes still closed.

"Amazing. You taste amazing!" He chuckled.

"It felt good for me too baby"

"It did?" He nodded.

"So good" I smiled and kissed him, he opened his eyes and smiled at me.

"The blacks gone from your eye" I nodded.

"You were exactly what I needed" god I loved this man so damn much.

"So shall we go see papa black?" I joked and jake smiled and nodded. We drove to Billy's house seen as though it was raining, non of us fancied getting soaked in the rain.

"Hey dad" jake called as we went inside. It was so quiet, me and jake shared a confused look. I sat down on the couch and jake headed down the corridor towards Billy's room, maybe he was taking a nap or something. Jake was gone for less than 5minutes before he came back into the living room with tears steaming down his face.

"Jake?" I stood up and he crushed himself to me, almost making us fall over.

"He's gone ness" he whispered.

"Gone?" I was so confused.

"He's... He's dead ness" I chocked on my own tear and hugged jake tighter. This was awful, I knew billy was getting older but I figured he'd at least have a few more years in him, not yet it was far too soon for him.

**Annalee POV**

After I got the phone call from mom, me jett and Eliza packed up to go back to forks. I had an emergency credit card from grampa Edward so I just used that and booked us some flights rather than drive. We needed to be at home. Nina met us at the airport, she hugged me like I was a life support, we just lost our grampa. Eliza was apart of this family now so she needed to come with us. It was a silent flight back to forks, Eliza was curled up on jetts knee majority of the flight, his face buried in her neck, letting the tears fall. Nina had her head on my lap and I stroked her hair to console her. I couldn't fall apart when my family needed me, not yet. I had to be strong. We managed to get a non-stop flight so it took just a little over 5hours. When we got the the airport, grampa Edward and grandma Bella came to pick us up.

"Oh my sweet pea" grandma Bella hugged me to her chest and I hugged her for dear life. The ride back to the house was silent. Grampa looked troubled obviously taken back by everyone's thoughts. He caught my eye in the rear-view mirror and nodded. When we got to the house there were cars everywhere, and the smell of salt water was so strong. When we walked in mom pulled me, jett and nina into a hug kissing each of our heads.

"Where's daddy" I whispered.

"Upstairs" I nodded and went over to the stairs taking two at a time, the smell of salt water was even stronger out here. I knocked on the door.

"Um come in" he called out, I opened the door and he was sat with his back to the door facing the wall.

"Daddy" I squeaked, I climbed onto the bed and crawled over to him.

"Oh hey baby girl" as soon as I seen him I knew I didn't have to be strong anyone and I just let it all go. He pulled me close and we lay back on the bed and I cried and cried onto my fathers chest.

"Shhh it's okay baby" he tried to sooth me but I just needed to be comforted right now. After is managed to catch my breath I sat up and wiped my eyes.

"Did you know he was sick?" I chocked out.

"I had a feeling he was getting Ill. But I didn't think he'd go this soon sweetheart" he was threading his fingers through my curls. My mothers curls.

"I could of helped" I choked "I could of saved him daddy" he shook his head and pulled me close again as I began to cry again.

"Sweetheart I know you could have but it was his time. It wouldn't of been fair on billy to carry on his suffering. He's peaceful now honey" I nodded and gripped my fathers now soaked through shirt.

"He was so proud of you sweetheart. All of you" I nodded and he kissed my hair.

"Is everyone downstairs"

"Pretty much" he took my hand.

"Come on then" I followed him out of the room, staying close to his back and holding his hand tightly. Aunt Rachel was sat at the kitchen table with mom talking quietly amongst each other. Paul was leaning against the kitchen counter holding Sarah in his arms, she was getting a little big for that now but she needed comforting. Im guessing everyone else was In the living room because nobody else was in the kitchen.

"Sweetheart" mom said to me as I peered out from behind my dads arm.

"She's ok ness" dad said and she nodded, I let go of my dads arm and went into the living room. William was sat with Annabelle and nina on the floor, all huddled together. Jett was sat on the couch practically squeezing Eliza into him. And to my surprise embry was sat there on the other end of the couch. He looked up at me and I suddenly felt another surge of tears coming, he rushed over to me and hugged me. I didn't push him away or let go. Instead I tightened my grip on him and breathed in his scent. I felt a wave of calm wash over me as he held me close, my eyes were tight shut buried on his shoulder and I let the tears once again fall.

**Jacob POV**

**(One week later)**

The kids hadn't gone back to college, they stayed here. They were going back tomorrow, because today was Billy's funeral. My dads funeral. I don't think it was possible for me to cry any more, that's all I'd done pretty much every night since I'd found billy dead. I only cried with Nessie, when it was just me and her. Curled up in bed with her I was finally free to let it all go. The funeral was at one and everyone was going in slow motion this morning. I was happy jett had Eliza to lean on. she was a sweet girl, she's good for him. And I couldn't help but notice annalee and embrys relationship had made a turn for the better this last week, it's odd under the circumstances but it's times like this you need someone to lean on, and without Kaine around, annalee was leaning on embry, this was good for them. As I re done my tie in the large mirror in mine and nessies walk in wardrobe I got frustrated and threw it to the floor. Nessie came through the door wearing a plain black dress and high heals, she gave me a small smile and Picked up the tie. She put it around my neck and tied it for me. I placed a kiss on her lips and rested my forehead against hers.

"I love you Nessie"

"I love you too Jacob" I squeezed her hand before heading downstairs. Eliza was sat with annalee at the table.

"You girls ok?" I asked and they both nodded.

"Are you?" Annalee asked me, I nodded and gave her a small smile which she returned.

"Eliza would you go and see if jetts almost ready?"

"Oh sure mr black" I smiled at her.

"Please call me Jacob, were pretty much family" she blushed and nodded at me.

"Okay" I nodded at her and came and crouched down in front of annalee.

"Are you really ok?" She shrugged.

"I don't know" I ran my hand over her cheek.

"Your so brave honey, I'm proud of you ok. Just one more day. You don't have to go back to college yet if you don't want" she shook her head.

"No I need to stay focussed plus I'll be home in a few weeks again anyways" I nodded and kissed her forehead. Annalee was always close to her grampa, she was a real daddy's girl and grampas girl, with both Edward and billy. Jett was more closer to billy after he phased and nina was close to him but he always had time for them all wherever they needed him or just went to see him.

"Hi daddy" nina said coming down stairs.

"Hey honey, you ok?" I said she nodded and hugged me.

"I love you both so much" I kissed nina's forehead and squeezed annalees hand. After jett, Eliza and Nessie came downstairs. The funeral cars arrived along with Billy's coffin. It was a sad service, a lot of people turned out, Rosalie, emmett, Alice and jasper all came home for the funeral. Carlisle and Esme apologised but they really couldn't make it, it was ok. The funeral was kind and a lot of people had kind words to say about my dad, some that made me laugh and others that made me want to bawl my eyes out. After the funeral, everyone came back to our house for Billy's wake. I always thought our house was pretty big until I had all these people inside It and I suddenly realised it was kind of small. Charlie and sue had a hard time over my dads death, they were his oldest friends left so it was an emotional day for everyone really. After everyone had left jett dragged Eliza upstairs not saying a word, I didn't blame him I just wanted to be around Nessie right now too. It wasn't a secret in the family that jett and Eliza had, had sex. I was pretty worried when I found out but he assured me that she's on birth control so it was alright. I knew they hadn't done it whilst they'd been here though, too many ears that would hear them, good thing about mine and nessies room... Sound proofed. But I knew he'd need her close, skin to skin contact always helps in times of need especially with your imprint. I was on the couch with all my girls curled up with me whilst we watch terrible films on TV, a quiet night was exactly what I needed after this last week.

* * *

**This chapter was so sad! Rip billy. Ok guys I can promise you next chapter annalee is finally going to find out about the imprint *screams* I can't wait seriously. Im really liking the jett and Eliza relationship, I think were in order for a POV from one of them about there relationship. But seriously starting next chapter it's just full blown drama for about 4 or 5 chapters which is so exciting.**

**See you soon**

**xo**


	54. You all lied to me

**Jett POV**

It was finally Easter break and annalee and nina were home for two weeks. And to make things even better Eliza was staying with us, for the whole two weeks! Her mom was visiting old friends down the country somewhere and her brother was staying with his friends so she was staying with us. They had arrived back late last night, annalee had drove them all the way back for the first time and she said it wasn't as bad as she thought. She was currently in bed sleeping, as well as nina who they picked up on the way back and myself and Eliza were curled up on the couch. I was threading my fingers through her thick her as she sighed in content and rested her head on on bare chest. Mom and dad were out for the day, they wanted to give them there space to settle back in at home and they wanted a day out in Seattle and port Angeles, mom had Been pestering dad something rotten so they could go shopping, I guess this means he'd gave in.

"Jett" Eliza said pulling me from my thoughts.

"Mmh"

"Tell me more about the pack" my fingers stopped in her hair and I froze. Myself and Eliza had been dating now for five months, and she knew all about me and my large weird family, but I hadn't really told her much about us.

"What do you want to know?" I asked, she sat up smiling at me and crossed her legs and turned to face me sideways.

"Well... Did it- you know? Hurt?" I chuckled lightly.

"The first time... Hell yeah! But afterwards it felt like the best stretch I'd ever had in my whole life" she smiled

"So how did it happen? Did you just wake up one day, head down for breakfast and form into a big... Dog?" I laughed again.

"No. And I'm not a dog honey I'm a wolf" she giggled when I gave her the pet name.

"It started maybe a few weeks before I phased, literally everything made me mad, my sister would cough and I would bark at her for no reason. After a bad day at school, my sister annalee called my dad and he came and pulled me out. Took me into the woods and pissed me off forcing me to phase. He says it would of been easier that way rather than me phasing possible too close to my sisters or my mom" I shook my head at the thought.

"No I couldn't hurt them! Even if it was an accident, I mean I've seen Emily's face. I know how much that hurts Sam" her eyebrows raised.

"Who's Emily?" She asked.

"Oh that's right you haven't met her yet have you. Well she's Sam's imprint and wife. He was the old alpha of the pack before my father took his rightful place" she nodded slowly taking in the new information.

"So explain the imprint" I smiled.

"It's not like love at first sight, really. It's more like... gravity moves... suddenly. It's not the earth holding you here anymore, she does... You become whatever she needs you to be, whether that's a protector, or a lover, or a friend." She smiled at me lovingly and linked our fingers together.

"So you don't love me?" I shook my head quickly.

"No. No i do love you, it's just when you imprint you don't instantly fall in love with that one person, but the more time you spend with the person the bond grows stronger as does your feelings for the person. It's pretty much like speed dating for wolves" she giggled and came a little closer.

"That's so... Romantic" I smirked at her.

"You think?" She nodded smiling.

"So who else is imprinted?"

"Well there's my mom and dad, but I guess you guessed that one" she nodded.

"Mm well there's Sam and Emily, oh my aunt Rachel and uncle Paul, Kim and jared, Claire and quil, oh a new one is Seth and skyler" she nodded.

"Is that it?"

"Um... Yeah" she noticed my hesitant I could tell, obviously that wasn't it, there was embry and annalee too.

"Who else is there jett?" She asked but I tried to ignore her.

"Please tell me" oh damn! I really couldn't deny this girl anything.

"Ok you can't say anything or I'll get killed by my dad and Proberly embry ok?" She nodded.

"Embry imprinted on annalee but she doesn't know" her mouth hung open.

"When did this happen?"

"First time he set his eyes on her. Around a week after she was born. I didn't know anything about it till I was phased. Only people who know are the people associated with the pack, mom, and the Cullen side of the family. Nina doesn't even know! Dad made an order that non of us where to tell her, it has to be embry apparently. And once dad makes an alpha order you can't break it literally, you have to do what he says" she nodded slowly.

"Oh my gosh, I feel so bad for annalee. Doesn't she deserve to know?" I nodded.

"Yeah she does! I've been on embry for months to tell her now. Rule was with mom and dad they wait till annalee finishes ageing. That has been and gone a long time ago now, he's just being a coward, thinking she'll resent him" she looked sad and curled into my side.

"Jett"

"Mmh"

"I'm so glad you weren't a coward when it came to me" I couldn't fight the grin coming on my face.

"Me too honey, me too" I kissed her hair and we went back to cuddling and watching TV.

**Nina POV**

Oh my gosh what was I hearing! I had only came down stairs to grab a drink of water and I find out my little sister is betrothed to embry... What!? I listened to jett spill all to Eliza about how annalee had no idea, and he was ordered not to breath a word. Oh no! This wasn't fair, she deserved to know, and by the sound of it embry didn't plan on telling her any time soon. She sighed and filled her glass up with water and headed back to bed, she would sort this out. Her sister wouldn't be put through any more pain! After sleeping for several more hours she woke up and the afternoon sun was blazing through the crack in her curtains. She could hear doors opening and closing around the house. When she checked the phone on her cell phone it read 3.09pm, well now was a better time than never she thought to herself. Once she was up she showered and dressed in sweats and a tank top before heading down. Annalee was alone in the living room on the couch flicking through a magazine.

"Hey" annalee smiled up at me.

"Hey"

"Where's jett and Eliza?"

"Oh outside in the woods somewhere, jett needed to take her for a 'walk'" both myself and nina shared a look of disgust before I sat down next to her.

"Listen annalee there's something I have to tell you" she looked up again and see my distressed look. She placed her magazine down next to her and sat up more.

"What is it neens?"

"Well oh god, ok well apparently everyone knows apart from me and you and dad gave the order to the wolves not to say anything because only embry had to tell you and he hasn't and it's not fair annalee! You deserve to know this involves you too!" She raised her eyebrows.

"Nina what are you going on about?"

"Embry"

"What about him?" Annalee asked sounding irritated.

"He... He imprinted on you"

Annalee POV

My heart was thudding in my chest and trembling uncontrollably. There was a tight pain in my chest making it hard for me to breath and I could feel the sweat dripping off me, a wave of nausea passed over me. I was panting trying to find my breath and my hands over my chest. I could hear nina talking to me, she sounded so far away but her face was right In front of mine. It dawned on me what was happening, I was having a panic attack!

"Annalee. Annalee look at me" nina said in my face.

"Breath in through your nose and out through your mouth, come on do it with me" we both started the breathing exercises, she reached over for her phone and pressed a couple of things before putting it to her ear.

_'Mom! You need to come home'_

_'I think annalees having a panic attack'_

_'No time to explain just come home!' _Nina was yelling at mom down the phone. As my heart rate slowed back to normal, I took all the vampire strength in me and ran, out of the house and as fast as I could towards the woods. Not stopping for anything or anyone.

**Jett POV**

I was outside enjoying some alone time with Eliza, when I heard nina screaming and shouting for me. I was phased so I motioned Eliza to get on my back and I ran as fast as my legs would carry me back to the house. Eliza kept asking me what was wrong but I didn't know myself so I couldn't tell her. When I got back nina was pacing up and down on the decking looking scared and frustrated. Eliza slid of my back and I ran around the side of the house, phased back and pulled some sweats on.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh jett I messed up. I'm so sorry" she had tear stained marks down her cheeks and Eliza was embracing her as they sat on the decking.

"Tell me what happened"

"I... I heard you telling Eliza about embry imprinting on annalee- and well I..." My eyes went wide and I rushed over to her.

"What did you do nina?" I gripped her arms and pulled her forwards so our faces were close.

"Jett calm down" Eliza put her hand on my shoulder but I could focus on her right now.

" . " I said through gritted teeth.

"I told her" she said whimpering a little, I let go of her and stormed off the decking to the grass and started pacing.

"You had no damn right nina!" I hollered as my parents come through the patio doors.

**Jacob POV**

As soon as Nessie got off the phone from nina we got in the car and rushed back home, god knows what was wrong with annalee. Nina said she was having a panic attack, so we drove back as quick as possible. When we got back we rushed through the front door to an empty house but I could hear jett shouting outside. We ran for the back door and saw nina on the floor crying her eyes out, Eliza shushing her trying to calm her down in an embrace and jett pacing up at down the grass before he yelled.

"You had no damn right nina!"

"What didn't she have a right to do?" I asked walking out the door. Nessie ran over to nina, her motherly instincts taking over.

"Oh your going to love this dad! Nina told annalee about embry imprinting" he yelled, my eyes went wide and my body went tight.

"How did you know?" I asked turning to face her, her lip was quivering and she was starring up at me. I crouched down and she flinched, i sighed taking her hand in mine.

"Honey I'm not mad. Just tell me how you found out?"

"I.. I erm- I heard jett... Telling Eliza. Daddy I'm so so sorry, but she's my baby sister she had a right to know!" I nodded agreeing with the fact that annalee deserved to know.

"But you!" I turned pointing at jett.

"Your yelling at nina for telling annalee, when you are the one who told her in the first place!"

"Not on purpose!" He argued.

"Oh yeah! And what would of happened if that was annalee who had heard huh? You know she has supernatural hearing jett!"

"This isn't the time to be blaming each other! In case you've forgot Jacob our daughter is out there confused and upset!" Nessie yelled standing up from hugging nina.

"No ness I haven't forgot!" I sighed and pulled my phone out.

"Jett call Leah, Seth and quil. I want you to circle la push. Woods specifically" he nodded and pulled his phone out too and made phone calls.

"Ness, call your parents. You three circle forks" she nodded and squeezed my hand before going inside to make her calls.

"Eliza, nina you stay here if she comes home try and calm her down. Call one of us and keep her there until we get back" they both nodded.

"What are you going to do daddy?" Nina asked, i sighed and ran my hand through my hair.

"Tell embry" her eyes went wide and she nodded. Eliza pulled her up and helped her into the house. I pressed the buttons on my cell, before taking a shaky breath and putting it to my ear.

_'Hello'_ came a groggy voice from the other end.

'_Hey embry, it's jake'_

_'Dude! It's like the middle of the night'_

_'Actually no. It's four thirty in the afternoon. Look I know you've been on patrol a lot but you need to get up something's happened'_

_'Whats up?'_ He asked sounding a little more awake.

'_Its annalee'_

_'What!' _He screamed down my ear.

'_She knows embry. And she's gone missing. Not sure where but-' _the phone went dead. I pretty much figured he'd be phasing and going out to find her or come here. I phased too and ran, looking for my baby.

**Annalee POV**

I slowed down my running as I reached the border of la push. Once I crossed, I carried on going through the woods of course until I reached the cemetery. I strolled around for a while until I found who I was looking for.

"Hey grampa" I whispered sitting down in front of the freshly dug over grave.

"Things are pretty shit right now" I confessed. I took some of the dead flowers from his pot and moved around the fresher ones.

"Did you know grampa? Because everyone else did apparently" I said looking up at his head stone. William (billy) black. A husband, father, grandfather and friend. February 2025. An official Quileute elder, never forgotten.

"I don't know what to do" I cried. "Why didn't he tell me! Why didn't anyone tell me" I put my head into my hands and sobbed. There was a light whooshing sound behind me which made my head snap up. I turned to see my mother, walking over to me slowly with my grandparents behind me.

"I figured this is where you'd come" she whispered to me.

"Yeah well, I needed to think" I turned back around and there was another noise.

"Sweetie" it was dad, I turned again fresh tears in my eyes. I stood up and used my vampire speed I ran for him hitting his chest.

"You knew! You all knew! And you made them keep it from me" he grabbed my wrists and pulled me into his chest, holding me close I let my tears fall again.

"You all lied to me" I said quietly.

"I'm so sorry my princess" he kept whispering to me kissing my head. Mom was in this embrace too, she was crying aswell. Silent tears.

"Will you come home please sweetie" he asked.

"No" I yelled trying to get out of his grasp.

"Annalee please! I'm sorry"

"You can apologise forever but I'll never forgive you! Any of you" I yelled and he grabbed me again and threw me over his shoulder.

"Put me down!" I yelled hitting his back.

"I'm not leaving you out there in this state annalee. It's time to go home!" I carried on protesting all the way home. To be honest I didn't even notice we were home until I was set down on my feet in the living room of my house. I turned around to see a worried nina, being comforted my Eliza. jett looking pissed off. Seth and Leah standing in the corner of the room looking concerned. Quil and Claire giving me sympathetic eyes and of course the damn wolf himself.

"Oh hey hubby" I spat out with as much venom in my voice as I could.

"Annalee" he began but I held my hand up to cut him off.

"Don't annalee me! You lied to me my whole damn life! All of you lied. The only person who had the balls to say anything was nina!" I turned to my dad, glaring at him.

"what gives you the god damn right to order your wolves to keep something from me!" Then I turned to my mother and grandparents.

"And I don't understand what your excuses where! You could of said something. Hell you could of said anything but no! Not a god damn word" I was yelling now and everyone was just stood there in silence listening to me. Then something clicked into my head. I turned to quil and Claire.

"You knew didn't you!" She never said anything just walked closer to quil.

"Didn't you!" I yelled and she flinched and nodded.

"I can't believe you! Your suppose to be my best friend!"

"I am your best friend annalee" she stepped forward to meet me, but I shook my head. My eyes pooling with tears.

"No! Your clearly not. I can't believe you" she tried to take my hands in hers but I pushed them away.

"Leave me alone all of you!" I tried to go upstairs but a warm hand caught my arm, I turned to see embry holding my arm with tear filled eyes.

"Especially you!" I hissed, pulling my arm from his grasp I took off upstairs and slammed my bedroom door.

* * *

**Well the cats out of the bag! And annalees pissed. This chapter was soooo dramatic so things will be a little calmer next chapter, promise! I can understand why annalees mad though. I wonder how everyone will deal with her little freak out and well done jake for taking control and getting annalee home. Check out my twitter FFYfanfiction for photographs and updates.**

**see you soon **

**xo**


	55. Too many tears

**Annalee POV**

I woke up the morning after finding out embry was my imprint still pissed off to the max. Everyone had lied to me my whole life and embry didn't even have the balls to tell me himself! If it wasn't for nina who knows if I would of ever found out. I decided I couldn't stay here till the end of Easter break and started packing my bags to go back to school, once everything was packed I got dressed and did my morning routine quickly before getting my suitcase and creeping downstairs, it was still pretty early so everyone as still asleep or so I thought.

"And were do you think your going?" My moms stern voice came from behind me.

"Back to college" I told her once I'd turned around.

"Annalee you've only just got here, please don't leave" I shook my head.

"No, i can't stay here now not after everything that happened last night mom, you'll see me in couple of weeks right? Your still coming for the showcase?" Mom nodded and whipped the tears forming in her eyes away.

"Of course I'm coming honey, can't miss my little talented angel now can I, annalee I" I stopped her and shook my head.

"Please don't apologise mom, I'll see you soon... Tell them I'm sorry I never said goodbye" I hugged her tight to me and she cried lightly.

"Bye mom" I kissed her cheek before dragging my case out of the front door and closing it behind me, I now thanked god I had my own car to drive myself back to school. I put my case in the back and set off driving I wasn't even nearly out of the forks when a stupid fucking wolf jumped out in front of my car! These thing were really starting to get on my nerves. I put my car in park and got out to see it was embry phasing back and pulling his shorts on.

"What the hell are you doing? Trying to kill me or something?!" I yelled.

"Of course I'm not annalee, where are you going?" I sighed.

"Back to college" he looked so upset and confused.

"Why? You got here like 3days ago"

"Everything that's happened I need to be alone and away from forks for a few weeks" he stepped forward towards me but I stepped back.

"Annalee please your tearing me apart inside" I sighed.

"Stop trying to make me feel guilty embry! If anyone's to blame for this it's you"

"Me?" He yelled a little.

"Yes I stopped ageing almost two years ago! You've had a million opitunitys to tell me" he sighed and nodded.

"So what happens now?"

"Just give me some space yeah?" He nodded slowly.

"What about your showcase in a few weeks? Can I still come?" I nodded.

"Please yourself" I spat out

"Is that a yes?"

"It's a please yourself!"

"I wish you hadn't found out like that!" I nodded.

"I know but it's not like you were going to spill any time soon huh?" He put his head down and stared at the floor.

"What happens with you and mr British now?" My eyes went wide and anger seethed through me.

"Nothing happens with me and _Kaine_ now! Everything's going to carry on as normal as far as I'm concerned! You've only got yourself to blame. Now I've got to get on the road. Goodbye"

"Bye" He said with pain. I got in my car and drove away, as I was headed out of forks I heard a loud howl from a wolf, it sounded upset and angry but I just shook my head and carried on driving it was a long 40hour plus drive ahead of me, it's a good job I had plenty of money for overnight stays.

**Renesmee POV**

I composed myself and headed back to mine and jakes room. He was still sleeping so I went into our bathroom. I took a look at myself in the large mirror on the wall and felt disgusted in myself. What kind of mother was I? Why didn't I think about the pain this would cause my own child when she found out after so long! I just assumed she would be happy like I was but I knew months ago before she even went to college she was developing feelings for embry! She should of found out then not now, now she had moved away, got herself a boyfriend, now friends she had moved on with her feelings and now this was just going to re open old wounds. I didn't even realise I was crying again until jake came behind me wrapping his arms around my waist and kissing my shoulder.

"She's gone Jacob" I chocked out.

"Gone where?"

"Back to college" he sighed and I turned in his arms and he hugged me into his chest while I let out my tears, I was practically whaling in his Arms.

"Ness" jake whispered into my ear.

"Yeah?"

"this might be the wrong time... But happy anniversary" my head shot up and looked up at him.

"What?"

"It's our anniversary.. 10years today" my mouth was slightly parted and more tears rolled down my cheeks.

"Oh I'm the worst wife ever" he chuckled and cupped my jaw with his hand and crushed my lips to his. It was a mixture of his lips and salty water together. A bit messy if I'm honest.

"Your" _kiss_

"An" _kiss_

"Amazing" _kiss_

"Wife" _kiss_

"And" _kiss_

"Mother" _kiss_

"Thanks" I sniffled, he smiled and moved back into the bedroom. Returning a few minutes later holding a tiny box.

"Oh Jacob I hope your not proposing. I just don't think I'm ready" I joked putting my hand on my heart. He laughed and brought my left hand to his lips and kissed my wedding ring and engagment ring.

"No.. Not a proposal" he opened the box and there was a beautiful platinum infinity ring with diamonds.

"Oh my god Jacob!" I smiled through more tears. I guess today was day for crying.

"Do you like it? I wasn't sure" I nodded.

"It's beautiful" he grinned and slid it onto my marriage finger but on my right hand.

"I love you Nessie" I smiled and cupped his face with my hand.

"I love you too Jacob... And thank you" he smiled and scooped me up in his arms carrying me back to our bed. I knew I really shouldn't be in the mood for this right now but it was my anniversary and I just needed him right now, just his love. He would make me smile, he always does.

* * *

**So annalees packed up and gone back! I don't blame her to be quiet honest. Nessie is heart broken that she thinks this is all her fault for not telling her daughter sooner and oh darn she forgot there anniversary. But jake is always there to save the day, I've missed jake and Nessie lately. I kind of pictured annalee driving out of forks with radioactive by imagine dragons on, of course this was after she almost ran embry I over.**

**see you soon **

**xo**


	56. Guilty for what?

**Annalee POV**

**(A few days later)**

I arrived back at college late morning, I pretty much figured nobody to be here because it was the holidays but I was wrong, Kaine was here. Great. I mean not that I didn't want to see him, of course I did it's just I need space! Now there was no chance of space.

"What are you doing back?" He asked as I walked through the door pulling me suitcase behind me.

"Oh you know family drama, running away from it. Why are you here?"

"Oh my mum, dad and little sister went back over to London for the holidays, visiting my grandparents. They are going for four weeks and I can't take any time off college so I stayed" I nodded and walked over to my door.

"Do you want to talk about it luv?" He asked, I had my back to him so he wouldn't see the pain on my face and the tears in my eyes. I shook my head and unlocked my door and headed inside. I decided since I was back I might as well get to work on the showcase performances. I was playing the paino while singing, dance with Eliza and Jessica and our partners were Kaine, Callum and Brandon since they all offered and a solo singing performance. I changed into a crop top and some sweats and put my hair in a high pony tail and left my room.

"You busy?" I asked emotionless leaning against the wall.

"No, you ready to talk Hon?" I shook my head.

"No. I was going to go and practice for the showcase. Can't do it without my partner" I held my hand out for him, he watched me but when I wiggled my fingers he came over. Taking my hand in his I led him down to the dance studios in silence. We hadn't decided on a song yet, we were still playing around with it so for today we decided to try James morrison's song broken strings. We preformed In front of the large mirror so we could see ourselves and for the life of me I couldn't meet his eyes and I had no idea why, I had nothing to feel guilty about. I had done nothing wrong! Every time he had me in his grasp and it could of turned into something other than dancing I was pulling away, this wasn't formal for me. Usually I couldn't get enough of him. More than likely when we were dancing it ended up in a huge make out session but today I didn't want that. I had to close my eyes tight at one point to force the tears back. It was when I saw us together, it felt right but looked so wrong. It didn't look like that before I found out. Before everything got ruined. When we finished we were face to face, inches apart. He leaned into kiss me but I turned around.

"That was good" I said breathing deeply.

"Annalee what's wrong?"

"Nothing. Why would you think something's wrong?" He smiled

"I can tell luv" I forced a smile on my face.

"Nothing's wrong Kaine. Trust me" he sighed and nodded. He walked over and put his hands on my hips and leaned down to kiss me but I forced myself to miss it.

"I'm going to go take a shower yeah?" He looked confused but nodded. I blew him a kiss before taking off upstairs. What the hell is wrong with me?!

**Jett POV**

The next morning after annalee found out about the imprint nobody really said anything to each other. Nina spent the whole day in her room as did my mom and dad, the same with me and Eliza. We didn't want to be around each other, things were a little raw. I didn't even no annalee had left until the next morning when I came down for breakfast with Eliza, mom was stood there with dad and broke the news to us all. Said she needed to clear her head and to be away from forks for a while aka be away from us all. God we'd messed up.

It was now a week and a half later and it was my job to take Eliza and nina back to college. They should of gone back with annalee today but since she took off it was down to me.

"I'll see you in a couple weeks baby girl. Go make me proud" mom said kissing nina's cheek. She then turned to me and Eliza.

"Look after my daughter" mom said to Eliza. She nodded smiling.

"I will mrs black"

"What have I told you sweetheart, your apart of this family now" Eliza smiled and I squeezed her to me.

"Of course... Nessie" mom grinned and kissed Eliza's cheek too.

"Drive safe jett. I want you there and back in one piece and if you see annalee-" I nodded quickly.

"Yeah I know" she smiled a little and kissed my cheek and dad said goodbye to us all too and they waved us off from the decking as we drove off. And in a few days time we'd dropped nina off and were on our way to Juilliard.

"Do you think she's still going to be mad?" Eliza asked and I shrugged.

"Who knows. It's annalee she can hold a grudge"

"Yeah but jett this has messed with her life. It's not a silly crush" I sighed and turned to her.

"She'll be ok. If your worried she's going to be mad at you, she won't. She knows you found out the same day she did" she nodded and before I knew it we were pulling up outside the school. Getting all of Eliza's things we headed up to her dorm. The school was starting to fill back up with students so it took a while to dodge people and there bags but we finally made it to her room. Nobody was sat in the common room today, which was odd. Eliza unlocked her door and annalee was stood getting changed. Great. Just what I need to see in the morning.

"Jeez put some clothes on! Brother in the room" I yelled covering my eyes and turning around.

"You could of knocked" annalee snapped.

"Ok you can turn around now" Eliza told me patting my shoulder. Annalee still looked mad great. Eliza went over to her and hugged her, thankfully annalee hugged her back.

"Hello remember me. The girl you abandoned back In forks" annalee giggled a little.

"Hey you had my brother" Eliza pulled back and they smiled at each other.

"Are you mad at me?" She asked and annalee shook her head.

"You found out the same day as me, no. I'm not mad" Eliza nodded and hugged her again.

"What about me huh?" I asked from the other side of the room. Annalee pulled out of Eliza's grasp and came over to me.

"Like you had a choice. Dad and his stupid orders" she huffed.

"He did that to protect you" I argued and she nodded.

"I know, I just hate that sometime to do with my own life was kept from me!" I nodded and hugged her. Kissing her hair I whispered in her ear.

"Everything will work out for the better sis, trust me" she nodded and pulled away. She gasp and turned around a few moments later.

"Omg nina!" I laughed.

"Dropped her off around an hour ago" she let out a shaky sigh and nodded.

"Nobody was mad at her where they?" I met Eliza's eyes over annalees shoulder and she smirked at me.

"No not really" I lied.

"Liar! Tell me"

"Ok I might of freaked out a little when I found out nina told you" Eliza let out a loud laugh behind us.

"Freaked out! No he was shitting himself. I thought he was going to phase right there and then" I growled at her and she just smiled at me. God I can't be mad at her.

" jett!" Annalee scolded "she was just protecting me!" I nodded.

"I know. I know I was just worried ok" she smiled and nodded before hugging me.

"I know" I helped Eliza unpack and then it was our sad farewells like everytime I left.

"I'll see you soon" she whispered into my chest, I could feel her tears soaking into my shirt.

"Hey come on now no tears. I love you Eliza so so much" she smiled and I cupped her face with my hand and kissed her.

"Call me when you get home" I nodded.

"Like I have anything better to do" she giggled and kissed my mouth and jaw once more.

"I'll see you soon" and then I left. For my long drive back to forks. Alone.

* * *

**this chapter was short true Sorry. So annalees feeling guilty but she isn't sure why. And Eliza's back at college. I don't think annalees that mad anymore she's more upset that nobody had told her for so long. So its the showcase next chapter and that's going to be a long one! But after that the girls are home from college for good. Nina however might go back Im not sure yet. But once annalees home there's no way she can avoid embry then. And we get to see more of jett and Eliza and how there relationship is blossoming, so cute. Check out my twitter for pictures and updates FFYfanction**

**see you soon**

**xo**


	57. Showcase of all showcases

**This is the longest one yet! But I knew this one was going to be a long one so please enjoy everyone, just to let you know it's pretty late here and I've been real sick these past few days, been to the hospital and everything so im sorry if there's a few errors. Hopefully you can see around them**

**_disclaimer. I own nothing apart from the characters I made up._**

* * *

**Annalee POV**

Okay so today is the day... My, our showcase. And I was shitting myself. Everyone had arrived yesterday and awkward wasn't even the word.

I was lying in my room on my bed starring at the celling. I'd just managed to get rid of Kaine who was being really clinging at the moment. I think it was because I'd been giving him the cold shoulder since I came back. It just felt so weird now, and I hated that so much. Every time he'd hug me or kiss me or make any bodily contact with me at all my skin felt like a repellant, I just wanted to pull away. It made me feel cold, and I hardly ever got cold. Eliza was on an absolute high because jett was on his way, she hadn't seen him almost two weeks as he had a busy patrol last week, a vampire scent was found near la push, wasn't anything special apparently but dad recommended he stayed just incase. They were suppose to be arriving at 3pm which was precisely 10minutes ago...

"Are they hear yet!" Eliza pretty much screamed as she paced the room.

"One minute" I sighed, I tuned my hearing in to try and listen for the voices and smelled up for there scents it took a couple of minutes but I soon found the wolves scent, there's were a lot stronger than anyone else's. And then I heard them, they were close.

"Less than 5minutes Liza. I promise" she grinned and jumped up and down on the spot. Like I predicted less than 5minutes later there was a light knock at the door. Liza jumped off her bed and raced for the door.

"They are my family" I mumbled, she heard me and grinned at me before pulling the door open, barged past everyone and dived into jetts arms. Her legs wrapped around his waist and kissing him like he was a life life.

"Hey" I said giving them a small wave, they all looked back into the room at me taking there attentions off the couple making out.

"Oh honey" mom rushed in and wrapped her Arms around me. Dad wasn't far behind.

"Are you ok?" I nodded.

"I missed you both, I'm sorry how I reacted. I was just in shock you know?" I looked up in the squashed sandwich between them both, they were both smiling down at me.

"It's ok sweetheart, we understand" my dad whispered to me. They released me and I seen Claire and quil standing awkwardly in the room. I ran over to her and hugged her tightly. Quil looked a little apprehensive but he soon realised she was in no danger.

"I'm so sorry" she whispered to me.

"Shh. It's ok. I am too" she pulled back and smiled at me, tears running down her face.

"I have something to tell you" she whispered, my eyebrows rose and she placed one hand on her stomach.

"I'm pregnant" my mouth fell open and blinked a couple times before smiling.

"Oh I'm so happy for you! For you both" quil was smiling proudly next to Claire.

"And I'm engaged" she showed us the ring and it was so beautiful. A little small but beautiful all the same. Nina came over to me and hugged me too.

"Sorry for leaving you in forks" she giggled.

"It's ok, I would of left if I was you too" I smiled and then looked over her shoulder. My breathing hitched and my eyes went blurred with tears.

"What are you doing here?" I whispered.

"You never said I couldn't come" I squeezed my eyes shut and a single tear rolled down my cheek.

"Okay" I nodded at him and turned back around, my parents could see my face but I ignored that. I took a deep breath and calmed myself down.

"Can we talk?" Embrys voice came from the doorway. I turned around and nodded a little before following I'm out of the room. Eliza and jett were still making out, obviously. He had her backed up against the wall now, her legs still wrapped around him. They'd both be terrible company for a few hours. We left the school, out of ear shot. We walked to Central Park in silence and strolled around.

"I'm sorry" my eyes shot to him, he looked like he hadn't slept in days. They softened when I seen the pain he'd been in.

"S'okay" I whispered.

"No... It's not" I began to protest but he pulled us down to sit on a bench.

"I was an ass. I didn't know what I was thinking not telling you for so damn long annalee. I mean hell you've grew up around imprinted people, two Of your best friends are imprinted on and they both knew about it I don't know why I thought it would if been better to wait" I nodded slowly not meeting his eyes.

"If you can find it in your heart to forgive me, I'll be forever greatfull. Because knowing you hate me right now, is physically killing me" and then I met his eyes.

"I don't hate you embry! I never have and I never will" he smiled softly before continued.

"Nevertheless, I shouldn't of kept something so important away from you, when it involved you just as much as it involved myself. And as much as it pains me to say, I will respect any decision you choose to make. If you wish to stay with Kaine, for as long as willingly possible then that's your choice and I will respect that, but annalee you are my imprint therefore I will be anything you want me to be. If you want me to leave you alone I will, it will be painful. But I will, if that's your choice" my lips where sightly parted not knowing what to say, it felt painful to hear him talking like this, I gulped.

"I don't know what I choose right now, I'm just so confused with everything, I know I don't want you stay away, so don't" he nodded again, smiling.

"But I also don't want to hurt Kaine. He was there for me when I needed him. I thought you rejected me. I thought you didn't like me that way. He helped me, and I fell for him... Hard. But now things are... Odd. Just give me a chance to work things out in my head first and then I'll let you know where you stand. Hell I'll let everyone know where they stand" he smiled.

"Of course" I nodded and then checked the time.

"I've got to get back, show starts in 4hours and I'll have to peal Eliza away from my brother so that should be fun" he chuckled and we walked back to the school in silence, as predicted Eliza was still sucking my brothers face off. Mom and dad were in my room with nina.

"Eliza! Get off my brother!" I yelled, she pulled back and smiled at me.

"Oh hey little sister" jett said smiling, his face looking flustered.

"Liza, we need to go. Remember, the showcase?" She nodded and pecked jetts lips before getting down.

"We need to go get ready. See you guys later?" I said Into my room, they all smiled and excused themselves to go back to there hotel and get ready. Myself and Eliza went down to the back of the auditorium which had been changed into a huge changing room. It was lucky this was just the first years and not the whole school otherwise there wouldn't been enough room. There was two nights full of performances. Tonight was guitar, piano, singing, dance and acting. I had three outfits to wear, one for my dance, the piano and finally my solo singing performance. I was preforming the piano and the singing alone but the dancing was going be done with Eliza, Jessica, Brandon, Callum and Kaine. I wasn't looking forward to dancing with Kaine, especially since it was so touchy feely but he was still my boyfriend. When it got to 7pm the auditorium was filling up and I was getting more nervous by the minute. Today was also going to be the first I met Eliza's mom and brother, surprisingly. Her mom had called her saying she was here so we both headed down to the main entrance so Eliza could see her.

"Mom" Eliza squealed and hugged her mom.

"Oh honey I missed you" her mom kissed her cheeks. Another boy behind his mom, who looked slightly younger than Eliza was smiling at her.

"Hey little brother" Eliza was transferred from her mothers arms to her brothers, he may of been younger but he was taller. She wasn't a very tall girl so it didn't take much.

"Oh I missed you" he said squeezing her.

"Oh mom, Scott" which was the name of her brother.

"This is my best friend, room mate and jetts sister. Annalee" I smiled and her mom hugged me.

"It's great to finally meet you sweetheart" I smiled at her.

"You too" I also greeted Scott, we were in a conversation when a hand touched Eliza's shoulder, she turned around and all the colour left her face.

"What are you doing here?" She hissed. I didn't like this man instantly, I'd only just met him but I could tell by Eliza's body language and her reaction to him that he wasn't good.

"Eliza, please be civil with him. He's turned a corner this time" Eliza glared at her mother and them back to the man.

"You will never turn a corner! And I don't want you here. Leave."

"Is it crime to come and see my ever so talented daughter?" My eyes went wide, so this was the mysterious father.

"It is when I hate you. Why are you even here?" She tuned to her mom.

"Why is he with you? Don't you understand what he did to me!" Tears were forming in her eyes.

"He's changed Eliza" her mom instisted. Eliza tuned to her father.

"You will never change! You are nothing to me, I see you as a sperm doner"

"I'm your father"

"No! You don't know the first thing about being a father!" She spat out just as my family arrived fantastic.

"Eliza.. You ok?" Jett asked rushing over to her.

"And you are?" Her father asked.

"Not that it's any of your business! Callum. But this is jett, my boyfriend" oh so Callum is his name.

"It's lovely to finally meet you" her mother squeaked shaking jetts hand.

"I'm annalee, and jetts mother" my mom said coming over to her.

"Oh nice to meet you, mrs black" mom smiled.

"Please call me Nessie" the women smiled timidly, obviously because what was currently happening.

"Well call me Joanna" my dad came over to stand by my mom.

"I'm there dad, Jacob" she shook dads hand, and then they all looked to Eliza who had her face buried in jetts chest.

"This is Eliza's father. Callum" Joanna said and Eliza shot around.

"No he isn't! He's nothing to me. Don't you understand. I'll never love him, ever. He's not my dad, he doesn't know what it means to be a father" she then turned to Callum.

"Maybe you should take some lessons from Jacob, he's a real dad. You... Well your just a pathetic excuse for a man!" She then took my head and started dragging me back to the changing area, all I could do was mouth to everyone that I'd explain later, but I didn't even know what was going on.

**Eliza POV**

What the fuck! What the hell was that man doing here. He wasn't my dad, he didn't know what it meant to be a dad. He stopped being my dad when I was 7years old.

"Eliza" annalee was next to me stroking my hair.

"Yeah?" I mumbled.

"Wana talk about it?" She asked, I sighed and nodded. In all intense purposes, she was my sister-in-law, I knew myself and jett were forever so I trusted her completely.

"When I was younger, around 7. I use to love to sing and dance around to house. Play guitar, piano and acting. My mom use to call me her little pop star" I smiled to myself remembering the memory's.

"My dad, he was never what you would call a doting daddy. Not like yours... He was a big gambler, use to spend all my mothers wages. He use to drink all day, and cheat on my mother, well on numerous occasions. I think he would of left her earlier if me and brother hadn't been around, would of been better if he did" she looked upset for me as I told my untold story. Nobody new this, hell mother didn't even know the whole story.

"Well, my mother had to work hard to keep us a float, my father never had a job. Clearly. So me and my little brother had stay home with him a lot... Well let's just say he didn't like my spirit, if I was doing something he didn't like.. I would be, punished" she gasped and I took a deep Breath.

"It was usually just if I was doing something musically, my mom had no idea. I use to cry myself to sleep at night. I was 7 years old annalee and I was scared to be alone with my own father. He never did anything to my brother, except from once. That was when my mom found out. I had just tuned 10. My brother was a couple months of turning 9, we were pretty close. I didn't even do anything wrong that day, he was just in a bad fucking mood and needed to take it out on someone. He had been drinking... Surprise surprise, he picked me up and slammed me into the wall, told me I was worthless, an ugly waste of space I think were his exact words, and that his worst mistake was getting my mother knocked up, at the time I didn't have a clue what the meant but I figured out soon enough, he continued to hit me, use to burn me with his cigarets. And then my brother came downstairs, just as my father was about to take the last hit. He stood in front of me. Protecting me. My father ended up hitting him, you see he was always careful never to hit my face so my mother wouldn't find out but my brother standing up in front of him, he hit his face... Causing a mark. When my mom got home she demanded to know what had been going on. I showed her my bruises and told her everything. At first she didn't believe me but I think she was just in shock. She confronted him and kicked him out. He's cleaned himself up a couple times, showed up trying to make an effort but it always back fires on him and us. My mom will always have a soft spot for him, he was her first love. She will always forgive him, I however will never forgive him" she had tears in her eyes as did it.

"But... But you said he walked out on you both just after your bother was born" I laughed lightly.

"Just a story I wish was true honey" she pulled me into an embrace.

"I'm so sorry Eliza" I smiled.

"Hey, if anything he's made me who I am today, a strong person who doesn't take nobody's shit!" She smiled and hugged me.

"I couldn't think of anyone better to be my sister"

"Thank you" I whispered. That really did mean something to me.

**Annalee POV**

After hearing Eliza's story it made me feel so grateful, to be brought up the way I was. No matter what secrets were kept. I was a happy child and I still am happy. It really made me look and realise what was going on. Eliza made me promise not to tell anyone, not until she was ready and I agreed. That was not my story to tell, but I knew she'd tell my brother when she was ready. It was now 15minutes away from the first performances of the night and that was dance. I was stretched and warming up on the side on the stage when two arms circled my waist, I shot around to see Kaine smiling at me.

"You ready to get your boogie on luv" I smiled.

"Yep" I turned back around to carry on stretching.

"What's wrong with you?" He asked coming to the side of me.

"What do you mean, what's wrong with me?"

"Well ever since you came back from your family, at Easter you've changed. Been so distant and before you weren't. I've been trying to be so romantic with you, because I feel like your loosing interest in me" I stopped stretching and turned to face him.

"It's not that I'm loosing interest in you, it's just things got complicated at home" he sighed.

"Well let me help"

"Unless you can help with an arranged marriage I doubt it" I mumbled to myself rolling my eyes, but he caught it.

"What?!" He snapped.

"Ok it's not exactly an arranged marriage. That was just sarcasm" he looked angry... Fantastic.

"Who is it with?" I didn't answer him.

"It's that embry isn't it" when I didn't reply he stepped into my gaze.

"I seen the way he looked at you, when he visited here with your brother once. He was the one that broke your heart before me, I remember you telling me luv. Are you and him... Together?" I shook my head quickly.

"No. No we aren't I promise, I'd never do that to you" he nodded.

"Thank you annalee. But are you and him going to be a item?" I sighed.

"I don't know. I'm so confused with every thing at the moment. I don't know what to do, or how to explain it" he smiled softly at me and smoothed his hand over the back of my face.

"You my love, have gave me the best 7months of my life. I fell for you annalee, and I know you fell for me too. But I always felt like there was something holding you back. And that was him, because he had a part of your heart, even when you didn't know it. He was your first love and he will be your last. I guess I was just a stop gap" I shook my head quickly, I took his face in my hands.

"Don't do this" he smiled and soothed his hands over mine.

"But this was always going to happen luv, you know it and so do i. And I'd rather it happened on my terms rather than being dumped. I love you annalee, I really do. But you don't belong with me. And hell if I was just a stop gap, it was a fantastic stop" I smiled as tears ran down my face.

"Now come on don't cry" he wiped the tears from my eyes "I hope we can always remain friends, because I'd never want to loose you" I nodded and hugged him.

"Always. I promise" I whispered to him. As I hugged him, a voice came on stage announcing that the dancing performances would begin. I knew we were first so time to get the show on the road. Myself, Eliza and Jessica were starting from one side and Kaine, Brandon and Callum were starting from the other. We were dancing to 'breakaway by Kelly Clarkson' when the music first began us girls entered the stage alone. The auditorium was dark but my parents were only three rows back and I could vaguely make them out in there seats. When the boys entered the stage the stood behind each designated partner. Kaine with me, Callum with Eliza and Brandon with Jessica. The dance was very touchy feely, and it's a good job these guys were strong because there was a few lifts in there too. Eliza's parents were still here to, just a few seats away from my family. It's a good job jett didn't know about Eliza's dad yet or we'd have a wolf in the audience. I knew Eliza had seen them too because when we circled our parents she caught my eye in a worried glance. The last move consisted of our partners holding us, perched just on his shoulder, then slowly lowering ourselves to be In front of them in there grasps. When we finished the audience was up clapping and cheering, I could hear my family's distinctive yells and cheers for myself and Eliza as we exited the stage.

**Renesmee POV**

Annalee did fantastic doing that dance, it really was amazing and Eliza was just as amazing. They were all perfectly in time with each other as well.

"What's wrong embry" quil teased, it hadn't gone un-missed that embry scolded through majority of that performance.

"Nothing" he snapped.

"Sure. Nothing. Of course" quil said with the smirk.

"Well how could you feel seeing Claire in the the arms of a hot English dude" embry snapped.

"For one, Claire is my girlfriend so I doubt I'd be seeing that, plus it would piss me off a lot so she wouldn't do that" embry growled at him and Jacob glared at them both.

"Enough or you can both leave" he warned and Claire smacked quils chest.

"Yeah shut up" he shut his mouth and turned back to face the front to watch the empty stage. There were 5 other dancing groups on before the next group of people came on. It was piano, there was three other acts two girls and one boy before annalee came on she was the last act for piano to come on. When she did she looked more nervous than she did with dancing, but she was a fantastic pianist, she could do this. She played 'a drop in the ocean by Ron pope' the sang whilst playing and it really was beautiful. It was like the words meant something to her, she didn't make eye contact with the Audience whilst playing she just looked forward or at her hands playing the keys but she didn't need too, she'd been playing since she could walk! My daddy seen to that. I looked over at Jacob who was grinning proudly watching his daughter and then I looked at embry, he looked so overwhelmed. Like the words meant something to him too. I could hear her getting a little chocked up whilst singing and then she closed her eyes to carry on, stopping her tears. When she finished everyone was up and clapping again. I know I might be a little bias but In my opinion she really was the best singing that had been up there so far or that I'd ever heard. But I'm her mother. The next group up was guitar, neither annalee or Eliza did this but annalees boyfriend Kaine did. There was only three of them so he was up second. He was pretty good looking in annalees defence, I knew she really liked him, but I guess with everything happening at the moment she was just trying to figure everything out. He sang 'give me love by ed sheeran' I thought it was a very good performance, he was very skilled playing the guitar that's for sure and his singing wasn't half bad either. I remember nina telling me once he played for her and annalee, which was so sweet. Nina liked him that's for sure, I think it's because he hadn't hurt her sister. I seen quil, Jacob, jett and embry all pulling the same faces. An unimpressed face. They were all routing for team embry clearly, I knew Jacob had to stick by his little girl, whatever she chose but he would defonatily rather see her with embry any day. At least myself nina and Claire were a good audience. When he finished everyone was applauding him, and the guys didn't budge. I glared at Jacob and jett and they both let out sighs before clapping and then Claire hit quil so he clapped too. It's great so see we have power over our boys.

**Eliza POV**

I wasn't sure what had gone on between annalee and Kaine but things seemed awkward. When they came off stage after dancing they didn't even exchanged glances just said well done to everyone else. Annalee had preformed her piano performance which was amazing, Kaine looked lost while she did it thought, silently watching from the side... He looked so upset? And then when he preformed his guitar performance, she looked the same. Neither of them had spoken a word. I knew something had gone on, what it was however, was still a mystery to me. I was so worried about my solo singing performance, my family were still here with Callum. What if I messed up or what if nobody liked it, I'd be so humiliated and he'd get his always wish, to see me fail. After the guitar performances, it was time for acting. Non of us done acting expect from Jessica. She did very well however. It was just one performance of the acting, the whole class did it rather than everyone doing it separately or in groups. After they'd preformed an act from the famous play 'Romeo and Juliet' it was time for the solo singing performances, there were 6 people doing the performances, I was forth, Kaine was fifth, and annalee was sixth. When my turn came I was shaky so much. There was just going to be me, on stage with a microphone stand and a microphone. Well here goes nothing. I entered the stage, everyone clapped and then settled down before the music from the band below the stage began.

I _wouldn't wanna be anybody else, hey_

_You made me insecure,_

_Told me I wasn't good enough._

_But who are you to judge_

_When you're a diamond in the rough?_

_I'm sure you got some things_

_You'd like to change about yourself._

_But when it comes to me_

_I wouldn't want to be anybody else._

_Na na na na na na na na na na na na na_

_Na na na na na na na na na na na na na_

_I'm no beauty queen_

_I'm just beautiful me_

_Na na na na na na na na na na na na na_

_Na na na na na na na na na na na na na_

_You've got every right_

_To a beautiful life_

_C'mon_

_Who says, who says you're not perfect?_

_Who says you're not worth it?_

_Who says you're the only one that's hurtin'?_

_Trust me, that's the price of beauty_

_Who says you're not pretty?_

_Who says you're not beautiful?_

_Who says?_

I could see jett smiling at me proudly and do you know what. I was damn proud of myself too. I was showing everyone what I could do, I am talented. And I can do this. I smiled to myself as I carried on my song.

_It's such a funny thing_

_How nothing's funny when it's you_

_You tell 'em what you mean_

_But they keep whiting out the truth_

_It's like a work of art_

_That never gets to see the light_

_Keep you beneath the stars_

_Won't let you touch the sky_

_Na na na na na na na na na na na na na_

_Na na na na na na na na na na na na na_

_I'm no beauty queen_

_I'm just beautiful me_

_Na na na na na na na na na na na na na_

_Na na na na na na na na na na na na na_

_You've got every right_

_To a beautiful life_

_C'mon_

_Who says, who says you're not perfect?_

_Who says you're not worth it?_

_Who says you're the only one that's hurtin'?_

_Trust me, that's the price of beauty_

_Who says you're not pretty?_

_Who says you're not beautiful?_

_Who says?_

_Who says you're not star potential?_

_Who says you're not presidential?_

_Who says you can't be in movies?_

_Listen to me, listen to me_

_Who says you don't pass the test?_

_Who says you can't be the best?_

_Who said, who said?_

_Would you tell me who said that?_

_Yeah, who said?_

I looked right at my father when I said that and he met my eyes. He knew I hated him and I was strong now, I didn't need a father, I had everything I needed.

_Who says, who says you're not perfect? (yeah)_

_Who says you're not worth it? (yeah yeah)_

_Who says you're the only one that's hurtin'? (oh)_

_Trust me, that's the price of beauty (hey yeah, beauty)_

_Who says you're not pretty? (who said?)_

_Who says you're not beautiful? (I'm just beautiful me)_

_Who says?_

_Who says you're not perfect?_

_Who says you're not worth it?_

_Who says you're the only one that's hurtin'?_

_Trust me (yeah), that's the price of beauty_

_Who says you're not pretty? (who says you're not beautiful?)_

_Who says?_

When I finished I took a deep breath and everyone was up on there feet clapping. I grinned and did a small bow before turning to leave the stage where annalee practically pounced on me.

"Oh my god you were amazing!" I smiled.

"You think?"

"Totally! Never been more proud of you than I have been today" I smiled and hugged her again.

"But did you change your song?" She asked smirking and I nodded sheepishly.

"Good because I did too" we both laughed as Kaine passed us. Annalee shut up and gave him a small smile which he returned.

"What happened?" I asked her.

"I'll explain later" I nodded slowly before Kaine took the stage to preform his song. He did 'wrapped up by olly murs' the thing is with Kaine he really loved preforming so this song was perfect for him, he loved interacting with the audience while preforming and he would dance and sing so it all went perfectly. And I didn't even know he could rap, wow the English boy has got it. When he finished everyone was clapping as expected, he came over looking out if breath and flustered but smiling.

"That was so crazy" he said and we both laughed. Soon enough it was annalees turn, she cast a glance to Kaine before entering the stage.

**Annalee POV**

So I guess it was my turn. Last but not least and all that crap. Ok I could do this, I was trying to figure out a way to get my message across and I think this pretty much says it, after Eliza preformed who says, I defonaitly decided that it was a good decision. So here it goes. It was just a slow version, an acoustic one.

_Summer after high school when we first met_

_We'd make out in your Mustang to Radiohead_

_And on my 18th Birthday_

_We got matching tattoos_

_Used to steal your parents' liquor_

_And climb to the roof_

_Talk about our future_

_Like we had a clue_

_Never planned that one day_

_I'd be losing you_

_In another life_

_I would be your girl_

_We'd keep all our promises_

_Be us against the world_

_In another life_

_I would make you stay_

_So I don't have to say_

_You were the one that got away_

_The one that got away_

_I was June and you were my Johnny Cash_

_Never one without the other, we made a pact_

_Sometimes when I miss you_

_I put those records on (Whoa)_

_Someone said you had your tattoo removed_

_Saw you downtown singing the Blues_

_It's time to face the music_

_I'm no longer your muse_

_In another life_

_I would be your girl_

_We'd keep all our promises_

_Be us against the world_

_In another life_

_I would make you stay_

_So I don't have to say_

_You were the one that got away_

_The one that got away_

I looked away from the audience to the side of the stage and met kaines eyes as I sung that last verse and I meant it. I really did.

_The one (the one) [x2]_

_Oh, the one, the one, the one, the one, the one_

_All this money can't buy me a time machine (No)_

_Can't replace you with a million rings (No)_

_I should've told you what you meant to me (Whoa)_

_'Cause now I pay the price_

_In another life_

_I would be your girl_

_We'd keep all our promises_

_Be us against the world_

_In another life_

_I would make you stay_

_So I don't have to say_

_You were the one that got away_

_The one that got away_

_Tears were forming in my eyes now, as I sang I tried to control my voice._

_The one_

_In another life_

_I would make you stay_

_So I don't have to say_

_You were the one that got away_

_The one that got away_

When I finished everyone was up and applauding me, I could hear my family distinctly again, I just bowed and exited the stage and crashed straight into someone who just hugged me tightly.

"I know. I know" he whispered and hugged me.

"It's true you know" I whispered.

"I know it is. And in another life, I'd happily make you mine forever. But in this life, your not mine, never were" I nodded and he kissed my forehead.

"I hope everything works out for you luv. You deserve it" he gave me a weak smile which I returned and then he left to go find his parents.

"That was so emotional" Eliza said hugging me.

"Oh god I know" I told her, we cried together for a few minutes before everyone came to find us. Jett was hugging Eliza instantly and mom and dad were hugging me. Then nina, then Claire and finally I was standing alone.

"Who was that last song directed too?" Embry whispered to me.

"Oh... I think you know" he glanced at me, but we didn't say anything else. I just grabbed my things and Eliza and we headed back to our room for our last ever stay. Because tomorrow we were going home.

* * *

**Wow so that was a long one. What did you guys think of my first ever POV from Eliza. I really like her and I can't wait to write more from her, I think of her as feisty character who will always defend her own. I wasn't sure how to approach her dad, I knew I'd have to write something eventually when we met her family so I figured I'd try that. please don't hate me. Anyways review let me know and check out my twitter for photos and updates FFYfanfiction **

**See you soon**

** xo**


	58. Back to forks!

**Disclaimer; I own nothing but the characters I made up.**

* * *

**Renesmee POV**

I couldn't wait to get my babies home. I think some well deserved mother, daughter time was needed. I'm just Jacob wouldn't mind if we went shopping all day when we got back. Right now we were still at our hotel, it had been a late night for everyone last night so we were heading over to the school at about dinner time. We had three rooms in the hotel. One for myself and Jacob, one for quil and Claire and jett and embry where sharing one.

"Jacob sweetie" I rolled over in bed and see him still fast asleep, he always looked gorgeous when he was sleeping.

"Jacob baby, you need to wake up" I whispered in his ear but he didn't budge so I kissed his head, then his cheeks, jaw, nose and finally his lips and when I kissed his lips he kissed me back. Defonaitly awake. He rolled us over to I was underneath claiming my lips. I had promised him this last night but both of us where far too tired to do anything but sleep. He began kissing down my neck and I new this had to stop, we had a busy day.

"Jake" I squeaked.

"Mmm baby"

"As much as I am enjoying this. We need to stop" he sighed and rested his face in the crook of my neck, trying to keep half his weight off me at the same time. Even though I could take it.

"We could still share a shower?" I offered. I felt him smile against my skin, he was sweeping me out of the bed in seconds and we were off for the shower. Once we were both clean and fed, it was off to the school.

"Good morning moma" annalee kissed my cheek when we came in the room, she seemed oddly cheerful today.

"Are you ok darling?" She nodded whilst packing up her bags.

"Yeah I'm fine. I think I'm finally starting to sort my head out" I glanced at her and she smiled.

"Trust me mom. Everything will be ok" I did trust her judgement so I nodded.

"Okay, where's Eliza?"

"Oh. Her mom called her this morning, so she went and met her for some coffee in town"

"Is she still coming back to forks with us?" She shrugged.

"I know she's missed her mom and brother but I guess if her dads staying around she will be" I frowned.

"What's up with her and her dad?"

"It's really not my place to say mom. I know she's going to tell jett soon so maybe she will open up then but if I was her I'd hate dad too"

"Who hates me?" Jacob said coming into the room with jett. Claire, quil and embry had gone to new haven with nina this morning to help her pack her things up for summer to come home.

"Nobody hates you daddy" annalee hugged him and he kissed her forehead.

"What are you talking about then?"

"Everything that happened with Eliza last night" I told him and jetts eyes shot open and looked at me.

"What happened?" He demanded.

"Honey, calm down. Eliza will tell you in her own time" he sighed and nodded. We packed up all of annalees things and Jacob and jett were carrying everything downstairs when Eliza came back.

"Hey. How did it go?" Annalee asked, she looked slightly tearful.

"So...my dads back on the scene. Am I still good to come to forks?" Annalee rushed over and hugged her.

"Of course you are. Your my sister now, we protect our family" she told her, what would Eliza need protecting from? I frowned as my motherly instincts tried to kick in.

"She's right Eliza. Your always welcome with us. Under any circumstances" she smiled at me over annalees shoulder. Once we had everyone's things packed up, nina, quil, Claire and embry arrived back. Annalee and nina were driving back with myself and Jacob. Quil, Claire and embry were driving back in there own car and Eliza and jett were going back in there own car. I figured they'd need some alone time to talk.

**Jett POV**

We set off on our long drive. We all decided to text or call each other so we could stay either in the same motels or close together. Eliza was being so quiet, I was worried about her. She was sat in the passenger seat playing with her hands in her lap, deep in thought.

"You want to talk about it?"

"What?" She said her head shooting up.

"Whatever's bothering you. I know it's something to do with last night, your dad?"

"He's not my dad" she snapped.

"Hey don't take it out on me. I'm only trying to help sweetie" she sighed and nodded.

"I know I'm sorry" I smiled softly at her. She told me everything, about when she was a kid right up until last night, and I must say it took everything in my power to to phase in that car.

"Please say something baby" she pleaded.

"I'm sorry. Just trying to stop myself wolfing out. Eliza... I'm so sorry that happened to you, you never did anything to deserve that. Your the most beautiful girl in the world and I love you" she smiled and a small tear fell down her face.

"Thank you baby" she smiled and we relaxed as we carried on driving. The songs playing in the background, she was wearing jean shorts and black flowy tank top, that showed just a little cleavage... I liked it. Her legs were up on the dash bored as she read her book.

"Do you want to get married?" I asked, she turned her head and looked at me with wide eyes.

"Is that a proposal?" I smiled

"Well not an official one. Just want to know where we stand on the whole marriage before I go ring shopping" she giggled.

"I'd love to get married someday. Make me the new mrs black" I grinned the idea of her being mrs jett black.

"Okay... What about kids?" She smiled and shrugged.

"Mmm, I don't know. I've always loved having my brother so I'd love more than just one" I nodded.

"Well I love my sisters but I'd loved my mom and dad to have another. I guess I just kinda wanted a brother too growing up. When I joined the pack it wasn't so bad because I had my pack brothers but a biological one would of been great" she smiled.

"So how many kids we talking about here? I'm only a small girl you know" I couldn't help but laugh.

"Well.. Defonatily one of each" she nodded.

"I always thought maybe three or four" i laughed.

"What happened to I'm only a small girl?"

"Yeah well as long as we aren't going crazy here, and you make me give you a mini pack, were good" I grinned and brought her hand to my lips and kissed it.

"Jett" she said frowning.

"Yeah?"

"How's this going to work?

"How's what going to work?" I was frowning too.

"You know. Your a wolf, you don't age as long as phase but your a different wolf. You have your mothers vampire genes therefore your immortal. Me however, I'm ageing everyday. I'm mortal, I'm going to die one day" that wasn't nice to hear, my heart felt like it had been stamped on when she said that.

"Well... You could always get changed into a vampire" her eyes snapped open and she looked at me.

"What?!" I shrugged.

"It's the only way you can be with me forever... If there was any other-"

"Okay" she whispered, it took me by surprise.

"Jett I'd do anything to be with you forever. I love you" I grinned.

"I love you too sweetie. So much, but... Before you go all vamp on me we need to have our kids" she nodded.

"Agreed" we both laughed. And then relaxed for the rest of the drive to our first motel.

* * *

**Were off to forks! And Eliza has agreed to go vamp! Although that won't be in this story sorry. I may do a one shot for that one, I haven't really decided yet. Next chapter will be up soon please review let me know. Check out my twitter for photographs and updates.**

**_FFYfanfiction_**

**see you soon**

**xo**


	59. Having a break through

**Disclaimer; I own nothing but the characters I made up.**

* * *

**Annalee POV**

We'd arrived home a week ago and everything was pretty calm. Eliza had settled in nicely, we offered her the spare bedroom so she could have her own space but she insisted she just wanted to stay with jett. I'd been to Seattle with mom, Claire, nina and Eliza yesterday too. We went for our nails done. It was good to have a girly day and catch up, turns out Claire is three months pregnant and is due in December. She doesn't know what she's having yet but she thinks it's a girl, quil proposed to her just a week before they found out she was pregnant too, perfect timing. I hadn't spoken to embry since I got back, but I hadn't seen him either. I knew I'd have to go and see him soon, we had things to sort out and discuss so I figured now was as good as ever, especially since he was down at the first beach with my brother and Eliza anyways. So I put my wedges on and yelled bye to my parents and nina who were in the back yard and set off driving to the beach. It only takes around 20minutes to get there from my house. It was a pretty warm sunny day, so I put my sun glasses on and pulled down my rear-view mirror and checked my hair. 'Wait! What am I doing?' I thought to myself. This is embry for heavens sake. I got out of my car and headed down, I could see them further up the beach, I took my shoes off because I didn't want sand in them with them being pretty new and from aunt Alice. I walked towards the waters edge, I could hear jett telling embry to come and talk to me, finally he ran over to me.

"Hey"

"Hi" i said sheepishly. We walked in silence for a bit and I decided I was getting sick of this.

"I think we need to talk, don't you?" He nodded.

"Well... I broke up with Kaine" he turned his head and looked at me with wide eyes.

"Why?"

"Why do you think?"

"Ok stupid question" I laughed a little.

"He knew I'd been different since I came back to college at Easter. I was being distant, and the truth was ever since I found out, everything I did with him just felt wrong. Like..."

"Like you where doing it with the wrong person?" He finished my sentence for me and I nodded.

"I felt so guilty yet I had nothing to be guilty about. I hadn't done anything wrong. He was ok with the break up actually, told me to be happy and that I deserved it" he smiled softly.

"You do deserve it" he turned and stood In front of me and stopped us from walking, he took my empty hand and caressed it softly, I just stared at our connected hands.

"I could make you happy" he lifted my chin so our eyes were locked together.

"That's if you'll let me" he whispered, I wanted to speak but the words were just stuck in my throat, I felt tears in my eyes. I just nodded.

"Really?" He asked sounding a little chocked up.

"Really" I whispered. He leaned down and kissed me softly.

"Are you serious?" He asked again.

"I'm so serious" I jumped up and wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck.

"So so serious" I murmured against his lips against before kissing him. And he was kissing back just as passionately. I could vaguely hear Eliza cheering down the beach and jett mumbling 'he better not hurt his sister' our kiss was a mess, due to the fact we were both crying but I was so happy, it was like he read my mine too.

"I'm so so happy annalee" I grinned.

"Me too" I told him.

**Nina POV**

Wow I was bored, I should of taken up Eliza and jetts offer to go to the beach. Both my mom and dad were being sickeningly cute, dad was phased and standing on the grass while mom was sat on the decking throwing him Cheetos! It was funny the first few times but they'd been at this for almost 20minutes now and I was getting bored. Annalee went out a little while ago, I'm not sure where though. Proberaly to see Claire, ever since she announced her pregnancy annalees been so excited. I was too of course but I wasn't nearly as close to Claire as annalee was, Claire even said she could be godmother. Since I was a nice day and warm mom decided she wanted to have a barbecue. And dad obviously liked that idea because he phased back and started setting it up.

"Text your brother and sister please honey" mom said and I nodded.

'_Mom wants to have a barbecue. Family fun time. Come home or she'll kill you. Lol x'_

Me and mom moved our chairs more into the sun to soak it up a little more, you couldn't pass up the opportunity of sun especially living in forks. Hopefully we'd have a summer like last years. Bright and sunny. I kind of hoped my vampire family would come home soon, I missed them. I hadn't seen my grandparents since Easter. My aunts and uncles since grampa Billy's funeral and my great-grandparents since Christmas, it was about time we all had a good catch up.

'_On our way. Gt a big surprise! Ur guna freak! :-D'_ jett texted back. I didn't think much into it. Jett is often a little dramatic. According to mom he gets it from uncle emmett. They must of spent a little too much time together when he was growing up.

"Hello" Eliza called out from the house.

"Oh out here sweetheart" mom said sitting up in her chair.

"Is annalee and jett with you?" Dad asked and Eliza nodded smiling.

"Annalees brought a friend for dinner too" dad turned around and cast a look at mom. Oh god I hope this isn't another person who's going to depress embry.

"Your gona freak" jett said catching up with Eliza laughing, they came over to me and mom and then suddenly annalee and embry walked through the patio doors, chatting together, smiling and holding hands. Nobody said anything at first and neither did they just carried on like we weren't even here. So dad cleared his throat. HA a typical grampa Edward move. I couldn't help but smirk, I seen mom do it too.

"Have we had a break through?" Dad asked.

"We certainly have" annalee said cuddling into embrys side. Myself, mom and Eliza all let out a course of 'awws' while dad and jett just smiled.

"Well I'm glad world war three is finally over" he said rolling his eyes.

"Me too" embry said and annalee nudged him.

"Shouldn't of been a coward then should ya" he laughed as they came over to sit with us.

"So... When did this happen?" Mom asked.

"About an hour ago" I laughed.

"Well it's about time" annalee was grinning as was embry. It was easy to say it would take a lot to wipe those smiles off there faces.

* * *

**OMG FINALLY! We have an embry/annalee relationship. We have a Annabry, how cute. I know this was only short but I wanted to concertante on getting this over with because we won't really be concentrating on them for a few chapters now. Check out the twitter.**

**FFYfanfiction**

**see you soon**

**xo**


	60. Jobs in new heaven

**Disclaimer; I own nothing but the characters I made up.**

* * *

**Nina POV**

I was pretty nervous about heading back to my house. I'd been to see my grampa Charlie and sue. Grampa was getting so old and frail now, I hoped we wouldn't loose him too soon like my grampa billy. Anyways while I was there I got a phone call from my college, they told me I'd been accepted to start working part time in the local hospital in new haven. Of course I'd still be doing my course at the same time but this was getting me somewhere, I'd be having an actual experience. I told my grampa Charlie and sue about the phone call and they were both trilled for me, I expressed my concerns though, mom had always been so possessive and protective of me, she knew I was going to carry on going to college however even though annalee had come home, but now I'd been offered a placement, in the future that could turn into something more and how would she react if I moved there permanently? The walk from my house to my grampa Charlie's wasn't very far, I knew a short cut through the woods, anyone else could run there and back in under five minutes but I guess I could enjoy the scenery more than they could. It only took about fifteen minutes to get back. I let myself in and It was oddly quiet, but I could hear the TV on in the living room.

"Oh...hi" it was just Eliza. Sometimes I forgot she lived here now.

"Hey" she smiled, she really was a sweet girl. I just didn't know her all that well.

"Where is everyone?"

"Well jetts on patrol, annalees out with embry somewhere and your mom and dad are at a bank meeting in Seattle" I frowned.

"Bank meeting?" She nodded.

"That's where your mom said they were going. Was about two hours ago now" I nodded slowly. Why would they need to go to a bank meeting?

"Oh" I frowned, I'd rather of got this off my chest now.

"What's wrong?" She switched the TV off and patted the seat next to her.

"Oh... Okay" I went and sat down next to her.

"It's just, I've been offered a placement to work in a hospital in new haven, as well as doing my course at college" she smiled.

"Well that's great"

"Not exactly" I mumbled.

"Why?"

"Well I'm sure you've noticed I'm the freak of the family... Being the only human" she smirked and waved her hand.

"Not the only human anymore kid" I laughed.

"True... But you won't be human forever" she smiled softly.

"Anyways... Moms always been way over protective with me, because technically I'm the only one who could die from sometime. I don't age, therefore I won't die, but if I got hit by a bus or sometime I would die. Jett or annalee on the other hand would Proberly just have a bad head and be a bit sore for a few days" she nodded.

"Okay so what's that's got to do with a job in new haven?"

"I was getting to that" I smiled.

"Oh... Okay go on" I nodded.

"Well, mom never wanted to let me go, it took her a lot to let me go to school and college. She eased off more with college because she knew I really wanted it and annalee was only around an hour away so I could get to her if needed. Mom knows I'm going back to college and she's ok with it, even though annalee isn't but I'm not how she would react if I needed up moving there... Indefinitely" it was like a light bulb came on in her head once I'd finished. She sighed.

"Well I'm not your mother, so I can't speak for her but I think she would be proud of you to go after what you want. Millions of humans across the world do reckless things everyday and they come out without barely a scratch, and you maybe human but I know your tuffer than the average human, for example your skin is stronger than mine" I sighed.

"That means nothing to my mom"

"I think you should just talk to her, let her know everything and tell her how much you want this. She's your mother, she'll listen to you. If your passionate enough about this she'll let you go" I nodded

"I am"

"Well there you go, just talk to her. I'm sure you'll be saving lives in no time" I giggled and smiled.

"Thank you... I know we don't really know each other to well, but your really sweet. I'm glad my brother has you" she smiled at me.

"Well I'm glad I have your brother. He makes me happier than I've ever been" I could help but smile and then hug her. She deserved to be happy. I wasn't sure exactly what had gone down with her and her dad, I knew my parents knew and jett and I'm guessing annalees got a good idea but it wasn't my place to pry. But she was happy now with us and jett so that's all that mattered. When my mom and dad came home hours later they were both smiling like idiots, oh god I hope she's not pregnant, that would just be odd now. She'd be having grand kids from jett and Eliza any day now. They'd all be growing up the same age, calling each other aunt/uncle... Wow.

"Hey mom, why are you so happy?" I asked sitting down on the stool in the kitchen. She was preparing dinner.

"Oh everyone will find out soon" I groaned

"Your not pregnant are you?" She chocked on her own spit when I said that.

"No nina! I'm not pregnant" I heard my dad clear his throat in the living room and I chuckled.

"Okay then... Well I kinda wanted to tell you something" she turned around to face me.

"Your not pregnant are you?" Now it was both my turn and my dads turn to chock on our spit.

"No mom! Geez" she laughed.

"Okay sorry... Go on"

"Well I've been offered a job to work in a hospital in new haven whilst doing my course" she smiled.

"That's fantastic honey. Well done" I smiled.

"Well there's more... If this job goes well, there's a pretty good chance it could go into more a permanent thing" she stopped what she was doing and looked up at me.

"I'm not saying that yet of course I'm not. I'm just saying eventually" she took a deep breath and nodded.

"Well... When the time comes I'll be very proud of your honey" I couldn't speak I swear she just said she'd be proud of me.

"So... I mean you'd be ok if I had to move there?" Mom sighed.

"Nina, this is your life. You need to live it how you want too, sure I'd love to keep you hear with me forever and never let you out the door but I can't do that. You have ambitions and your going to go far, I know it. And if your career is going to get it's kick start in new haven then I'll just have to deal with that. We have forever neens, you'll be home near me eventually" I smiled and rushed around the counter to hug her.

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you" she laughed and kissed my hair.

"Of course sweetheart. I love you and I want you to succeed in life" I smiled.

"I love you too moma" she squeezed me to her and then released me.

"Go and check on your father for me. Make sure he hasn't had a heart attack from all that mention of pregnancy" I giggled and ran to see my daddy. He was smiling, obviously hearing the conversation between me and mom.

* * *

**Oh a cute friendship blossoming between nina and Eliza. Find out in the next chapter why Nessie and jake where at the bank. there's not much more i can say for this chapter, sorry it's small. Review and let me know. check out my twitter for photos and updates **

**FFYfanction**

**see you soon**

**xo**


End file.
